


Mourn with the moon and the stars up above

by mafesponja



Series: I can’t steal his heart, but I can steal back mine [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Automedicación, Comportamiento erratico, Duelo, El resto de las advertencias están en las advertencias de archivo, Estrangulación, Infidelidad, M/M, Manipulación, Pobre definición interna de lo que es la bisexualidad, Posible alcoholismo, Signos de depresión, Tortura, Traición, Uso de Drogas, abuso, chantaje, lenguaje ignorante y descuidado, mentiras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 101,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis estaba teniendo un mal rato superando su perdida, no parecía tener las respuestas a nada y no tenía ningún plan. El resto parecían tener sus vidas figuradas, seguros de lo que querían y deseaban. Louis mas que nada se sentía en el limbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis no sabía qué era ser una persona paranoica, medicamente hablando, Louis no tenía problemas mentales, no tenía idea qué era experimentar un episodio psicótico, pero tenía la sospecha de que quizá era parecido a lo que estaba experimentando en su propio departamento sentado contra la puerta, mirando todas sus cosas en la oscuridad.

Había tenido la peor semana de su vida.

Marine había fallecido el treinta de Diciembre alrededor de las 9am en sus sabanas, en su cama, en su departamento.

La única persona que lo había visto quebrarse propiamente había sido Jake. Había llorado un poco en los chicos también cuando los vio al día siguiente, más que nada porque ninguno le estaba devolviendo las llamadas en el momento que más los había necesitado y porque genuinamente, en su estado irracional, había creído que tendría que lidiar con todo eso él solo hasta el final.

Los Deleeuw habían sido agradables con él. El Sr. Deleeuw no le había molido el rostro a golpes y su esposa no lo había abofeteado. En cambio, ambos lo habían envuelto en un abrazo y le habían repetido una y otra vez que no era su culpa, que no era culpa de nadie en realidad, que Marine había estado enferma desde antes de conocerlo y que nadie podía controlar el destino.

Louis no les creyó ni una sola palabra.

Los chicos regresaron a Londres lo más rápido que pudieron, lo cual sólo hizo que Louis se sintiera aún más culpable y terrible. Niall había tenido que regresar desde Irlanda.

El último día de Diciembre por la noche estuvieron todos reunidos en casa de los Deleeuw. Sasha había contado historias sobre su amistad con Marine desde el primer año hasta que se había unido a su grupo exclusivo de amigas y Mandy se había unido para contar sus propias historias con Marine, las que eran apropiadas para contar. Louis había contado historias también, pero luego de sentir que se asfixiaba al tener que recordar había decidido quedarse en silencio.

Louis había llamado a su mamá para darle la noticia y se mantuvo en la línea durante casi dos horas, llorando e intentando no confesarle que se sentía genuinamente culpable por todo.

Perrie, Gemma y Danielle le ayudaron a la Sra. Deleeuw a organizar la comida que otras personas habían llevado y a limpiar para que la casa estuviera presentable para los invitados. Había comida de a montones, pero Louis no probó nada además de té.

Los chicos habían cooperado para comprar una corona bastante cool para rendirle sus respetos a Marine. Jake aparentemente había puesto una buena parte, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría considerando que técnicamente no la conocía fuera de breves y obligados saludos cuando Louis y Marine se lo encontraban en el pasillo o las escaleras del departamento.

El primero de Enero cremaron a Marine y la sola imagen mental hizo que Louis se alejara y no quisiera hablar con nadie.

Niall no lo había dejado respirar a pesar de que probablemente se veía imprudente ante los ojos de los demás; a donde sea que Louis se fuera para huir, Niall lo seguía. Le llevaba té y comida, y a pesar de que Louis lo ignoró cada vez, Niall no dejó de hablar y no se fue a ningún lado.

Zayn, Liam, Harry y Jake regresaron al departamento de Louis para limpiarlo por él.

El segundo día de Enero Louis fue presentado ante toda la familia de Marine como su novio. Louis hizo más visitas al baño que nunca, para respirar, para relajarse, para vomitar, para llorar. Había personas que lo habían mirado con desagrado, como si ellos pudieran ver lo que los Deleeuw se negaban a ver.

Harry había intentado hablar con él en una de sus visitas al baño, pero Louis había sido un imbécil, propiamente terrible, ignorándolo y pidiéndole que se detuviera cada vez que Harry trataba de interceptarlo para hablar.

No había nada por hablar.

El tres de Enero habían enterrado una porción de las cenizas de Marine. Todos los chicos habían estado ahí. Zayn lo había sostenido.

Louis se despidió de los Deleeuw prometiendo no perder contacto aunque los tres sabían que sólo eran formalidades y no volverían a hablarse nunca más. Además, Liam hizo cosas estúpidas como tratar de pensar por Louis al decir que estaba demasiado  _“desolado”_  y  _“triste”_  como para que regresara solo a su departamento.

En resumen, eso era lo que había ocurrido en su terrible semana. Ahora eran las 2am del cuatro de Enero, y Zayn acababa de retirarse.

No lo habían dejado volver solo. Niall, Zayn y Liam habían seguido el auto de Jake hasta el departamento y habían tratado de asfixiarlo aún más, pero Louis se había dado el lujo de ser un imbécil y les había cerrado la puerta en sus caras.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar había sido recargarse contra la puerta, dejarse caer hasta quedar sentado, cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y concentrarse en respirar.

Se mantuvo así durante una hora hasta que Liam y el resto empezaron a captar el mensaje. Niall y Liam fueron los primeros en marcharse. Se disculparon en caso de que hubieran dicho o hecho algo que lo hubiera molestado pero Louis les dijo que no era nada en contra de ellos, que sólo quería estar solo, aunque en realidad sí estaba molesto con Liam. Estaba molesto con todos, si era honesto, pero estaba más molesto consigo mismo.

Estaba molesto por haber sido como fue, por haber sido lo que había sido con Marine, por haberse follado a Harry estando aún en una relación con Marine, por haber besado a Sasha, por ser fácil, por ser tan jodidamente egoísta los pasados tres meses.

Louis estaba triste y desolado también, pero esas emociones no eran absolutamente nada en comparación a la molestia que sentía hacia sí mismo. No podía dejar de desear regresar el tiempo y simplemente desprenderse de la vida de Harry por siempre desde el comienzo, así al menos Marine no tendría ninguna razón para decepcionarse tanto de Louis y de la vida que había decidido quitarse la suya, en su cama de todos los lugares.

Y si eso no gritaba que había sido una extraña forma de venganza entonces Louis no entendía qué demonios había sido.

En su carta, Marine había dicho que había elegido su departamento porque era eso o la casa de sus padres, y en parte Louis entendía que su departamento hubiera sido el sitio obvio para hacerlo, pero continuaba sin ser justo para nadie involucrado.

Louis aún no tenía idea cómo lucía el resto de su departamento. Desde su lugar en el suelo no podía ver más que el perfil de uno de sus sofás, pero de repente ya no le parecía una muy buena idea que los chicos hubieran limpiado su departamento.

De repente quería golpear a quien sea que hubiera limpiado los platos de comida que habían estado en el piso de la sala donde discutieron él y Marine por última vez.

Tenía miedo ponerse de pie y averiguar qué tantas cosas habían removido de su habitación; o qué habían hecho con las pertenencias de Marine.

Los había escuchado decir que removerían las cosas de ella para que fuera más fácil para él cuando volviera, y en realidad, en el calor del momento a Louis no le había importado, incluso le había parecido una buena idea si sus amigos lo sugerían, pero ahora—Dios, ahora tenía tanto miedo ponerse de pie sólo para ver su habitación vacía, desnuda de las pertenencias de Marine. No quería hacerlo, no creía que pudiera tampoco.

Su cerebro estaba haciendo combustión.

Sentado contra la puerta pensó en las posibilidades de lo que podría encontrar en su habitación. Cuando se cansó repasó todo lo que hizo mal, todo lo que pudo haber cambiado para que nada saliera mal, para que Marine aún estuviera con él. Pensó en los Deleeuw, en lo amables que habían sido con él desde el comienzo. Pensó en lo raro que había sido incluso para él que la madre de Marine no lo hubiera abofeteado en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Porque se lo merecía, lo sabía. Cualquiera con sentido común uniría los puntos y llegaría a la conclusión de que había sido  _su culpa_.

Louis pensó en el Sr. Deleeuw. Se preguntó si estaba despierto también al igual que él a las 2am de ese día. Se preguntó si aún en la oscuridad y privacidad de sus pensamientos continuaba creyendo que Louis no era el culpable del suicidio de su hija.

Se preguntó si por la tarde lo encontraría fuera de su puerta demandando por respuestas y apuntando culpables.

Se preguntó si podría ir preso por provocar que una menor se quitara la vida.

Se preguntó si algún día podría volver a dormir en calma. Se preguntó si sería una mala persona si un día lograba hacerlo. Se preguntó si sus amigos dejarían de hablarle en el momento que el luto pasara, demasiado avergonzados de seguir una amistad con una persona que había arruinado tanto algo que había acabado con la vida de alguien.

Se preguntó si todo era tan transparente como él lo veía.

El nudo que había en su pecho y garganta sólo continuó ajustándose con el paso del tiempo. Louis genuinamente sentía que se estaba ahogando, y que ocupaba dormir, y que de paso necesitaba ponerse de pie y arrojarse a su cama y  _no pensar_.

No podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Aún traía puesto el traje que Danielle había sacado de su closet para llevarlo con los Deleeuw. Era uno de los que Jackson le había comprado para visitar a sus amigos ricos; la camisa estaba abotonada hasta su cuello, y la corbata estaba demasiado apretada.

Y Louis probablemente estaba hiperventilando ahora.

Con mucho trabajo se puso de pie apoyando su peso contra la puerta y la pared. Cerró sus ojos y tomó respiros profundos, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Cada exhalación iba acompañada de un quejido involuntario; y fue así como en el silencio de su departamento se escuchó a sí mismo empezar a llorar hasta que quedó reducido a un lío de sollozos y quejidos porque dolía tratar de respirar.

Se pasó su mano por su boca y nariz para remover sus propios fluidos y se adhirió tanto a la pared como pudo.

Desde su lugar pudo ver que ya no estaban los platos que habían estado ahí días atrás; tampoco estaba la ropa que Marine siempre tenía regada por todos lados.

La confirmación de eso lo regresó de nuevo sentado contra la pared abrazándose a sí mismo, desamparado e irritado.

Intentó ser razonable y trató de no odiar demasiado a quien sea que hubiera limpiado esa área del departamento, pero parecía que todo su raciocinio lo había abandonado. Estaba enojado, y quería golpear cosas, así que golpeó cosas. Golpeó sus piernas con sus puños y apretó su mandíbula para evitar gritar y pateó uno de los sofás hasta moverlo de su sitio.

Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos e intentó respirar profundamente. Cada respiro se cortaba antes de que pudiera completarlo haciéndolo sentir ansioso y enfermo, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Lo intentó una y otra vez, concentrándose en no asustarse cada vez que no podía tragar, o cada vez que un respiro ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad.

No creía poder ponerse de pie y caminar más lejos que el lugar en donde estaba. Estaba totalmente jodido. No entendía cómo se suponía que debía seguir con su vida, si él había sido la razón por la que Marine era cenizas ahora.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolso. Era un mensaje de Harry que decía  _“puedo ir contigo, si quieres?”_. Había otros que había mandado desde que habían abandonado la casa de los Deleeuw que decían  _“lo siento por lo que sucedió, quisiera poder abrazarte”_  y  _“sabes que cuentas conmigo aún para lo que sea, verdad?”._  Louis lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado enojado y demasiado irracional como para hacer algo al respecto.

No fue hasta que dieron las 3am que Louis finalmente juntó fuerzas para caminar por su departamento. Se rehusó a encender la luz principalmente porque no creía que pudiera costearse otra crisis por un objeto perdido y porque era un jodido cobarde.

Después de casi una semana sin visitar su departamento sintió que estaba caminando por un hogar ajeno. No se sentía bienvenido ahí, no sentía que ese lugar fuera en donde solía dormir y sentirse seguro.

Tan pronto como llegó a su habitación quiso huir. Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo ahí, mirando hacia la cama donde menos de una semana atrás había sido una cama para dos. Pero ya no lo era. Honestamente dudaba que algún día lo fuera otra vez.

El resto de la habitación estaba en orden. No había nada ahí que perteneciera a Marine, y ni siquiera tuvo que prestar demasiada atención para saberlo. Louis tragó con fuerza, casi ahogándose en el proceso. Caminó lento hacia la cama y se sentó en la esquina, tocando las sábanas limpias.

Ahí había estado el cuerpo de Marine, hubieran lavado las sábanas o las hubieran cambiado o no, ahí había estado el cuerpo sin vida de Marine. Siempre estaría ahí, aunque cambiara de cama, aunque se mudara, Louis sabía que Marine siempre estaría ahí.

Un par de minutos después se quitó su traje, lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó. Se dio una ducha mientras escuchaba la radio y trató de no sentirse culpable por al menos diez jodidos minutos, pero resultó que mantenerse cuerdo en la ducha era tan complicado como mantenerse cuerdo en la cama.

Louis lloró de nuevo bajo la regadera tan fuerte que lo dejó haciendo arcadas.

Quería que alguien estuviera con él para que le dijeran que todo se iba a poner mejor, o que no era tan culpable de la muerte de Marine como lo creía, pero no quería molestar a nadie. Temía que lo tomaran como un inestable después de haber sido tan hostil al pedir privacidad.

Cuando regresó a su habitación en su ropa de dormir caminó rápido y sin pensar. Se arrojó en la cama contra su estomago y no se movió.

Cerró sus ojos y esperó que el cansancio lo hiciera colapsar para poder alcanzar el sueño.

 

 

Louis logró dormir quince minutos antes de despertar sin razón alguna. Lo hizo jadeando y con su corazón amenazando con salir de su garganta, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero no había soñado nada.

Salió de la cama y caminó como un zombi hasta la puerta. La abrió, se recargó contra ella desde afuera y se sentó en el suelo, mirando con cansancio las escaleras y los pasillos vacíos del departamento.

Ahora, Louis sabía que si alguien salía de su departamento probablemente pensarían que estaba loco, pero en realidad no le importaba. No quería entrar de nuevo, no quería tener que entrar a su habitación y  _pensar_  y sentir culpabilidad por estar vivo y por haber provocado que su novia se quitara la vida en su propia cama.

Sólo—no le parecía justo que nadie lo señalara. Tampoco le parecía justo que lo único que tuviera como castigo fueran noches sin sueño.

Marine valía más que eso.

 

 

Louis pasó los siguientes dos días evitando a los chicos. Volvió a trabajar a pesar de que le habían dado un poco más de tiempo para que terminara su luto y trató de reírse con los pobres intentos del Dr. Maddox para subirle el ánimo. Cuando regresó a su departamento el primer día ni siquiera llegó a las escaleras; tomó un bus y durmió en un hotel. En el segundo día aceptó la invitación que el Dr. Maddox le había ofrecido para tomar alcohol juntos en un pub y Louis aprovechó para ponerse totalmente jodido porque los tragos habían ido a la cuenta de su jefe de todos modos.

Cuando regresó a su departamento se quedó horas charlando con Jake sobre Marine. Lloró como idiota en él y rechazó la oferta de dormir donde Jake porque sentía que Jake ya lo había visto vulnerable demasiadas veces.

El tercer día Niall y Liam lo visitaron en el consultorio del Dr. Maddox quince minutos antes de que se terminara su turno. Actuaron como si fuera una visita casual, aunque Louis y ellos incluidos sabían que no estaban engañando a nadie.

Afortunadamente no señalaron que Louis había estado evitándolos, simplemente lo esperaron hasta que terminara y lo acompañaron de regreso a su departamento.

Louis definitivamente no se disculpó por el desastre.

\- ¿Qué te parece si organizamos algo hoy? – Preguntó Liam juntando sus palmas, creando un sonido sordo.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué? – Preguntó Louis caminando hacia su nevera. Estaba vacío ahí dentro, pero había jugo. Louis mayormente había sobrevivido a base de jugo y pizza recalentada. En el momento había parecido una buena decisión de vida, pero ahora enfrente de sus amigos no estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera.

\- No sé. Una reunión, o algo así.

Louis sacó el jugo y se sirvió en un vaso. Les ofreció para ser amable y un buen anfitrión, pero ninguno aceptó su oferta.

\- ¿Están tratando de subirme el ánimo? – Preguntó con falso buen humor. Louis honestamente quería que se fueran al diablo. No era algo personal, sólo odiaba sentirse asfixiado y tener la certeza de que no confiaban en él.

¿Qué creían que iba a hacer? ¿Hacerse daño?

\- Sí, en realidad. – Dijo Niall. – Si crees que es una terrible idea puedes patearnos el trasero.

\- Nos sentimos inútiles. – Dijo Liam con genuina preocupación. – Eres nuestro amigo y no se siente correcto dejarte solo aquí lidiando con todo.

\- ¿Así que pensaron que sería apropiado reunir a personas en un solo lugar para entretenerme? – Preguntó Louis dejándose caer en su sofá. Niall tomó eso como un incentivo para sentarse en el otro. Liam lo imitó.

\- Sí. – Respondió Liam. – La oferta de Niall sigue en pie, por cierto. Puedes patear nuestros traseros si sientes que estamos sobrepasando algún límite.

\- No. – Se apresuró a decir Louis. Estaba irritado, pero estaba tocado emocionalmente también por su preocupación. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con algo así y no sabía si debía ser egoísta y patearles el trasero o si debía pensar en ellos primero y aceptar que se llevara a cabo esa reunión porque eso los haría sentir mejor como amigos.

\- ¿Qué dices entonces? – Preguntó Niall.

Louis no tuvo que pensarlo por demasiado tiempo. Después de todo nunca había sido muy bueno diciendo que no.

\- Una reunión suena bien.

 

 

La reunión fue en el departamento de Niall, un día antes del cumpleaños de Zayn, así que había contado en parte como una fiesta de cumpleaños. Había un pastel y alcohol y comida y confeti en todas partes, incluso en su cabello. Había conocidos de Louis también, porque era su reunión después de todo.

Sasha estaba ahí. De hecho Louis no tenía idea por qué había sido invitada, pero tampoco entendía por qué habían organizado una jodida reunión para empezar, así que decidió no pensar demasiado en ello. Seguro Niall había cogido su número en uno de los cuatro días que se vieron en casa de los Deleeuw. No importaba realmente. Sasha estaba siendo decente.

Louis pasó las primeras dos horas entre Zayn y Perrie. Había empezado a beber cervezas aunque sabía que probablemente sería una mala idea que lo hiciera. Perrie le había prometido que le diría cuándo parar si se le salía de control todo el plan. Louis confiaba en ella.

A pesar de que técnicamente era más una fiesta que una reunión, no había música. No había querido opinar al respecto porque tenía la sospecha de que tenía que ver con su luto.

Sasha pasó bastante tiempo alrededor de Niall, no porque ella lo buscara sino porque Niall no la dejaba en paz. Sasha estaba tratando de ser amable y siempre se excusaba para ir al baño, probablemente con la esperanza de perder a Niall de vista, pero Niall siempre la encontraba.

Sasha había sufrido un cambio drástico con la muerte de Marine, así como Louis estaba bastante seguro que cualquiera que hubiera estado involucrado en el suicidio de alguien lo haría. Louis se sentía como una persona nueva, pero no había nada de positivo en ello. Ahora se sentía más mierda, y un poco más destructivo. Se sentía como un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo. Sasha estaba... entumecida.

Fuera lo que sea, no era un cambio bueno tampoco.

Louis la estaba evitando, de hecho estaba evitando a muchas personas. Estaba evitando a Jake porque él era la persona que había estado a su lado cuando había encontrado a Marine y odiaba recordar ese día. Estaba evitando a Harry porque no creía poder controlarse a golpearlo. Estaba evitando a Sasha porque no tenía idea qué demonios podían decirse el uno al otro que no fuera algo que involucrara lo culpables que eran ambos en el suicidio de Marine. Estaba evitando al resto de ellos porque simplemente aún no se sentía preparado para funcionar normalmente con nadie.

Quería estar en una cama y quería dormir hasta que todo se detuviera.

Si era honesto por un segundo, la reunión-fiesta no parecía estar logrando lo que sea que Niall y Liam hubieran tenido en mente. Todos estaban siendo raros y sombríos y no estaban siendo divertidos. La mitad de ellos estaban sentados mirando tv y la otra mitad estaba preguntándose si sería apropiado poner música.

\- Pueden hacerlo, no es para tanto. – Dijo Louis luego de cansarse de verlos ir y venir hacia el equipo de música.

Aún así dudaron en hacerlo y Louis se preguntó desde cuándo diablos habían decidido ser seres humanos conscientes.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después empezaron con canciones lentas y relajantes, luego pusieron canciones de moda, pero luego de un rato de alguna manera terminaron con  _Uptown Girl_  de Westlife.

Perrie había traído brownies que lucían sospechosos. La nevera de Niall estaba llena de alcohol, Danielle estaba acariciando el cabello de Liam mientras Liam fingía mirar tv y mientras Danielle miraba hacia Louis como si quisiera tomar el papel de su madre para preguntarle qué necesitaba para dejar de estar tan triste.

Harry estaba apurando cervezas como si fueran agua y estaba devorando brownies como si fueran gloria. Mandy no estaba por ningún lado, y por eso Louis estaba realmente agradecido. Sentía que Mandy era la clase de persona que señalaría lo obvio, de decir  _“fue culpa de Louis”_  si alguien preguntaba qué había sucedido exactamente con Marine para llevarla al suicidio.

 _Uptown Girl_  le dio paso a What’s Up de 4 Non Blondes. Louis estaba recargado contra la pared tratando de verse ocupado en su teléfono con una cerveza intacta en su otra mano y con la última pieza de brownie en su boca.

No quería hacer contacto visual con nadie porque la última vez que había tratado de hacerlo Harry lo había alcanzado y había creído que aparecer en su campo visual significaba que quería hablar con él.

Lo cual, no.

Pero lo hizo de todos modos. Elevó su vista y la que se encontró con él fue Sasha. Louis no quería hablar con Sasha, pero tampoco quería ignorarla.

Tal vez Sasha quería hablar sobre Marine, sobre lo arrepentida que estaba de haber sido la clase de amiga que había sido con ella. Louis suponía que podía escucharla, si de algo servía, así que aceptó sus gestos como una invitación para salir afuera.

Ambos caminaron hacia el balcón y se inclinaron contra el concreto que dividía el departamento del vacío.

Louis tragó con fuerza queriendo deshacerse del nudo que había en su garganta. Sentía que se estaba ahogando otra vez.

\- Bueno, esto no es incomodo y jodidamente deprimente en absoluto. – Dijo Sasha mirando hacia el ocaso, esquivando la mirada de Louis apropósito.

\- No creo que se suponga que tengas que pasártela increíble en este día, sabes. – Dijo Louis con amargura. – Aunque haya música, aunque sea una fiesta de cumpleaños, o una reunión.

\- No, lo sé, es decir... Louis. – Sasha hizo una pausa, como si estuviera indecisa de continuar. Louis asintió, por si de algo servía. - Nosotros provocamos esto.

Oh, no.

\- Nosotros provocamos esto. – Repitió mirándolo a los ojos. Se veía asustada. – Con Marine, nosotros lo hicimos.

\- No. – Dijo Louis. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado. – No. – Repitió, preguntándose internamente si esa taquicardia se quedaría por siempre con él. No dejaba de sentirse como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo terrible cada maldita vez que pensaba en lo que había sucedido, en el papel que había jugado él al lado de Sasha y Harry. – No es cierto.

\- No puedo dormir. – Contó Sasha abrazándose a sí misma. Se veía indefensa y aterrada. Louis asintió, tratando de decirle sin usar palabras que la entendía. Dios. La entendía. – No he dormido bien desde que sucedió.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Louis buscando la mano de Sasha para sostenerla entre la suya.

Sasha era una terrible persona. Sasha había tratado como mierda a Marine, Louis sabía eso, y también sabía que eran culpables de lo que había sucedido, pero aún le quedaba en él una sensación de protección hacia ella. Era una niña, no podía lidiar con todo eso ella sola, Louis la entendía.

\- No es tu culpa. – Susurró atrayéndola hacia él, soltando su mano para pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

\- Siento que sí lo fue. – Dijo Sasha con voz quebrada; estaba haciendo todo en su poder para no llorar. Louis respetaba eso. – Hace años me di cuenta que se hacía cortes en sus brazos y piernas y cuando le pregunté por qué lo hacía, me dijo que cuando se hacía daño a sí misma no pensaba. No le gustaba pensar; decía que siempre tenía malos pensamientos.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato cuando Louis no tuvo nada por agregar. Tenía en la punta de su lengua la charla que habían tenido él y Marine sobre la muerte, pero sentía que estaría dándole algo demasiado privado de Marine si se lo decía.

Danielle salió a buscarlo en un punto, pero cuando lo vio acompañado se retiró. Louis sólo quería que el día se terminara, y el que seguía, y el que seguía, hasta que dejara de sentirse como si se estuviera ahogando todo el maldito tiempo.

\- Debí haberla convencido de no seguir haciéndose daño. Debí decirte sus secretos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Tal vez si hubieras sabido desde antes hubieras podido hacer algo para ayudarla a tiempo. No sé.

\- Tal vez. – Dijo Louis. Dios. Estaba cansado.

\- ¿Dónde dormirás hoy? – Preguntó entonces. Louis se apartó de ella y se estiró con dificultad.

\- En mi departamento. – Respondió con voz pequeña. No le gustaba demasiado la idea de regresar al departamento, pero la idea de pedir un lugar en dónde dormir le gustaba aún menos. Le pediría un préstamo al Dr. Maddox y se conseguiría otro departamento pronto. También tenía que comprarse una nueva cama, aunque no quisiera; no era una buena idea dormir en la misma, estaba seguro también que no era sanitario, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco sabía qué haría mientras tanto. Sólo quería dormir, pero no tenía en dónde hacerlo.

\- ¿Tal vez puedas quedarte con Harry? – Sugirió, inocente. Louis sonrió con tristeza.

Louis era totalmente consciente de que Marine le había pedido disculpas por haberle arruinado lo que sea que hubiera podido ser entre él y Harry, pero si Louis le explicaba a Harry y le rogaba que lo perdonara, la muerte de Marine entonces habría sido en vano. Todo habría sido por nada, y Louis no podía soportar la idea de ser tan jodidamente débil y necesitado como para traicionarla así.

\- No. – Dijo Louis, sonriéndole forzadamente. – Estaré bien en mi departamento.

\- Puedo quedarme contigo, si quieres. – Ofreció, y lo chocante había sido que no parecía haber malicia detrás de sus palabras. Parecía genuinamente preocupada de que Louis tuviera que pasar otra noche sólo con sus pensamientos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Sasha.

Sasha soltó un bufido.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

\- Lo sé, pero de verdad estaré bien. Antes de Marine tenía mi departamento todo para mí, sin nadie que me hiciera compañía. No es algo nuevo. Estaré bien. He estado bien, ¿no es cierto?

Sasha frunció sus cejas. Louis sabía que no era lo mismo, y que no había ofrecido quedarse con él simplemente porque la soledad pudiera ser un problema. Eso era algo que hacía bastante, tratar de convencer a las personas que algo que lo había golpeado no era tan grave, cuando sí lo era. Cada vez que decía que estaba o estaría bien probablemente no lo estaba ni lo estaría nunca; Louis esperaba que nadie nunca lograra resolverlo. Se sentiría demasiado expuesto si lo hicieran.

\- No te creo. – Dijo Sasha sonriendo un poco. Louis sonrió también. – No estarás bien. No has estado bien.

Louis se llevó una mano a su boca y colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

\- Shh. No le cuentes a nadie.

\- Oh. Es un secreto entonces. – Dijo Sasha riendo un poco.

\- No. Esto es sólo, ya sabes, una verdad entre tú y yo.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Sasha con cansancio. Después: - Me siento miserable todo el tiempo. No puedo imaginar cómo te sientes tú. - Sasha inclinó su mirada y luego la dirigió hacia el ocaso. - Sé que no quieres hablar de esto y es por eso que probablemente me dices que no es verdad, pero sé que provocamos esto. – Louis iba a interrumpirla para decirle que no era cierto, pero Sasha sacudió su mano en su rostro para que se detuviera. - Y sé que tal vez saberlo me joderá de por vida, pero a pesar de eso quiero que sepas que haría lo que sea por cambiar todo. Quisiera haber podido ser una amiga menos terrible y menos egoísta. Lamento haberle dicho la verdad sobre nosotros, y sobre Jackson. No pude controlarme. Soy horrible.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- No. Detente. – Pidió retrocediendo un paso. – No es necesario decir nada de esto. No cambiará nada. Y no eres horrible, simplemente... cometimos errores, ¿de acuerdo? Todos lo hacen.

\- Pero no todos terminan provocando la muerte de alguien, ¿no es cierto?

Louis se restregó el rostro con sus manos y retrocedió otro paso. No se sentía preparado para hablar sobre eso aún.

\- Entraré de nuevo. – Le avisó sin saber qué más agregar. Sasha dio un paso hacia él. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Sí, entra y pretende que no asesinaste a Marine. Que no asesinamos  _ambos_  a Marine. – Dijo en voz alta, enfadada y desesperada. - Está muerta y es culpa nuestra. ¿Por qué no puedes lidiar con ello en lugar de pretender que nunca sucedió en primer lugar? – Louis no supo qué contestar. - En serio, Louis. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión para qué? ¿Para que nos sintamos menos mierda por lo que hicimos?

Louis se cubrió la boca con su mano porque ocupaba mantenerla ocupada, y porque no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar. No quería decir algo equivocado, ni hacer algo que lo pudiera meter en problemas.

Se acercó a Sasha. Caminó hasta detenerse enfrente de ella, cerca.  

\- No vuelvas a hablarme otra vez. – Le pidió en un susurro.

Podía ver sus ojos azules en todo su esplendor. Podía ver las pequeñas venas rojas que cubrían el blanco de sus ojos. Podía ver las lágrimas que había ahí. Podía ver pánico también.

\- Sólo quiero que aceptes que la asesinaste. – Susurró Sasha con voz inestable. – Porque yo siento que lo hice, y no es justo que sólo yo esté sintiéndome así. Tú tienes más culpa que yo. Tú fuiste el desleal, tú fuiste el que la hizo hacerse daño otra vez. Tú fuiste.

Louis honestamente sentía que golpearía algo. Probablemente la pared. Dios. Louis quería destruir algo.

Respiró profundamente y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar casi en la puerta.

\- No vuelvas a hablarme otra vez. – Repitió.

Luego entró al departamento.

 

 

No tenía idea cómo lucía, pero tal vez lucía peor de lo que había creído. Todos lo notaron entrar y encerrarse en el baño, pero sólo Harry fue el que lo siguió y lo forzó a dejarlo entrar.

Harry era la última persona con la que quería hablar, pero también era la única persona con la que quería hablar también. Sentía que él entendería si hacía algo ligeramente fuera de lugar. Además si terminaba haciendo algo terrible no se preocuparía por haberlo decepcionado ni ocuparía pedir perdón. Harry parecía la persona adecuada con la cual estar encerrado en un baño, otra vez.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó arrinconándolo contra la pared como en  _Look Mum No Hands_ , sólo que no se sentía acorralado ahora. Se sentía extrañamente seguro.

Louis aún quería golpearlo.

\- Nada. – Respondió inclinando su cabeza, mirando sus propias manos temblar. Harry sostuvo una de ellas entre las suyas con cuidado por un par de segundos, antes de acorralarlo de nuevo con sus manos puestas a cada lado de la cabeza de Louis contra la pared.

\- ¿Fue Sasha? – Preguntó entonces. Louis asintió. - ¿Qué dijo?

Louis sonrió con trabajo.

\- Oh, ya sabes. Que yo asesiné a Marine.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó Harry con confusión. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- No actúes como si no lo hubieras pensado ya. – Le pidió con molestia. – Tiene razón, ¿no lo entiendes? Era mi trabajo mantenerla aquí, y fallé.  

\- Louis, no, escucha. No era tu  _“trabajo”_  mantenerla aquí. Ni siquiera sabías que estaba enferma. – Dijo Harry.

Louis quizá no sabía que estaba enferma, pero había visto todo. La había visto aparecer con nuevos cortes y no había hecho absolutamente nada para detenerla.

\- Como sea. – Dijo Louis tratando de restarle importancia. – Tú lo provocaste también. No sé por qué actúas como si fueras inocente aquí.

Louis era totalmente consciente de que probablemente estaba sonando como Sasha, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería golpear el rostro de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada. Lo que hizo fue hacer una mueca, como si ya lo hubiera pensado pero no estuviera del todo seguro que tuviera sentido.

\- Ni siquiera se supone que debo estar hablando contigo. – Continuó Louis apartando con hostilidad los brazos de Harry.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó.

Louis se preguntó si el mes pasado se había borrado de su cabeza.

\- Porque me manipulaste todo el maldito tiempo. – Respondió evitando no gritar. – Porque me hiciste pensar que sería una maldita buena idea conquistar a una menor de edad. Porque usaste mi estúpido enamoramiento en ti y me usaste para experimentar. Porque me hiciste daño, porque fuiste egoísta, porque eres un imbécil. ¿Es eso suficiente?

Harry tragó con fuerza luciendo genuinamente dañado. Louis cerró sus ojos por un momento para no tener que mirarlo.

Quería llorar, y quería golpear algo, o alguien, pero no sentía que fuera apropiado hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Todos afuera sabían que Harry estaba en el baño con él y se sentía ansioso y avergonzado y como un jodido idiota.

Louis quería marcharse, pero no tenía idea a dónde ir o regresar. No quería ir a su departamento.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó sosteniendo su frente.

\- No. – Dijo Harry, solemne. – Tienes razón. Soy un idiota, me disculpo por eso.

\- Como sea. – Dijo Louis. – Necesito irme de aquí.

Louis intentó abrirse camino, pero Harry lo detuvo desde el pecho. Louis tuvo flashbacks a cuando estaban en  _Look Mum No Hands_ una vez más. Todo había comenzado ahí. Tal vez en ese baño empezaba otra historia para ellos también.

Tal vez esa nueva historia involucraba a un nuevo chico o una nueva chica. Alguien que no fuera Harry. Y alguien que no estuviera deprimido y no fuera propenso a quitarse la vida en su cama. Eso sonaba agradable.

\- Estás enojado conmigo. – Dijo Harry. No era una pregunta, pero Louis sintió que debía contestar de todos modos.

\- Sí.

\- Estás realmente enojado conmigo, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó. Su voz se había atascado, como si quisiera llorar. Louis no creía poder lidiar con eso ahora.

\- Harry...

\- Dime qué puedo hacer para remediarlo. Te echo de menos.

\- No puedo. – Dijo Louis. - No hay nada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dime qué puedo hacer, o qué quieres hacer. Dime cuál es el plan.

Louis quiso reírse por lo triste que era todo. Harry se oía  _desesperado_ , y Louis sólo quería hacerle daño.

\- Golpearte. Eso es lo que quiero. – Respondió rápido. Era la verdad. – Luego me gustaría irme y no volverte a ver nunca más. Ese es el plan.

Harry asintió, serio. Louis había creído que pondría resistencia, que rogaría. Había olvidado cuán fácil Harry se daba por vencido cuando no estaba realmente interesado en algo.

Y eso había sido todo entonces, un acto. Harry había actuado como si le importara, y como si hubiera estado preocupado, cuando en realidad sólo estaba siendo su usual egoísta ser. Y Louis había caído otra vez en lo mismo.

Quiso abrirse paso una vez más, ignorando el nudo en su estomago y garganta.

Harry lo empujó contra la pared en el momento que dio un paso en dirección a la puerta.

\- Harry, no. – Soltó Louis, ofendido. Quiso alejarse otra vez, pero Harry repitió su acción. – Detente. – Le pidió con molestia. Harry no se detuvo. - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Trató de sostener las manos de Harry para que dejara de impactarlo contra la pared. Harry no se detuvo, y cuando finalmente agotó su paciencia, Louis lo empujó una última vez y lanzó su puño contra la mejilla izquierda de Harry.  _Fuerte_.

Harry trastabilló hacia atrás derribando algunas cosas, alertando a los demás. Niall abrió la puerta de inmediato y Liam se escurrió entre todos para inspeccionar a Harry.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo Harry apartando a Liam. Tenía sus ojos puestos en Louis, pero no había traición o dolor por lo que Louis le había hecho; había esperanza, como si estuviera preguntándole si había hecho bien, si había ayudado en algo.

Dios. Louis sólo deseaba poder olvidarlo por siempre, no sentir que le apretaban el corazón cada maldita vez que Harry hacía algo así, porque  _no era real_. Harry era un imbécil. Harry era un egoísta imbécil y junto con él y Sasha habían acabado con la vida de Marine.

Louis salió del baño esquivando a Niall y Liam. Había murmullos y todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. En el camino Zayn quiso detenerlo, pero Louis le suplicó que lo dejara en paz.

Jake lo siguió hasta que abandonó por completo el departamento.

\- Hey. – Lo escuchó decir desde atrás, a través del tráfico. Louis se detuvo y a su derecha miró a Sasha. Estaba llorando y lucía desamparada pero Louis no podía tener otra conversación como la que habían tenido recién. No estaba enojado con ella por decir las cosas que dijo, simplemente no quería tenerla cerca en ese momento. - ¿Te llevo a casa? – Preguntó Jake.

Louis asintió.

 

 

En el camino recibió nuevos mensajes del número de Harry. El primero decía  _“espero haber ayudado en algo”_ , otro decía  _“fue verdad lo que dije, te echo de menos”_ , y el último decía  _“me dolió, espero que haya valido la pena”_.

Cuando Louis entró a su departamento y su teléfono continuó vibrando con mensajes de Harry, Louis lo arrojó contra la pared y lo vio hacerse pedazos.

Esperó sentir satisfacción, pero sólo sintió tristeza.

 

 

Louis odiaba su empleo. Odiaba que el Dr. Maddox continuara tratando de ligar con él y odiaba no poder mandarlo al diablo sin temor a perder su empleo. Odiaba fingir que encontraba graciosas sus bromas o que no le importaba que lo tocara todo el tiempo.

Pero había algo que no odiaba: los tragos gratis.

Desde la primera vez que había aceptado su invitación habían hecho de algo usual visitar el pub y  beber juntos, y un par de días habían hecho eso. El Dr. Maddox siempre pagaba sus bebidas, y también le pedía que lo llamara Bruce, lo cual era raro.

Bruce era un poco mayor que él, ni siquiera se notaba demasiado la diferencia de edad y Louis no solía llamarle “Mr” a chicos cercanos a su edad, pero por alguna razón prefería no tener que llamarlo por su nombre real. Quizá era que temía que su jefe creyera que ahora que Louis lo llamaba Bruce eran más que colegas. O quizá temía que sus visitas al pub se extendieran a otras cosas.

Fuera como sea, Louis le mencionó que estaba buscando mudarse y que necesitaría dinero para hacerlo con la esperanza de que él ayudara en algo.

Su jefe no ofreció nada, pero al menos Louis ya había plantado la semilla del préstamo.

 

 

Pasar las noches recargado contra la puerta fuera de su departamento no eran la clase de noches que Louis tenía planeadas como una fuente de relajación para poder estar en un mejor lugar emocional. Lo estaba estresando más, y lo estaba haciendo sentir aún más miserable.

Su rutina era triste. Despertaba, trabajaba, regresaba a su departamento, tomaba una ducha, rápido. Tal vez se masturbaba, tal vez escuchaba música, se preparaba para dormir pero nunca tocaba su cama o su habitación. Lo que hacía era fumar como una chimenea vieja en su cocina hasta que se cansaba o hasta que se hacía lo suficientemente noche que sabía que no habría nadie caminando por los pasillos del departamento. Entonces salía y se sentaba afuera y fumaba un poco más.

Louis no recordaba haber fumado tanto en su vida, pero suponía que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Los Deleeuw llamaban, pero Louis no contestaba. Su mamá llamaba todos los días también para preguntar cómo estaba, a veces amenazaba con viajar a Londres sólo para asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiendo cuando decía que todo estaba bien. Y los chicos no se rendían con su idea de hacerlo salir. Harry siempre estaba agregado a la lista de invitados así que Louis siempre se negaba a hacerlo, inventando una excusa nueva cada vez.

Esa noche, sin embargo, su excusa había sido simplemente que le apetecía una noche de películas con Jake.

Jake ni siquiera sabía que las noches de películas eran una cosa que existía.

Liam, al comienzo, se había escandalizado porque  _cómo podía Louis relajarse y mirar una película en el lugar donde Marine había muerto_ , pero luego de pensarlo mejor había dicho que él lo acompañaría y que estaba seguro que el resto también lo haría, que  _The Dark Night_  sonaba como una opción fantástica para ver, luego, que Zayn estaba de acuerdo y que ellos traerían cosas para comer. Harry, por supuesto, estaba invitado, aunque Louis no hubiera mencionado que le apetecía su presencia en su departamento.

Aparentemente el golpe que le había dado no les había hecho entender que él y Harry ya no eran los mejores amigos que solían ser.

Louis suponía que ya ninguna decisión que involucrara a sus amigos y su tiempo libre dependía de él, y honestamente tenía tantas tonterías en su cabeza que ni siquiera le molestaba tanto.

Uno de sus vecinos tenía un gato que Louis había empezado a llamar Harry porque lo ignoraba cada vez que Louis quería jugar con él pero cuando estaba hambriento se paseaba por entre sus piernas y se escabullía de su casa por las noches porque sabía que Louis le daría comida.

A Louis el nombre le parecía perfecto.

Harry el gato era color amarillo y tenía un cascabel en su cuello. Escalaba por sus piernas, se instalaba en su pecho y ronroneaba toda la noche mientras Louis le dejaba su cena y ambos se quedaban en la oscuridad hasta que Louis entraba a su departamento para dejarse caer en el sofá y dormir el resto de la mañana.

Harry el gato era el único ser vivo que Louis podía soportar y que podía ver sin tener ganas de golpear su rostro.

Harry la persona era molesto y no dejaba de llamar a su teléfono de casa luego que Louis les informó a los chicos que su teléfono móvil había sufrido un accidente. Le dejaba mensajes de voz hablándole como si su encuentro en el baño del departamento de Niall jamás hubiera ocurrido, o como si el mes pasado no hubiera ocurrido en absoluto, como si fueran los mejores de los amigos en el mundo.

Los Deleeuw llamaban también. Los Deleeuw no llamaban demasiado a su número de teléfono móvil, así que probablemente nunca notaron que un cambio había ocurrido. Louis continuaba escuchando el teléfono timbrar y continuaba notando que eran ellos en el identificador de llamadas. Continuaba permitiendo que la llamara muriera, también.

 

 

\- Hoy me encontré con el poema de Jim El Acosador otra vez. – Dijo Harry a través de la línea el día de la noche de películas con una voz demasiado casual y animada. – Trataré de recordar llevarlo contigo para reírnos un rato. ¿Crees que sea una noche de  _The Dark Night_? Creo que se siente más como una noche de  _Clueless_ , si me preguntan.

Louis estaba haciendo tiempo en su mesa armando una torre jenga a base de vasos sucios hasta que terminó de escuchar el mensaje. Quedó irritado y ardido y de mal humor, eso era lo único que la voz de Harry le provocaba.

Lanzó uno de los vasos contra el teléfono y luego pasó los siguientes quince minutos limpiando su propio desastre.

Cuando finalmente salió de su departamento fue donde Jake y con toda la vergüenza del mundo trató de explicarle que había sido parte de una de sus mentiras.

-...Así que les dijiste que tenías una cita conmigo. – Dijo Jake, confundido, tratando de entender lo que Louis le había dicho.

\- Algo parecido, sí.

\- Wow.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis soltando una risa nerviosa. – Quería tener una noche tranquila, y quizá tú hayas planeado lo mismo pero ahora estás atrapado conmigo y no puedes escapar. – Agregó sonriéndole encantadoramente. Si Jake estaba con él como su cita o invitado entonces Harry encontraría razones para no acercarse.

Louis no quería encontrarse encerrado con Harry en un lugar privado nunca jamás. Terminaría golpeándolo de nuevo, o peor, besándolo.

\- En realidad no tenía ningún plan para esta noche. – Dijo Jake claramente mintiendo. Louis ni siquiera se sintió culpable porque era un egoísta idiota certificado de todos modos.

\- Genial. – Dijo Louis mostrándole sus pulgares. – ¿Conmigo a las 9pm entonces? Los chicos traerán algo para comer, así que no te preocupes por llevar algo.

\- ¿Qué hay de marihuana? ¿Puedo llevar? – Preguntó.

\- Um. Sí, mientras estés dispuesto a compartir, por supuesto.

\- ¿Por qué mas crees que lo estoy sugiriendo? – Preguntó guiñando un ojo.

Louis estaba muy, muy feliz de tener a Jake en su vida.

 

 

El Dr. Maddox no hizo nada para arruinarle aún más el día, lo cual había sido algo nuevo pero agradable. No había coqueteado con él ni había dicho nada inapropiado, así que Louis regresó a su departamento sintiéndose bastante bien, en lo que cabía.

Seguro, pensó en Marine en el camino y en las razones por las que ya jamás estaría en su vida y sintió ganas de arrojarse al tráfico pero fuera de eso todo había salido jodidamente bien.

Louis organizó un poco su sala de estar, se hizo una taza de té y esperó a los chicos mirando tv.

 Jake llegó primero y en el momento que pasó a través de la puerta empezó a hacerse un porro. Se lo ofreció a Louis y Louis se prendió a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Qué miraremos? – Preguntó Jake con genuino interés.

\- Clueless, The Dark Night, no tengo idea.

\- ¿Clueless es la peli de la chica de Aerosmith? – Louis asintió.

\- Una de las favoritas de Harry. – Respondió con resentimiento. Jake lo miró raro. – Liam sugirió The Dark Night porque secretamente se quiere follar a Christian Bale. – Agregó.

Jake rompió en carcajadas.

\- ¿Cuál quisieras ver tu? – Preguntó acercándose, encendiendo su porro y metiéndose al espacio personal de Louis.

\- Ninguna.

\- No, pero si tuvieras que elegir una, ¿cuál quisieras ver? – Insistió. Parecía interesado en saberlo, así que Louis lo complació.

\- Big Fish.

\- Oh. – Soltó Jake, pensativo. - ¿Por qué te quieres follar a Ewan McGregor?

Louis le dio una calada al porro, sonriendo.

\- Steve Buscemi.

Jake volvió a carcajear. Lo hizo tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse el estomago.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis. – Me lo follaría, totalmente.

\- Estás loco.

\- Luce como un buen hombre. Luce como alguien que me podría follar bien, justo de la forma que quiero.

\- Yo soy un buen hombre también. – Dijo Jake tocando su brazo. Louis apartó la mano de Jake de su cuerpo sin verse demasiado hostil. Luego caminó hacia la sala de estar.

\- Bien por ti, colega.

Se sintió mal tan pronto como salió de su zona de confort. No sentía que fuera apropiado hablar sobre esas cosas cuando Marine tenía tan poco tiempo de haber fallecido.

\- Si te follarías a Buscemi definitivamente me follarías a mí entonces. – Continuó Jake, siguiéndolo.

\- Nah.

\- Estás mintiendo. – Dijo Jake. Louis intentó no hacer una mueca.

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá en silencio. Jake se quedó de pie enfrente de él, mirándolo. Se veía intimidante.

Afortunadamente Harry y Niall llegaron poco después, antes de que Jake preguntara algo incomodo o que Louis se viera forzado a continuar hablando.

Niall y Harry traían consigo tres cajas de pizza.

\- Liam está atrasado porque Zayn le pidió que lo pasara a recoger a un taller de arte en el que se apuntó recientemente. – Explicó Niall abriendo una caja antes de que tocara la mesa. - Dibujan desnudos y otras mierdas. Es increíble. Pero oh, no me refiero a que dibujan a modelos desnudos,  _ellos_  están desnudos mientras pintan.

Jake caminó hacia la mesa para coger un pedazo de pizza también, y fue así como Louis quedó a solas con Harry en un espacio abierto.

\- Mira. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo. Metió la mano a su bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel que Louis pronto reconoció como el poema de Jim El Acosador. –  _“Querido Louis, tu voz es como caramelo derretido”._ – Empezó a leer con voz soñadora. Louis se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos. –  _“Tu voz me ilumina los días. Tu voz es alegría”_.

\- Oh, Dios.

\- Es genial. Jodidamente romántico. – Observó Harry, risueño. – Y verdad.

\- No.

\- Lo es.

Louis frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza. Harry lo confundía, realmente. No entendía por qué demonios estaba actuando como si fueran mejores amigos. Lo estaba incomodando.

\- ¿Quieres quedártelo? – Preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros. - ¿Es eso marihuana?

Louis asintió.

Harry extendió su brazo y quitó el porro de sus dedos.

\- Coge esto. – Dijo doblando el poema mientras sostenía el porro entre sus labios. Louis definitivamente no pensó en lo sensual que lucía. Harry forzó el pedazo de papel contra las manos de Louis. – Guárdalo como un tesoro, porque lo es. – Louis soltó un bufido. - Creo que esa fue la primera evidencia del rompecorazones que serías años después. Tu ser de 18 años estaría orgulloso.

\- Basta. – Pidió Louis rodando sus ojos.

\- No, es gracioso.

 _No lo es_ , pensó Louis, pero no dijo nada. Lo que hizo en cambio fue meter el pedazo de papel en su bolso y caminar hacia la pizza. Harry lo siguió.

\- ¿Escucharon cuando Niall dijo que los artistas dibujan desnudos en su taller de arte? – Preguntó Harry metiendo un enorme pedazo de pizza a su boca. Louis trató de no observarlo por demasiado tiempo.

Niall se rió al notar que Harry estaba atrayendo atención al tema.

\- Liam me envió un mensaje de texto antes de que llegáramos, el tono del mensaje me sonó a shock total. – Contó Niall con entusiasmo. - Dijo que había un hombre artista de aproximadamente dos metros, 100kg, de color, y Zayn lucía más metido en el artista que en los modelos.

\- Tal vez Zayn es uno de nosotros. – Agregó Harry fingiendo sorpresa, apuntando hacia Louis, Jake y a sí mismo. Louis frunció el ceño, mirando automáticamente a Jake.

Jake lucía tan confundido como él.

\- ¿Cómo nosotros? – Preguntó Jake.

\- Ya sabes. No-heterosexual.

Jake asintió, solemne.

\- Así que no eres heterosexual. – Dijo Jake. Harry negó con su cabeza luciendo  _demasiado_  feliz, a Louis no le gustó eso.

\- No.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Jake. Niall estaba callado al lado de ellos, metiendo pedazo tras pedazo de pizza en su boca. Lucía algo incomodo también. – La última vez que eché un vistazo estabas saliendo con una chica bastante atractiva.

\- Es cierto. – Dijo Harry. – Pero ya no.

\- Estás soltero. – Dijo Jake. No era una pregunta. Harry asintió.

\- Espero que no por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo, quitando los champiñones de su pizza para comérselos por separado.

\- Seguro que no. – Siguió Jake. – He escuchado que conoces tus maneras para ligar.

\- Y has escuchado bien,  _Jake_. – Dijo Harry mencionando su nombre con desagrado, aún. – Si tan sólo mis maneras pudieran funcionar con la persona que quiero.

Y entonces miró hacia Louis, intenso.

Niall empezó a toser al lado de ellos. Louis le dio pequeñas palmadas a su espalda y definitivamente no se preguntó cuán genuino había sido su breve ahogo.

Cuando Niall no dejó de toser a pesar de la ayuda de Louis, ambos se abrieron camino hacia la cocina. Louis le dio agua y Niall la tomó con rapidez.

\- ¿ _Qué demonios_  fue eso? – Preguntó.

Louis se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Oh, por favor. Ya sé todo. – Respondió con cansancio. – Harry me explicó todo en el auto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No, es decir, no usó nombres, pero fue igual de obvio que con Jake. Por cierto, ¿por qué demonios estaba tratando de intimidar al pobre chico? ¿Se siente amenazado por él?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. – Respondió evasivo. Luego, sólo porque tenía curiosidad: - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Harry te dijo en el auto?

Niall salió de la cocina y checó si Harry o Jake estaban cerca. Cuando estuvo seguro que no lo estaban, regresó a su lugar y colocó una mano en el hombro de Louis.

\- Está enamorado. – Contó haciendo que Louis sintiera sus piernas inestables. – No es algo nuevo. Desde antes que terminara con Mandy nos confesó a mí y a Zayn que estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era ella, y que era un hombre.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Había estado algo feliz al respecto, ya sabes, tan feliz como un chico que había creído sus 21 años de vida que era totalmente heterosexual. Pero luego lo notamos decaído y dijo que estaba triste.  

\- Oh.

\- No nos habló del misterioso hombre en detalle hasta hace días. 

\- Y en el auto... – Dijo Louis. - ¿Qué más te dijo hoy en el auto?

Niall hizo una mueca.

\- Lo usual. Dijo que estaba enamorado, propiamente esta vez, lo cual apestaba porque la persona que quería no estaba interesado en él por unas cosas estúpidas que hizo.

\- Mm. – Dijo Louis jugando con su labio inferior, distraído.

\- Tu y Harry no están en los mejores términos, ¿cierto? Lo golpeaste recién.

\- No, no lo estamos. Y sí, lo hice.

\- Harry y su chico misterioso tampoco lo están.

Louis sonrió con tristeza pero no dijo nada. No importaba si lo estaban o no, no había manera alguna que las cosas entre ellos pudieran funcionar, primeramente porque Louis sentía genuino odio hacia él, y porque Harry era un imbécil. No importaba si estaba propiamente enamorado de él. Ambos habían dañado a Marine y la habían orillado al suicidio.

Harry honestamente podía irse al demonio, él y sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Caminó hacia la sala de estar y se sentó ahí a la espera de Liam y Zayn. SI Marine no hubiera muerto probablemente Marine estaría sentada a su lado, mirando una película en la tv con él sin planearlo, pateándose con diversión el uno al otro hasta que uno de ellos se enfadara de verdad y empezara a discutir. Había odiado entonces que su relación con Marine sólo fueran discusiones, pero ahora echaba de menos eso.

A pesar de todas las mentiras, y la manipulación y los engaños, se había sentido bien con ella, como si pudiera decirle todo, como si pudiera sentarse por horas para escucharla discutir sobre las cosas que no le gustaban de él. Y sabía que era algo jodido, que su relación con Marine había sido tóxica, lo sabía, pero todas las cosas que le importaban lo eran, empezando con su familia, pasando por Harry y terminando con Marine.

Lo que había tenido con Marine había sido especial para él, algo nuevo, no sólo porque había confianza para aniquilarse el uno al otro ya fuera con palabras o acciones, sino porque a pesar de todo habían estado dispuestos a arreglarlo, a quedar como amigos, a esperar si el tiempo y el destino les tenían deparado algo para ellos dos, juntos.

Louis inclinó su cuerpo hasta doblarse por la mitad sentado en el sofá, con su cabeza entre medio de sus rodillas.

No quería hiperventilar o tener un maldito ataque de pánico enfrente de los chicos.

Louis estaba jodido. Su pecho tenía peso propio y no lo dejaba respirar correctamente. Marine se había suicidado en su maldita cama y Louis había sido una de las principales razones por las que lo había hecho.

Louis la había  _ayudado_. Marine le había dicho que la había ayudado a entender algunas cosas, y esas cosas habían sido que no había ningún tipo de esperanza para ella. Louis le había hecho darse cuenta que no podía encontrar felicidad en nada.

Louis había fallado en hacer feliz a una persona depresiva. La había hecho sentir tan jodidamente miserable que había tomado una gran cantidad de antidepresivos hasta quitarse la vida.

\- Louis, ¿estás bien?

Oh, Dios.

\- Estoy bien. – Respondió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Era Harry, por supuesto que era Harry. Harry y su maldito afán por acosarlo y siempre tenerlo en la mira. – Estoy bien. – Repitió sentándose apropiadamente ahora, tomando un largo respiro.

\- No te miras bien.

\- Lo estoy. – Insistió poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué miraremos entonces?

\- Parece que The Dark Knight. – Respondió Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, inspeccionándolo con cuidado.

\- Bueno, eso apesta. Tú querías ver Clueless.

\- Sí, quería, pero el enamoramiento de Liam con Christian Bale es de importancia nacional, parece. Además Zayn también quiere verla.

\- Liam secretamente quiere follarse a Batman. – Comentó Zayn apareciendo en la sala de estar. Ya traía un porro con él.

Jake al escucharlo hizo contacto visual con Louis e hizo un gesto de sorpresa, como si le quisiera informar que ahora entendía que era una broma entre ellos y no algo que Louis había improvisado.

Niall colocó las pizzas en la mesa de noche y latas de soda que definitivamente no habían estado en la nevera de Louis. Liam se encargó de poner la película mientras los demás se organizaban.

\- Hey, ese lugar es mío. – Se apresuró a decir Jake cuando notó que Harry estaba a punto de tomar el asiento al lado de Louis.

Louis estaba sentado en el extremo derecho del sofá y había bastante espacio a la izquierda que Harry pudo haber tomado. Zayn estaba en el otro extremo. Niall había hecho otro viaje a la cocina así que no tenía un lugar todavía.

\- Recórranse conmigo. – Dijo Zayn mirando a Louis con intensidad, como si quisiera enviarle un mensaje con eso. Louis no quiso pensar demasiado en ello, de todos modos Harry ya había recibido el mensaje de que no deseaba estar cerca de él y que Jake no lo quería cerca de él tampoco, así que se recorrió un asiento más, y dejó el espacio que tenía anteriormente libre para Niall. Jake se sentó a la izquierda de Louis.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. – Dijo Harry en voz baja con algo de molestia, disfrazada en una sonrisa forzada. Luego se dejó caer en el lugar que Louis había apartado para Niall recibiendo miradas fastidiadas por parte de Jake.

Niall apareció con un vaso de jugo en sus manos, del mismo que había rechazado semanas atrás. Louis quería decirle que tuviera cuidado con eso, que probablemente ya había alcanzado su fecha de caducidad, pero no dijo nada.

\- No puedo beber soda. Estoy teniendo gases. – Explicó sin vergüenza. Liam se rió y se dejó caer entre Jake y Zayn.

\- Puedes sentarte en mis piernas. – Dijo Zayn palmeando sus muslos.

\- Oh, Zayn. Te aplastaría, te rompería los huesos. – Respondió Liam con cariño en su voz. Zayn chasqueó su lengua para hacerle saber que no le importaba, pero Liam no se dejó convencer. Lo que hizo fue hacer que Zayn se pusiera de pie para él poder sentarse en su lugar y tener a Zayn sentado en sus piernas.

\- Que lindos ustedes dos. – Dijo Harry desde el otro extremo del sofá. – Parecen novios. Liam y Zayn sentados en un árbol. – Empezó a cantar. –  _B-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e_.

\- ¿Qué diría Danielle si de repente te gustaran los penes, Liam? – Preguntó Niall.

\- Probablemente lo castraría y amenazaría con devolvérselo hasta que le gustaran los coños de nuevo. – Respondió Harry rompiendo en carcajadas. Liam se rió también, algo incomodo, desde luego, pero se rió de todos modos.

Jake estaba serio a su lado. Louis tenía un mal presentimiento con todo eso.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hizo tu novia, eh, Harry? – Preguntó Jake.

Liam y Harry dejaron de reírse abruptamente.

Había diferentes tipos de bromas pesadas. Estaba el tipo de broma pesada que la decías con la intención de hacer sentir mal a la persona, no porque la odiaras sino porque eras un imbécil y nada más, estaba el tipo de broma pesada que la decías porque ese era el tipo de humor entre ustedes, y estaba el tipo de broma pesada que decías porque odiabas a la persona y querías buscar una reacción en esa persona.

Jake claramente estaba buscando una reacción en Harry, y Louis estaba entre medio de ellos y no tenía salida.

\- La película está empezando. – Dijo Liam con falso entusiasmo para quitar la tensión.

Harry se removió en su lugar. Se aclaró su garganta y estuvo inusualmente serio mirando hacia la pantalla. Jake en cambio estaba emanando victoria. Louis más que nada quería rodar sus ojos hasta poder ver el interior de su cerebro.

Eran tan estúpidos, los dos.

Si Louis fuera ingenuo probablemente creería que la razón por la que se llevaban mal era porque los dos estaban tratando de ligar con él, pero ni siquiera era eso, era sólo que ambos eran jodidamente competitivos y en la cabeza de ambos Louis era el trofeo que se llevaría el que supiera ligar mejor que el otro.

Fuera como sea, Louis se estaba cansando de ser visto como un pedazo de carne por Harry y Jake. Por su maldito jefe también, o por cualquiera en realidad.

Cuando el Joker estaba haciendo su truco de magia con el lápiz Harry se removió una vez más en su lugar con intención.

\- ¿Qué te importa a ti mi ex novia de todos modos, Jake? – Preguntó Harry con molestia, acomodando su cuerpo hacia Jake y Louis. - ¿Qué harías si yo dijera algo privado de ti?

\- No podrías. No sabes una mierda de mi vida privada. – Respondió Jake con burla.

\- Sé algunas cosas. – Dijo Harry. Zayn pausó la película. Liam y Niall estaban mirando hacia ellos, expectantes.

Louis sólo deseaba no estar en el medio.

\- ¿Qué cosas podrías saber? – Preguntó Jake soltando un bufido.

\- Para empezar, sé que te quieres follar a Louis y no estás siendo muy sutil al respecto. – Respondió Harry haciendo que todos soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa e incomodidad.

Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Eran tan imbéciles, los dos. No lo podía creer.

\- De acuerdo, creo que es apropiado ponerle un final a la noche. – Dijo Liam

Louis se puso de pie y salió del departamento. Encendió un cigarro y fumó afuera mientras escuchaba la discusión de adentro.

Jake le estaba diciendo a Harry que había ido demasiado lejos y que definitivamente había leído mal sus intenciones. Harry se estaba riendo con todas sus respuestas mientras le decía que no sucedería de todos modos. Liam les estaba diciendo que se tranquilizaran y que en lugar de discutir comieran algo de pizza. Niall y Zayn no decían nada. Tal vez ya no estaban ahí.

La localización de Niall y Zayn dejó de ser un misterio para él cuando ambos salieron del departamento. Zayn se recargó contra la pared y Niall se quedó de pie enfrente de Louis con una expresión llena de pena.

\- Harry ha perdido la cabeza. – Dijo Niall. – Está diciéndole a Jake que no follarías con él. – Louis no dijo nada. Louis honestamente quería entrar y golpear a Harry otra vez.

\- ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? – Preguntó Zayn. Su tono de voz no había salido acusador, pero probablemente sólo estaba siendo suave con él porque su novia se había suicidado en su cama.

\- Nada. – Respondió evitando hacer contacto visual.

Harry el gato estaba sentado en sus patas traseras en el centro del pasillo. Estaba mirando hacia Niall y el pedazo de pizza que tenía en una de sus manos. Louis quería ir hacia él y acariciarlo; tal vez eso lo haría sentir mejor.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Insistió.

Louis había asesinado a Marine. Sasha, Harry y él habían asesinado a Marine.

Sus manos estaban temblando.

\- Sí. – Asintió para agregar más énfasis. También apagó el cigarro con la suela de sus converse para que no notaran lo obviamente afectado que estaba por todo. Sus manos no estaban temblando por Harry de todos modos, ni por sus estúpidas palabras, o por Jake. Sus manos estaban temblando porque el cuerpo de Marine había sido quemado hasta ser cenizas y él era una de las principales causas.

\- ¿Por qué Harry está discutiendo con Jake entonces? – Preguntó Zayn. No le creía, de acuerdo. Louis entendía, sabía que era raro que Harry estuviera adentro discutiendo con Jake en defensa de su honor, o el honor de su trasero, lo que sea, pero Louis no quería seguir hablando sobre eso. Quería que todos se fueran para poder pretender que lo que seguía en su día era dormir en su propia cama.

\- Es un amigo protector. – Respondió Niall de repente, ganándose la atención de ambos. - ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? Además no conocemos bien a Jake, ¿cierto? Probablemente sólo está poniéndolo a prueba.

Zayn no lucía convencido.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Jake? – Preguntó Zayn.

\- Dios, no. – Respondió Louis metiendo sus manos a los bolsos de sus jeans. – No tengo en mente salir con nadie por el momento.

\- Es un poco pronto, es cierto. – Dijo Niall. – Han pasado, ¿qué? ¿Dos semanas? – Louis asintió. – Harry sólo está poniendo a prueba a Jake para estar seguro, eso es todo.

Zayn continuó fumando y no dijo nada más. Le ofreció uno nuevo a Louis, pero lo negó. Niall sí aceptó uno.

\- Miren a ese gato. – Dijo Niall apuntando hacia Harry el gato. - ¿De quién es?

\- No tengo idea. A veces me hace compañía en las noches. – Respondió Louis colocándose en cuclillas, llamándolo. Harry el gato maulló y se acercó a ellos con rapidez. – Es bueno. – Dijo acariciando su pelaje. – Es un buen gato.

\- Entonces, ¿te sientes solo en las noches? – Preguntó Zayn.

Louis tragó con fuerza y evitó rodar sus ojos. Zayn estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y lo estaba incomodando.

\- No.

\- Dijiste que es bueno que ese gato te hiciera compañía en las noches.

\- Bueno, sí, lo es.

\- Sabes que si te sientes solo puedes llamar a cualquiera de nosotros, ¿cierto? – Louis le dijo que sí. – No creas que nos estarás molestando, porque no es verdad. Puedes llamarme, si quieres, o a Niall. A cualquier hora de la noche.

\- Dios. – Soltó Louis. Se puso de pie y caminó lejos de ellos para respirar. Harry el gato corrió lejos de ellos.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Zayn. Niall se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Ya no tenía ningún pedazo de pizza en sus manos.

\- Sé que quieren ayudar, pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo. – Respondió riendo histéricamente. – Creen que me están ayudando reuniéndose en mi departamento para ver películas cuando en realidad ni siquiera quiero estar aquí. Creen que me están ayudando llamando todo el tiempo para preguntar cómo estoy. No estoy bien, pero me las arreglaré, no me sentiré mejor sabiendo que están pensando en lo miserable que estoy siendo todo el maldito tiempo.

\- Te dije que era una mala idea. – Murmuró Niall sin dejar de morderse las uñas.

\- No quieres estar aquí. – Dijo Zayn, pensativo. - ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

\- No. Ahora mismo quiero estar solo.

\- ¿Qué más quieres? – Insistió Zayn. Louis sentía el corazón en su estomago y garganta. Sentía que entraría en pánico otra vez.

Quería estar solo pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con alguien, pero no quería hablar, ni tampoco quería ver a nadie, simplemente quería saber que alguien estaba con él ahí. También quería golpear a Harry en su estúpido atractivo rostro y hacer lo que hizo Sasha con él en el departamento de Niall.

Quería compartir la responsabilidad, quería hacerlo sentir como mierda. Quería dañarlo. Quería hacerlo llorar.

\- Nada más. – Respondió con un hilo de voz. No sentía que tuviera el suficiente aire en sus pulmones como para hablar con su voz normal.

A la distancia podían escuchar a Harry riendo y a Jake tratando de poner en claro que Harry estaba equivocado con sus suposiciones. Todo era tan ridículo.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, dejando descansar en la nada su torso con sus brazos caídos. Sentía que empezaría a hiperventilar y eso siempre ayudaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Niall.

\- Que si estoy bien. – Dijo Louis irguiéndose falto de aire. – Mi novia murió en mi cama. No estoy bien.

Entró al departamento seguido de los dos. Lo primero que vio fue a Jake y Harry en el espacio personal del otro discutiendo con intensidad, estaban tan cerca que parecía que estaban a punto de besarse.

\- Deténganse los dos. Deténganse todos. – Pidió Louis en voz alta.

Harry y Jake dejaron de hablar, pero no se movieron de sus lugares. Louis tuvo que meterse entre medio de ellos para hacer que se apartaran. Se veían como unos idiotas cavernícolas amenazando con golpearse como una forma anticuada de reclamar algo que no era de ninguno de ellos para empezar. Louis estaba cansado.

\- Tu. – Dijo apuntando hacia Jake. – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Luego apuntó hacia Harry. – Tú eres un imbécil.

\- Oh. – Soltó Liam, de pie, derecho y obediente al lado de Louis. Niall y Zayn no lucían sorprendidos.

Harry tragó con fuerza, visiblemente incomodo y dañado por haber sido llamado así enfrente de los demás. Louis quería pedir disculpas, pero no creía que Harry se mereciera su perdón por algo que era prácticamente correcto.

\- Sólo quiero estar solo. – Dijo hablándole a los cinco. – Aprecio lo que están haciendo pero sólo quiero estar solo.

\- Nos iremos entonces. – Dijo Liam con seriedad. Louis se sentía terrible por echarlos, pero honestamente si estaba cerca de Harry por una hora más terminaría cometiendo una idiotez enfrente de los demás.

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, Harry, eso es lo que quiero, gracias.

Harry retrocedió inconscientemente. La hostilidad en la voz de Louis hacia él había sido clara. 

\- ¿Tu plan es este entonces? – Preguntó Harry lanzando sus brazos con derrota. – ¿Alejarnos?

\- No.

\- Dime cuál es porque no entiendo qué demonios quieres.

¿Por qué Harry estaba hablando de planes todo el tiempo? ¿Qué le importaba cuál era su plan para empezar? No tenía ningún jodido plan.

\- Harry, hey. – Dijo Niall. – No hay necesidad de maldecir aquí.

\- No sé qué es lo que quiero, sólo sé que ahora mismo quiero estar solo. – Respondió Louis sintiéndose como un imbécil. Los cinco habían guardado un poco de su tiempo para estar con él y hacerlo sentir mejor, a su manera, y Louis no lo estaba apreciando, porque esa era la verdad, no lo estaba apreciando. No era eso lo que necesitaba y estaba harto de poner primero la comodidad de otras personas por sobre la suya.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – Preguntó Harry una vez más. Se veía arrepentido por explotar.

\- Ahora mismo, sí. Lo siento.

\- Eso haremos. – Dijo Liam fingiendo optimismo. – Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo haremos. No te preocupes.

\- Gracias. No es que esté enojado con alguno de ustedes o algo. – Mintió. Dios. Estaba furioso con Harry y Jake. – Soy yo. No se me hace justo malgastar el tiempo de todos ustedes cuando ni siquiera estoy siendo entretenido.

\- ¿Crees que vinimos aquí porque queremos entretenimiento? – Preguntó Zayn. Se oía dolido de que Louis siquiera lo hubiera considerado.

\- No, es decir... no. – Dijo Louis. – Sólo quiero estar solo, por favor.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo mañana entonces? – Preguntó Liam. - ¿Otro día?

\- Tal vez. Sí. Suena bien.

Liam sonrió y empezó a quitar la película. Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y respiró con profundidad. No tenía idea qué demonios haría cuando se fueran.

Dormir estaba totalmente fuera de sus manos.

Los chicos se fueron luego de repetirle a Louis miles de veces que si cambiaba de opinión podía llamar a cualquiera de ellos para pasar el rato. Louis les dijo que sabía que contaba con ellos pero por el momento sólo quería estar solo. No entendía qué era tan complicado de entender, sólo quería estar solo, no había necesidad de que convirtieran el tema en algo que no era.

Louis no estaba deprimido o lo suficientemente triste como para recurrir a hacerse daño o hacer algo estúpido. Solamente quería estar solo.

Sólo eso.

Harry asintió en su dirección como su forma de despedida luego que Louis luciera a punto de correr cuando se acercó para abrazarlo. Le había dolido, y había visto tristeza en la expresión de Harry al rechazarlo así, pero honestamente no sabía cómo hacer para informarle que ya no quería ser su amigo. O que al menos le diera tiempo hasta que lo pensara mejor. No podía estar en su cara todo el tiempo sin darle un jodido respiro. Harry lo había manipulado y usado y herido a su antojo.

Eso había ocurrido menos de un mes atrás, no años. Era reciente. No podía olvidarlo simplemente porque ahora estaba siendo cuidadoso y gentil.

Lo último que dijo Zayn antes de que todos se marcharan fue  _‘consigue otro teléfono móvil’_ , lo cual era cierto.

No tenía nada más que hacer. Estaba planeando en ir a comprar uno con los que sólo era posible hacer y recibir llamadas y mensajes de texto. Era lo más accesible y económico que tenía, sólo necesitaba salir y caminar un par de cuadras para obtenerlo en una tienda de autoservicio. Le serviría de distracción, también.

Jake todavía estaba ahí a pesar de que el resto de los chicos se habían marchado.

Louis iba a despedirse, pero Jake lo interrumpió.

\- Sé qué es lo que necesitas. – Dijo con seriedad. Louis se aterró sólo por un segundo, creyendo que diría algo inapropiado. También necesitaba  _eso_ , si era honesto consigo mismo, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto como para tener sexo con alguien otra vez.

\- ¿Sí?

Jake asintió. Extendió su mano pidiendo mudamente que Louis la tomara. Louis lo hizo, porque no perdería nada.

\- No puedes dormir, ¿cierto? – Preguntó entrando a su departamento. Louis sentía que podía respirar un poco mejor al estar en otro lugar que no fuera el suyo.

\- No. ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Además de que es obvio por la situación y tus ojeras, Kat te miró sentado afuera a las 4am con su gato.

\- Oh.

\- Tengo algo que puede ayudarte. – Dijo Jake sacando una botella con líquido. Ya estaba usada, así que Louis asumió que Jake había tomado eso o lo continuaba haciendo. - Hidrato de cloral. – Presentó dándole la botella.

\- ¿Un sedante? – Preguntó Louis leyendo las instrucciones.

\- Sí. Puedes tomar eso, o si quieres quedarte con los supositorios, puedo darte. – Louis volteó a verlo, sólo un poco asqueado con la idea.

 - ¿Cuánto me va a costar esto? – Preguntó con cuidado. Decía que tenía que agregarse a un vaso lleno de agua hasta la mitad, y eso era todo. Fácil. Práctico.

\- Úsalo esta noche y si consigues buenos resultados puedo conseguirte una receta para que puedas comprarlo. Ese es mío.

\- ¿Tienes problemas para dormir también? – Preguntó Louis, curioso. Jake se encogió de hombros.

\- Es más una adicción ahora, pero ya no puedo dormir a menos que lo tome.

\- Oh. De acuerdo. Gracias. ¿Cuánto me costará? – Insistió. Jake pensó por un rato mientras Louis rogaba internamente porque no pidiera algo inapropiado.

\- Por 414mg me cuesta a £12.

\- ¿Es como esta de grande? – Preguntó. Jake asintió. – Suena bien.

\- Si te funciona sólo debes tener cuidado para que no termines como yo. - Louis sonrió. Jake no se veía tan mal, es decir, para un adicto, o ex adicto. - Oh, y debes tomarla con un alimento. Provoca dolores estomacales si no lo haces.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Me lo puedo llevar entonces? ¿O vas a darme una dosis?

Jake lució agradecido cuando lo mencionó. Se acercó para quitarle el hidrato de cloral y cuando regresó con él traía una dosis en una taza.

\- Gracias. – Repitió Louis.

\- No es nada. – Dijo Jake, nervioso. Parecía que quería hacer o decir algo más. – Escucha, lo siento por lo de recién. No fue mi intención discutir con Harry sobre... ya sabes. Jamás habría dicho algo así, acerca de eso.

\- Lo sé.

\- También lamento que siempre encontremos una manera de arruinar el día, él y yo. No sé qué diablos le sucede conmigo. Me odia y ni siquiera me conoce.

\- Descuida, es así con todos los hombres que se acercan a mí que no son los chicos o él. – Respondió Louis con cansancio. Suponía que era justo que Jake estuviera al tanto de que el incidente probablemente se repetiría si continuaba encontrándose entre medio de él y Harry.

\- Oh. – Soltó Jake fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿Hubo algo entre tú y él? Porque eso me suena a celos, y no de amigos.

Louis hizo una mueca.

\- Es complicado.

Jake no preguntó nada más, pero pareció entender el mensaje. Louis no se perdió tampoco la falsedad que había en su sorpresa.

Dios. ¿Acaso todos podían notar que algo había ocurrido entre él y Harry?

Harry definitivamente les había dado algo en qué pensar a los chicos con su comportamiento esa noche. Louis no quería pensar en lo que vendría después, pero no podía evitarlo. Uno de los chicos juntaría los puntos y llegaría a la conclusión de que si algo ocurrió entre ellos debió haber ocurrido cuando Marine todavía estaba viva y en una relación con él. Y si seguían juntando los puntos entenderían por qué Marine se había suicidado. En su maldita cama.

Entonces se darían cuenta que Louis le había hecho tanto daño y la había decepcionado a tal grado que no había encontrado otra salida además de la muerte.

Louis apretó la taza en sus manos y salió del departamento de Jake, rápido. Tal vez murmuró otro  _‘gracias’_ , pero no estaba seguro.

Si Harry arruinaba aún más las cosas para él, con sus amigos, Louis literalmente dejaría de hablarle.

Era como si no respetara o ni siquiera le importara lo que había sucedido con Marine. Era como si sus estúpidos sentimientos y nueva identidad fueran más importantes que todo y por consecuente tenían y debían ser importantes y de máxima prioridad para Louis.

Dios. Lo odiaba tanto.

 

 

No compró el teléfono móvil hasta que estuvo en camino a su empleo por la mañana. Su mamá lo había llamado de nuevo para informarle que lo visitaría en un par de días. La idea puso estrés en su cuerpo, primeramente porque siempre era estresante encontrarse con ella, y también porque sabía que tendría preguntas para él e independientemente de lo que Louis contestara, se las arreglaría para ver a través de él y encontrar la verdad.

Además, la noche anterior había sido la primera noche en la que había podido dormir en su cama. No por voluntad propia, pero lo contaba como un progreso.

Escribió  _‘este es mi nuevo número – Louis’_  y lo mandó a los números que se sabía de memoria, con excepción del de Harry. Recordaba el de Sasha también, pero no se sentía preparado para hacerle saber que todo estaba cool entre los dos después de su último encuentro en el departamento de Niall.

Más tarde sentado en su escritorio le mandó el mensaje de todos modos.

 

 

Jake era un buen amigo, dejando de lado que claramente quería tener sexo con él a pesar de que seguía de luto, y que probablemente sólo era gentil con él porque quería llevárselo a la cama, era un buen amigo.

Le consiguió la receta para el hidrato de cloral y le daba marihuana, gratis. Ganador. Si seguía así probablemente lo consideraría como el candidato perfecto para tener sexo por primera vez desde que Marine había decidido quitarse su vida en su departamento.

Era justo.

Fuera como sea, ahora que tenía un teléfono móvil Harry lo empezó a acosar con mensajes. Zayn, Liam o Niall debieron habérselo dado.

_“te echo de menos”_

_“sabes que si te sientes solo o mal puedes llamarme, cierto? puedes contar conmigo siempre a pesar de que no estemos en los mejores términos...”_

_“qué puedo hacer para arreglar todo dime algo”_

_“lo que sea... lo haré. estoy desesperado. de verdad te echo de menos”_

No fue hasta que Harry empezó a crear una charla comentarista sobre uno de los episodios de Breaking Bad que Louis arrojó su nuevo teléfono móvil contra la pared en un vano intento por detenerlo.

El teléfono no se rompió, sólo se quedó sin batería pero cuando Louis se puso de pie para ponerla en su lugar funcionó perfectamente.

Entre uno de los mensajes de Harry estaba uno nuevo de Sasha.

Decía,  _“como si me importara”_.

 

 

Para las 10pm no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, y sabía que podía cambiar su noche si le mandaba un mensaje de texto a alguno de los chicos, incluso al Dr. Maddox, o a Jake, pero no quería ver a nadie, no quería socializar con nadie, pero tampoco quería estar solo. Necesitaba a alguien que llenara el lugar de Marine también, alguien con quien pudiera hablar sobre nada y no sintiera que estaba malgastando el tiempo de otra persona. Alguien con quien pudiera quedarse en la cama haciendo cosas bobas.

Louis de verdad, de verdad,  _de verdad_  echaba de menos a Marine.

Empezó a buscar el libro de recortes sólo porque era un idiota masoquista y porque de alguna manera estaba buscando sentirse peor. Se lo merecía, de acuerdo. No sentía que estuviera sufriendo lo suficiente por lo que había provocado.

Marine pudo haber seguido adelante sin él, pudo haber encontrado a otro chico y pudo haber empezado una relación menos tóxica, crecer, madurar, casarse, tener hijos. Marine no podría hacer ninguna de esas cosas ahora. Marine estaba muerta y era su culpa.

No tenía sentido que el único castigo para él fueran malas noches de sueño, pesadillas y soledad.

El libro no estaba por ninguna parte.

Louis hizo un desastre para poder encontrarlo, aunque sabía que probablemente no estaba en ningún lugar de su departamento, después de todo los chicos habían hecho limpieza cuando él estaba con los Deleeuw y se habían deshecho de las pertenencias de Marine. Lo único que le quedaba a Louis de ella era la carta. Estaba guardada en algún lugar; cambió su búsqueda del libro hacia la carta, pero luego de un par de minutos sin poder encontrarla empezó a patear cosas.

Eventualmente quedó sentado en el suelo, cansado y enojado.

Estaba respirando con profundidad tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando su teléfono móvil sonó a la distancia. Era un mensaje.

Se puso de pie con trabajo para leerlo, porque todo era mejor que estar sentado en el suelo hiperventilando.

El mensaje era de Harry y decía  _“que duermas bien”,_  el maldito. Louis escribió de vuelta, furioso:  _“eres tan jodidamente egoísta. qué mas tengo que hacer o decir para dejarte claro que te odio y no quiero saber nada más de ti?”_. Todas sus letras estaban en mayúsculas, sólo para que de verdad le quedara claro lo enojado que estaba con él, ya que aparentemente su comportamiento hacia él no había sido suficiente para que lo entendiera.

Si tuviera en ese momento el hidrato de cloral se iría a la cama inmediatamente, pero no lo tenía. Ni siquiera podía conseguirlo en la farmacia que recurría porque Niall sabría que era una falsa prescripción y se daría cuenta de lo jodido que estaba en realidad y Louis honestamente no quería preocupar a nadie.

Todo estaba bien.

Salió de su departamento y tocó una vez la puerta de Jake. Un chico salió de ahí, no para abrirle sino para retirarse. Pasó casi a través de Louis con rapidez y sin disculparse por casi mandarlo hacia el suelo. No fue hasta que el desconocido estaba bajando las escaleras del departamento que Jake salió para recibirlo.

\- Hey, Louis.

\- Hey. ¿Podemos fumar algo? Tengo dinero. – No tenía, pero se le hacía algo mierda de su parte simplemente llegar a pedir sin dar nada a cambio.

\- Seguro. – Dijo Jake dándole el paso.

\- ¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó Louis recargándose contra la pared.

\- Mi hermano.

Quería decir algo acerca de la oportunidad que perdieron para presentarse, pero Jake ya lucía lo suficientemente incomodo con el tema, así que lo dejó.

Fumaron mientras miraban tv, con Louis removiéndose en el viejo sofá de Jake, quitando pelusas del apoyabrazos y cambiando de posición cada minuto.

\- Si fueras yo. – Dijo Louis en voz alta. Jake volteó a verlo. – Si fueras yo y tu novia se hubiera suicidado en tu departamento, en tu cama...

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué harías?

Jake respiró con profundidad, pensativo.

\- Probablemente me mudaría. – Respondió haciendo una mueca. – Probablemente regresaría a meterme lo que sea que me ofrecieran para no tener que lidiar con, ya sabes, sentimientos y emociones.

Louis asintió mirando a la distancia.

\- Bueno, estoy en quiebra. No puedo mudarme o conseguir drogas.

\- Me imagino que es terrible dormir en el lugar que lo hizo. – Dijo Jake de repente. Louis lo miró como si le hubiera dado al clavo. Nadie le había dicho eso antes. Todos le repetían que lo sentían y que si necesitaba compañía o ayuda recurriera a uno de ellos, pero ninguno había tratado de ponerse en sus zapatos para ver cómo era. – No sé cómo lo haces. – Continuó Jake dándole una calada a su porro.

Louis asintió otra vez.

\- A veces, cuando estoy solo en mi departamento siento que me volveré loco. – Contó sin pensarlo. Se sentía bien, decirlo en voz alta. – No puedo dejar de pensar en... – Hizo una pausa. No podía decirle que no podía dejar de pensar en lo culpable que se sentía por la muerte de Marine. No confiaba tanto en Jake como para hacerlo. – Cosas.

\- Sí. Nunca es bueno pensar tanto, eso es lo que dicen.

\- Mi mamá me visitará pronto. – Dijo de repente. Jake asintió. – No cree que todo está bien conmigo, y obviamente nada lo está pero no es necesario que eso lo sepa ella, ¿sabes? – Jake asintió otra vez. – No me creerá si sólo estoy yo para asegurárselo, y si le pido ayuda a uno de los chicos probablemente me meterán en problemas con ella de todos modos. No saben mentir, mucho menos si se trata de algo serio.

\- ¿Quieres que yo mienta por ti? – Preguntó. Louis le dijo que sí. – ¿Eso te hará sentir mejor?

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. – Sólo sé que me ahorrará más problemas.

Jake aceptó estar con él cuando su mamá lo visitara, y si eso no apuntaba el comienzo de una muy, muy buena amistad, Louis no sabía qué lo haría.

 

 

Por la noche recibió una llamada de los Deleeuw. Louis ignoró la llamada.

 

 

Su mamá venía con Lottie. Ambas lo abrazaron bastante y le dieron su pésame. Dolía aún, y revivir todas esas emociones con ambas lo dejó cansado y decaído.

Había limpiado un poco su departamento del último desorden que había provocado cuando había tratado de encontrar el libro de Marine, pero no había sido suficiente.

Si Louis le preguntaba a los chicos por el libro era posible que le dijeran en dónde estaba, pero una parte de él no quería ver ese libro otra vez, o al menos aún no, así que no preguntó.

Lottie había hecho un buen trabajo en mantener su secreto a salvo. Su mamá no tenía idea que había salido con un hombre de la edad de su papá, y ni siquiera entendía realmente por qué se lo ocultaba. No era como si le fuera a dar la espalda, estaba seguro que no lo haría. Quizá tenía miedo que lo juzgara, o que le preguntara por qué no había confiado en ella.

Teniéndola en su departamento le hizo sentir que sería fácil decirle, pero simplemente no le veía el caso. No estaba saliendo con nadie, y había perdido a Marine semanas atrás. No tenía sentido que le dijera que también le gustaban los hombres y que en otoño salió con un director de películas. Era irrelevante ahora.

Lottie le preguntó por Jackson y le exigió toda la historia. Louis le dijo todo, incluso acerca de su hijo, Matt, y de los regalos costosos que le había hecho. Le mostró fotos y se rió bastante cuando notó su rostro aburrido en la mayoría de ellas. Cuando estaba solo con Jackson en las fotos había algo que faltaba en sus ojos. Faltaba más brillo, comparándolas con otras fotos que había en la carpeta de imágenes de su laptop, se notaba rápido que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Su mamá y Lottie se quedarían por tres días y ambas lo hicieron sentir de vuelta en Doncaster. Comía bien, se sentía bien, no despertaba sintiéndose como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el pecho y por primera vez en semanas se sentía un poco cómodo en su departamento con la presencia de ellas ahí.

Jake mintió por él. Los dos fingieron que era totalmente normal que Jake estuviera ahí. Louis sabía cómo funcionaba su mamá, sabía que le haría preguntas a Jake tan pronto como se excusara para ir al baño.

Al final de esa noche su mamá lo había abrazado y le había dicho que estaba orgullosa de él, y que por nada del mundo sintiera que había sido su culpa que Marine se hubiera suicidado.

A pesar de eso su mamá evitó entrar a su habitación, claramente reprobadora ante el hecho de que la misma cama estuviera en su habitación. Louis Incluso notó a Lottie mirando hacia la cama, a lo lejos, como si estuviera tratando de recrear la escena en su cabeza.

\- ¿Tal vez sea tiempo de mudarte? – Sugirió su mamá con casualidad mientras cenaban la segunda noche.

\- Tal vez. – Dijo Louis, distante.

\- Me da escalofríos cada vez que tengo que pasar por tu habitación. – Continuó. Louis no dijo nada, sólo siguió masticando su comida. – ¿Tu no lo sientes?

Sentía algo peor, de hecho, pero no tenía por qué compartir eso con ella.

\- No.

\- Deberías invitar a los chicos a comer mañana. Será nuestro último día aquí y sería agradable verlos otra vez.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Dile a Harry que traiga a Gemma. – Dijo Lottie con emoción.

\- Lo haré.

Louis entró a su habitación con un vaso de agua, conteniendo la respiración. Buscó en su buró hasta el fondo de su ropa interior y sacó el hidrato de cloral. Vertió el líquido hasta llenar el vaso y lo bebió todo, rápido.

Se removió sus jeans con dificultad pretendiendo quitarse la camisa también, pero el cansancio lo venció y prefirió arrojarse a la cama así, con los jeans a mitad de sus piernas. Se echó la almohada en su rostro y la apretó con sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás tratando de asfixiarte hasta morir? – Preguntó Lottie. Louis aventó la almohada fuera de su rostro y se sentó.

\- No. Dios. No.

\- Estoy bromeando, por cierto. – Dijo Lottie, sonriendo. Estaba bajo el marco de la puerta y no parecía estar segura si quería entrar. Louis pateó sus jeans fuera de sus pies. - ¿En realidad esa es la cama? – Preguntó nerviosa. – Ya sabes, ¿la misma cama?

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Probablemente se quedaría dormido a mitad de la conversación si Lottie pretendía mantener una con él en ese estado. - ¿Quieres un tour?

Lottie no dijo nada.

\- Aquí es donde se tomó todo su frasco de pastillas hasta morir. – Dijo golpeando con debilidad el colchón. Lottie se encogió en sí misma. – Allá es donde solía tener su maleta. – Apuntó hacia la esquina de la habitación. – Porque estaba viviendo aquí, conmigo. – Lottie asintió. – Allá tenía su maquillaje y cosas para el cabello. – Apuntó hacia el tocador. – Aquí iban sus zapatillas y botas y demás. – Apuntó hacia el piso. – No era muy organizada, así que estaban por todas partes.

\- Oh, Louis.

\- Tú preguntaste.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo quería quitar tensión, tonta de mí.

\- No, no te disculpes. – Le pidió Louis mirándola, tratando de enfocarla en su campo visual. - ¿Tienes miedo de entrar? – Preguntó al notar que estaba de pie sin moverse bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- No, sólo... no sé, siento como que es un lugar demasiado privado, o algo. Es tuyo, y solía ser de ella también. Me sentiría incomoda.

Louis asintió.

\- Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras. – Le contó sonriendo. Su cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada. – Todas ustedes.

\- A mi también, Lou. Estoy segura que hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas.

\- Le hablé sobre ustedes, sabes. No sé por qué nunca se dio presentarlas. Lo siento por eso.

\- Está bien. – Le aseguró Lottie agarrada con fuerza de la manija. Louis no entendía por qué simplemente no entraba. Tenía la suficiente curiosidad como para echar un vistazo, pero no tenía las agallas para entrar. Él tenía que forzarse a dormir ahí todas las noches. Algunas veces no lograba hacerlo, pero últimamente lo hacía, y despertaba con la peor sensación del mundo. – Buenas noches, Louis.

Cerró la puerta y entonces se fue. Louis quedó en la oscuridad e inmediatamente empezó a sentir que se ahogaba.

Se puso de pie con torpeza y bebió directamente del hidrato de cloral, porque en su estúpida cabeza tenía sentido irse a dormir más rápido si bebía más.

Cuando tocó la cama otra vez se aferró a las mantas y quiso sollozar. Había llanto reprimido en su cuerpo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para sacarlo.

 

 

No creía que hubiera algo peor que reuniones indeseadas, pero Harry le estaba probando que su presencia era el agregado para el desastre.

Estaba actuando como si nunca le hubiera enviado el mensaje donde claramente le informaba que no quería ser su amigo otra vez. Lo seguía por toda la casa y trataba de bromear con él. Le ofrecía bebidas que él mismo podía conseguir y estaba intentando ser servicial e increíble con su mamá. Gemma lucía incomoda cada vez que Harry hacía algo así, por lo que Louis asumió que Gemma tenía una idea de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos.

Niall trajo consigo una guitarra y le estaba enseñando a Lottie cómo tocarla. Zayn y Liam estaban observando, pidiendo por turnos también. Harry estaba en la cocina con su mamá y Louis estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que Gemma. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué demonios decir. Todo estaba demasiado incomodo.

\- Ha estado insoportable desde que dejó a Mandy. – Contó Gemma de repente. Louis actuó como si estuviera interesado, aunque no dejó pasar el hecho de que Harry había sido quien había terminado la relación, no Mandy. – Está manejando todo el tema de su nueva sexualidad de una forma problemática, por ejemplo, ¿los estereotipos? Dios. Es terrible.

\- Le encantan esos. – Dijo Louis sin poder contenerse. Harry era un imbécil.

\- Me he dado cuenta. Algo que salió de su boca, y no estoy mintiendo, fue “ahora que sé que me gustan los hombres también, alguien podrá notarlo o tengo que actuar femenino enfrente de los hombres para poder ligar?”

Louis apretó sus dientes.

\- Dice que tú has sido de gran ayuda con su descubrimiento. – Continuó. Louis se congeló, rogando porque Harry no le hubiera dicho nada sobre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Dice que tú le ayudaste a aceptarse. Eso fue bastante agradable de tu parte, gracias por hacerlo.

\- Oh. – Eso era... mentira. Louis no había hecho una mierda para ayudar a que se aceptara a sí mismo. De hecho podría importarle menos que Harry estuviera teniendo un mal momento aceptándose.

Harry salió de la cocina y caminó directamente hacia ellos.

\- Mis personas favoritas. – Dijo sonriendo. Hizo espacio entre los dos y se sentó en el medio. Gemma hizo todo un show de golpear su brazo y entonces los dos se estaban riendo. Louis quería desaparecer.

\- Le estaba contando a Louis sobre tu vergonzosa confesión. – Dijo Gemma lanzando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Harry.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál de todas?

Gemma miró a Louis tal vez esperando ver curiosidad, pero se encontró con un rostro en blanco, desinteresado.

\- Como sea. Le conté de la vez que me dijiste que él te había ayudado a aceptarte.

\- Oh, esa historia me encanta. Louis es un buen amigo.

\- Genial. ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Le preguntó Louis. Gemma abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Tu eres un buen amigo?

\- Me gusta creer que sí. – Respondió Harry mirándolo con intensidad.

Louis soltó un bufido. Se puso de pie y caminó lejos de ahí. Harry, naturalmente, lo siguió. Louis no lo había hecho con ese propósito, pero ahora que estaba a solas con él, sabiendo con seguridad que Niall y Lottie y el resto de los chicos estaban ocupados con la guitarra, que Gemma no se acercaría y que su mamá estaba en algún otro lugar lejos de ellos, actuó por impulso.

Cogió a Harry del cuello de su camisa y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Harry lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. No se veía asustado o confundido, se veía emocionado, como si eso hubiera estado esperando todo el día: una reacción de Louis.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Louis. No había odio en su voz, pero sentía odio por dentro, de verdad.

\- No estoy haciendo nada. – Respondió Harry mirando hacia sus labios fijamente, hambriento.

\- No hagas eso. – Le pidió Louis.

\- No estoy haciendo nada. – Repitió Harry elevando sus brazos como si quisiera mostrar que estaba indefenso ahora. Que no usaría sus manos.

\- Cuando vinieron aquí para limpiar. – Empezó Louis. Tenía que saberlo. - ¿Qué hicieron con las cosas de Marine? ¿Las tiraron?

\- No. No haríamos eso. Nunca. – Dijo Harry, rápido. – No creas ni por un segundo que te haríamos algo así.

\- ¿Dónde están sus cosas?

\- Algunas están conmigo, pero la mayoría están en casa de los padres de Marine.

\- Dios.

\- ¿Las quieres?

\- El libro. – Dijo Louis con desespero. - ¿Quién tiene el libro?

\- No lo sé. ¿Tal vez yo? No estoy seguro. Tendría que buscar.

Louis dejó descansar su frente contra el pecho de Harry. Todo estaba arruinado y todo era terrible. Quería poder confiar en alguien, quería tener de su lado a  _alguien_ , y lo peor era que quería que fuera Harry, pero no podía ser él. No después de lo que le hizo a él y a Marine.

\- Te echo de menos. – Susurró Harry tocando sus hombros con cuidado, como si temiera que Louis huyera en el momento que tuvieran contacto. – Déjame arreglar las cosas. Seré mejor ahora, lo prometo.

\- No. No funciona así.

\- ¿Cómo funciona? – Preguntó. Se oía desesperado también. – Haré lo que sea. Sólo... Dios, sólo no me alejes de ti.

Louis negó con su cabeza. Si Harry no podía entenderlo usando su sentido común, y si ya había dado señales de no entender aunque se lo deletreara, no creía que tuviera mucho caso responderle. De hecho le puso algo triste escucharlo preguntar cómo tenía que funcionar, porque la cosa era que, no funcionaría, así de simple. De ninguna manera.

\- Necesito ese libro. – Dijo en cambio. Harry quitó sus manos de sus hombros. Louis casi echó de menos el contacto al instante.

\- Te lo traeré entonces.

\- Iba en serio lo del mensaje. – Le recordó apartándose de él.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry con solemnidad. – Dolió, sabes.

\- No me importa.

\- Yo creo que sí te importa. – Insistió Harry con un hilo de voz. Se oía agitado.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Era irrelevante si le importaba o no, o si Harry de verdad estaba enamorado de él o no, las cosas estaban demasiado jodidas y honestamente no veía un futuro como pareja o amigos con él sabiendo lo que habían provocado, aunque quisiera.

\- Estoy tan enojado contigo, Harry. – Le confesó con cansancio. – Literalmente quiero golpear tu rostro cada vez que te miro.

\- Hazlo.

\- No, no entiendes. No es algo literal, no es un odio que pasará en el momento que haya decidido que te hice sufrir lo suficiente. Nunca se irá a ningún lado, siempre te odiaré, aunque despierte un día y piense que quizá todo está mejor entre los dos, siempre habrá una parte de mí que te odiará.

Harry tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera interrumpirlos. No había nadie.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti. – Fue lo que dijo, lo cual hizo enojar a Louis, porque no tenía derecho a decir eso ahora. Pudo haberlo dicho antes de que empezara con su estúpido juego en el cual estaban él y Marine para manipular a su antojo.

\- No, no lo estás.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti. – Repitió con voz profunda. Lo estaba mirando con intensidad, con su espalda contra la pared y sólo Louis en su campo visual. – De una forma en la que no lo he estado antes con nadie. Jamás.

\- Bien por ti. No estoy interesado.

 _Mentira_.

\- Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. – Agregó Harry riendo un poco, delirante. – Saber que te estás forzando tanto en rechazarme me está matando. Sé que me lo merezco, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que fui un imbécil, pero cambié, Louis. Desde que me di cuenta totalmente de lo que sentía por ti y de lo fuerte que era, cambié. De verdad cambié.

\- Fuiste terrible. – Dijo Louis con un nudo en su garganta. Su voz había salido débil y rara, más aguda e inestable. – Fuiste desagradable. Me heriste.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, de verdad.

\- No es suficiente.

Harry cerró sus ojos y golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared, fuerte.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó mordiéndose los labios. - ¿Quieres que llore? ¿Quieres que te ruegue más?

\- No quiero que hagas ninguna de esas cosas, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. No quiero ser tu amigo ni tu novio. Alguna vez sí lo quise, lo deseé, de hecho, pero ahora no.

\- Estás mintiendo. – Dijo Harry fingiendo seguridad. Louis sí estaba mintiendo, pero el hecho de que Harry se sintiera amenazado con sus palabras lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Si Harry lo creía entonces sería más fácil para él creerlo también.

\- No me importa que creas que estoy mintiendo. Ya tuvimos esta misma conversación antes, no entiendo por qué es tan complicado para ti entender eso.  

\- Porque no tiene sentido. – Dijo Harry susurrando con desespero. – Fuimos mejores amigos desde siempre, confié en ti y tú confiabas en mí, yo todavía lo hago. Supe que estabas interesado en mí desde hace años pero nunca hice nada al respecto porque estaba aterrado de que todo se arruinara entre nosotros. Siempre arruino lo que tengo con las chicas con las que tengo sexo, no quería hacer eso contigo.

Louis no quería escuchar eso ahora. Literalmente era lo último que quería escuchar.

\- No, detente. – Le pidió entrando en pánico. No podía explicarle todo eso en ese momento. Estaban discutiendo, estaba terminando su amistad con él por enésima vez, Harry no podía tratar de explicarle las razones por las que nunca actuó a su estúpido e ingenuo enamoramiento.

No era justo que lo hiciera ahora.

\- No quería hacer nada al respecto porque tenía miedo de perderte, pero tampoco quería que salieras con otro hombre porque estaba aterrado de perderte también. No sabía qué demonios hacer. Me sentía mejor sabiendo que estabas con una chica, y fui terrible, ¿de acuerdo? Lo acepto, fui horrible y merezco que no me quieras hablar, y que quieras golpearme cada vez que me miras, y que quieras desterrarme de tu vida, lo entiendo.

\- No, no entiendes.

\- Lo hago. – Insistió Harry cogiendo las manos de Louis para apretarlas entre las suyas. Las manos de Harry estaban temblando. – De verdad lo hago. Y ahora tengo miedo de que todas las cosas que estás diciendo sean verdad. Quiero arreglarlo, Louis, realmente. Quiero volver a ser tu amigo. Quisiera que pudiéramos empezar de cero.

\- No funciona así. – Repitió Louis. No quería decirle con crudeza lo que había provocado, pero se estaba quedando sin opciones.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Dios.

\- Porque no sólo se trata de lo que salió mal entre tú y yo. – Gritó en un susurro. También se deshizo de las manos de Harry con hostilidad. – Se trata de Marine, ¿de acuerdo? Marine se suicidó. Marine estaba enferma y yo no tenía idea. Me manipulaste para que saliera con ella porque te sentías mas “a salvo” conmigo saliendo con una chica. Te aprovechaste del poder que sabías que tenías sobre mí y me forzaste a empezar una relación con ella, me hiciste creer que sería una buena idea.

\- Louis...

\- No, déjame terminar. Después, cuando estaba feliz y cómodo con Marine, empezaste a acosarme, a besarme y tocarme cuando yo no tenía idea qué demonios estaba sucediendo. No me explicaste ni una sola vez cuáles eran tus intenciones, pero aparentemente creías que no iba a haber ningún problema si me besabas o tocabas a espaldas de ella. Y tuviste razón, no hubo ningún maldito problema porque soy un jodido idiota cuando se trata de ti.

\- Louis, lo siento.

\- Jódete, Harry. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tuvimos sexo? – Preguntó. Harry cerró sus ojos otra vez, derrotado.

\- No hagas esto.

\- Me hiciste daño. Usaste mi cuerpo para conseguir placer y no te importó para nada si yo lo sentí también. Pero hey, tengo noticias para ti: no lo tuve. Me heriste, me sentí usado y mal y enfermo. ¿Y recuerdas la segunda vez en mi departamento? Me trataste como un objeto otra vez. Me sentí usado otra vez y me dejaste sintiéndome mal otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? – Preguntó Harry. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Dios.

\- No puedes.

\- No sabía, Louis, no sabía lo mucho que te estaba lastimando, a los dos. Tenía miedo y no supe cómo tratarte. Ahora lo sé, déjame probarlo.

\- No, jódete. No puedo darte otra oportunidad, ¿no lo entiendes? No sólo se trata de nosotros, se trata de lo que le hicimos a Marine también. Aunque un día decida que fue suficiente y que podemos arreglar lo nuestro, no será justo. Nunca será justo.

Harry no dijo nada.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – Preguntó Louis. Estaba terriblemente triste, porque por una parte parecía que Harry finalmente había captado el punto, pero eso también significaba que podía perderlo para siempre y no sabía qué haría sin él si Harry decidía dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas. Sabía que eso era lo que estaba pidiendo porque sabía que era lo correcto pero no era exactamente lo que quería.

\- Sí, creo que lo hago.

\- No podemos estar juntos. – Dijo Louis, serio.

\- Lo sé ahora. – La voz de Harry estaba hecha un nudo. - Lo siento también, por haber arruinado todo.

Ambos voltearon hacia el sonido de pasos acercándose. Era Niall.

\- Hey, ¿qué hacen? ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, sí. – Respondió Harry con falso entusiasmo, pasando una mano por su rostro.

\- No se van a golpear otra vez, ¿cierto? Creo que a Johannah no le gustaría.

Harry se rió y le mostró a Louis donde lo había golpeado. La marca casi había desaparecido, pero Louis recordaba.

\- Lo siento por eso. – Se disculpó tocándose su propio rostro. No entendía exactamente cómo había creído que sería una buena idea golpear a Harry enfrente de todos los demás. Fue un milagro que los chicos no lo acosaran al respecto con mensajes y llamadas, aunque suponía que el hecho de que su teléfono móvil estuviera roto entonces había ayudado un poco. Nadie había llamado a su teléfono de casa de todos modos, le habían dado espacio.

Había pasado poco tiempo, pero sentía que había hecho un buen progreso. Semanas atrás estaba lleno de odio y deseos de destruir y golpear, ahora simplemente se sentía resignado y cansado.

\- Nah, no fue nada. – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Ya están bien los dos? – Preguntó Niall. - ¿Son amigos otra vez? ¿Son  _HarryYLouis_  otra vez?

Louis inclinó su cabeza, mirando el suelo. Harry respondió por él.

\- Somos amigos otra vez, sí. – Dijo acercándose a Louis para colocar su brazo por sobre sus hombros. – Nos queremos con locura otra vez. Los planes para nuestra boda siguen en pie, pero todavía no estamos seguros si recibirás una invitación. – Contó Harry haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

Louis negó con su cabeza sonriendo forzadamente.

\- Gracias a Dios. Era bastante extraño verlos separados. – Dijo Niall riendo con frenesí. – Lou, tu hermana aprendió a tocar una parte de  _It’s Time_  de Imagine Dragons y todo gracias a mí. Me debes un millón de libras.

\- Eso es genial, Niall. – Dijo Louis fingiendo emoción. – Lastima que estoy en bancarrota. ¿Te puedo pagar con besos?

Niall colocó su mejilla en su dirección. Louis se rió y en su lugar fingió abofetearlo. Luego de eso los tres caminaron hacia la sala de estar, pero antes de hacerlo Louis quitó el brazo de Harry de sus hombros.

\- Debería empezar a dar clases de guitarra. Me haría rico. – Comentó Niall separándose de ambos, caminando hacia Lottie, Zayn, Liam y Johannah.

\- ¡Louis, ven! – Gritó Lottie desde el sofá. Louis había tenido sexo con Marine en ese sofá.

Louis probablemente no debería estar pensando en eso en ese instante.

\- Escucha. – Dijo Lottie cuando Louis estuvo más cerca. Gemma estaba mirándolos raro a ambos, pero Louis no pensó demasiado en ello.

Lottie empezó a tocar los acordes de  _It’s Time_  concentrándose bastante en no arruinarlo. Fue rápida y se escuchó desafinada, pero Lottie lucía increíblemente orgullosa y feliz de estar lográndolo y Louis aplaudió con exceso entusiasmo y se hizo espacio en el sofá que su hermana estaba ocupando para pedirle que le mostrara otra vez.

Harry se sentó al lado de Gemma y si Louis planeó un resto del día en paz y tranquilidad, se fue al caño con las miradas inquietas de Gemma y Harry hacia él hasta que se retiraron.

 

 

Louis no estaba deprimido. Estaba triste, sí, pero no estaba deprimido. Si ignoró las sobras que su mamá guardó en su nevera y prefirió desayunar cereal y no probar algo más que agua y redbull el resto del día fue porque era un idiota autodestructivo que probablemente debería hablar con un psicólogo, o alguien, quien sea.

No le importaba mucho su salud y bienestar, esa era la verdad. No le importaba comer bien, o recordar hacerlo, no le importaba demasiado asearse, estaba seguro que ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo en ducharse si no fuera por su empleo. Pero no estaba deprimido, sólo era un idiota que estaba triste y que no creía que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida tuviera sentido o fuera justo.

Harry no había regresado con el libro de Marine, y ya habían pasado dos días. Había mandado mensajes de texto que Louis no había leído por temor a que dijeran algo como  _‘te echo de menos’_  y también lo había llamado pero había ignorado sus llamadas. No era totalmente culpa de Harry que Louis no tuviera idea qué había sucedido con el libro de Marine, tal vez Harry lo había intentado llamar para decirle que estaba teniendo problemas encontrándolo, o para informarle del día exacto que lo llevaría. Fuera como sea, Louis quería que esa entrega fuera rápida.

Quería que llegara, se lo diera, ni siquiera entrara a su departamento y se fuera de ahí tan pronto como hubiera llegado.

De hecho había pensado en citarlo en el parque o en un café para no tener que encontrarse en su departamento. Así de asustado estaba de lo que podría suceder si Harry lo encontraba solo en un lugar en el que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto pasó sus noches con Jake fumando marihuana o bebiendo alcohol, contándole todo sobre sus hermanas y su mamá y Marine. Jake probablemente no quería escuchar nada de eso, pero si quería follar con él tenía al menos que sobrevivir a esas charlas.

Jake no actuaba enfadado o con deseos de callarlo cuando pasaba toda la noche en su sofá hablando sobre cosas que no le interesaban, lo cual Louis se lo agradecía internamente. Además continuaba sin cobrarle por la marihuana o el alcohol, y tampoco parecía estar harto de sus constantes visitas por la noche.

A veces se iba demasiado tarde y jodía el amanecer para los dos, pero desde que su mamá y Lottie se habían marchado, Louis quería saber lo menos posible de su departamento. Había tirado por el retrete el hidrato de cloral pero no pensaba mucho en ello porque tendría ganas de golpearse por lo estúpido que había sido. Le había costado dinero, y le ayudaba a dormir. Sabía que la decisión de deshacerse del hidrato de cloral había sido increíblemente estúpida, pero sentía que si su cuerpo aclamaba estrés y el estrés aclamaba noches de insomnio, entonces eso sería lo que tendría.

No le parecía justo tener noches tranquilas cuando Marine jamás experimentaría lo que era tener una noche de descanso con el privilegio de despertar a la mañana siguiente y seguir con su vida.

Se lo contó a Jake una noche con una voz orgullosa, porque genuinamente sentía que deshacerse de la ayuda que tenía para dormir era un paso a la dirección correcta.

Jake lo miró raro.

\- Tú sabes lo que haces. – Dijo entre un bufido. - ¿Ahora cómo diablos dormirás? – Preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo haré. No me importa. Fueron un par de noches buenas, mientras duró.

\- Te preguntaré de nuevo en una semana para checar si todavía no te importa. – Dijo Jake, riendo.

\- Lo sé, soy un idiota, pero en realidad siento que deshacerme del hidrato de cloral fue una buena idea.

\- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

\- Ayer.

Jake asintió, pensativo.

\- ¿Cuánto has dormido desde entonces?

\- Tres horas, tal vez. No lo sé. Quizá más, quizá menos.

Jake se rió otra vez. Luego miraron ambos hacia la tv, distraídos. Louis no estaba prestando atención, en realidad no le prestaba demasiada atención a nada últimamente. Le parecía alucinante que pudiera seguir una conversación sin empezar a gritar que había orillado al suicidio a su ex novia.

En un punto volteó hacia Jake sin proponérselo y lo encontró mirando hacia otro lugar que no era la tv. Estaba distraído también y se sintió nervioso por no saber qué estaba pensando.

\- ¿Cuál es la mayor causa por la que no puedes dormir? – Preguntó Jake sin dejar de mirar el mismo lugar. No hizo ningún esfuerzo en hacer contacto visual con Louis tampoco. - ¿Son pesadillas?

Louis tenía pesadillas, pero las olvidaba tan pronto como despertaba. Sólo sabía que debían ser pesadillas por lo agitado que despertaba todo el tiempo.

\- ¿O es simplemente tu cama y el lugar lo que te hace sentir tan incomodo y poco seguro que te es imposible conciliar el sueño?

Entrar a su departamento le hacía encoger el pecho, le hacía sentir que estaba empezando a ahogarse tan pronto como ponía un pie dentro.

\- Es el lugar. – Respondió. Jake asintió, pensativo.

\- Puedes dormir aquí, ¿sabes? No te estoy diciendo que puedes mudarte o algo, porque soy un compañero de cuarto terrible, sólo... ya sabes, puedes dormir aquí.

 _Oh_.

El resto de los chicos habían ofrecido lo mismo, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de encontrarse en una posición tan vulnerable en la cama o sofá de alguno de ellos. Con Jake era diferente. A Jake no lo conocía tanto como a los chicos y no le importaba demasiado si despertaba en medio de la noche hiperventilando y Jake despertaba para notarlo.

La idea le gustaba.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Louis. Jake lo miró a los ojos, sincero.

\- Estoy seguro. Puedes dormir en este sofá, o mejor aún, hay días que no duermo aquí, entonces puedes tener la cama.

\- Suena bien.

\- Te ofrecería la cama pero tengo problemas de espalda. – Se apresuró a decir con pena. Louis sonrió.

\- No aceptaría tu cama aunque me la hubieras ofrecido, amigo, de verdad, gracias. El sofá está bien.

Jake abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis. Jake se rió con pena.

\- Te iba a decir que podrías hacer un tendido en mi habitación con tu colchón pero...

\- El problema es el maldito colchón, sí. – Dijo Louis riendo también.

\- Por eso me quedé callado, porque me di cuenta de lo estúpido que iba a sonar.

Louis de verdad apreciaba a Jake, no sólo porque le proveía marihuana y alcohol gratis, sino porque en realidad parecía interesado en hacerlo todo un poco mejor para él.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo Louis cuando dejaron de reír, y sólo porque podía se inclinó hacia Jake y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Fue dulce, y Jake no pidió por más.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos empezar entonces? – Preguntó Louis abrazándose a sí mismo. Jake al verlo con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo lo abrazó y lo atrajo un poco hacia él pero Louis no alejó sus brazos de su propio cuerpo de todos modos. Esa era la primera vez que Jake estaba tan cerca de él sin alcohol en su sistema.

\- Hoy, si quieres.

\- De acuerdo.

 

 

Louis durmió sin dificultad esa noche.

 

 

Por la mañana entró a su departamento para ducharse y prepararse para trabajar. Estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta.

Louis, naturalmente, entró en pánico. Sabía que sería Harry. No estaba esperando a nadie más y era una hora que tenía sentido para Harry también. Quizá había tenido clases suspendidas y había aprovechado para llevarle el libro de Marine a las 7:30am. Era posible. Louis escupió en su lavabo, se limpió el rostro con su toalla y se preparó para sufrir el peor momento de su día.

Y de acuerdo, quizá Louis había aclamado que no quería verlo, y quizá había pensado también que prefería encontrarse con Harry en cualquier lugar que no fuera la privacidad de su departamento, pero una parte de él quería eso. Quería tener tiempo a solas con él y hablar y gritar y discutir y quizá besarse, o lo que sea que terminaran haciendo. Quería tener eso sin que estuvieran checando por sobre sus hombros si alguien estaba cerca escuchándolos, mirándolos.

Su corazón se subió a su garganta y sus piernas se pusieron inestables.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

No era Harry. Era Sasha.

\- Hey. – Lo saludó con pena. Louis intentó recuperarse de la decepción para poder sentir la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo.

Sasha no estaba usando maquillaje y su cabello era un desastre. Una de sus medias estaba rota de una de sus rodillas y Louis no tenía idea si era parte de la estética de sus medias o si había tenido un accidente. No quería seguir checando, aunque estaba seguro que si continuaba mirando podría encontrar la respuesta.

Las ojeras de Sasha eran terribles, indicando que no había estado durmiendo bien. Sasha no tenía puesto su uniforme de colegio. Traía un abrigo de piel que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas botas.

\- Sé que es temprano, pero necesito decirte algo. Es urgente. – Explicó. Louis esperó a que pasara a través de él con rudeza porque eso era lo que Sasha haría en cualquier otra ocasión. Pero Sasha se mantuvo en su lugar, paciente.

Louis le dio el paso y la invitó a sentarse en el sofá. Luego se quedó de pie enfrente de ella, tratando de digerir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sasha estaba en su departamento y no tenía idea cómo demonios lo había encontrado.

\- Niall me dio tu dirección. – Respondió Sasha rodando un poco sus ojos. - ¿Puedes sentarte, por favor?

Louis jaló el sofá individual hasta estar enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Louis realmente confundido, y preocupado. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Me ofrecieron un trabajo de modelaje. – Contó sin entusiasmo, ignorando su pregunta. Louis asintió.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Desde que tuvimos aquella conversación sobre Marine en el departamento de Niall no he sido yo misma. Me he peleado con mis padres un millón de veces y hago esta estúpida cosa donde huyo de mi casa y me quedo en moteles yo sola.

\- Oh, Sasha.

\- No, no seas así. Yo y Marine solíamos tener pijamadas en mi casa. En mi pared hay fotos de ella, en mi tocador hay maquillaje de ella, en mis libros hay notas de ella, en mi baño hay un cepillo de dientes que ella usaba cuando dormía conmigo. En mi cama hay una almohada que ella solía usar. Siempre que entro a mi habitación no puedo evitar llorar y culparme. – Louis tragó con fuerza. Así se sentía él. Exactamente así. – Quebré mi espejo porque reconocí los labios de Marine en él con lápiz labial. No lo quebré porque estuviera enojada conmigo, sabes. Lo quebré porque estoy enojada con ella. Me prometió que nunca se haría algo así.

Louis tomó sus manos. Con Sasha siempre era así. En un momento quería huir tan lejos de ella como fuera posible y de repente quería abrazarla y darle galletas y mantenerla a salvo y cálida.

\- Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que el hecho de quebrar mi espejo me metería en problemas, pero cuando estuve en el motel esa noche recuerdo lo irresponsable que me sentí al haberme marchado así. Uso la tarjeta de crédito de mi papá para hospedarme, así que él siempre sabe en dónde estoy. Me da espacio, sabes, los dos.

\- Eso suena bien, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Louis, aunque no sonaba bien. Sasha lucía como que necesitaba que se lo dijera de todos modos.

\- Sí, es algo bueno. – Dijo con más entusiasmo. – Lo es, de verdad. No he estado yendo a clases tampoco, paso mis días de un lado a otro, he hecho nuevos amigos. Las chicas dejaron de hablarme, Manon es la única que sigue a mi lado pero no me apoya para nada en mis decisiones actuales. Y no la culpo, ¿sabes? Sé que estoy haciendo algo irresponsable pero... – Sasha se encogió de hombros. - La semana pasada un hombre se acercó a mí y me preguntó que si estaba interesada en modelar. Me dio su tarjeta y todo.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis fingiendo entusiasmo. En realidad estaba bastante triste por ella, porque no sabía si tenía el apoyo adecuado de sus amigos. Él no lo tenía, pero Louis no era un adolescente de 17 años huyendo de su casa para pasar las noches en moteles. - ¿Y estás interesada en hacerlo?

\- Suena bien. Viajaría a Nueva York. Mencionaron Singapur. Siempre he querido ir a Singapur.

Louis asintió. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo Sasha en su departamento a las 7:30am, pero suponía que venía del motel en el que se quedaba por las noches.

\- Las cosas que te dije aquél día. – Dijo Sasha en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Estaba mirando hacia sus manos unidas. – Acerca de que tú y yo habíamos asesinado a Marine, todavía creo que son ciertas, ¿sabes? – Louis lo sabía. – Pero definitivamente no debí decírtelo así. Sólo... sólo quería que me acompañaras en esto para sentirme mejor.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis. – También me siento así, pero no soy tan fuerte como tu como para admitirlo tan fácil.

\- Lo estás haciendo ahora. – Dijo Sasha, mirándolo. Louis asintió.

\- Con nadie más lo haría.

\- ¿Nadie te ha preguntado?

\- No.

Sasha se rió con sorpresa y tristeza.

\- Tienes suerte. Mis amigas me culparon desde el primer día. Son inteligentes, sabes, unieron rápido todos los puntos importantes. También creen que fuiste tú la razón por la que lo hizo, pero la diferencia es que a ti no te han dicho nada y definitivamente no te acosan en Facebook y por mensajes de texto al respecto.

Louis tragó con fuerza. En realidad nadie le había dicho nada, y no sabía por qué. Recordaba haberlo esperado, recordaba sentir miedo y una sensación de paranoia que le hacía sentir que todos sabían y si no decían nada lo estaban pensando de todos modos. A veces despertaba con la misma sensación, pero más que nada ahora sólo despertaba triste. Louis de verdad no creía que eso fuera justo. Sasha estaba viviendo lo que él había esperado que le sucedería, y de verdad,  _de verdad_  no era justo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? – Preguntó, solemne. Sasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Continúa en contacto conmigo aunque acepte el contrato para modelar y nunca nos miremos otra vez. Aunque ambos seamos totalmente terribles el uno con el otro, somos los únicos que entendemos por lo que estamos pasando. – Louis asintió. Era verdad.

\- De acuerdo, eso puedo hacerlo.

\- Creo que voy a aceptar el contrato. – Continuó, pensativa. – Ya no quiero estar aquí y frecuentar a las mismas personas. Todo está arruinado de todos modos. Debo buscar nuevos amigos y una nueva, ya sabes, una nueva rutina, o como sea. Además me gusta bastante la idea de ser famosa.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – Dijo Louis con una sonrisa. Sasha era una persona bastante peculiar, Louis estaba seguro que si algo esperaba por ella no sería otra cosa que la fama.

\- Así que, ese es mi plan. Pensaré un poco más en ese contrato y continuaré en contacto contigo y fuera de eso espero poder librarme de todo lo demás. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Louis dejó de sostener las manos de Sasha. Sabía que estaba siendo dramático, pero estaba realmente cansado de que otras personas creyeran que tenía un plan. No tenía ningún maldito plan.

\- ¿Louis?

Louis la estaba mirando, serio.

\- No sumirme en una profunda depresión y no considerar la idea de gastar mi dinero en drogas. – Respondió de forma mecánica, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que lo decía.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? – Preguntó Sasha con sorpresa. Louis asintió. – Oh, wow. Ese es el espíritu, supongo. – Luego se puso de pie. - De acuerdo, no te quitaré más tiempo de tu ocupada agenda y me iré.

Louis la acompañó hasta la puerta y pensó en acompañarla. Iba hacia afuera él también después de todo.

\- Espera, te acompañaré hasta abajo. – Le dijo rápido. Regresó al interior y cogió su cartera, su teléfono y sus llaves.

\- Niall dijo que trabajabas con un dentista. – Contó Sasha mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- ¿Son muy amigos ahora, tu y Niall? – Preguntó en cambio. Sasha soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Es lindo.

\- Oh, no estarás pensando en ligar con él, ¿cierto? – Insistió chocando su brazo con el de ella apropósito para captar su atención; cuando la tuvo le sonrió para que supiera que estaba bromeando.

\- Nah, no es de mi tipo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu tipo? – Preguntó Louis haciendo la nota mental de jamás decirle a Niall lo que Sasha había dicho. Podría herir sus sentimientos.

\- Castaños.

\- Sabes, Niall es naturalmente castaño, pero se tiñe.

\- Que información tan más interesante. – Dijo Sasha fingiendo seriedad. – No, en serio, escucha, ya sabes cuál es mi tipo.

\- ¿Lo sé?

\- Mi tipo de hombre es aquél que no puedo sorprender con mi etérea belleza y atractivo sexual. Mi tipo de hombre es probablemente gay o está en una relación con otra persona. – Luego se encogió de hombros. Louis no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la parada del bus donde se dividirían. – Mantente en contacto, Tomlinson. – Dijo apuntando amenazadoramente hacia él mientras se alejaba. – Volveremos a hablar de nuevo, cuando sea famosa y asquerosamente rica.

\- Suena bien. – Dijo Louis mirándola marchándose.

Se sentía extrañamente triste, si era honesto consigo mismo. Era como si hubiera cerrado un capítulo importante de su vida, y a pesar de las cosas terribles que hizo con Sasha y con su ayuda, la apreciaba y la echaría de menos.

De verdad lo haría.

 

 

Louis tenía que contestar las llamadas de Harry, de una forma u otra no podía continuar permitiendo que las llamadas de Harry quedaran sin contestar. Habían pasado seis días desde que Harry le había prometido que encontraría el libro de Marine y lo único que Louis había recibido habían sido llamadas que se rehusaba a tomar.

De hecho había empezado a sentir que Harry no le daría el libro hasta que le contestara una de sus llamadas, y aunque sabía que podía estar equivocado la sola idea le hacía hervir la sangre.

Estaba en el departamento de Jake mirando Pulp Fiction cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar a su costado. Cuando revisó de quién era la llamada no le sorprendió que fuera de Harry; en realidad se sintió aliviado porque había estado esperando que llamara otra vez para preguntarle qué demonios le estaba costando tanto enviar el libro. De igual manera le molestó que hubiera logrado distraerlo de Samuel L. Jackson y su discurso sobre la supuesta intervención divina y las balas que había logrado esquivar sin mover un solo músculo; concentrarse en su distracción era más fácil que admitir que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Harry mostraba que aún le importaba.

Jake pausó la película cuando miró a Louis ponerse de pie para regresar la llamada en un lugar más privado.

\- Hey. – Lo saludó Harry contestando al primer timbre.

\- ¿Por qué te está tomando tanto tiempo enviarme el libro? – Preguntó Louis sin saludar. Harry se rió nerviosamente a través de la línea.

\- Tuve unos días ocupados, lo siento. Ya tengo tu libro.

\- Fantástico. No lo leas, es privado.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry con seriedad. – No lo he leído, ¿sabes? Por si te lo estabas preguntando. Nadie lo ha abierto. No somos tan terribles.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis cubriéndose el rostro con su mano desocupada. Quería disculparse. – Lo siento, he estado de un humor extraño últimamente.

\- Descuida. – Dijo Harry. Luego: - ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? Puedo quedarme un rato cuando te lleve el libro. O tú puedes venir por el libro y quedarte aquí. Compraré comida rápida, o puedo cocinarte algo. Tú elige. 

Oh, Dios, no.

\- Como sea. – Dijo Louis. – Perdón por ignorar tus llamadas. – Agregó. Harry se rió, dejando a Louis sólo un poco confundido. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada. Niall me apostó que no me estabas ignorando y yo le dije que lo estabas haciendo, totalmente. Gané.

\- ¿Qué ganaste?

\- Alcohol gratis.

\- Mm. – Louis empezó a jugar con su labio inferior, distraído. Harry lo hacía sentir una gran cantidad de cosas: desespero, odio, cariño, confusión y tristeza. No entendía exactamente por qué escucharlo reír por una estúpida apuesta lo había hecho sentir una mezcla de todas esas cosas. Quizá había sido el hecho de que Harry había hablado con Niall sobre las llamadas y que todas habían sido ignoradas. Quizá había sido que Harry no había dejado de llamar a pesar de que  _sabía_  que lo estaba ignorando.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Soné como un idiota al decirlo? – Preguntó con cuidado. – Porque si crees que soné como un idiota deberías decirme. Me retractaría.

Louis se encogió de hombros. Cuando recordó que Harry no podía verlo se aclaró la garganta.

\- No, está bien. ¿Cuándo haremos esto?

\- ¿Estás seguro que está bien que lo haya dicho? – Insistió Harry con voz cuidadosa. Louis se restregó el rostro con su mano y le repitió que sí. – De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Qué te parece mañana? Iba a llevarlo mañana de todos modos.

\- ¿Aunque no te hubiera contestado ninguna llamada? – Preguntó Louis. Luego lo escuchó sonreír a través de la línea.

\- Aunque no lo hubieras hecho, sí.

\- Dios. Eres raro. – Dijo Louis sonriendo también.

\- ¿Raro por qué? – Preguntó Harry. - ¿Por tratar de arreglar lo nuestro aunque tú creas que es una buena idea terminar incluso nuestra amistad?

\- No, sólo... – Louis se volvió a encoger de hombros. No pudo evitarlo. – Estás actuando raro. No eras así, ya sabes, antes. Estás raro ahora.

\- Estoy siendo amable ahora, ¿eso me hace raro?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez.

Louis estaba cansado.

Estaba cansado de obligarse a odiar a Harry. Estaba cansado de sentirse culpable por no estar ni siquiera un poco menos enamorado de él. Estaba cansado de pasar todos sus días recordando que Marine estaba muerta y que era probablemente a causa suya. Estaba cansado de convencerse de que no se merecía cosas buenas.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un par de segundos. Louis escuchó a Harry queriendo empezar a decir algo con incómodos ‘um’, pero no habló hasta que Louis pensó en colgar la llamada, como si hubiera sentido que no tendría una oportunidad de hablar otra vez hasta que trajera el libro.

\- Te amo, sabes. No es mentira.

\- Harry.

\- No, no uses ese tono conmigo. – Pidió con determinación. Louis sabía exactamente a qué tono se refería. Era su tono cansado y condescendiente; ese que quería transmitirle el poco sentido que tenía que se lo dijera, o que no importaba que lo dijera ahora por razones que ya le había listado en más de una ocasión. - Sé de lo que hablo. Sé que estoy enamorado de ti y sé que suena jodidamente idiota, créeme, lo sé, pero esa es la verdad.

Louis caminó hacia donde había estado sentado con Jake. Jake continuaba ahí. Estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

\- Escucha, tengo que colgar.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo. – Dijo Harry con tristeza.

\- De hecho sí. Estaba mirando una película con Jake antes de que llamaras. Me está esperando.

-  _Jake_. – Dijo Harry pronunciando el nombre con el mismo desagrado de siempre. Si Louis no estuviera tan malditamente cansado y triste probablemente se reiría.

\- No seas celoso. – Susurró en cambio, dándose el lujo de decirlo aunque sabía que era una mala idea. Cuando Harry se lo decía en aquellos tiempos cuando ambos eran adolescentes y Louis estaba patéticamente y tontamente enamorado de él, siempre hacía que las ilusiones de Louis se dispararan por los cielos.

Y ni siquiera sabía si Louis lo había dicho por maldad, si era honesto, no sabía si lo había dicho porque sabía lo que se sentía o porque deliberadamente quería que Harry recibiera esos mensajes y los interpretara justamente de la forma que Louis esperaba.

\- No estoy siendo celoso. – Dijo Harry entre una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿No?

Harry soltó un bufido.

\- Bueno, tal vez un poco. – Después, totalmente serio: - Espera. ¿Lo dijiste porque te molestó? Porque si te molestó haré un esfuerzo en—

\- Cállate. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos, interrumpiéndolo. – No me molestó, sólo fue..., ya sabes. Una observación.

\- En ese caso, odio a Jake. – Confesó Harry en un susurro, como si Jake pudiera oírlo. – Odio a ese chico. Nunca eres un imbécil con él, aunque claramente sabes que quiere follarte.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo Louis reprimiendo una risa. Jake volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro al escucharlo fracasar en su intento. – Tengo que colgar, es en serio. Estoy mirando una película.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Cuál están viendo? ¿ _Por Favor Ten Sexo Conmigo Atentamente Jake_?

Louis se rió.

\- Basta. Es en serio, adiós. Te espero mañana. Avisa antes para saber a qué hora debo estar en mi departamento.  

\- Lo haré. – Dijo Harry. – Y gracias por..., ya sabes, por no gritarme y por dejarme hablar. Y por contestar la llamada.

Louis no dijo nada. Esperó por algo más por parte de Harry y cuando la línea permaneció en silencio, colgó.

Regresó con Jake al sofá y se acomodó a su lado, con su brazo contra el de Jake y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

\- ¿Era Harry? – Preguntó. Louis le dijo que sí. – Sonó bien. Te escuchabas feliz. ¿Ya no están enojados?

\- No sé. – Respondió, honesto. - No es como si fuéramos mejores amigos otra vez, pero, es lo que es, supongo.

\- Eso es bueno, Louis. – Dijo Jake. Sonaba genuino. – Me gustaría poder llevarme mejor con él también, sabes. ¿Por qué es tan complicado? – Preguntó apuntando con el control remoto hacia la tv, sin embargo no reprodujo la película. - ¿Siempre ha sido así?

\- Dios, sí.

\- ¿Vale la pena aguantar su terrible comportamiento? – Preguntó.

Louis se congeló.

¿Había valido la pena continuar siendo amigo de Harry aunque lo hizo sentir incomodo y mal de sí mismo y por sí mismo por ser lo que era durante toda su adolescencia? ¿Había valido la pena permitir que Harry se burlara de él y del estúpido y obvio enamoramiento que tenía en él? ¿Había valido la pena que Harry lo usara y lo manipulara aunque ambos hubieran estado en una relación con otra persona? ¿Había valido la pena que Harry lo follara casi a fuerzas sólo porque estaba caliente sin importarle que Louis recibiera placer sexual? ¿Había valido la pena que junto con él Louis fuera cómplice del suicidio de Marine por ser tan jodidamente fácil por él?

Louis honestamente no sabía cómo responder, aunque Jake no le hubiera preguntado  _eso_  exactamente. Sabía que no podía odiar a Harry por siempre, y también sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara sin razones para justificar la terrible persona que era por continuar enamorado de Harry.

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Quería ser justo, y sabía que lo justo era desaparecer a Harry de su vida, pero no podía simplemente eliminarlo. No era tan fácil. Lo echaba de menos. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo otra vez. Quería que estuvieran juntos, como amigos o amantes, y le estaba matando que la sola idea le provocara deseos de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, porque eso no era lo correcto, eso no era lo justo.

\- No lo sé, Jake. – Respondió sintiéndose terriblemente cansado de nuevo. – Creo que... creo que me iré a la cama temprano, ¿está bien?

\- Oh. Por supuesto, podemos seguir viendo la película mañana, u otro día.

\- De acuerdo. – Louis asintió y empezó a prepararse para crear un tendido en la habitación de Jake. Había probado el sofá el primer día pero la mañana siguiente lo había recibido con un molesto dolor de espalda. No había funcionado; el tendido en el piso de la habitación de Jake era más cómodo. Lo había hecho desde entonces y su cuerpo aún no se quejaba. - Buenas noches, Jake.

\- Que duermas bien, Louis.

Louis asintió. Esperaba poder hacerlo.  

 

 

A mitad de la noche empezó a hiperventilar. Se puso tan mal que necesitó salir del departamento para respirar.

Jake no se dio cuenta.

 

 

Había cosas peores que presentarse al trabajo como un zombi, Louis estaba seguro de ello. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que no había sido totalmente terrible. Además, una de las cosas buenas de que su jefe se lo quisiera follar era que podía salirse con la suya si su cabeza empezaba a caerse y sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad.

Al Dr. Maddox le había parecido adorable, de hecho. Lo había dejado salir temprano.

De vuelta en su departamento pensó en llamar a Harry para decirle que podía dejar el libro ya, si podía, pero prefirió tomar una siesta antes.

 

 

Louis no tenía idea por qué había creído que podría dormir en su departamento, en su cama. En la misma cama que Marine había muerto, o en el mismo sofá donde habían tenido sexo, o en el mismo departamento donde habían vivido juntos.

Estaba cansado y tenía sueño pero no podía dormir. Desde que había tirado el Hidrato de Cloral sólo había dormido un par de horas cada noche y estaba tan cansado que todos sus días los pasaba al borde de perder el conocimiento.

Media hora después de estar revolviéndose entre las mantas terminó de pie, pateando la cama y luchando contra el colchón hasta tenerlo en el suelo donde sólo porque podía empezó a patearlo también.

Después empezó a llorar como idiota.

Lloró porque estaba enojado y porque no podía solucionar nada. Había tratado de ser mejor y de salir adelante. Había empezado a dormir donde Jake para poder tener más horas de sueño y había decidido hablarle a Harry a pesar de que su principal idea había sido golpearlo cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad y no dirigirle la palabra en ninguna ocasión.

Todo le había salido mal. Harry continuaba en su vida y todavía rompía en llanto a causa de sus patrones de sueño. Estaba cansado y triste y enojado y era como si hubiera regresado al comienzo del camino.  

Estaba sentado sobre el colchón en el suelo mirando hacia la ventana con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y mocos corriendo por su boca cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Louis sorbió por su nariz miserablemente y cuando trató de ponerse de pie se tropezó y eso sólo le hizo querer llorar más.

Su vida era patética, realmente.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? – Preguntó Harry en el momento que Louis contestó su llamada.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti al trabajo cuando salgas y luego regresamos juntos a tu departamento? Ya sabes, lo que siempre hacíamos. Siempre nos funcionó.

Louis apretó sus parpados con los dedos de su mano derecha, fuerte.

\- Estoy en mi departamento, de hecho.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Harry con voz aguda, sorprendido. - ¿Estás enfermo? Se escucha rara tu voz, ahora que lo mencionas.

\- No, no, sólo... Puedes venir a la hora que quieras, aquí estaré.

\- Oh. – Hizo una pausa, pensativo. – Iré lo más rápido que pueda, entonces.

\- De acuerdo, como sea, como dije, aquí estaré.

Harry iba a decir algo. Louis escuchó que su voz empezó a querer formar una palabra, pero Louis terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera completar algo. Luego se tiró sin cuidado al colchón en el suelo sobre su espalda y miró hacia el techo.

¿Qué sucedería si no pasaba absolutamente nada entre él y Harry cuando estuviera en su departamento? ¿Si no se besaban, si no tenían sexo? ¿Si no hablaban?

¿Qué sucedería si hacían todo? ¿Iba a cambiar algo? ¿O lo iba a empeorar?

¿Qué era mejor? ¿Ignorar el enorme elefante en la habitación y actuar como lo habían hecho desde que Harry se había forzado en su vida otra vez, o dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa, recibiendo con responsabilidad y madurez las consecuencias?

¿Qué era lo justo para Marine?

Louis sabía que lo justo para Marine era recibir su libro y pedir de vuelta todas sus cosas, después cerrar la puerta en el rostro de Harry, regresar a Doncaster o viajar a Nueva York para jamás tener que volver a encontrarse con él.

Pero Louis no quería eso. Su  _corazón_  no quería eso. Su razón tampoco.

Eventualmente salió del colchón y lo colocó en su lugar para que no quedara rastro de su crisis.

Eran poco después de las 6pm cuando Harry llegó. Traía comida y sodas con él, más el libro de Marine y otras cosas más en una bolsa de plástico.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? – Preguntó Louis sin poder contenerse.

\- Algo que encontré en mi habitación. – Respondió dejando una porción de sus cosas en la mesa. Dejó su teléfono, sus llaves y la bolsa, luego regresó donde Louis con el libro en sus manos. – Tarde pero seguro.

Louis sonrió forzadamente.

\- Gracias. ¿Qué es eso? – Insistió apuntando hacia la bolsa. Había una caja ahí que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Estaba bajo la comida.

\- Algo que encontré en mi habitación. – Repitió con diversión. – Y  _Guardians of The Galaxy_  en DVD por si quieres ver una película conmigo más tarde. Arruiné la última vez, así que. – Se encogió de hombros. – O puedes verla tú solo, o con Jake. El punto es que la compré para ti. Es un regalo, verás.

\- Un regalo. – Repitió Louis, confundido. – No es mi cumpleaños.

\- No te compré nada tu último cumpleaños. Estábamos...

Enojados, Louis lo recordaba.

\- Sí. – Dijo con incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo la palabra en voz alta, probablemente porque aún lo estaban, de alguna manera.

\- Traje comida también. Es comida india.

El estomago de Louis hizo ruido con sólo escuchar. No había comido nada desde el cereal que había tenido como desayuno.

\- Brillante. – Dijo sonriendo. Harry regresó a la mesa para sacar las dos cajas de comida. Luego sacó la caja de madera que Louis reconocía ligeramente, y no fue hasta que la sacó totalmente de la bolsa que recordó finalmente. – Oh, Dios mío. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Harry abrió una de las cajas de comida y el olor hizo que su estomago casi gritara por ella. Harry se rió y le pasó su comida.

\- Te dije, lo encontré en mi habitación. Espera a que veas lo que hay dentro.

\- Muéstrame. – Pidió sentándose cerca de la caja de madera. Harry ocupó la silla al lado de él y Louis no perdió tiempo en abrirla. – No. – Dijo con sorpresa y melancolía al ver todo lo que había dentro.

La caja no era grande, era un poco más grande que la palma de su mano, pero era profunda. Adentro estaban las pulseras que él y Harry solían usar. Eran iguales, con la diferencia de que tenían sus nombres grabados. Harry usaba la suya y Louis usaba la de Harry. Había también un teléfono móvil con el que solían llamar a chicas para tratar de ligar porque era más fácil hacerlo así que en persona. El teléfono tenía calcomanías por doquier. Era viejo, ni siquiera se podía descargar timbres con él. Había cartas de Pokémon y fotos que mostraban a un Harry de al menos 14 años haciendo gestos graciosos en dirección a Louis.

Dios. Sus cortes de cabello eran horribles entonces.

Había cartas de Póker con mujeres desnudas en ellas. Louis recordaba odiar esas cartas, siempre lo hacían sentir incomodo. Harry al contrario las amaba. Siempre las mostraba cuando hacían un nuevo amigo. Louis nunca había entendido por qué adquiría más confianza y orgullo al mostrarlas, era estúpido.

\- Odiaba estas cartas. – Dijo en voz alta, riendo. Harry se rió también. Luego encontró los tickets de cine de cuando fueron a ver  _Constantine_. Habían compartido la misma soda ese día. – No puede ser. ¿Cómo es que todavía tienes todas estas cosas? – Preguntó Louis mirándolo intensamente. Una parte de él quería que Harry respondiera con un  _‘porque fueron tan importantes para mí como lo fueron para ti y no quería perder estos recuerdos’_ , pero estaba seguro que sólo había tenido suerte.

Pero entonces...

\- Porque son importantes para mí. – Respondió haciendo que la cabeza de Louis hiciera una doble toma, genuinamente sorprendido.

Todavía olvidaba que Harry estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por cambiar. Todo era demasiado nuevo, raro y  _no-Harry_. Era extraño; le hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Le hacía sentir vulnerable también, y algo enojado, porque Harry era el único que estaba haciendo un cambio para bien, mientras que Louis sentía que daba un par de pasos en la dirección contraria cada vez que se dejaba convencer y doblar por sus buenas acciones. No le gustaba la sensación.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio. Louis metió todo de vuelta en la caja, inspeccionando por un rato las cartas de Pokémon y las del Póker pornográfico.

\- Nunca te conté por qué terminé con Mandy. – Dijo Harry de repente cuando Louis estaba raspando con el cubierto el cartón de su comida rápida.

\- No, no lo hiciste.

\- Terminé con ella un par de días después del funeral de Marine. – Louis asintió. Realmente no quería escuchar la historia, pero tampoco quería permanecer en silencio con Harry al lado suyo. Era incomodo. – Su otro novio todavía estaba en su vida de todos modos. Quería más tiempo para terminar las cosas con él, aparentemente, y yo continuaba recibiendo amenazas. Era lo mejor.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – Dijo Louis, distante.

\- No le dije que la verdadera razón era porque me sentía terriblemente mal por lo que hicimos a espaldas de ella y Marine, y porque te había perdido a ti a final de cuentas. No me sentía realmente bien como para continuar con la relación. Sólo pensaba en ti.

Louis se limpió las manos con una de las servilletas que venían en el empaque de la comida. Apuñó una de sus manos y la colocó en su mentón por soporte, con su codo contra la mesa.

\- Pensé que te había perdido. Creí que... – Harry tragó con fuerza. Había sonado seco, y lleno de pánico; necesitó darle un trago largo a su soda. – Creí que no ibas a perdonarme nunca. En su momento no entendía exactamente por qué me sentía tan culpable, y no sé por qué demonios me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta, o por qué necesité que me lo tuvieras que explicar, pero ahora lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Y me siento terrible. Desde que sucedió me siento terrible.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo. – Dijo Louis sin ganas. – Multiplica ese sentimiento por cien y probablemente te darás una idea por lo que yo tengo que pasar.

\- No, lo sé, es decir, sí me doy una idea. Por eso traté de ser mejor para ti más que nada. Acepté que fui un imbécil y a pesar de que sabía que existía la posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde para un cambio, de todos modos me esforcé en hacerlo, en... ya sabes, en ser una mejor persona. Es jodidamente complicado para mí. Así no es como soy yo. Soy un imbécil por naturaleza, lo sabes.

Louis se rió un poco. Harry ciertamente era un imbécil y siempre lo había sido. Era algo refrescante que lo admitiera en voz alta.

\- He estado hablando con los chicos sobre esto que tengo contigo. No les he dicho qué eres tú del que hablo, pero les he estado diciendo algunas cosas. Quiero que sepan que eres importante, que no estoy jugando y que te di tiempo para decidir lo que harías conmigo sin forzarte exactamente a que me perdonaras sólo porque ya les había contado a ellos.

\- Te dije bastantes veces que no quería saber nada de ti y continuaste apareciendo. – Le recordó Louis. Harry se rió.

\- No te forcé.  _Rogué_. Nunca en mi vida le había rogado a alguien.

Louis sonrió forzadamente. Más que nada quería llorar, porque sabía que el esfuerzo de Harry era mínimo y no tenía por qué celebrar que estuviera convirtiéndose en una persona decente.

\- Como sea, insististe y no respetaste lo que yo quería. – Dijo Louis cruzándose de brazos. Harry se cruzó de brazos también. Su comida estaba olvidada en la mesa, aunque Louis estaba bastante seguro que aún no terminaba.

\- Pero era realmente lo que tú querías ¿o sólo eras tú queriendo autodestruirte? – Preguntó. Louis soltó un bufido.

\- No seas tan lleno de ti mismo. – Dijo tratando de reír. No era gracioso, así que estaba teniendo dificultades lográndolo.

\- No lo estoy siendo.

\- Acabas de dejar entredicho que yo queriéndome alejar de ti era yo siendo autodestructivo. ¿Cómo diablos me hace ser destructivo el querer deshacerme de... ya sabes?

\- ¿Lo sé?

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- No me hagas decirlo. – Le pidió.

\- No, dime. ¿Deshacerte de qué?

\- De... – Louis de verdad no quería decirlo. – Deshacerme de cosas que no me hacían ningún bien. De cosas que genuinamente no quería en mi vida. De cosas que no me servían para nada.

Harry se irguió un poco más derecho en su silla, pensativo, serio.

\- No creo que lo hayas deseado de verdad. – Insistió. Louis volvió a rodar sus ojos.

\- Lo que sea que te haga dormir mejor por las noches, Harry.

\- No, no. – Dijo Harry poniendo una de sus manos en la mesa. - Te conozco. La primera vez que me dijiste que ya no querías que fuéramos amigos fue tan bizarro. No sonó como tú, estuvo totalmente fuera de carácter. En realidad sentí que alguien te había forzado a hacerlo.

Louis tragó con fuerza, nervioso.

Técnicamente, alguien sí lo había forzado, pero había tenido sentido en su momento. Louis le había estado haciendo algo peor a ella de todos modos. Había sido justo que Louis eliminara de su vida lo que más quería. No le hacía ningún bien, sólo le provocaba problemas. Era tóxico, como había dicho Marine.

Y continuaba siéndolo, pero el hecho de que Harry estuviera cambiando para bien le hacía sentir esperanza. Como si aún pudiera salvar su amistad.

\- Como sea. – Dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ya no piensas así, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros una vez más.  

\- Tal vez no.

Harry sonrió.

\- Me alegro. – Luego suspiró. – ¿Entonces somos amigos otra vez? – Preguntó haciendo reír a Louis.

\- Supongo, sí. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos al ver a Harry haciendo una señal de triunfo con su puño. – Dios. Eres tan idiota.

\- No me importa. Por cierto, tengo otra pregunta que podría hacerte sentir deseos de golpearme el rostro otra vez, ¿puedo hacerla?

\- Oh, adelante. Hazla. – Dijo Louis sin poder dejar de reír. Horas atrás había estado pateando su colchón en un mar de lágrimas y ahora estaba sosteniéndose el estomago al reírse. Harry había hecho eso.

\- Es sobre Jake. – Dijo chasqueando su lengua.

\- Por supuesto que es sobre Jake. ¿Qué hay con él?

\- ¿Estás follando con Jake? – Preguntó, serio. Louis abrió sus ojos fingiendo sorpresa. Si no conociera mejor a Harry quizá no habría visto venir esa pregunta.

\- Wow.

\- Sólo quiero saber para, ya sabes, tratar de no ligar contigo cuando él esté cerca.

\- Follar no significa estar saliendo. – Señaló Louis con un tono sabiondo. Harry sonrió.

\- Lo sé, pero Jake emana posesividad y violencia. No sé, de acuerdo, sólo quiero mantener mi rostro lejos de los puños de otras personas.

Louis se rió un poco. Ahora que lo mencionaba, el rostro de Harry había recibido bastantes golpes últimamente. Empezando con Jake en la fiesta donde lo suyo con Marine realmente había empezado, luego por el primer novio de Mandy y otros hombres que Harry no había podido identificar. Luego por él.

\- No, Harry, no me estoy follando a Jake.

\- ¿Lo has pensado? – Insistió.

Louis cogió la caja de su comida y empezó a hacerle agujeros con el final de su cubierto.

\- Sí. Soy humano, Harry.

Harry se rió.

\- Qué respuesta es esa. ¿Louis, cómo estás hoy? Bien, soy humano, Harry. ¿Louis, quieres salir esta noche? Sí, soy humano, Harry. ¿Louis, desde cuándo no follas con alguien? En serio. Eres increíble.

\- Oh, cállate. – Le pidió Louis, riendo. - Y desde hace un mes, esa es la respuesta a tu última pregunta.

\- ¿No tienes sexo desde hace un mes? – Louis negó con su cabeza. Harry lucía algo aliviado de escucharlo decir eso. – Wow.

\- No es tan sorprendente. Simplemente no ha estado en mi cabeza ese tipo de deseo.

\- ¿Puedo ser honesto? – Preguntó con una mueca de dolor. Louis le dijo que sí, aunque probablemente no le iba a gustar lo que Harry diría. - Creí que ya te habías follado a Jake. Múltiples veces.

\- ¿Es por eso que siempre eres terrible con él? – Preguntó ignorando que su pulso se había disparado.

\- Sí. Soy un maldito imbécil, lo siento.

\- Descuida. Pronto estarías en lo cierto de todos modos. Jake ha sido bastante agradable conmigo, me ha ayudado a distraerme de cosas que ninguno de ustedes podría.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ibas a follar con él sólo porque ha sido agradable contigo? – Preguntó. Louis ni siquiera necesitó leer su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando. Harry siempre había creído que era alguien fácil, y esa había sido la razón por la que había creído en primer lugar que ya había tenido sexo con Jake múltiples veces. Louis no entendía por qué estaba fingiendo sorpresa y confusión.

\- Es lo que tengo más cerca. – Dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. – Además sé que no me dirá que no.

\- Oh. – Harry miró hacia la mesa, intenso. Louis se sentía un poco mal por decirle esas cosas, pero todavía había algo dentro de él que quería lastimarlo. – Yo tampoco te diría que no, sabes.

\- Lo sé, pero si lo hago contigo podría arruinar el avance que llevamos.

\- Pero..., es decir, ¿cómo sabes que eso nos hará tomar dos pasos hacia la dirección equivocada? ¿Qué sucede si nos hace progresar más?

\- ¿Cómo podría? – Preguntó Louis genuinamente interesado.

\- Bueno, primeramente me aseguraría de hacerlo bien, de no pensar sólo en mí. Sería más gentil también, y lo haríamos de forma apropiada para que sea bueno para los dos. He estado leyendo cosas, sabes. Intenté enseñarme algo mirando porno gay pero todos eran demasiado violentos el uno con el otro.

\- No lo hiciste. – Dijo Louis sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Lo hice, totalmente. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no creo que vayas a cometer un error al tener sexo conmigo otra vez. Ya no soy como solía ser.

Louis dejó de hacerle agujeros al cartón vacío de su comida y se sentó tranquilo, mirando hacia Harry con atención.

\- No he tenido sexo desde el último día de Diciembre. Es casi Febrero ahora. – Señaló sin poder creerlo. Lo máximo que había pasado sin sexo habían sido dos semanas y en el momento que lo había conseguido no recordaba haberse sentido lleno.

\- Sí, en tres días es mi cumpleaños.

Eso era cierto. Y Louis no tenía idea si tendría una fiesta de cumpleaños. Tampoco le gustaba pensar demasiado en que Harry no había planeado invitarlo, a menos que su intención fuera invitarlo en ese momento ahora que sabía que continuaban siendo amigos.

\- ¿Quieres tenerme como regalo de cumpleaños? – Se escuchó decir, sin pensarlo.

Harry cambió de posición en su asiento a una postura más alerta.

\- Si eso es lo que tú quieres, sí. Dios, sí.

Louis asintió tratando de mantenerse serio, pero sus labios estaban queriendo formar una sonrisa a pesar de su esfuerzo.

\- De acuerdo entonces.

\- ¿Puedes esperar tres días? – Preguntó Harry de pronto preocupado, como si creyera que Louis no era capaz de mantenerse sin sexo por 72 horas más.

\- Creo que puedo hacerlo, sí.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. – Repitió Louis. Después ambos sonrieron.

Las manos de Harry se estaban sosteniendo con fuerza en su propia silla; no parecía saber qué hacer con ellas, así que Louis decidió acercarse a él. Se puso de pie y se detuvo enfrente de Harry.

\- ¿Me prometes que no vas a arruinar esto otra vez? – Preguntó totalmente serio. Estaba un poco triste por dentro porque no era una buena señal que ya hubiera existido una primera vez. No debió haber sucedido así, no debieron haber arruinado tanto algo que orillaron a Marine al suicidio, pero le hacía sentir bien la expectativa. - ¿Prometes que no permitirás que ninguno de los dos lo arruinemos tanto como la primera vez?

Harry se puso de pie.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo tragando con fuerza. Louis pudo ver su garganta y manzana de Adán funcionando con trabajo. - ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Louis no había besado a Harry desde su fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada. La sola idea de poder volver a hacerlo en segundos le estaba haciendo sentir inadecuado, como si no lo mereciera, o como si estuviera cometiendo un error.

Se iba a odiar después, estaba seguro de ello. Pero lo deseaba demasiado.

Louis asintió.

Harry fue el primero en moverse. Lo cogió de sus hombros con cuidado, le sonrió con delicadeza e intimidad, como si estuviera genuinamente feliz de poder besarlo. Louis lo estaba, no podía hablar por Harry además de interpretar esa sonrisa como el mismo sentimiento, pero Louis  _de verdad_  lo estaba. Sólo quería que todo estuviera bien otra vez, quería no sentirse terrible todo el tiempo, quería besarlo y abrazarlo sin sentirse culpable.

\- Me gustas. – Susurró Harry antes de tomar el mentón de Louis con delicadeza, uniendo sus labios superficialmente por un segundo. – Y estoy enamorado de ti.

Louis sonrió.

\- Dios. Esto se siente tan diferente y raro. – Confesó. Harry rodó sus ojos con diversión.

\- Louis. Estoy tratando de ser romántico aquí.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo Louis cubriendo la otra mano de Harry, la que no estaba en su mentón.

\- Cuando te dije que estaba dispuesto a ser todo por ti no estaba mintiendo. – Dijo Harry mirándolo con intensidad.

\- Lo sé.

\- Todavía está en pie la oferta, sabes. Todavía puedo ser para ti lo que quieras que sea. Amigo, amante, novio, lo que sea.

\- Esclavo. – Mencionó Louis. Quería ser serio pero no podía. Sentía que empezaría a llorar si lo tomaba totalmente en serio.

Marine estaba muerta. Marine ya no regresaría. Y él lo había hecho, él la había orillado a hacerlo.

Marine se había suicidado en ese departamento y Louis estaba teniendo un momento especial con Harry. No parecía justo, eso era todo.

\- Esclavo. – Repitió Harry entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo. – Por qué no.

Luego lo besó, rápido e intenso, con propósito. A Louis lo tomó por sorpresa pero no tardó demasiado en seguirle el ritmo.

La mano de Harry abandonó su mentón y se ancló en su brazo. Louis no dejó de sostener su otra mano en ningún momento.

Cuando Harry se apartó no lo hizo totalmente. Estaba sonriendo y su frente estaba contra la de Louis.

\- Los chicos están planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para mí en mi propio departamento. – Louis hizo un sonido que esperaba hubiera sido percibido como un ‘continúa’. No creía que pudiera formar palabras, todavía no. Estaba procesando todo aún. – No se supone que debo saber esto, pero Niall se descubrió solo.

\- Empieza a actuar de forma extraña cuando está ocultando algo. – Dijo Louis con trabajo. Harry sonrió.

\- Sí. Es divertido.

\- ¿Me estás invitando, entonces?

\- Lo estoy haciendo, sí. Zayn y el resto han estado tratando de preguntarme si estamos bien, tú y yo, genuinamente. Creo que estaban esperando una respuesta final para poder contarte sobre el plan. Pero como sea, decidí decírtelo yo.

\- De acuerdo, iré.

Harry se apartó y llevó su mano junto con la de Louis hasta sus labios. Luego besó el dorso de la mano de Louis.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis tratando de no mostrar que estaba muriendo poco a poco por dentro con sus acciones.

\- ¿Miramos la película o quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó Harry entonces.

Louis no quería que se fuera, aunque sentía que debía despedirse de él antes de que algo saliera mal.

\- De verdad quiero ver la película contigo. – Empezó a decir. – Pero no creo que sea una buena idea para ninguno de los dos hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó sin mostrar ningún tipo de decepción o molestia con su decisión.

\- Porque si nos sentamos juntos para mirar algo sin alguien que esté entre medio de nosotros, no voy a poder contenerme.

Harry guardó silencio, mirando a Louis con algo que parecía lujuria y hambre.

\- No me mires así. – Le pidió pasando una de sus manos por su rostro.

\- No, tienes razón. No creo que me pueda contener tampoco. Ahora mismo estoy conteniéndome bastante a no quitarte toda la ropa y follarte contra la pared y no estamos haciendo nada sugestivo que me hiciera desear esto tan de repente.

Louis sacó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, atento y sintiéndose totalmente excitado.

Quería pedirle que se quedara, para que lo hicieran. Quería tener sexo con Harry otra vez. Quería tenerlo dentro otra vez, quería que lo cubriera con su cuerpo y lo follara contra la pared, como él quisiera. Quería que lo hiciera fuerte.

\- Gracias por la comida, y el DVD. – Dijo con un hilo de voz. Harry sonrió.

\- Subiré al auto con la peor de las erecciones. – Le contó casi con dolor. Louis se rió.

\- No me hables de tu erección. No he tenido sexo en un mes, es cruel.

\- Tú lo hiciste. – Le recordó. Estaba a un paso de distancia; estaba muy lejos de él, normalmente estaba en su cara, tocándolo, pero Harry estaba de pie a un paso de él con sus manos en sus bolsos, mirando hacia el techo a intervalos con desespero. – Deberías ayudar.

\- No. – Dijo Louis empujando a Harry hacia la puerta desde su pecho. Había tenido que forzarse físicamente a no mirar hacia la entrepierna de Harry donde podía marcarse perfectamente su erección. – En tu cumpleaños.

\- Falta demasiado para mi cumpleaños. – Se quejó Harry impactando suavemente contra la puerta.

\- ¿Y crees que es fácil para mí? – Le preguntó Louis con su pecho contra el de Harry. Quería besar su cuello y morder la carne ahí, así que lo hizo.

Harry gimió y lo sostuvo de sus mejillas para besarlo con desespero y hambre. Dio un par de pasos hacia la dirección del sofá pero Louis lo regresó a su lugar con diversión.

\- No. – Repitió. – Es en serio, si tocamos ese sofá juntos no vas a salir de aquí hasta mañana.

\- Ese era mi plan. – Contó en un susurro contra su oído. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- 72 horas. – Dijo Louis abriendo la puerta.

Harry asintió caminando hacia afuera.

\- No folles con Jake. Espera por mí.

\- No puedo prometer nada. – Dijo Louis fingiendo estar genuinamente entre la espada y la pared. – Jake es demasiado irresistible, a veces.

\- Odio a Jake. Ojalá camine justo sobre un par de legos. – Dijo mientras se ajustaba su entrepierna para no mostrarle su erección a todo aquel que estuviera caminando por el pasillo. - Ojalá se ahogue en rosetas de maíz.

\- Nos vemos en tres días. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

Harry asintió, dio vuelta hacia su derecha y bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

Louis cerró la puerta y se mantuvo de pie ahí para procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Después se hizo cargo de su propia erección.

 

 

Sasha le mandó un mensaje esa misma noche para decirle que había aceptado el contrato, que ya había firmado y que esperaba poder marcharse de Londres lo más antes posible. No agregó que lo echaría de menos, lo cual lo había puesto algo triste, pero no pensó demasiado en ello.

Definitivamente no pensó en que una adolescente de 17 años tenía más resuelta su vida que él.

Cuando Louis tenía 17 años sólo pensaba en Harry y en no decepcionar a su mamá y hermanas. Eso era literalmente en todo lo que pensaba. Definitivamente no pensaba en independizarse y volar a otro lugar del mundo para exponer su cuerpo.

Cuando regresó al trabajo al día siguiente se preparó mentalmente para mencionarle de nuevo el préstamo al Dr. Maddox. La última vez había actuado como si Louis le hubiera hablado del clima y no de algo sumamente importante que podría o no salvarlo de autodestruirse en su propio departamento.

No podía dormir donde Jake toda su vida, ni tampoco podía depender de un sedante para poder dormir. Necesitaba salir de ahí.  _Rápido_ , y el Dr. Maddox parecía ser su última esperanza.

Louis se lo dijo antes de marcharse a casa, más que nada porque era decirlo en ese momento u otro día, o nunca.

El Dr. Maddox sonrió con pesar al escucharlo.

\- Eso puede estar difícil. – Dijo Bruce mientras cerraba. Louis se ajustó su abrigo mientras golpeaba el suelo con la suela de su calzado. Estaba congelado afuera. Quería teletransportarse hacia su departamento y que alguien lo noqueara hasta quedar inconsciente en su cama. - ¿Cuánto ocupas? – Preguntó.

\- £400. £300, mínimo.

Bruce silbó. Su silbido no había sonado positivo en absoluto. Louis trató de balancear sus facciones. Estaba aterrado y desesperanzado, pero no podía mostrarle más de la mitad de lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Le daría demasiado poder.

\- Voy a pagarlo, lo juro. – Dijo Louis. Había sonado como un ruego. Dios. - Ni siquiera estuviera pidiéndote el préstamo si no fuera urgente. De verdad lo necesito.

\- Sé que lo pagarás, es sólo que... Estamos cortos de dinero aquí.

Louis asintió, derrotado, desesperado. Sabía que Bruce podía prestarle ese dinero, pero tal vez no notaba lo realmente necesitado que estaba de esa ayuda en ese momento.

Pensó en ofrecerle algo de él, pero decidió no hacerlo. No iba a haber vuelta atrás si se ofrecía a Bruce por 400 míseras libras. Valía más que eso.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo con naturalidad emprendiendo su marcha.

Bruce lo llamó para detenerlo pero cuando Louis se detuvo a escuchar, Bruce sólo se disculpó por no poderlo ayudar.

Louis habría entendido si no fuera porque sabía perfectamente que sí tenía ese dinero para prestarle, pero era obvio que Bruce ya había tenido el suficiente tiempo para pensar en una manera para conseguir algo de él a cambio.

Cuando estuvo en su departamento hablando con Zayn y Perrie vía Skype con una taza de cereal en sus piernas cruzadas, su teléfono empezó a timbrar. Desde que había conseguido un nuevo teléfono móvil nadie que no fuera su madre o un número equivocado lo llamaba al teléfono de su casa.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? – Preguntó Zayn cuando Louis dejó el teléfono timbrar.

Louis hizo una mueca.

\- No creo que quiera hacerlo. – Le confesó soltando una risa cansada.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Perrie, curiosa.

\- Mi jefe, probablemente.

\- Oh, Dios, Louis. ¿Te van a despedir? – Preguntó Perrie haciendo un rostro preocupado.

\- Nah. Es... esperen.

Louis lo dejó sonar hasta que su contestadora se hizo cargo. Era Bruce, por supuesto. Era demasiado tarde para que fuera su mamá.

Zayn y Perrie se mantuvieron atentos desde el otro lado de la pantalla, murmurando entre sí. Louis escuchó paciente a Bruce, tratando de no mostrar lo disgustado que estaba por lo que el hombre estaba ofreciendo.

No había sonado tan desagradable como Louis había esperado, pero la oferta era la misma.

 _“Me he dado cuenta que hemos estado coqueteando el uno con el otro desde hace tiempo”_. Eso era mentira.  _“Puede que sí tenga esos £400 para ti, sabes, incluso £500, si quieres”_. Louis sabía que los tenía.  _“Dime si todavía los ocupas para solucionar algo. Si decides hacerlo no tendrás que pagarme nada. Me gusta cuando todos salimos ganando”_.

Cuando terminó la llamada Louis fingió tener arcadas.

\- ¿Acaso acaba...? – Soltó Zayn frunciendo el ceño. Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras sentía tenso el resto de su cuerpo. – Ew.  

\- ¿Era tu jefe? – Preguntó Perrie. Cuando Louis se descubrió el rostro los encontró a los dos genuinamente sorprendidos. Perrie tenía la mano en su boca.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas £400? – Preguntó Zayn de repente más serio. Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Para mudarme.

\- Oh. – Soltó Perrie mirando a Zayn.

\- ¿Desde cuándo planeas mudarte? – Preguntó Zayn. - ¿Y por qué no sabía sobre esto hasta ahora? - Louis se encogió de hombros. – Louis. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí.

\- No mientas. – Pidió Zayn.

\- Oh, cariño. – Soltó Perrie. – Los dejaré para que hablen, ¿de acuerdo? No te quedes mucho tiempo. Es tarde.

Zayn asintió. Louis miró a Perrie besar la cabeza de Zayn y después desaparecer de la pantalla mientras Zayn miraba hacia Louis totalmente serio. Louis odiaba cuando preocupaba a Zayn.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Zayn con suavidad. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Nada. Sólo he decidido mudarme. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Es por Marine? – Preguntó. Louis le dijo que sí. - Oh, Louis.

\- No, no es lo que crees. Simplemente no puedo estar aquí. Siento que no seguiré realmente con mi vida hasta que salga de aquí.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Por cierto, no aceptes el dinero de ese pervertido. – Dijo riendo. Louis se rió también. – Es decir, puedes, si quieres, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

\- No lo haré, descuida. Pero ahora tengo que empezar a buscar otro empleo, supongo.

\- Sí, no creo que sea cómodo continuar trabajando ahí después de esa llamada.

\- Lo sé. Lo cual me complicará aún más conseguir el dinero.

Zayn asintió.

\- Puedo ayudarte con £100.

\- No, no lo hagas.

\- Después puedo darte más. Estoy seguro que el resto de los chicos te ayudarían también si les dices.

\- Sé que lo harían, pero no quiero hacerlo de esa manera. Me estoy quedando con Jake, así que no es como si..., ya sabes, está bien así. Sólo no puedo dormir aquí, eso es todo, ese es el único problema por el momento.

\- Puedes quedarte con Niall también. – Le recordó Zayn. – Conmigo, incluso. A Perrie no le molestaría.

\- No, no podría. Si algo sale mal, como, no sé, que Jake se harte de mi o algo, le diré a Niall. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres el dinero? – Preguntó Zayn. Louis asintió.

\- Sí, estoy seguro.

Zayn insistió otra vez, pero Louis le aseguró que no era necesario que lo ayudara, que pronto averiguaría cómo conseguir el suficiente dinero para mudarse. Zayn por su parte se ofreció a acompañarlo a buscar departamentos.

\- No le digas a los chicos que me mudaré. – Le pidió. No sabía exactamente por qué no quería que supieran, pero se sentía incomodo con la idea.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Zayn sin cuestionarlo. – Me tengo que ir. Mantente en contacto.

\- Lo haré. Nos veremos de nuevo pronto. – Dijo sonriendo. – Por el cumpleaños de Harry.

\- Creí que no irías.

\- Por supuesto que iré.

\- Lo sé, pero... ya sabes, creí que continuaban enojados. No sabíamos si sería apropiado invitarte cuando estaban en malos términos. Niall nos dijo que habían hecho las paces, nos juró que le habían dicho que eran amigos otra vez, pero Liam y yo no estábamos muy seguros que hubieran sido sinceros.

\- No, no lo fuimos, pero ahora sí está todo bien.

\- Me alegro. – Dijo Zayn.

\- Yo también. – Dijo Louis mostrándole sus pulgares.

Le sopló un beso antes de terminar la conexión, miró Guardians of the Galaxy, definitivamente  _no pensó_  en Harry, caminó en sus calcetas hacia el departamento de Jake y se fue a dormir en su tendido.

 

 

Las siguientes dos noches las pasó con Jake, no sólo en su habitación y el resto de su departamento sino en compañía de sus amigos.

Al principio había sido un poco incomodo porque no conocía a nadie, pero pronto se aprendió sus nombres y empezó a sentirse bienvenido entre ellos.

Sentía vibras extrañas en algunos de ellos, seguro, y notaba totalmente como un par trataban de evitarlo a como diera lugar, como si tuviera la plaga. Fuera como sea no eran desagradables al respecto, simplemente murmuraban a sus espaldas y quizá se reían también.

Jake también le había vendido su viejo teléfono móvil a un precio bastante accesible para Louis considerando todas las funciones que tenía. Había querido regalárselo, pero Louis tuvo que rechazarlo. No creía que fuera una buena idea aceptar regalos de chicos que querían follarlo.

Había sido cumpleaños de un tal Ben, la segunda noche, y cuando Jake lo había invitado a Louis no le había parecido justo decir que no. Después de todo Jake había aceptado acompañarlo a la fiesta que habían dado en nombre de Liam, y Jake no había conocido absolutamente a nadie entonces, además de Louis—por aproximadamente quince minutos—, así que fue.

En la fiesta estaba el hermano de Jake. Danny, como había dicho Jake que era su nombre, y Louis absolutamente había notado el tono de desdén que había usado, lucía como un completo imbécil. Lucía como Harry en su etapa de imbécil por excelencia, cuando era apenas un adolescente de 18 años con el mundo bajo sus pies. Danny aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. Jake le había dicho a Louis que Danny apenas cumpliría 21 años en dos meses.

Danny era grande. Estaba fornido en los lugares adecuados y en general parecía una persona divertida para juntarse. Parecía atlético también. De hecho Louis pasó un par de minutos exclusivamente observando los brazos de Danny a la distancia, tratando de averiguar qué tipo de deporte practicaba.

Probablemente jugaba Rugby. Probablemente tenía tanta fuerza en sus brazos que podría manejar fácil a alguien en la cama.

Probablemente Louis no debería dedicar tanto tiempo pensando en la vida sexual del hermano menor de Jake, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La fiesta no era de su tipo. Louis nunca había visto tantas drogas en su vida, si era honesto. Había sido algo decepcionante que no pudiera tocar nada, considerando que por primera vez estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser una mejor persona y aspirar cocaína no parecía ser una buena decisión de vida, no cuando podía recuperar a Harry y finalmente dejar de ser tan jodidamente miserable.

Además, Jake había mentido cuando les dijo que estaba limpio. Jake era un drogadicto y en toda la noche no hizo ningún esfuerzo en mantener a su hermano menor lejos de las drogas. Aunque Danny en ningún momento hubiera aspirado nada, siempre tenía una nueva cerveza en sus manos. Tal vez Jake confiaba en Danny para no aspirar coca, o quizá simplemente sabía que la coca no entraba en el repertorio de su hermano. De cualquier manera esa fiesta le había servido a Louis para sentirse mejor consigo mismo al no decidir follarse a Jake.

Jake era una basura, realmente.

Louis mayormente había hablado con un chico bastante peculiar llamado Thomas sobre como todo lo que veían no estaba ahí y sólo lo veían porque sus cerebros habían sido entrenados para verlo. Louis creía que Thomas había pasado demasiado tiempo mirando  _The Matrix_ , pero fuera de eso había sido encantador. Ciertamente había sido su único centro de entretenimiento hasta que fue demasiado para él y necesitó salir para hacer una llamada.

Había tratado de usar el baño para encerrarse ahí y no salir jamás, pero el único baño disponible estaba ocupado y había una fila ridículamente larga para usarlo.

Harry contestó al primer timbre.

\- Hay un chico lindo en esta fiesta. – Le anunció Louis caminando rápido hacia la salida. Harry se rió.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, el único problema es que probablemente es heterosexual y me golpearía el rostro si tratara de ligar con él.

\- Ese es un problema. – Dijo Harry, pensativo.

\- Además le prometí a alguien mi primera vez teniendo sexo en un mes.

\- Suena a que ese alguien es bastante afortunado. – Comentó Harry siguiéndole el juego.

\- Lo es, de verdad lo es. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó deteniéndose cuando encontró un lugar donde no se escuchaba tanto la música y había algo en lo cual sentarse.

\- Acabo de regresar de con unos amigos. – Respondió. Louis escuchó el ruido de papeles a la distancia.

\- ¿Algo de la uni?

\- Algo así. Le pagué a alguien para que me hicieran un trabajo. Un pobre chico nerd que quizá pensó que abusaría de él si me decía que no.

\- Eres terrible.

\- No voy a negarlo. – Dijo Harry sonriendo. – Jamás lo habría golpeado si me hubiera dicho que no, por cierto.

\- Sólo lo hubieras abusado psicológicamente hasta el final de sus días.

\- Tal vez lo habría molestado un poco. Como sea, me reuní con él en un par de ocasiones así que no es como si, ya sabes, como si le hubiera dejado todo el trabajo.

\- Que considerado de ti. – Dijo Louis mirando a la distancia.

\- Lo sé, soy genial. – Dijo Harry. Después, con falsa ofensa: - ¿En qué fiesta estás y por qué no estoy invitado?

\- Es una fiesta de un amigo de Jake. No estoy seguro si alguien cumple años exactamente, pero sé que hay pastel.

\- Que divertido.

\- No, hey. No es tan aburrida como suena, créeme. – Dijo Louis recordando la coca.

\- No importa. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños será mejor. – Dijo Harry con presunción.

\- Estoy seguro que sí.

\- Y mi regalo de cumpleaños será mucho mejor.

\- Lo sé, escuché que te follarías a alguien.

\- Escuchaste bien.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Louis. Danny salió de la fiesta y caminó con rapidez hacia uno de los autos. Estaba haciendo una llamada también y se estaba riendo. La forma en que le ajustaba la camisa hacía ver sus bíceps enormes. Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- No puedo decirte.

\- ¿Cómo es? – Insistió.

\- Es  _realmente_  lindo y tiene un culo para morirse.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Es un buen polvo, el mejor, dicen.

\- Mm.

Danny subió al auto y se retiró del lugar, rápido. Louis tuvo un segundo para lamentar el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba el chico. Probablemente lo detendrían, y sería lo mejor, porque seguro era eso o un accidente.

\- Harry. – Dijo Louis. Su voz había sonado aguda, más de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy caliente. – Dijo. Lo que escuchó en respuesta fue el sonido de papeles cayendo al suelo, tal vez.

\- Oh, diablos. – Se quejó Harry. Por un segundo lo único que hubo en la línea fue el sonido de Harry ajustando el teléfono y moviéndose de lugar. – Eres oficialmente la persona más cruel del planeta tierra.

\- ¿Por qué? Te dije la verdad.

\- Dios. ¿Así hubiera sido si no hubiera arruinado todo desde el comienzo? – Preguntó. Louis no contestó. - ¿De esto me perdí por ser un imbécil?

\- No sé. Probablemente, supongo.

\- Podemos tener sexo por teléfono. – Sugirió Harry sin dejar de moverse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

\- Estoy prácticamente corriendo a mi habitación. Algunos de mis amigos todavía están aquí y tengo una erección. Gracias, por cierto.

\- Como sea, suena divertido pero no puedo tener sexo por teléfono. Estoy en la intemperie, congelándome los huesos, literalmente.

\- Dios. ¿El regalo de cumpleaños tiene que ser exactamente mañana? – Preguntó con sufrimiento haciendo reír a Louis.

Pasó casi un mes sin tener sexo, sin pensar en que había pasado  _demasiado_  tiempo sin acostarse con alguien, sobreviviendo a base de masturbación y sin sentirse tan miserable al respecto, pero en el momento que Harry se lo recordó fue como si ya no pudiera esperar más. Louis estaba caliente todo el maldito tiempo. Había pensado cosas inapropiadas del hermano menor de Jake, ese era ya todo un nuevo tipo de crisis para él. El chico tenía el corte de cabello más estúpido de la historia.

\- Puedes pasar por mí, si quieres.

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó Harry, agitado.

\- Aquí. Puedes pasar por mí. Cuando lleguemos será otro día. Valdrá.

Eran casi las 11pm, a Harry no le tomaría ni siquiera quince minutos llegar, pero no importaba. El primero de febrero podía ser ese día, podía ser en ese instante, si querían, si lo deseaban lo suficiente.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Harry fingiendo calma. - Dime dónde estás, voy en camino.

 

 

El departamento de Louis quedaba más cerca que el de Harry.

De alguna manera eso fue en lo único que discutieron con entera calma y seriedad mientras estaban en el auto. Lo discutieron como si estuvieran hablando de lo que sea que no fuera el lugar más cercano para detenerse y follar.

Louis se rió en un par de ocasiones, porque estaba nervioso y porque era eso o salir del auto y caminar hacia el tráfico.

No quería detenerse a ser razonable. No quería pensar en que estaba cometiendo un error. No quería pensar en que estaba siendo estúpido y egoísta. No quería pensar en lo culpable que se sentiría después.

Quería tener sexo. Y quería ser feliz. Y quería tener a Harry de vuelta, no sólo como amigo sino como amante. Harry lo quería, él lo quería también. No había nada, literalmente, que los estuviera deteniendo.

\- En mi departamento. – Dijo Louis con finalidad.  

Harry golpeó el volante con emoción y después hizo su señal de triunfo con el puño.

\- Eres tan idiota. Estoy así de cerca de cancelar todo. – Dijo Louis, bromeando, mostrándole un pequeño espacio entre su dedo pulgar y el índice.

Harry se rió con fuerza echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Louis apuntó hacia el frente para que pusiera atención.

\- Mantén tu mirada en la carretera. – Le dijo. – No quiero morir virgen.  

\- No eres virgen. Estás bastante lejos de ser virgen. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa atrevida. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Empezaron a besarse en el momento que entraron al edificio. Era un domingo por la noche entrando a la madrugada, no había nadie que los pudiera ver y molestar.

Era como si fueran adolescentes otra vez, pero en esa ocasión estaban besando a la persona adecuada. Harry tenía el rostro de Louis en sus manos, estaba subiendo los escalones hacia atrás, confiando en que Louis lo sostendría si se tropezaba o caía. Louis tenía sus manos en los brazos de Harry, lo tenía sostenido con fuerza y sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que en realidad era irrelevante si Harry lo había puesto a cargo de cuidar por la seguridad de los dos. Si uno de ellos tropezaba sería el fin de su noche, de la de ambos.

...Ninguno tropezó. Al menos no lo suficientemente dramático como para hacerlos caer. Louis había perdido un escalón y había roto el beso con su atraso, pero lo que habían hecho había sido reír.

\- Shh. – Siseó Harry con diversión, llevando uno de sus dedos a los labios de Louis.

Louis se lo mordió.

\- Mira ahí. – Dijo apuntando hacia el final de las escaleras donde Harry el gato estaba observándolos.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Harry actuando como si el gato fuera una persona y estuviera realmente molesto por su interrupción.

\- Ese de ahí es Harry el gato. – Lo presentó Louis con cordialidad.

\- ¿Tiene mi nombre?

\- Le puse así porque es igual de imbécil que tu. – Contó mientras subían las escaleras apropiadamente. Harry el gato corrió lejos de ellos en el momento que terminaron de subirlas.

\- Mm.

\- Sólo se acerca a mí porque sabe que le daré algo para comer, el bastardo. – Agregó. Estaba siendo un imbécil, lo sabía, pero Harry no se veía tan incomodo como lo había esperado.

\- Me gusta que pensabas tanto en mí que nombraste a un gato en mi honor. – Dijo Harry impactando con suavidad a Louis contra la pared, después abrió la boca de Louis con sus dedos en su mentón. Louis dejó sus músculos flojos, esperando por lo que sea que Harry quisiera hacer con su boca.

Ambos se observaron por un par de segundos, como retándose el uno al otro, qué podría hacer Harry y cuánto podría aguantar Louis. Al final Harry sólo sacó su lengua y lamió superficialmente sus labios. Después lo soltó y esperó paciente a que Louis abriera la puerta.

Harry entró primero. En el momento que Louis terminó de asegurar la puerta Harry lo sostuvo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza y desespero, como si no tuvieran toda la noche para ellos solos.

\- Quiero mamártela. – Susurró Louis contra el oído de Harry.

\- Dios. – Soltó Harry tragando con fuerza, serio. – De acuerdo.

Louis lo besó y lo guió hacia el sofá mientras Harry al mismo tiempo intentaba quitar la ropa de Louis. Louis por su parte no perdió tiempo en desabrochar los botones y bajar el cierre del jean de Harry. Cuando llegaron al sofá Louis físicamente necesitó cerrar su mente para no pensar en lo incorrecto que era hacerlo ahí.

Quería tener sexo con Harry y nada lo detendría.

Harry se arrojó al sofá, sentado y con sus brazos extendidos hacia sus costados. Louis se arrodilló y le ayudó a bajar sus jeans hasta sus rodillas.

\- Sabes desde cuando no había visto otro pene que no fuera el mío. – Soltó Louis sosteniendo el pene de Harry con su mano, observándolo con atención y adoración, como si fuera algo fantástico jamás antes visto por el hombre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Harry, distraído.

\- Desde la última vez que te vi el tuyo.

Harry no lucía sorprendido. Probablemente no le había creído, como sea. Louis tenía otras cosas en las cuales prestar toda su atención.

Empezó a lamer la extensión y cuando humedeció la gran mayoría empezó a abarcarlo todo con su boca, rápido.

Harry gimió y colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Louis, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello pero sin poner fuerza. Louis succionó y cuando no estuvo conforme se levantó totalmente y golpeó el muslo desnudo de Harry para captar su atención.

\- Puedes poner fuerza. – Dijo con naturalidad. – De hecho quisiera que lo hicieras. Quiero que esto sea sucio y rudo. No he follado en un mes. Quiero que sea lo más sucio y rudo que haya hecho en mi vida, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

Harry tenía su boca ligeramente abierta.

\- Dios, sí. – Respondió aturdido. - Sí.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Harry hizo justamente eso. Mantuvo su cabeza contra su entrepierna, sintiendo sus vellos púbicos contra su nariz y sintiendo literalmente que le estaban cortando la respiración durante largos segundos hasta que Louis le advertía con un golpe en su muslo para que lo dejara respirar. Harry se detenía ni bien Louis elevaba su brazo para golpearlo, lo cual hacía que Louis se decepcionara un poco. Lo que estaba buscando era más que eso. Quería que Harry lo sostuviera aunque le estuviera golpeando su muslo. Y si era posible quería estar lleno desde el otro final también.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, sostuvo el rostro de Louis y lo besó profundamente como si quisiera probarse a sí mismo. Después se encargó él mismo de los condones y el lubricante. Mientras estaba fuera del sofá se deshizo totalmente de su ropa y Louis hizo lo mismo.

\- Mírate. – Dijo Louis buscando un lugar cómodo en el sofá. Había un sentimiento pesado en su pecho, pero era más irracional y atrayente su lujuria. Louis era una horrible persona. – Siendo tan caballero y servicial.

\- Siempre. – Dijo Harry masturbándose un poco con lubricante en sus manos antes de colocarse el condón. – Quería que fuera lento y pasional pero rudo y sucio funciona.

\- Por supuesto que funciona. – Dijo Louis acostándose contra su pecho. – Hacer el amor es para maricas.

\- Lenguaje.

Louis le sonrió encantadoramente mientras le mostraba su dedo del medio. La fricción de su pene contra el material del sofá lo estaba enloqueciendo. Literalmente desde su adolescencia no se había sentido tan malditamente caliente y desesperado.

\- Tengo una idea. – Dijo Louis cuando miró a Harry subiendo detrás de él.

\- Cuál.

Louis lo apartó al tenerlo arrodillado sobre él para colocarse de espaldas en el sofá.

\- Así puedo mirarte el rostro mientras lo hacemos, ¿ves? Será romántico.

Harry sonrió y sostuvo el rostro de Louis entre sus manos casi con adoración. A Louis le gustaba cuando Harry hacía eso. Lo hacía sentir pequeño y cuidado.

\- Me gustan tus ideas.

Luego lo besó.

Sin romper el beso Harry abrió las piernas de Louis hasta subirlas en sus antebrazos.

\- Cuántos dedos quieres. – Le preguntó jadeando contra su boca. Louis sonrió.

\- Tres, probablemente. Pero empecemos con uno.

Harry fingió soltar un bufido poco sorprendido y Louis fingió abofetearlo. Los dos rieron, pero la risa de Louis se convirtió en un gemido cuando Harry empezó a usar uno de sus dedos empleando el lubricante que ya tenía en su pene.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó como un árbol de navidad al escucharlo.

Los dedos de Harry eran mágicos. Louis estaba gimiendo y apretando los finales del sofá o los brazos de Harry mientras sentía sus dedos trabajando dentro de él. Para el tercer dedo Louis era todo un desastre de incoherencias saliendo de su boca.

\- Cómo demonios aprendiste a hacer eso. – Dejó salir Louis cuando Harry empezó a tocar su próstata sin ningún tipo de problema después de solo un minuto de tener tres de sus dedos en su interior.

\- He estado practicando. – Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿En quién? – Insistió Louis. Afortunadamente Harry no pensó en preguntarle si estaba celoso, porque lo estaba, totalmente, aunque no supiera de quién exactamente.

\- En mí.

 _Oh_.

Y eso había sido jodidamente ardiente de imaginar.

\- No has... – Empezó Louis antes de interrumpirse a sí mismo con un gemido. – No has tenido sexo con otro hombre, ¿verdad?

Harry sacó sus dedos y alineó su pene en su entrada, pretendiendo penetrarlo pero al final sólo provocando.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – Preguntó Harry inclinando todo su cuerpo contra el de Louis, empujando su pene totalmente dentro.

Louis apretó los dedos de sus pies y soltó algo más parecido a un grito que a un gemido.

\- Oh Dios, oh Dios. Estás grande.

\- Hey, gracias.

Louis se rió y por tener algo que hacer para no gritar mordió el hombro de Harry mientras Harry continuaba penetrándolo. Sus embestidas no eran cortas, Harry salía hasta dejar la punta dentro y empujaba con fuerza hacia dentro.  

Su sofá estaba empujándose hacia adelante cada vez que Harry entraba, Louis era un desastre de gemidos reprimidos y aruñones en la espalda desnuda de Harry y mordidas en su hombro, Harry era un desastre de gemidos silenciosos y jadeos, ambos eran un desastre de fluidos, el sonido húmedo de las penetraciones y el de piel contra piel.

Los pies de Louis colgaron flojos hasta que Harry decidió cambiar de posición. Elevó una pierna de Louis forzándolo hacia atrás desde el resto de su cuerpo y continuó penetrándolo justo en el lugar adecuado.

No quería admitirlo, sobre todo por la maldita sonrisa arrogante que todavía estaba en el rostro de Harry, pero estaba sintiéndose venir con sólo tenerlo dentro de él. Harry no había tocado su pene en ningún momento salvo para provocarlo y hacerlo gemir más. No lo había masturbado apropiadamente todavía y aún así Louis ya se sentía al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando se vino en sí mismo por todo su estomago Louis decidió darle todo el crédito a la frotación y fricción de su pene contra el estomago de Harry cada vez que se inclinaba hasta tener juntos sus pechos y no al increíblemente buen polvo que había resultado ser cuando follaba sin ser un imbécil egoísta.

Louis dejó caer sus brazos sobre su pecho y observó a Harry mientras lo penetraba, cada vez más rápido y fuerte y errático, alcanzando su propio orgasmo.

Harry no salió de él por un rato, respirando profundamente sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Louis había provocado eso.

\- ¿Cómo estuve? – Preguntó Harry sin moverse. Louis fingió pensarlo por un momento.

\- No estuviste tan mal. – Respondió recibiendo un golpe en su mentón por parte del dedo de Harry. – Estuviste terrible. – Continuó. Harry rodó sus ojos, apoyando su frente en el brazo de Louis con cuidado y cariño.

\- Dime. Quiero saber.

\- Estuviste bien.  

\- ¿Sólo bien? – Insistió Harry haciendo una mueca triste.

\- Mas que bien, tal vez.

Harry hizo su señal de triunfo con su puño. La acción le salió cansada y pequeña. Louis respondió con un beso en su frente, porque podía y porque estaba sintiéndose cursi.

Harry lo amaba. Harry estaba enamorado de él. Las cosas podían salir bien, por primera vez.

 

 

Louis hiperventiló de nuevo esa madrugada.

Harry no lo notó.

 

 

El cumpleaños de Harry lo recibieron en su sofá. Louis despertó temprano para prepararle un buen desayuno. De hecho tuvo que salir del departamento para conseguir la comida. Su nevera era un desastre, sólo había jugo, leche y sobras en mal estado de cuando su mamá visitó. Limpió eso también, y lo hizo todo a tiempo.

Tuvieron sexo antes de empezar a desayunar y lo hicieron de nuevo cuando se ducharon.

Louis dejó a Harry en su departamento porque no se preparó rápido para salir. Louis se fue a trabajar y le confió a Harry la seguridad de su hogar.

Con el Dr. Maddox las cosas estaban igual de incomodas que desde la ocasión que Louis le pidió el préstamo. Bruce claramente continuaba esperando que Louis le diera una respuesta porque aparentemente era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar que el hecho de que Louis hubiera dejado de reírse con sus bromas significaba que no quería su sucio dinero cerca de él nunca más, a menos que se lo hubiera ganado, por supuesto.

Harry le mandó mensajes toda la mañana y tarde. Se tomó una selfie al salir de su departamento al lado de la puerta perfectamente cerrada y se la envió mostrándole su pulgar hacia arriba. Le envió otra foto de sus amigos de uni y los pastelitos de chocolate formando su nombre que le compraron por su cumpleaños. Le envió un mensaje contándole que una compañera de clase le declaró su amor y no supo qué demonios hacer con esa información así que empezó a bailar de forma irlandesa a su alrededor porque era eso o quedarse de pie sin decir nada. Le envió una selfie de él tomando un baño de tina sin mostrar nada inapropiado y luego le escribió un mensaje preguntándole que si quería fotos sucias.

Louis le dijo que sí, aunque aún estaba en horas de trabajo. Harry entonces le envió una foto de su cuerpo desnudo en la tina y Louis necesitó mantener su rostro totalmente firme enfrente de una mujer y su hijo esperando por entrar al consultorio.

¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Estaban pasando un buen rato solamente? Louis no tenía idea, pero definitivamente era mejor que lo que tenían antes.

 

 

Había globos en el techo de Harry.

Había música también, pero lo que más resaltaba era el hecho de que los chicos  _sabían_  que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Para empezar, Harry lo recibió con un abrazo prologado y un beso en sus labios. Estaba ebrio y definitivamente arrastraba bastante sus palabras y su aliento a alcohol lo delataba, pero la cosa era que, lo había  _besado_  enfrente de los demás y nadie había reaccionado con sorpresa.

Nadie. Sólo Niall que parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – Dejó salir Louis intentando sonreír naturalmente. Sus ojos estaban escaneando el lugar en busca de alguien que estuviera juzgándolos, pero nadie lo estaba haciendo.

\- Louis. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo. Aún tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis. Aún estaba en su espacio personal, intentando besar sus mejillas. – Louis. – Repitió alargando las dos últimas letras de su nombre.

\- No compré nada para darte. – Dijo Louis haciendo una mueca adolorida. Harry se rió. Louis de hecho había planeado comprarle algo, pero el lugar donde lo compraría ya estaba cerrado cuando él salió.

\- No importa. Tú eres el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado.

\- Eso es lindo. – Dijo Niall acercándose a ellos finalmente. Intentó quitarle a Harry de encima, pero Harry se aferró al cuello de Louis. – Y tú estás borracho.

\- ¿Por qué es eso? – Preguntó Louis genuinamente confundido. – No son ni siquiera las 10pm.

\- No, escucha Niall, Louis podrá no haberme comprado algo material, pero me hizo recibir el día de la mejor manera posible. – Contó Harry guiñando un ojo, ignorando que el tema ya no iba por ahí. Louis trató de cubrirse el rostro, totalmente avergonzado.

\- Oh, Dios mío.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Niall fingiendo interés. – Cuéntame más.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Louis cubriendo la boca de Harry. – Eres terrible. – Agregó dirigiéndose a Niall.

\- No importa. – Dijo Niall encogiéndose de hombros. – No necesito detalles para saber que follaron. Y ellos. – Apuntó hacia atrás donde estaban Zayn y Liam con Perrie y Danielle. - ...que no me creyeron que decía la verdad cuando les dije que ya habían solucionado sus cosas.

\- Es mi novio ahora. – Dijo Harry guiando a Louis lejos de Niall y de sus demás amigos que definitivamente a esas alturas estaban prestando atención. – Es todo mío ahora.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido, Harry? – Preguntó Louis sosteniendo el mentón de Harry para hacerlo voltear hacia él mientras se dirigían a algún lugar del departamento. Harry estaba definitivamente ebrio, pero de una buena manera. Estaba feliz, eso era obvio. Louis quizá se sentía un poco nervioso porque lo único que relacionaba con un Harry ebrio eran palabras fuera de lugar y reproches.

\- No estoy tan ebrio pero si actúo como si lo estuviera nadie se cuestionará mis acciones, ¿ves? Soy inteligente. – Contó deteniéndose un momento para soltar a Louis y abrazar a otra persona.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis, aunque Harry no estaba exactamente sobrio.

Louis se mantuvo detrás de Harry mirando a su alrededor.

Reconocía a la mayoría de los invitados pero no podía llamarlos amigos cercanos aunque tratara. Había salido ocasionalmente en grupo con ellos porque Harry lo arrastraba con él a sus salidas alegando que quería compartir esos momentos con Louis también, pero al final terminaba ignorándolo porque eran más los chicos de su curso demandando su atención e historias con su chica de momento.

Louis por un momento se sintió terriblemente expuesto.

Esos chicos conocían al Harry de antes. Al Harry que follaba con todo lo que tuviera una vagina entre las piernas. Al Harry que alardeaba sobre sus conquistas y que intimidaba a chicos como Louis.

¿Qué estarían pensando en ese momento sobre ellos? ¿Sobre él? ¿Que él había convertido a Harry en uno de los suyos? Probablemente estaban disgustados pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. O tal vez estaban actuando como si no les importara porque Harry ya había hablado con ellos.

¿Qué les había dicho? El Harry de antes probablemente les habría dicho que sólo estaba jugando, que sólo estaba haciéndole creer a Louis que eran algo cuando en realidad sólo se reía de él a sus espaldas. El Harry de ahora... Louis no estaba muy seguro. No había pasado demasiado tiempo con el nuevo Harry para saber qué pudo haberles dicho a sus amigos.

Y eso lo asustaba.

\- Hey, eres Louis, ¿verdad? – Preguntó uno de los amigos de Harry acercándose a él. Su nombre era Billy. Louis lo recordaba mayormente por una historia que Harry le había contado acerca de él. Billy veía demasiada pornografía y su novia lo había dejado por desear una relación sexual irreal. Por supuesto, Billy había intentado convencerla de tratar el sexo anal, pero la chica en cambio lo había mandado a volar.

Louis asintió.

\- Y tú eres Billy, ¿creo?

\- Lo soy, sí.

Billy era de los que buscaban problemas con extraños. El cumpleaños número 20 de Harry lo festejaron en el restaurante en el que Louis solía trabajar, y Billy había tratado de empezar una discusión con alguien que les había pedido que no fueran tan ruidosos. También Billy lo había visto raro en el momento que Harry mencionó que a Louis le gustaban los penes luego de que hubieran tratado de emparejarlo con una chica que nunca en su vida había visto sólo para reírse del resultado.

Billy era terrible.

\- Así que, tu y Harry, ¿eh? – Empezó a decir. Tenía sus manos en los bolsos de su jean y parecía casi nervioso.

Louis no respondió, sólo sonrió.

\- En realidad no me sorprendió tanto cuando nos dijo. – Continuó. Puso una mano en la espalda de Louis y lo guió hacia otro lugar. Louis miró por sobre su hombro a Harry hablando con dos chicos. Parecía entretenido y también parecía haber olvidado que lo había dejado esperando. – Hablaba bastante sobre ti con nosotros, a veces tenía la sensación de que te conocía tanto como a él.

\- Oh.

\- Como sea, parece feliz. Harry. – Dijo Billy. Louis no sabía qué demonios decir o hacer. Billy era un imbécil. No tenía sentido que estuviera siendo tan agradable con él y con Harry estando juntos. – No sé qué cosas harás para tenerlo así, pero están dando un buen resultado. Míralo.

Louis lo miró.

Harry estaba abrazando a los dos chicos, meciéndose al ritmo de  _We Can’t Stop_  de Miley Cyrus. Estaba cantando la canción en voz alta como si fuera un himno.

\- Antes de que tú sucedieras pasaba sus cumpleaños bebiendo alcohol y follando con una chica al azar.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis, porque era cierto.

\- Mandy entregó volantes hoy. – Contó después con voz sombría. Louis volteó a ver a Billy, curioso.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- En la uni. Esperó afuera y los entregó como si estuviera haciendo un tipo de propaganda. Los volantes decían que Harry era gay y que era un hombre asqueroso. Que nadie más tuviera sexo con él otra vez porque estaba lleno de enfermedades.

Louis frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo para ver a Harry otra vez. Parecía feliz. No había ninguna clase de seña en él que delatara que había tenido un momento terrible en su día.

\- ¿De verdad hizo eso? – Preguntó Louis sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

\- Sí. Fue bastante mierda de su parte. Creí que Mandy era cool. ¿Tú conociste a Mandy? – Louis asintió. - ¿Ya estabas follando con Harry cuando Mandy estaba con él? Porque en sus volantes lo llamó infiel también.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Louis negó con su cabeza, mas por la sorpresa de que Mandy fuera en realidad tan terrible cómo había juzgado desde el comienzo, y en parte para que Billy creyera que esa era su respuesta, un no.

Louis cambió el tema y empezó a hablarle a Billy de cosas más agradables, como el nuevo episodio de British Bake Off. Billy le siguió el juego y no volvió a mencionar a Mandy o lo que sea que Harry le haya dicho a él y al resto de sus amigos.

En un punto Louis se desprendió de la conversación totalmente y caminó por el departamento hasta detenerse en las bebidas. Había cervezas y un tequila barato. Louis cogió una cerveza y cogió de los aperitivos también porque podía. Se recargó contra la mesa y observó a Harry desde la distancia como un escalofriante acosador, o al menos así se sentía. Intentaba mirar hacia otras partes también, pero su mirada siempre regresaba a Harry.

Liam y Zayn se unieron a él eventualmente y empezaron a charlar sobre todo menos de lo que claramente querían hablar. No fue hasta que Niall apareció que tocaron el elefante en la habitación.

\- No sé si es la mejor idea que jamás tuvieron o la peor idea que pudieron llevar a cabo. – Dijo entre risas. Traía un tarro de cerveza en una de sus manos. Louis se preguntó si podía tener un tarro él también. Se veía cool. – Es como que. Boom. – Niall a continuación trató de formar una explosión con sus manos. – Son polos opuestos, tú y Harry.

\- Los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Liam tratando de ayudar. – Eso es lo que dicen.

\- No es lo que ustedes creen. – Dijo Louis. Los tres lo miraron con confusión.

\- ¿Cómo? Tú y Harry están follando ahora, ¿cómo es posible que no sea lo que creemos? – Preguntó Zayn.

\- No estamos... ya saben. – Louis gesticuló con sus manos, sintiéndose incomodo con la palabra que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Zayn.

-  _Saliendo_. – Lo soltó al final, totalmente fuera de lugar. Harry no  _“salía”_  con nadie. Cuando estaba saliendo con Mandy no tenía problemas con que le diera una mamada a alguien más, o él mismo no tenía problema alguno con estar acostándose con otra persona a espaldas de ella. Louis honestamente no quería ser parte de las tantas personas con las que Harry había  _“salido”_ , porque todo siempre tendía a terminar mal. Planeaba que lo que sea que tuviera con Harry durara más que eso.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo entonces? – Preguntó Niall, confundido.

\- No sé. Pero me sentiría eternamente cómodo si no tuviéramos que mencionar esto de nuevo. No lo hicimos cuando tú empezaste a salir con Ellie. – Dijo Louis con honestidad.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos? – Insistió Niall.

Louis iba a contestar, pero Liam lo hizo por él.

\- Louis tiene un punto, escuchen, con Zayn nunca lo hicimos así, ni conmigo. En el momento que empezamos a salir con nuestras chicas ustedes asumieron que hacíamos lo que todas las parejas normales hacen y nunca lo mencionaron. ¿A eso te referías, Lou? – Preguntó colocando una mano en su espalda. Louis a veces sentía tanto aprecio por Liam que quería besarlo.

\- Sí, más o menos.

\- Pero es diferente. – Dijo Niall dirigiéndose a Liam. – No podíamos decirte nada a ti sobre Danielle o a Zayn sobre Perrie porque ellas son chicas y porque ya sabemos lo que hacen de todos modos. Con Harry y Louis es otro caso, porque son dos hombres y son amigos nuestros y no tenemos idea cómo diablos funciona el sexo gay. Nunca habían tenido problema en desnudarse para reírse un rato ustedes dos. – Dijo apuntando hacia Louis y Harry detrás de ellos aún riendo y cantando y siendo feliz con el resto de sus amigos. - ¿Por qué habría tanto problema que lo comentáramos ahora con ellos siendo una pareja? Es fantástico. Es lo más interesante que ha sucedido en todo el año.

\- Porque no somos pareja. – Respondió Louis rodando sus ojos. También quería pedirles que no los fetichizaran, o que los trataran como una rareza, porque no lo eran. Dios. Eran normales. – Y porque no es tan interesante.

\- ¿Quién se la mete a quién, entonces? – Preguntó Niall rompiendo en carcajadas. Louis fingió reírse también, porque Niall estaba ebrio y probablemente no estaba planeando sonar tan rudo.

Zayn tomó un paso hacia Niall.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el trago? – Preguntó quitándole el tarro de su mano. Luego bebió directamente de ahí.

\- Estamos compartiendo gérmenes. – Anunció Niall con orgullo en su voz.

Liam y Louis se miraron.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo Louis, honesto.

\- No hay problema. Creo que soy el único sobrio de esta fiesta.

Louis estaba bastante sobrio también. Fue por eso que caminó de nuevo hacia las bebidas y se sirvió un trago del tequila barato. Estaba sirviéndose el segundo trago cuando alguien entrelazó brazos ajenos alrededor de su pecho desde su espalda. Louis se congeló por un momento hasta que reconoció el olor.

\- Hey. – Dijo apartándose para mirarlo de frente.

\- Vamos a mi habitación. – Dijo Harry acercándose hasta tocar su nariz con la suya.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis, porque no había sido una pregunta o una sugerencia, así que suponía que no tenía demasiada voz en eso. Además era su cumpleaños, si Harry quería follar de nuevo con la expectativa de ser descubierto por uno o más de sus amigos Louis suponía que podía dárselo.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y mientras caminaban hacia su destino Harry saludó a más personas. Louis no tenía idea cuantas personas había ahí. Tal vez más de cincuenta. Todos ahí conocían a Harry; había chicas tan atractivas que parecían modelos y aún así Harry lo había elegido a él.

Aún estaba digiriendo eso, si era honesto. No sentía que fuera real, pero ahí—con la mano de Harry entrelazada con la suya y Harry sonriéndole con complicidad—eso era real. Eso tenía que ser real.

Harry lo folló contra la pared de su habitación entre besos y risas por parte de ambos, con el sonido ahogado y sordo de la música desde afuera, con los nudillos de alguien impactando contra la puerta de vez en cuando, y fue tan perfecto como pudo ser.

 

 

El resto de la fiesta Louis la pasó bebiendo con los chicos y conociendo a nuevos amigos de Harry que no había tenido el placer de conocer antes.

Harry por su parte se mantuvo ocupado tratando de ser un buen anfitrión para las nuevas personas que llegaban, aunque su hermana ahora estaba ahí para ayudarle. Aún así no duraba más de media hora en regresar donde Louis y apretar su trasero para llamar su atención sin importarle quién veía o a quién le importaba. Louis por su parte estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no importarle tampoco.

En un punto jugaron Twist y gracias a eso una chica y un chico empezaron a ligar. Al parecer eso fue razón para hacer un falso brindis así que bebieron más, todos juntos. Harry, Louis y el resto de los chicos tomaron el papel como anfitriones luego que Harry les confesara que era demasiado para él y Harry y Louis tuvieron sesiones de besos en la cocina cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Para las 2am el lugar empezó a despejarse.

Para las 4am Louis y Harry se estaban besando en el sofá de su sala de estar, solos finalmente. Louis estaba sentado y Harry estaba encima de él, sosteniendo su rostro y tratando de hacerse espacio en el sofá con sus rodillas en los cojines a cada lado de las caderas de Louis. Louis tenía sus manos dentro de los jeans de Harry, por detrás, tocando la carne de su trasero.

\- Me encanta esto. – Dijo Harry apartándose un momento sin dejar de sostener su rostro. – Todo este tiempo lo desperdicié siendo un imbécil. Dios.

\- Hey, está bien. – Susurró Louis. Porque de verdad lo estaba. No importaba demasiado en ese momento qué cosas hizo Harry meses atrás. A esas alturas había aceptado que nada ganaría si continuaba obsesionado con lo negativo, sin darse una oportunidad para perdonar a Harry cuando parecía realmente arrepentido de haber sido un imbécil. Él mismo tampoco había sido bueno de todos modos.

\- No, no lo está. ¿Cómo fue que me soportaste tanto tiempo? – Preguntó soltando una risa nerviosa. – Viendo en retrospectiva me golpearía el rostro por lo terrible que fui.

\- Bueno. – Dijo Louis encerrando sus ojos, pensando. – Sí te golpeé.

\- Sí lo hiciste. – Dijo Harry, riendo. – Me hiciste llorar también.

\- Lo siento.

\- No. Me lo merecía entonces, pero ¿sabes qué merezco ahora? – Preguntó apartándose del cuerpo de Louis.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis. Harry extendió su mano hacia Louis esperando que la tomara. Cuando Louis la tomó y estuvo de pie hizo unos gestos extraños con sus manos. – ¿Qué significa eso? No tengo idea qué quieres.

\- Remueve tu ropa. – Pidió. – Toda.

\- Mm. ¿Vamos a follar aquí? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Había botellas vacías o semi-vacías de alcohol y papel maché y confeti. También había un particular aroma a vómito en el ambiente. – Que romántico.

\- Quiero follarte contra el sofá.

\- No me digas, Sherlock. – Dijo Louis rodando sus ojos, empezando a quitarse sus jeans. Eran sus jeans buenos, los ajustados, así que casi cayó enfrente hacia Harry cuando trató de quitárselo desde sus pies. No tenía mucho equilibrio en ese momento.

\- Me gustó hacerlo en un sofá. Quiero que estés sobre tu estomago.

\- De acuerdo. Dame un segundo.

Harry desapareció por un momento hacia a algún lugar mientras Louis terminaba de desvestirse. Louis asumió que había ido por un condón y lubricante a su habitación. En el tiempo que estuvo solo, sin embargo, Louis recordó lo que Billy le había dicho, sobre Mandy y los volantes, y se sintió raro al respecto.

Se sentó en silencio y observó hacia una botella vacía en especial hasta que Harry regresó.

\- ¿Me echaste de menos? – Preguntó Harry con felicidad en su voz, desnudo también, y oh no. Louis no podía hacer nada sin antes preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- Te quiero preguntar algo. – Dijo Louis moviéndose de lugar en el sofá. Harry se sentó a su lado con el lubricante y el condón en sus manos.

\- Dime. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

\- Um. – Louis respiró con profundidad. No sabía si era una buena idea hablar sobre eso en ese justo momento, pero estaba ebrio y preocupado y quería saber. – Billy me dijo algunas cosas, sabes, acerca de Mandy.

La sonrisa de Harry se fue de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Sobre los volantes.

\- Ah. – Harry hizo una mueca que parecía querer comunicarle que las cosas eran como eran y no podía cambiarlas. – Es una imbécil.

\- Me di cuenta, sí. – Dijo Louis riendo nerviosamente. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Harry apretando el lubricante y el condón con sus dedos.

\- Trató de humillarte públicamente sobre algo personal, me imagino que fue bastante terrible para ti. Si me lo hubieran hecho a mí, en mi cumpleaños de todos los días, ahora mismo no estuviera actuando tan tranquilo como tú. – Dijo Louis, porque Harry definitivamente se estaba tomando todo ese incidente demasiado bien para ser verdad.

\- Bueno, cuando llegué me tiré en mi cama con mi rostro contra la almohada y mordí y grité tan fuerte y quizá lloré un poco también.

\- Oh Harry.

\- Nunca lo mencioné porque no creí que sería sexy.

Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

\- Sabes qué. – Louis en realidad no estaba para nada seguro si se arrepentiría de lo que diría a continuación. – Sabes que si haremos esto, ya sabes, esto de estar  _juntos_ , debes contar cosas como estas. No voy a juzgarte o creer que eres molesto. Que estemos juntos no quiere decir que dejaré de ser tu amigo y dejarás de contarme cosas.

\- Pero estábamos felices y no quería arruinar todo con temas pesimistas. – Explicó descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de Louis.

\- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez recuerda que puedes hablar todo lo que quieras conmigo. Trataré de encontrar la manera de hacerte sentir bien.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero hacerte sentir bien a ti? – Preguntó. Louis se rió, porque mientras quizá su pregunta había sido hecha con la intención de ser seria, tenía una mirada atrevida.

\- Puedes hacerlo, definitivamente.

\- Contra tu estomago entonces. Ahora. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, rápido.

Louis lo hizo.  

Una vez que estuvo como Harry lo quería, Harry pasó una pierna por sobre su cuerpo y lo ancló hasta que las piernas de Louis no pudieron abrirse. Harry se arrodilló sobre la parte trasera de las piernas de Louis, se inclinó hacia adelante y cogió ambas de sus nalgas para apretarlas. Después dejó un beso delicado en cada una de ellas.

Louis se rió.

\- Oh, Dios. Estoy muy ebrio para esto.

\- ¿Estás juzgando mi dedicación a tu trasero? – Preguntó Harry abriendo el lubricante.

Louis se rió y descansó su cabeza en los cojines del sofá. Harry empezó a trabajar uno de sus dedos mojados en lubricante dentro de Louis, y si Harry dijo algo más, Louis no tuvo idea.

 

 

Tener citas con Harry no era tan diferente a pasar el rato con un amigo. La diferencia era que había besos robados y manos en público donde no se suponía que debían estar. También había una sensación nueva de tranquilidad. Era como,  _“estamos aquí, y estamos bien a pesar de todo”._  Era increíble.

Harry pasaba por él cuando salía de trabajar y se aseguraba de apretar a Louis contra su cuerpo cada vez que el Dr. Maddox estaba cerca, quizá para provocarle celos, quizá para molestar, o quizá simplemente porque quería. Louis estaba planeando dejar ese trabajo lo más rápido que pudiera, pero aún no era tiempo.

El Dr. Maddox ya no se acercaba a él de forma inapropiada, pero tampoco era agradable. Era como si ahora que sabía que Louis no estaba dispuesto a darle nada sexual, Louis ya no mereciera ningún buen trato por parte de él.

Honestamente, el Dr. Maddox podía irse a la mierda.

Jake tampoco era el mismo después de que Louis le dijo a medias que estaba viéndose con Harry. Se alejó un poco pero continuó en contacto, más que nada porque Louis lo visitaba por las noches cuando regresaba, o al menos cuando no optaba por dormir donde Harry, y ambos terminaban quedándose dormidos en el sofá mirando tv. Louis sabía que estaba mal, porque estaba con Harry ahora, pero si Jake no estaba con él no podía dormir. Y ni siquiera era la presencia de Jake lo que le ayudaba, simplemente necesitaba a alguien durmiendo en otro lugar que no fuera su cama para poder descansar, quien sea.

A una semana de estar saliendo con Harry, Harry y el resto de los chicos decidieron obsequiarle un colchón nuevo. Había una nota, y un moño enorme en el medio. La nota decía  _‘úsalo con precaución’_ , y pegado, detrás, había un condón de sabor.

Harry y Louis manejaron lejos con el colchón donde Marine se había quitado la vida hasta que encontraron un lugar adecuado para verlo arder. Llevaron alcohol y observaron con atención mientras  _Unforgettable_  de Nat King Cole se reproducía en el teléfono de Harry sobre una de sus piernas.

Ambos estaban sentados en rocas, y sus manos estaban unidas.

Verlo arder definitivamente había sido mejor que imaginar el lugar donde Marine había muerto siendo tratado como basura. 

Había sido un buen cierre. Un buen fin.

 

 

Louis había empezado a tener un plan en el momento que habían empezado a salir, y ese plan había sido convencer a Harry de ser el mismo que era antes porque era jodidamente raro sentir que era una nueva persona, considerando que se había enamorado de la primera versión de Harry, la que era basura, y tratar también de no discutir sobre cosas estúpidas, y no ser la clase de pareja celosa que hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua. También quería que lo suyo durara.

Y el plan iba bien las primeras semanas, pero de repente Harry empezó a actuar distante. Se veían lo suficiente, pero era como si Harry no estuviera ahí, de alguna manera. Tenía su cabeza en otro lugar, y también lucía culpable por estar así.

Louis asumió que algo había ocurrido con Mandy, o quizá alguien lo estaba molestando. Tampoco quería preguntar porque estaba aterrado que hasta ahí hubiera llegado la buena voluntad de Harry por cambiar y estuviera conteniéndose casi físicamente a no salir corriendo para buscar a alguien con una vagina entre sus piernas.

Fuera como sea, estaba seguro que la respuesta le llegaría pronto. Harry nunca podía guardar las razones de su mal humor.

 

 

Habían regresado de cenar y de tener un buen rato con el resto de los chicos y todo había ido bien hasta que habían entrado al auto para conducir hacia el departamento de Harry para tener sexo.

Louis había pasado su tiempo en el asiento del copiloto intercambiando mensajes en WhatsApp con Zayn, que continuaba sin poder creer que Harry y Louis estuvieran follando, con Stan, a quien todavía no le decía porque Stan conocía al Harry Imbécil Styles y no sabía cómo explicarle que era una buena idea empezar a salir con él, y con Sasha.

Sasha al menos tenía buenas noticias.

Había viajado a Nueva York, según le había contado, y ya había modelado en un par de ocasiones; incluso tenía las fotos para probarlo en su Instagram.

 _“genial, yo estoy atrapado en un auto en compañía de harry, el novio más complicado del mundo”_ , envió, mirando de reojo a Harry, que manejaba en silencio mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

 _“todavía no supero que estás saliendo con harry. Te dije que tenía herpes”_.

 _“no tiene herpes. Su pene es limpio y sensual”_.

 _“sabes qué... no me hables de penes, aquí todos los hombres con los que hablo son homosexuales o ya tienen una novia en casa. es terrible, he estado pensando en convertirme porque las chicas son increíblemente atractivas, mira a esta, subiré una foto. espera”_.

Sasha subió una foto de ella con una chica pelirroja a su Instagram. Louis para nada estaba checando su página lamentando el giro bueno pero no emocionante que había dado su vida en comparación a la de Sasha.

_“es linda. si resulta que en tu experiencia como modelo descubres que tienes algo por las mujeres, podemos ser amigos bisexuales, los más cool, los más geniales”._

_“creí que eras gay?”_

\- ¿Iremos a tu departamento? – Preguntó Harry de repente.

\- Pensé que iríamos a... – Louis no terminó de hablar, porque estaba bastante seguro que Harry sabía lo que habían planeado en un principio. Era como si quisiera expresar que estaba distraído, o que no le había prestado atención cuando discutieron eso. Louis quería golpear su brazo.

\- Podemos dormir en mi cama, si quieres. – Dijo Harry.

Louis golpeó su brazo.

\- Y podemos quedarnos en mi departamento también, si quieres, pero creí que ya habíamos planeado que llegaríamos a tu increíble baño y probaríamos las poses que viste en aquella porno.

Harry sonrió.

\- Es cierto. Dios, lo había olvidado.

Una de las poses en realidad se veía algo complicada, pero había aceptado intentarlo. Básicamente cubría todos los puntos: una mamada en la tina, de pies y manos dentro de la tina, también fuera de la tina, Louis con sus piernas totalmente abiertas apoyadas a cada extremo de la tina con sus manos contra el interior de la tina, sobre su cabeza, y luego Louis tenía que apoyar su espalda y todo el peso de su cuerpo en la esquina de la tina mientras Harry lo sostenía desde su vientre y otra pose era Louis con sus brazos contra la pared en busca de soporte mientras Harry hacía lo que quisiera con el resto de su cuerpo.

La idea probablemente terminaría en un accidente, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaban no importaría demasiado si algo salía mal. Probablemente se reirían de todos modos.

 

 

Nada salió mal. Al final Louis decidió que le gustaba bastante el sexo en la tina de Harry.

 

 

Harry despertó por la madrugada, primero actuando raro e indeciso. Louis tuvo que sacarle el hecho de que quería tener sexo otra vez, lo cual había sido una experiencia extraña porque algo que Harry no era, y todos los sabían, era ser pudoroso en el plano sexual.

Fuera como sea, aunque Louis había sentido que la razón por la que había estado despierto dejando besos desde sus clavículas hasta el centro de su estomago había sido por otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con querer follar, Louis abrió sus piernas y lo dejó entrar.

 

 

Cuando Louis despertó por segunda vez eran las 6am, pero antes de checar si le había ganado a su alarma, y de recordar que no estaba en su departamento sino donde Harry, notó que Harry ya estaba despierto a su lado. Estaba sobre su espalda con sus manos detrás de su cabeza como apoyo mirando hacia la tv sin sonido.

En realidad Louis ni siquiera creía que estuviera prestando atención a la tv, y no era como si los infomerciales fueran muy interesantes, pero Harry lucía... ido, y preocupado.

\- Hey. – Susurró Louis. Harry dejó de mirar hacia la tv y le sonrió débilmente. - ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? – Preguntó sentándose con trabajo, besando el hombro desnudo de Harry.

\- No podía dormir. – Respondió Harry con un tono culposo. - ¿Te desperté?

\- Nah. Es mi alarma biológica. No fuiste tú, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias a Dios. – Soltó Harry riendo un poco. – No me habría podido perdonar si hubiera interrumpido tu hermoso sueño. – Agregó con dramatismo.

Louis soltó forzados  _“ja, ja”_  y golpeó el brazo de Harry con debilidad.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó entonces, porque a pesar de que Harry estaba haciendo bromas, aún había algo apagado en él. Incluso lo notaba más pálido de lo usual y estaba empezando a preocuparle que algo anduviera mal con Harry, algo personal, y no supiera cómo decirle, justo como con lo de Mandy.

Harry asintió, pero estaba haciendo una mueca.

\- Harry.

\- No, escucha, no es... – Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, soltando un ‘agh’.

Cuando Louis confirmó que algo efectivamente estaba molestando a Harry, se sentó más firme y derecho. Harry hizo lo mismo, y cuando Louis notó que se había alejado un poco más de él trató de no entrar en pánico.

\- Dime. – Insistió con voz neutra. Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por un momento.

\- Vas a enojarte.

De acuerdo. Era sobre él, sobre Louis.

\- No lo haré. – Dijo, aunque no tenía idea qué le diría.

¿Ya estaba harto de él? ¿Ya no quería salir con él? Quizá finalmente había llenado su fantasía de follar con él cuando quisiera, cómo quisiera, y ahora quería mandarlo a volar. Harry le había prometido que si Louis quería podrían visitar a sus familias y decirles que estaban saliendo. Desde que habían empezado a salir no habían mencionado ese detalle, de hecho ni siquiera hablaban demasiado sobre ello con los chicos. ¿Era eso? ¿Era demasiada responsabilidad para él? ¿Dos semanas habían sido suficientes?

Louis estaba empezando a hiperventilar, pero estaba tratando de evitarlo, tomando largos y controlados respiros.

\- Dime. – Repitió con más firmeza, riendo nerviosamente.

\- No, no creo que sea el momento para hablarlo. – Respondió flexionando sus piernas contra su pecho. Luego las abrazó con sus brazos y apoyó su mejilla en sus rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No sé.

\- Bueno, claramente te está molestando. – Dijo Louis tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. – Has estado actuando raro últimamente, si decirme hará que dejes de actuar así, adelante.

\- Vas a enojarte. – Repitió ocultándose con sus piernas. Louis quería golpearlo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su respiración estaba saliendo cada vez más agitada.

Si Harry lo hacía tener un ataque de pánico... Dios, lo golpearía de verdad cuando se sintiera mejor.

\- Harry... – Empezó a decir, asegurándose de transmitir la advertencia en su voz. – Si crees que me quedaré tranquilo y actuaré como si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido, no me conoces en absoluto.

\- No, te conozco perfectamente, por eso sé que no es momento de hablarlo. – Dijo finalmente quitando su cabeza de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Pero sí fue un momento apropiado para preocuparme con lo que sea que tengas en mente? – Preguntó cambiando de posición en la cama. No estaban lado a lado ahora, estaba frente a frente con él. - ¿Te follaste a alguien más? ¿A una chica?

\- ¿Qué?

Había confusión en el rostro de Harry, y dolor también. Louis negó con su cabeza, riéndose. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Doce? ¿Quién diablos creía que sería una buena idea expresar que algo andaba mal para después decirte que basados en lo mucho que conocían tu personalidad no era tiempo de hablarlo aún?

Louis salió de la cama.

\- Louis, hey. – Dijo Harry saliendo de la cama también. – No me he follado a nadie, ¿estás loco? – Preguntó atrapando su brazo, regresándolo a la cama. – Acabo de ganarte de vuelta, lo último que haría sería follarme a alguien más.

Louis le creía, pero eso no le respondía su pregunta a qué demonios lo estaba preocupando. Algo en Louis le decía que era algo que él había hecho. ¿Era demasiado aburrido? ¿Demasiado fácil, aún?

\- Qué es entonces.

\- ¿Podrías sentarte otra vez? – Pidió Harry con calma. Louis se sentó a su lado al pie de la cama, pero se aseguró de no tocarlo para no quedar como un idiota si Harry terminaba con él, o algo.

Harry se restregó el rostro, derrotado y resignado.

\- Vas a odiarme.

\- Deja de repetir eso.

\- No puedo. – Confesó mirándolo con cansancio. – Es..., Dios, vas a odiarme o golpearme o dejarme, o las tres cosas.

Louis tragó con fuerza, dejando de ocultar el hecho de que su respiración era un lío.

\- Sólo suéltalo, lo que sea que tengas en mente, luego veremos cómo resolverlo, lo que sea que tengas para decirme, lo juro.

Harry juntó sus manos, como si estuviera preparándose para rezar. Louis estaba aterrado y los segundos de suspenso que Harry estaba agregando no estaban ayudando para nada.

Pero finalmente,  _finalmente_ , Harry dijo:

\- Leí la carta de Marine.

Y oh.

Oh no.

La respiración de Louis se atascó en su garganta, pero aún así su primera reacción fue dudar. ¿Cómo y cuándo había ocurrido eso? Harry no tenía acceso a la carta.

\- ¿Cómo... cuándo? – Preguntó, porque no podía no saberlo.

\- Quizá estaba en el libro, no sé. Debió caerse. Estaba intentando juntar el resto de sus cosas para llevarlas a tu departamento y la miré. Estaba ahí, y no estaba cerrada. No estaba doblada perfectamente, pude ver que había algo escrito ahí. Sólo quería saber qué era. Dios. Lo siento, no lo hice apropósito, lo prometo.

Tal vez había pánico en la voz de Harry, tal vez había arrepentimiento real, pero en serio. ¿Qué tanto había leído?

Louis se lo preguntó. Su voz se oía falsa ante sus propios oídos. Sentía que estaba flotando y que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. 

Harry no respondió inmediatamente, y Louis vio todo rojo.

\- La leíste completa. – Soltó Louis poniéndose de pie otra vez. Lo primero que hizo fue empezar a buscar su ropa. Sus manos estaban temblando, sus piernas estaban temblando. Su maldita voz estaba temblando.

\- No pude detenerme. – Dijo Harry desde la cama, sentado aún. – Louis. Marine te obligó a dejar de hablarme, a no verme otra vez.

\- Eres tan imbécil. – Dijo Louis poniéndose sus jeans. – Nunca has dejado de serlo, estabas oculto solamente, todo este tiempo estabas pretendiendo, pero continúas siendo un imbécil. Gracias por confirmarlo.

\- ¿Cómo me hace ser un imbécil leer una carta que estaba en  _mi habitación_? – Preguntó Harry abandonando la cama, caminando cerca de Louis.

\- Yo no fui el que tuvo la idea de entrar a mi departamento para empezar a confiscar sus cosas como si fuera un maldito desequilibrado mental que no puede lidiar con la muerte de alguien. – Dijo Louis encontrando su camisa. La búsqueda del resto de sus cosas era la excusa perfecta para no mirar a Harry a los ojos.

\- Tu novia se suicidó, Louis. – Dijo Harry, como si Louis no fuera consciente de esa parte. – En tu departamento. En tu cama.

\- Wow, te informaste bien, ¿quieres una galleta?

\- No sólo perdiste a alguien. No podíamos—Dios, Louis, no podíamos dejar que volvieras a tu departamento y que todas sus cosas estuvieran esperando por ti.

\- No debiste leer la carta. Era personal, era para mí. – Dijo en cambio, porque no tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que los demás habían sentido que era lo mejor para su bienestar. Todos habían estado mal, al final.

\- ¿Sus padres saben sobre esto? – Preguntó entonces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sus padres saben que dejó una nota suicida?

\- No es una maldita nota suicida. – Dijo Louis sentándose en la cama otra vez para amarrarse las agujetas.

\- ¿Qué diablos es entonces? Porque recuerdo haber leído que listó las razones por las que lo hizo. Sus padres tienen derecho a leer la carta, tienen derecho a saber que existe una para empezar.

\- No debiste leerla. – Repitió. Terminó con sus agujetas y cogió su abrigo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Me voy.

\- ¿A dónde?

Louis no respondió. Sólo quería salir de ahí, quería dejar de verlo para que las preguntas se detuvieran.

Harry todavía estaba desnudo, así que no podía detenerlo.

\- Y necesitas darme la carta. Es mía.

Louis se apresuró a salir de ahí para eliminar la opción de ser seguido por Harry.

Estaba a punto de tomar el bus cuando escuchó a Harry gritando que esperara por él.

Sus jeans no estaban puestos apropiadamente y estaba colocando su camisa mientras corría. Además estaba descalzo.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme en paz, por favor?

\- No. Escucha, no estoy molesto por lo que sea que hayas hecho por ella.

\- ¿Crees que me importa que estés molesto? Dios. Tus sentimientos son lo que menos me importa ahora mismo.

\- No digas eso. – Dijo Harry; sus labios estaban perdiendo color. No estaba abrigado, seguro estaba muriéndose de frío. – Somos novios.

\- Voy a golpearte si no desapareces de mi vista. – Advirtió.

\- No me importa. Escucha, tienes que creerme. No pienso diferente ahora que sé que estabas siendo manipulado cuando me rompiste el corazón, sólo no entiendo por qué no les has dicho a sus padres que Marine dejó una carta. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

\- No te rompí el corazón. – Dijo Louis. Estaba tan enojado que sentía que vomitaría. Si lo hacía esperaba hacerlo sobre Harry, así toda esa gente mirándolos tendría algo más divertido para contar que una historia sobre un demente indecentemente vestido para el clima corriendo detrás de otro chico. – Y la carta no era para sus padres de todos modos.

\- Los menciona.

\- Y no es una maldita carta suicida tampoco.

\- Louis. No es justo para ellos. Perdieron a su hija.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto ser justo? – Preguntó empujándolo fuera de su camino. – Déjame solo.

Luego empezó a correr detrás del bus equivocado, porque era mejor ir en otra dirección que quedarse a escucharlo.

 

 

En el bus tuvo el ataque de pánico de su vida. El conductor necesitó detenerse luego que algunos pasajeros empezaran a gritar que alguien dentro necesitaba ayuda.

Louis eventualmente se calmó, pero la experiencia y la vergüenza de haber llorado y enloquecido enfrente de todas esas personas no se la quitó nadie.

 

 

No fue a trabajar. En cambio fue al departamento de Zayn y Perrie porque sabía que Zayn tenía el día libre y porque sabía también que no le preguntaría nunca si algo andaba mal si Louis no lo mencionaba antes.

Tomó algo para desayunar con ellos y dejó que Perrie jugara con su cabello y permitió que le hablara de sus compañeras de trabajo aunque Louis no conocía a ninguna de ellas. Y fue agradable, a pesar del inconveniente que había tenido con Harry, el rato que pasó con Perrie y Zayn fue realmente agradable.

Harry no dejó de llamar todo el tiempo.

Perrie eventualmente se fue a trabajar y sólo quedaron Zayn y Louis. Entonces jugaron videojuegos y todo estaba bien hasta que Harry empezó a acosar a Zayn por teléfono también porque por supuesto que Harry tenía una idea a dónde se había ido.

\- No le digas que estoy aquí. – Le pidió Louis.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme? – Preguntó Zayn antes de responder. Louis asintió.

Zayn tomó la llamada y no lo delató. Dijo exactamente lo que Louis le pidió que dijera. También había puesto la llamada en altavoz y Louis pudo escuchar cuán preocupado Harry estaba por él y por lo que Louis podría hacer después, lo cual era tonto, porque no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse. No era como si fuera a terminar con él por haber leído la carta, simplemente estaba molesto y necesitaba alejarse antes de golpear el rostro de Harry.

\- Lo tienes realmente preocupado. Cree que lo dejarás. – Dijo Zayn.

\- Lo sé, escuché la llamada también. – Respondió Louis con rudeza. Zayn frunció el ceño. – Lo siento.

\- No, está bien. ¿Por qué cree que lo dejarás?

\- Porque cree que estoy loco y que un detalle pequeño me hará tomar grandes y disparatadas decisiones. – Zayn se rió nerviosamente. - Honestamente no lo sé.

\- Bueno, deberías hablar con él. ¿En realidad salió corriendo descalzo?

\- Sí. Tendrá suerte si no necesitará que le amputen sus dedos.

\- Eres terrible. – Dijo Zayn riendo ahora de forma más natural. – Harry de verdad te quiere, ¿sabes? De verdad se preocupa por ti, y sé que a veces puede ser algo intenso. Diablos, seguro tú conoces más caras en él de las cuales yo y el resto de los chicos no tenemos idea, pero deberías darle tiempo para mejorar y superarlo.

\- ¿Superar qué?

\- No lo sé, superar que finalmente te tiene, tal vez. A veces te mira como si no pudiera creer que estás con él.

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Mentira.

\- Es en serio. Dios, debiste escucharlo cuando nos hablaba del misterioso hombre de sus sueños. Así te describía, por cierto, como ‘hombre de sus sueños’, no es algo que inventé. Niall y yo teníamos que aguantar romper en carcajadas. Liam no, Liam creía que era lindo y adorable.

\- Por supuesto que lo creía.

\- Cuando lo golpeaste en el baño lloró después, cuando te fuiste. – Continuó, serio.

\- Detente. – Le pidió cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. – Me harás llorar también. Me siento mal ahora.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que seguro tenías tus razones para hacerlo creer que terminarías con él.

\- Ese no fue mi objetivo en absoluto, sólo quería marcharme pero no me lo permitía. Me desesperé.

\- Está bien, Harry lo entenderá. De hecho estoy seguro que estará aliviado de saber que no terminarás con él después de todo.

\- Me siento como un imbécil. – Confesó Louis soltando el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

\- Habla con él entonces. – Dijo Zayn.

\- No.

Todavía no. Todavía no había pensado en qué decirle, así que pasó las siguientes horas con Zayn, comiendo y distrayéndose, incluso tomaron una siesta juntos.

Aún así después de resignarse a simplemente enviarle a Harry un mensaje diciendo  _“dónde estás?”_ , implicando que estaba listo para reunirse con él, se quedó en la parada de buses dejando pasar uno tras otro, sólo pensando en qué podría hacer en caso de que Harry hubiera decidido terminar con él en todo el tiempo que le tomó a Louis hacerle saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos todavía.

 

 

Harry estaba esperando por Louis en su departamento, recargado contra la pared en compañía de Jake. Extrañamente estaban siendo civilizados el uno con el otro.

Louis respiró y se preparó para actuar casual.

\- Ahí viene. – Dijo Jake haciendo que Harry volteara inmediatamente hacia Louis. – El Sr. Drama.

Louis negó con su cabeza, golpeando el brazo de Jake.

\- Cállate.

Jake sonrió de forma ajustada y palmeó la espalda de Harry como una forma de despedida. Después se fue.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Son amigos ahora? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Oh, sí. Mejores amigos. Estábamos planeando comprar brazaletes que dijeran Mejores Amigos Por Siempre pero nos interrumpiste.

\- Gracioso.

\- No, me miró aquí de pie como un maldito raro y me preguntó si necesitaba algo. Entonces le dije que estaba esperando por ti y no se fue a ningún lado. Me estaba diciendo que deberíamos salir juntos, él y yo.

\- Oh, eso es raro.

\- ¿Crees que quiera ligar conmigo, ya que no tuvo buenos resultados contigo? – Preguntó Harry fingiendo estar realmente confundido. Louis trató de no reírse, para no arruinar el juego.

\- Tal vez quiera asesinarte y esconder tu cadáver.

\- Cierto. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

\- Tal vez no le gusta la competencia, y ciertamente estás ganando. – Continuó Louis acercándose para abrir la puerta.

\- Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde. Acepté beber con él el próximo fin de semana.

\- En ese caso asegúrate de revisar tu bebida, quizá le echa algo cuando no estés mirando. – Dijo Louis. Luego, en un susurro dramático: - Veneno.

\- ¿De dónde sacas todas estas ideas? – Preguntó Harry entrando al departamento seguido de Louis.

Cuando aseguró la puerta desde el interior se recargó contra ella, mirando hacia Harry de pie en el centro. Se veía pálido y raro, como si tuviera miedo de algo.

\- Harry, escucha, lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento. – Se apresuró a decir, tomando un par de pasos hacia Louis. – No debí decir nada. No debí leer la carta, no debí hacer nada.

\- No, no es tu culpa haberlo hecho. Debí reaccionar mejor. Sí es una nota suicida, es sólo que... – Louis no era un tonto, sabía que debía mostrarle la carta a los Deleeuw, pero había estado aterrado de hacerlo, todavía lo estaba. Estaba incluso aterrado de contestar sus llamadas. – Dios.

\- No te enojes conmigo otra vez, pero sus padres necesitan saber. Te juro que no he dejado de pensar en esto desde que la leí. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos? – Preguntó tomando sus manos.

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres decirles? Deberías hacerlo. – Dijo Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Y si preguntan por qué no lo hice antes?

\- Diles que hasta hoy la encontraste entre sus cosas.

\- Estaría mintiendo entonces, ¿eso no es peor?

\- Tal vez, pero al menos lo sabrán. Tienes que darles un cierre.

Louis quitó las manos de Harry de entre las suyas y se cubrió el rostro. Sabía que sería una mala idea hacerlo, primero porque definitivamente se preguntarían por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo decirles, y con qué razones había sostenido esa información. No sentía que le creerían si les decía que apenas había encontrado la carta, pero tampoco le parecía justo mantenerlos privados de la nota que dejó Marine, de lo último en lo que pensó su hija antes de tomar las pastillas y suicidarse.

\- No lo sé, Harry.

\- No tienes que hacerlo hoy, o mañana. Sólo piénsalo.

\- Lo haré.

Louis de verdad lo pensó, lo pensó toda la noche hasta hacerse hiperventilar enfrente de Harry.

 

 

El Dr. Maddox no tuvo piedad de él cuando le dijo que había tenido un día terrible, y a pesar de que Louis se disculpó por no haber avisado que no llegaría el día de ayer, no aceptó nada. Fue innecesariamente duro e injusto con él todo el día.

Al final de su turno estuvo totalmente convencido de que Harry tenía razón. Debía decirles a los Deleeuw que Marine había dejado una nota suicida.

Se reunió con Harry y ambos leyeron la carta en voz alta. No había nada ahí que hiciera creer que Louis había tenido la culpa, sino al contrario, citaba las palabras de apoyo que Louis le había brindado. No había manera que Louis quedara mal con los Deleeuw.

\- ¿Cuándo lo harás entonces? – Preguntó Harry. Ambos estaban mirando  _2012_  en Netflix acurrucados en el mismo sofá.

\- Podría hacerlo ahora mismo. – Dijo Louis. – Pero preferiría esperar un par de días más.

Harry se inclinó para besar sus labios, entrelazó más sus pies con los de Louis y asintió.

\- Como tú quieras, Lou.

 

 

Harry estaba preparándose para ir a beber con Jake, quien en sus propias palabras, en las de Jake, sólo quería conocerlo un poco mejor para poder ser más parte del grupo de amigos de Louis y para dejar atrás el pasado y el puño que lanzó hacia el rostro de Harry. Si Louis había aprendido algo de Instagram, era que Niall y Liam ya habían aceptado a Jake como alguien a quien invitaban a sus fiestas y demás, aunque Zayn todavía no confiaba en Jake, Harry era en el que más trabajo tenía que poner.

Jake había dejado totalmente de coquetear con Louis, así que no sentía ningún tipo de resquemor ante la idea de que Jake quisiera acercarse más a Harry. Parecía un buen plan, así Harry también podía deshacerse de la idea de que Jake continuaba queriendo follar con Louis solamente, sin ningún tipo de interés hacia su amistad.

Harry era un chico inteligente, Louis confiaba en que Jake y Harry estarían en buenos términos cuando salieran del pub.

 _“cómo luzco? crees que quiera follarme?”_  Envió Harry en un mensaje con una foto suya adjuntada.

Lucía bastante atractivo, el bastardo.

 _“si al menos no le cruza esa idea por la cabeza probablemente está ciego o necesita pensar mejor en la clase de hombres que le gustan”_ , escribió de vuelta. Louis conocía a Jake, sabía que no diría nada o haría algo fuera de lugar. Todo era un juego.

_“tú le gustas, yo diría que su gusto en hombres está totalmente bien”_

Louis se tomó una selfie haciendo una cara fea. Luego se la envió a Harry.

 _“ah, mi atractivo novio”_ , envió Harry. Después envió  _“estamos hechos el uno para el otro”_  con una foto de él haciendo una cara aún más fea.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, más veinte mensajes después, Harry estuvo en camino al pub donde se encontraría con Jake.

Louis se quedó sentado en el centro de su cama, pensando.

Su plan era ir con los Deleeuw y hablarles de la carta, enseñárselas, quizá permitirles quedársela, si eso los hacía sentir mejor. No quería hacerlo al lado de Harry porque era algo que sabía que necesitaba hacer solo.

Harry ya sabía que no lo haría a su lado de todos modos, tenía que saberlo. No era como si se fuera a sentir traicionado de que Louis no esperara por él. No era asunto suyo. Eso era entre Louis y los Deleeuw.

Louis decidió llegar con los Deleeuw sin avisar. Probablemente no estaban, de hecho no le molestaría haber tomado un bus y caminar un par de cuadras en vano. Estaría totalmente bien si resultaba que no estaban, porque así tendría una razón para esperar. Pero si sí estaban, también estaría bien. Nunca se sentiría lo suficientemente preparado para hacerlo.

Escuchó a Woodkid en el camino y sonrió cuando en mitad del viaje Harry le envió una selfie con Jake pretendiendo ahorcarse mutuamente con el comentario  _“nos estamos llevando bien, no te preocupes”_.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa de los Deleeuw se mantuvo un momento ahí, respirando, pensando.

Todavía algo dentro de él le decía que sería una mala idea. Y tenía miedo—Dios, estaba aterrado, pero tampoco estaría tranquilo si no lo hacía. Se había evitado pensar en ello por esa razón. Si Harry no lo hubiera mencionado, nada habría cambiado, todo seguiría igual. Louis se sentiría a salvo.

Restregó su rostro con la cabeza hacia arriba y mantuvo sus manos ahí por un rato.

\- Odio esto. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Odio esto. Dios, odio esto.

Louis tocó la puerta.

Se alejó después de hacerlo y se cubrió mejor con su abrigo, de repente sintiendo más frío de lo usual.

El Sr. Deleeuw abrió, y al verlo sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente de sorprendido a genuinamente confundido.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Sr. Deleeuw. – Dijo, asintiendo. La mamá de Marine se acercó también y sonrió enormemente al verlo. – Hola, Sra. Deleeuw.

La mamá de Marine se lanzó hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo, fuerte, como si lo hubiera echado de menos.

\- Oh, Louis. Cuánto tiempo. Pasa.

El Sr. Deleeuw continuaba mirándolo raro. No parecía entender exactamente qué hacía Louis ahí.

Le ofrecieron asiento y algo para beber. Louis negó todo lo que le ofrecieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede entonces? – Preguntó el Sr. Deleeuw. – Que raro de ti, estar aquí.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento por no venir antes.

\- No te preocupes, seguro has estado ocupado. – Dijo la Sra. Deleeuw.

\- Es algo tarde. – Continuó el Sr. Deleeuw. A Louis le estaba empezando a incomodar el hecho de que no parecía ser bienvenido en absoluto, considerando la forma en que el hombre continuaba mirándolo, como un extraño.

\- Tengo una razón para estar aquí, de hecho, una buena razón. – Dijo mientras se removía en su asiento para sacar la carta. No tenía idea cómo hacerlo, cómo explicar que tenía una carta escrita por Marine, cómo mentir que apenas acababa de encontrarla.

La Sra. Deleeuw se inclinó hacia adelante, curiosa. Su esposo continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero en el momento que Louis empezó a desdoblar la carta, fue como si ya supieran.

El rostro de ambos se desmoronó.

\- Oh, Dios. – Soltó la mujer, cubriéndose la boca.

Louis respiró profundamente mientras extendía su brazo para entregarle la carta al hombre. La mamá de Marine parecía demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – Preguntó el Sr. Deleeuw con voz atascada.

Louis apoyó su espalda contra el sofá con alivio.

De acuerdo, no había salido tan mal. No creían que Louis había mentido. Ellos mismos habían asumido que Louis acababa de encontrarla.

\- En sus cosas, estaba ahí desde siempre, parece.

La Sra. Deleeuw se puso de pie y se mantuvo detrás de su esposo mientras ambos leían la carta. Ambos empezaron a llorar.

\- ¿Creí que habían regresado todo aquí? – Preguntó el Sr. Deleeuw.

\- Yo creí eso también, pero ahí estaba. Siempre estuvo ahí.

\- Mi bebé. – Dijo la Sra. Deleeuw, llorando.

– Lo siento. Siento no haberla traído antes.

Y ahí estaba, esa era su disculpa sincera.

\- Encontrado. – Agregó luego para corregirse. – Por no haberla encontrado antes. Lo siento por eso.

Ninguno de ellos lo estaba escuchando. En un punto la Sra. Deleeuw extendió uno de sus brazos hacia Louis, invitándolo a llorar junto con ellos. Louis no tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar, pero al estar cerca de ambos compartiendo el mismo dolor no pudo evitarlo.

 

 

Louis dejó la carta de Marine con sus padres. Le costó hacerlo, porque era suya, porque la había escrito  _para él_ , pero no había sabido cómo pedirla de vuelta sin sonar como un insensible imbécil.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la parada del bus—aunque ya era probablemente demasiado tarde como para encontrar uno disponible—Louis checó los mensajes de Harry que no había leído. Había una foto de ambos posando como si fueran modelos de revista, y otro mensaje donde Harry le confesaba que Jake era, de hecho, bastante agradable y gracioso, como si con eso pusiera su bendición en su amistad con Jake, como si fuera un  _‘no te creí cuando tu lo dijiste, pero ya está, lo apruebo ahora’_. Había sido sólo un poco irritante, aunque probablemente no lo era y sólo estaba buscando una razón para molestarse con Harry, porque por culpa de él había perdido lo último que había hecho Marine antes de morir.

Al final Louis tuvo suerte y pudo regresar a su departamento sin tener que llamar a Harry. Llegó antes que él también.

No fue hasta media hora después que Harry le preguntó por mensajes de texto si aún estaba despierto, porque le apetecía dormir con él y tener sexo. Louis no tenía deseos de follar con él, porque estaba triste y se sentía inadecuado, pero de todos modos actuó emocionado con la idea y le dijo que estaría esperando por él.

Mientras Harry llegaba, Louis intercambió mensajes con Sasha, habló de todo y nada con ella, y jamás le mencionó que había visitado a los Deleeuw, o que Marine había escrito una nota suicida y la había mencionado. Louis no entendía por qué era tan jodidamente complicado para él hablar sobre eso, no era como si fuera algo inesperado para él comentarlo, o como si no estuviera justificado. No era exactamente porque no quería molestar a otras personas con sus mierdas tristes, era que no quería molestarse a sí mismo con algo que no tenía solución, y algo con lo que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para superarlo porque tenía miedo.

Su mamá todavía llamaba de vez en cuando, y siempre preguntaba cómo estaba, cómo seguía desde lo que había sucedido. Louis le respondía cada vez que no quería hablar sobre eso, y en realidad sentía algo de desprecio hacia ella cada vez que lo mencionaba porque para él era como si su mamá quisiera verlo triste y enojado, no había otra explicación hacia el por qué demonios continuaba hablando al respecto. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Marine se había ido. No entendía por qué todavía querían hablarlo. Era triste y desesperante y terrible. ¿No podían superarlo o actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido? Louis opinaba que era más fácil, y mejor.

Había intentado hacerlo desde que había empezado a salir con Harry y nada había salido mal hasta que lo habían comentado.

Louis miró de nuevo la foto de Harry y Jake posando como modelos y se vio a sí mismo cambiando de opinión.

Se follaría a Harry, y lo haría en el momento que entrara. Harry era atractivo, normalmente, pero cuando actuaba como si de verdad lo creyera lucía indecentemente atractivo, casi irreal. Y Jake era de verdad bastante atractivo, pero en la foto Harry lo hacía ver como un chiste en comparación.

¿Harry se dejaría follar algún día? ¿Permitiría que Louis lo penetrara? ¿Entraría en pánico si lo mencionaba? Probablemente lo haría. Por el momento todo estaba bien mientras Louis fuera el que abriera las piernas. Louis de verdad no quería decepcionarse una vez más, pero no podía evitar preguntárselo.

Quería hacerlo, también. Sentía que sería agradable tener un cambio.

Louis se duchó y dejó a la mano el lubricante y un condón; también prendió una vela aromática y esperó por Harry en ropa interior.

Harry llegó un par de minutos después, y estaba ebrio, y se estaba riendo demasiado, feliz. En el momento que cerró la puerta de su habitación Louis salió de la cama y lo encontró en la mitad, saltando sobre él confiando en que no lo dejaría caer.

Y no lo hizo. Ajustó sus brazos en la espalda de Louis y lo besó con la misma hambre con que Louis lo estaba besando. Su risa se apagó como si hubieran oprimido un botón y pareció estar sobrio en el momento que ambos cayeron a la cama, Harry encima de él.

Follaron así, ambos mirándose. Harry lo hizo terminar primero con su boca y lo hizo terminar una segunda vez con la sola fricción de su pene contra el estomago de Harry mientras Harry lo penetraba.

Harry sabía a alcohol y a ese sabor específico que era sólo de él. Harry no se salió de Louis a pesar de que había terminado, y Louis pensó en que también le apetecía que Harry se lo hiciera sin condón, para sentirlo correrse dentro de él. Nunca había tenido sexo sin protección, con nadie, pero Harry parecía la persona correcta para hacerlo. Louis confiaba en él.

\- Deberías follarme sin condón. – Soltó Louis mirando hacia el techo, con la cabeza de Harry al lado de la suya.

\- ¿Mm?

\- Sin condón. – Repitió apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. – Sexo sin protección.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo lo observó. Después mordió su cuello y se movió un poco adentro.

\- Duele. – Le recordó Louis mordiendo su hombro de vuelta. Harry lo volvió a hacer. – Hey.

\- ¿De verdad lo quieres hacer así? – Le preguntó Harry, sonriendo casi de forma tímida.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Confías tanto en mi?

Louis sonrió y acortó la distancia para besar sus labios, después besó la punta de su nariz.

\- Sí.

Honestamente no sabía cómo le estaba haciendo para mantenerse tan tranquilo, para no empezar a gritarle por haberle hecho perder la carta de Marine. Harry no debió leer la carta. Harry no debió decir absolutamente nada después de leerla.

Louis tragó con fuerza y lo quitó de encima de él con cuidado. Harry se deshizo del condón y cuando estuvo en una posición cómoda de vuelta en la cama, Louis entrelazó una de sus piernas con las de Harry, acariciando sus pies descalzos.

\- Louis. – Dijo Harry a su lado. Estaba de costado con sus manos juntas debajo de su mejilla. Louis lo miró y elevó sus cejas, preguntando mudamente qué quería. - ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana? ¿Cuándo salgas?

\- ¿Una cita? – Preguntó Louis, sorprendido. – Oh. Esto es... wow.

\- No actúes tan sorprendido. – Pidió Harry cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, rodando hasta quedar sobre su espalda. – Quiero llevarte a cenar. Otra vez, pero solos, no con los chicos.

\- Suena bien, Harry. – Dijo Louis en un susurro, suave. – ¿Y luego me follarás sin condón? – Preguntó con el mismo tono de voz.

Harry se rió.

\- Siempre tan romántico, tu.

Louis se irguió en la cama y se subió encima de Harry, con cada una de sus piernas contra las caderas de Harry.

\- Es en serio, nunca imaginé que fueras tan dulce y romántico, estoy impresionado. – Continuó Harry.

Louis lo besó para callarlo.

 

 

Era demasiado temprano cuando Louis despertó a causa del incesante golpeteo de nudillos contra la puerta principal.

Harry ni siquiera estaba en la cama. Cuando Louis checó el reloj decía que eran menos de las 7am y eso lo hizo soltar un gruñido.

\- Louis. – Llamó Harry desde el baño. - ¿Vas a abrir? – Preguntó.

\- En eso estoy. – Respondió Louis saliendo de la cama con molestia. Cogió lo primero que encontró, que fue la camisa que Harry estaba usando anoche y sus jeans, tal vez. Luego caminó descalzo hacia la puerta.

Quien sea que estuviera afuera no había dejado de tocar y Louis estaba planeando gritar en su rostro en el momento que abriera.

Abrió rápido y de golpe, mostrando claramente su molestia, pero cuando miró quién era el mundo se le vino encima.

Retrocedió inconscientemente, dejándolo entrar, permitiendo que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, en realidad. Había estado esperando por ese momento desde que había predicho que sucedería.

\- Tú lo hiciste. – Fue lo primero que dijo el padre de Marine, apuntando hacia Louis. – Te metiste con su mejor amiga. Josephine nos dijo todo.

 _Josephine_. Dios.

Louis quería decir que no había sido así, porque no lo había sido, pero no tenía voz. Sentía que estaba flotando.

\- Discutían todo el tiempo. – Continuó el Sr. Deleeuw, enojado, apretando sus puños y después apuntando con sus manos distendidas, como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente con ellas. Louis estaba bastante seguro que el Sr. Deleeuw quería golpearlo. – Mi hija confió en ti, y tú le diste la espalda.  _Nosotros_  confiamos en ti. Creímos que estaba a salvo contigo. Dios.

 _Lo siento_ , quería decir. No tenía voz. Todo su ser estaba temblando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenías esto? – Preguntó sacando la carta de Marine de uno de sus bolsos. La empujó contra Louis con odio, como si no significara nada para él, o como si estuviera tan enojado que no podía pensar en no dañar algo tan importante como la despedida de Marine hacia ellos. – ¿Desde cuándo? – Gritó moviendo uno de sus brazos hacia Louis.

Louis se encogió en sí mismo, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

A lo lejos escuchó a Harry apresurándose a llegar hacia ellos. Estaba en sus bóxers y tenía su cepillo de dientes en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó.

El Sr. Deleeuw miró a Harry de reojo, pero sólo eso. Su atención estaba totalmente en Louis.

\- La editaste. – Dijo el hombre arrugando la carta, convirtiéndola en una esfera, en basura. – La falsificaste.

\- Hey, hey, hey. – Dijo Harry acercándose al Sr. Deleeuw. Colocó una de sus manos en su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡No me toques! – Gritó apartándose bruscamente de Harry y de su tacto. Louis cerró sus ojos, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño en sí mismo. - ¿Por qué ignoraste todas nuestras llamadas, Louis? ¿Era por qué tenías miedo de lo que pudiéramos preguntar? ¿Dónde está la carta real? – Preguntó. Louis abrió sus ojos; el Sr. Deleeuw estaba llorando y su rostro estaba rojo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. - ¿Dónde está la carta que dice las razones por las que de verdad se quitó la vida? ¿La carta donde te culpa a ti?

\- Sr. Deleeuw, esa es la única carta que hay. – Respondió Harry casi metido entre ambos.

El Sr. Deleeuw miró a Harry con atención, de pies a cabeza. Después se apartó con sus manos apuñadas en su propio cabello, alucinado.

\- ¿Tu eres Harry? – Preguntó. Harry asintió.

\- Yo soy Harry, ¿por qué?

Louis tragó con fuerza, mirándolos a ambos. No fue hasta que el hombre hizo contacto visual con Louis otra vez que Louis gritó un “No”, porque el Sr. Deleeuw lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo, o causarle un daño físico, mínimo, después trató de echarse encima de Louis.

Harry atrapó ambos brazos del padre de Marine y los flexionó contra el pecho del hombre, haciéndolo retroceder hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared.

\- No quieres hacer esto. – Le dijo Harry al hombre, que estaba respirando con agitación y tenía una expresión inconsolable en su rostro.

Louis no sabía qué era peor, que Harry estuviera en bóxers salvándole la vida de algo que se merecía totalmente, o que el Sr. Deleeuw lo estuviera mirando con tanta traición.

Había confiado en él, lo había confortado cuando Louis lo había necesitado y Louis sólo—Dios. Lo había arruinado todo.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Louis desde su lugar, lejos del peligro.

\- No digas que lo sientes, no lo sientes en absoluto.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no lo hice.

\- ¿No te acostaste con la hija del Sr. Luss? – Preguntó el hombre sabiendo exactamente cuál sería la respuesta de Louis. Harry miró hacia Louis por sobre su hombro, esperando, pero se encontró con silencio. Harry frunció el ceño. - ¿Y qué hace él aquí, Louis?

\- Es un amigo. – Respondió Louis abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Estaban teniendo una pijamada, entonces. Algo inofensivo.

\- ¡Es un amigo! – Repitió Louis, gritando. – No es nadie. No es... Dios. No es nadie. Es un amigo solamente.

Harry ajustó su agarre en los brazos del Sr. Deleeuw cuando intentó zafarse con brusquedad.

\- Estás en problemas, Louis. – Dijo el Sr. Deleeuw contra la pared, sonriendo enloquecido. – Mataste a mi hija, sabes. Eso es un crimen. Irás preso por esto.

\- No, no lo hice. – Dijo Louis al mismo tiempo que Harry dijo  _‘él no lo hizo’_.

\- Mi hija estaba enferma y la usaste emocionalmente, donde era más débil. – Continuó. Louis quería cubrirse los oídos y dejar de escuchar mágicamente. También quería correr lejos de ahí. – Eres sólo un marica asustado de ser tu natural marica ser y usaste a mi hija para sentirte normal. Repugnante.

\- ¿Qué? No.

Harry apretó más al hombre contra la pared, enojado.

\- Me temo que tienes que irte. – Le dijo Harry al hombre. – Ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué crees que el Sr. Luss tenga para decir si le digo que te follaste a su hija menor? – Preguntó el Sr. Deleeuw en el momento que Harry lo liberó, bloqueando su paso hacia Louis. – Además de un asesino, un violador de menores, eso es lo que eres.

\- ¡No lo hice! – Respondió Louis. – Dios. Vete de aquí. ¡Vete!

\- Ustedes dos son repugnantes. Tú en especial. - Apuntó hacia Louis. - Deberías ser el que estuviera hecho cenizas, no mi hija.

Después se fue.

Los respiros de Louis no estaban completándose. Intentó respirar sólo por su nariz, pero no tenía el suficiente aire en sus pulmones como para llegar hasta el final.

\- Louis. – Dijo Harry con voz dulce, tomándolo de los hombros. Louis lo apartó con rudeza. – Hey, todo está bien ahora.

No, no lo estaba.

Louis caminó lejos de Harry para tranquilizarse y dejar de desesperarse por no poder respirar bien. Sabía cómo funcionaba esto, si se asustaba sólo lo empeoraría.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Harry intentando acercarse. Louis se arrodilló para coger el cepillo de dientes que Harry había arrojado cuando peleó contra el padre de Marine. – Louis.

Louis apuntó el cepillo de dientes hacia Harry, esperando que eso le comunicara que no lo quería cerca. Respiraba menos si se acercaba. Necesitaba espacio.

Harry esperó, paciente, con una mirada preocupada mientras Louis se tranquilizaba.

Cuando lo hizo rompió en llanto y se dejó abrazar por Harry, aunque quería golpearlo porque era su culpa que todo eso hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar. Todo estaba bien cuando lo había ignorado.

\- No iremos a ningún lado este día, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Harry en un susurro. – Cancelaremos todo. No estás bien, no te dejaré solo.

Louis asintió. No estaba bien, pero estaría aún peor si no se distraía con algo, aunque ese algo fuera tan molesto como su empleo y el Dr. Maddox.

Harry y Louis salieron del departamento horas después, en completo e incomodo silencio y manejaron al lugar de Harry, donde Harry le pidió que le ayudara a cocinar y trataron de actuar con normalidad mientras miraban  _Doctor Who_  en la cama.

Louis casi olvidó el drama con el Sr. Deleeuw hasta que recibió un mensaje de Sasha que decía  _“por qué mi papá me está haciendo preguntas sobre ti???”_

Louis arrojó su teléfono lejos de él y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. No se podía meter en problemas por haber sido asaltado sexualmente por una menor, ¿cierto? ¿Por haber permitido que Sasha le diera una mamada? ¿Eso realmente lo convertía en una porquería de ser humano? ¿De verdad justificaba al Sr. Deleeuw diciendo que Louis  _merecía_  morir?

Probablemente.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, sin preguntar nada. Cuando Louis se descubrió el rostro Harry se recorrió en la cama para estar más cerca de él, pero Louis lo apartó. Ya no podía soportarlo más; tenía que sacarlo.

\- Todo esto es tú culpa. – Dijo con desespero. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Todo esto?

\- Que el padre de Marine descubriera que tuve la carta por más tiempo, que me dijera todas esas cosas, que merecía morir, todo eso. – Dijo Louis, angustiado. Recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, negándose a mirar a Harry.

\- Sabes que nada de lo que dijo es verdad, ¿cierto? No mereces morir, ninguno de los dos. Además el hombre cree que falsificaste la maldita carta, ¿qué tan equivocado puede estar sobre todo lo demás? Es ridículo.

\- Estoy cansado. – Dijo Louis. – De todo esto.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Harry. Louis lo escuchó cambiando de posición en la cama; ya no se sentía tan cerca de él como antes.

\- De sentirme culpable por lo que Marine hizo, y de tener que pensar en ello, y de sentirme culpable por estar contigo.

\- Oh, Louis.

\- Creo que... sabes, creo que todo esto fue un error.

Lo había sido. Dios, lo había sido desde el comienzo. Debió haber empacado sus cosas y huir a Nueva York, o al menos debió volver a Doncaster. No debió quedarse ahí, no debió mantenerse cerca de Harry.

\- Ahora el padre de Marine cree que estoy contigo y que siempre lo estuve, a espaldas de ella.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Y eso no es lo que siempre hiciste? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó quitando su cabeza de sus rodillas, mirando a Harry con confusión.

\- Estuviste conmigo a espaldas de ella, pero eso no quiere decir que provocaste su muerte, lo sabes ¿verdad? Nadie se suicida sólo porque su novio se estaba follando a alguien más.

Louis lo observó por un rato, parpadeando lentamente, genuinamente sorprendido de que hubiera dicho eso. 

\- Marine estaba enferma, Harry. No era una situación normal.

\- Tú no lo sabías. No es tu culpa que Marine tuviera algo mal en la cabeza.

\- “No es tu culpa” – Lo imitó Louis con una voz para nada como la de Harry. - ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? No debí hacerlo. No debí meterme contigo, ninguna persona en su maldito sano juicio se hubiera metido contigo, pero no dejabas de acosarme, y yo fui un maldito imbécil por aceptarte cada jodida vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me oíste. – Dijo Louis saliendo de la cama.

\- Oh. ¿Pelearemos otra vez? – Preguntó Harry con molestia. – Porque esto se está poniendo viejo.

\- Jódete, Harry. Eres tan putamente insensible. Su maldito padre literalmente fue a mi departamento para amenazarme y golpearme por haber llevado a su hija,  _mi ex novia_ , al suicidio ¿y sólo tienes para decir que todo esto se está poniendo viejo? Trata por un puto segundo de ponerte en mis zapatos. Checa si estarías tranquilo en mi lugar.

\- ¡Pero tú no lo hiciste! – Gritó Harry desde la cama. – Tu no le diste las malditas pastillas, tu no hiciste nada, ¿cómo puedes tomarte en serio sus amenazas?

\- ¡Porque tengo miedo! – Respondió Louis. – Desde el día que sucedió sentí que pude haberlo evitado y que era mi culpa que lo hubiera hecho porque estaba follando contigo a sus espaldas y no podía detenerme, aunque quería, y ahora su propio padre literalmente me lo confirmó, ¿que no lo entiendes?

\- Y yo te estoy diciendo que no lo hiciste, ¿qué maldita diferencia hay?

Louis no respondió. La diferencia era que Harry era basura al igual que él. No importaba demasiado su opinión, no hacía ninguna maldita diferencia.

\- ¿Crees que estaría contigo si hubieras tenido realmente la culpa de la muerte de alguien?

Louis volteó instantáneamente hacia Harry, en shock. No podía creer que Harry fuera tan estúpido.

\- Oh, gracias, Harry, esto me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. Gracias, de verdad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, hagámoslo sobre ti. – Dijo Louis. – Por favor, que el mundo gire alrededor de ti una vez más. Probablemente fui la causa del suicidio de mi novia, algo que llevó a cabo en mi cama, por cierto, ¿qué piensa Harry de todo esto?

\- Louis...  

\- Harry piensa que no hay nada mal en eso. Sigue adelante, dice. No debes odiarte, dice. Tómame de regreso en lugar de ser pesimista, eso es para los aburridos, pasaron dos meses, ya fue suficiente. Folla conmigo y sé mi novio, dice. Estoy más cómodo así, sólo olvida toda esta mierda para mi propio confort.

\- Maldita sea. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia Louis. - ¿Qué demonios quieres que diga entonces? – Preguntó metiéndose en su espacio personal con brusquedad. - ¿Quieres que te diga que la asesinaste? ¿Quieres que te diga que pusiste las pastillas en sus manos, que la ayudaste a meter una por una en su boca?

\- ¡No! Pero al menos quisiera que no te esforzaras tanto en decir lo que crees que quiero escuchar. – Respondió Louis. – Esto ha sido así desde el comienzo, has sido falso desde el primer día que hiciste tu meta que te perdonara por todas las porquerías que hiciste. ¿Quién eres ahora, Harry?

\- Estoy tratando de ser una mejor persona. – Dijo con obviedad. – Claramente no me funcionó para nada ser un hijo de puta, ¿qué hay de malo con tratar de ser mejor?

\- Que nunca lo serás, y no te queda.

\- Oh Dios mío, Louis... Eres imposible.

\- Debiste dejarme tranquilo cuando te lo pedí. Debiste dejarme solo.

\- ¿Y qué sería de ti ahora mismo si yo no hubiera interferido? ¿Qué crees que habría sucedido contigo? – Preguntó tomándolo de los hombros, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar, o como si Louis no estuviera siendo sensato.

Harry estaba tan lleno de mierda, estaba haciendo todo eso para volver a su espacio de confort. Todo se trataba de él, como siempre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Louis. - ¿Que gracias a ti no estoy tan jodido? ¿Que eres mi héroe, mi príncipe azul, mi salvación?

\- No. Dios, Louis, no. Sólo... Estarías en una situación más mierda si no hubieras tenido tu cabeza en otras cosas.

\- Oh. Gracias, entonces. Muchas gracias, por ayudarme.

\- ¿Podrías dejar el sarcasmo por un segundo?

\- No.

Harry negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿Vas a marcharte entonces? – Preguntó Harry con enfado. – Eso es lo que harás ahora, ¿no es cierto? ¿Irte?

\- ¿Me estás corriendo? – Preguntó Louis, sorprendido. No había planeado irse. Tenía miedo regresar a su departamento y que el Sr. Deleeuw lo buscara otra vez.

\- Bueno, claramente no me quieres cerca en este momento, ¿cuál es la maldita alternativa?

\- Me estás corriendo. – Repitió Louis, pero esa vez no era una pregunta. – Bien.

\- Bien. – Dijo Harry.

\- No llames, no mandes mensajes. No voy a contestar.

\- Nada nuevo. – Dijo Harry arrojando una camisa a la cama que había cogido para usar.  

\- Eres tan imbécil. No llames nunca, no mandes mensajes nunca.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry deteniendo su andar hacia el baño. – Oh Dios mío, ¿estás hablando en serio? – Continuó cuando entendió a lo que Louis se refería. – Putamente genial, ¿estás terminando conmigo ahora?

Después se rió, el imbécil.

\- No debí estar contigo nunca en primer lugar. Todo esto fue un error, y ahora nuestra amistad está arruinada. Gracias por nada.

\- Oh, ¿esto también es mi culpa?

\- Es tu culpa. Yo jamás hice nada con lo que sentía por ti porque no quería perderte como mi amigo. Jamás, jamás, Harry,  _jamás_  hice un movimiento para avanzar en lo que sea que haya soñado tener contigo cuando era un adolescente. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubieras estado tan putamente lleno de ti mismo.

\- Fantástico. Una cosa más de la que soy culpable. ¿Qué más provoqué? ¿Que tu relación con el cincuentón de Jackson no haya funcionado?

Louis no respondió, porque de hecho—sí, eso lo había provocado también. Harry era un puto parasito que se comía todo lo que tocaba.

\- Te odio. – Dijo Louis.

\- Genial, porque yo también, Louis. Ahora mismo te odio. 

\- Bien. – Dijo Louis. Después: - Gracias por, ya sabes, ayudarme a mantener mi cabeza en otras cosas. Imbécil.

Recogió sus cosas rápido y salió de ahí, temblando. No tuvo un ataque de pánico, tampoco hiperventiló, pero se sentía miserable.

 _“terminé con Harry, me quiero morir”_ , escribió y lo envió al número de Jake. Había querido enviárselo a Zayn, pero ya lo había molestado lo suficiente.

Tomó un taxi a su departamento y en todo el camino no dejó de temblar.

 

 

Louis tenía dos cosas claras cuando llegó a su departamento.

La primera, ya no podía continuar viviendo en ese departamento, y la segunda, debía dejar su empleo, literalmente no podía seguir así, tenía que forzar un cambio si no quería continuar cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez e ignoró el saludo de Kat. Sus piernas se sentían inestables y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Cuando entró fue directamente al comedor, se subió a una base y buscó en la alacena hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

El reloj de Jackson era costoso, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro qué tan costoso era. ¿Le alcanzaba para conseguir otro departamento? Tal vez no, o tal vez sí.

Louis cogió su laptop y tipió el nombre del reloj en el buscador de Google. Pasó un par de minutos mirando los relojes hasta que encontró el suyo.

El reloj era  _Frederique Constant_  y el material del brazalete era de cocodrilo. Costaba £3,424.

\- Oh.

Si Louis no se sintiera tan jodidamente miserable probablemente bailaría.

Escribió:  _“tengo un reloj frederique constant, cuesta £3,424 en perfecto estado. puedes conseguir a alguien interesado en comprarlo?”_ , y se lo envió a Jake. Jake no había contestado aún su mensaje sobre su rompimiento con Harry, lo cual era rudo, pero como sea. Louis estaba demasiado entumecido como para que le importara.

Había perdido a Harry, otra vez. Demonios, demonios, demonios.

 _“qué te preguntó?”_  le escribió a Sasha. Sasha respondió de inmediato.

_“me preguntó que si había tenido sexo contigo. le dije que no, negué todo lo que me preguntó. qué demonios está pasando?”_

_“el papá de marine quiere arruinarme. gracias por decir que no, aunque sería justo que dijeras que sí si soy honesto”_

_“estás loco??? si digo que sí, que por cierto no tuvimos sexo... para nada, pero si le digo que sí, podrías meterte en problemas. no soy mayor de edad aún louis. no digas estupideces”_

_“tienes razón, estoy siendo un idiota. gracias por cuidar de mi”_

_“no creas ni por un momento que eres de la clase de hombre que el sr. deleeuw te quiere hacer creer que eres, y por supuesto que negaría todas esas estupideces, no sucedieron para empezar, tq. cuídate”_

Sus manos no habían dejado de temblar.

 

 

Jake no llegó al departamento hasta la mañana siguiente, temprano, lo cual no fue un problema porque Louis no había dormido bien de todos modos. Zayn sabía ahora que las cosas con Harry habían terminado mal por enésima vez, pero Louis se negó a compartir una llamada porque no quería llorar, también le pidió que le diera espacio y le dijo que no quería ver a nadie.

Louis no preguntó, pero Jake se excusó diciendo que había estado en casa de sus padres y que las cosas eran un lío allá. Jake nunca hablaba de su familia, ni siquiera de su hermano, y Louis a veces tenía curiosidad, pero ahora tenía más curiosidad que nunca porque sentía que necesitaba escuchar las mierdas de otras personas para sentirse mejor con las suyas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó. Jake lucía cansado y como si no hubiera dormido bien tampoco.

\- Ya sabes, ¿mi hermano?

\- ¿Danny? – Jake asintió. - ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Es un lío, ese chico. Desde siempre lo ha sido. Desde que nació no recuerdo un día que no haya causado problemas.

\- Es joven, todos a esa edad somos terribles.

\- No, pero con Danny no es un terrible normal, sabes, es un terrible excesivo. Es demasiado.

\- No puede estar tan mal. – Dijo Louis increíblemente curioso. Ya se sentía un poco mejor al saber que la vida de alguien era tan terrible como Jake contaba.

\- No tengo muchas oportunidades para quejarme, así que abrocha tu cinturón. – Dijo Jake soltando una risa nerviosa.

\- Vamos. Soy todo oídos.

\- ¿No te importa? – Preguntó Jake. – Terminaste con Harry, entenderé si me dices que cierre la boca.

\- No, no, esto me hace sentir mejor. – Admitió con naturalidad. Jake se rió otra vez.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. Desde que nació supe que sería un pequeño demonio, pero no fue hasta que nuestros padres se separaron que todo empeoró realmente. Nuestros padres no son muy brillantes, y no sé cómo fue que creyeron que sería un buen plan, pero cada uno se quedó con uno de nosotros, yo me quedé con mi papá y Daniel con mi mamá.

\- Mm.

\- Uno creería que el que se quedara con el hombre terminaría más jodido, ¿cierto? pero en este caso fue Daniel el que la pasó mal. Mi mamá se volvió a casar y se llevó con ella a Daniel, pero luego regresó con mi papá tres años después, Daniel tenía 13 años entonces y era... Louis, era indescriptible. No lo sé, creí que estaba poseído por un demonio o una mierda parecida.  

\- De acuerdo, eso es algo exagerado. – Dijo Louis entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- No lo es, para nada. Gritaba y mordía y golpeaba y maldecía. Me lo hizo a mí varias veces, de hecho, pero no podía golpearlo de vuelta porque mi papá decía que Daniel no estaba bien de la cabeza. Culpó a mi mamá por su cambio, así que empezaron los problemas otra vez.

\- ¿Lo llevaron a ver a alguien para arreglarlo? – Preguntó Louis. El hermano de Jake había lucido normal cuando lo había visto en aquella fiesta.

\- Con un padre, sí. Mi abuela materna convenció a mi mamá de que Daniel estaba poseído. Yo me lo creí también.

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿hablas en serio? – Jake asintió. – Wow.

\- Daniel pasó por un par de exorcismos para nada legales, pero no creo que algo de eso le haya afectado realmente. Primero estuvo asustado, pero luego fue como un chiste para él. Daniel ya venía así, y nunca supimos qué demonios le sucedió en los tres años que se fue con mi mamá. Daniel nunca habló sobre eso. Cuando lo trataron con una psiquiatra, tampoco dijo nada. Dibujaba cosas agradables y era un niño respetuoso cuando se lo proponía, pero en el momento que llegaba a casa me golpeaba y escupía y no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, sólo tomarlo. También golpeaba a mi papá, y él lo permitía.

Louis asintió. Estaba entiendo por qué Jake siempre se ponía incomodo cuando estaba cerca de su hermano o cada vez que tenía que mencionarlo.

\- ¿Lo odias? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Antes sí. Dios, soñaba con patearlo hasta que no pudiera ponerse de pie, pero era porque no entendía que lo que tenía Daniel era algo serio que había jodido con su cabeza. Pero como sea, hoy en día es un lío, y no estoy diciendo que yo estoy libre de eso, es decir, soy un jodido ex adicto, cierto, pero con Danny es... no sé, es triste. No estamos en los mejores términos, todo está jodido entre él y yo, y entre él y mis padres.

\- Me imagino. – Dijo Louis asintiendo.

\- Hace días golpeó a uno de sus amigos porque lo llamó marica. Uno de los chicos que estaba ahí dijo que había sido un juego, que nadie lo dijo en serio, pero Danny sólo—se cegó, tal vez. Lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente. El chico tenía 18 años y sus padres están tomando medidas legales. Probablemente Danny sólo tendrá que hacer servicio comunitario por eso, pero... es difícil, sabes, saber que todavía tiene ese tipo de ataques. Que todavía le está afectando lo que sea que le haya ocurrido cuando se fue con mi mamá. A mis padres les afecta toda esa mierda, pero no pueden hacer que Danny se detenga.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Bueno, todo esto ha hecho que mi rompimiento con Harry suene como un dulce paseo a la playa. Muchas gracias. – Dijo Louis. Jake se rió.

\- No, no, lo tuyo es otro tipo de jodido. Hay niveles, el de Danny está al tope, tal vez.

\- De verdad que sí.

\- Acerca del reloj, quizá conozca a alguien interesado. – Dijo Jake de la nada. Louis sonrió.

\- Bien.

\- No creo que pague exactamente el dinero que cuesta, pero te daría  _£_ 2,000, máximo, porque es usado.

\- Lo usé como tres veces. – Dijo Louis.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo digo que no creas que te dará las 3,000 libras porque no lo hará.

\- Como sea, tomaré lo que me ofrezca.

 

 

Zayn lo acompañó a buscar un departamento nuevo mientras Jake se hacía cargo de vender a un precio decente su reloj. Louis estaba en busca de uno que estuviera lejos, muy lejos; también le había pedido que no le dijera a Harry a dónde se iría, si es que encontraba uno en su primera búsqueda, o cómo consiguió dinero.

\- ¿Por qué terminaron de todos modos? – Preguntó Zayn mientras recorrían uno que definitivamente estaba demasiado pequeño para el gusto de Louis. – Harry está evitándonos, lo cual significa que está molesto. ¿Fue algo que tú hiciste?

\- No. – Respondió, pero luego. – Sí, tal vez.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ...Fui real. – Dijo con evasión, extendiendo su brazo para tocar la pared. – Fui un imbécil también, no voy a negarlo. Los dos lo fuimos, pero es como..., ya sabes.

\- No lo sé, claramente. – Dijo Zayn.

\- Nunca debimos juntarnos. Nunca debí darle otra oportunidad y él no debió insistir en, ya sabes, juntarse conmigo románticamente.

\- No entiendo, ¿creí que eso era lo que ambos querían? Parecían felices.

\- Sí, pero no fue... – Louis soltó un bufido. – Harry estaba buscando positivismo y algo que yo todavía no estaba preparado para ser. Me sentía forzado a no ser terrible todo el tiempo, a no estar triste y a no sentirme culpable de... – Louis hizo una pausa. - Cosas.

\- Oh, creo que entiendo.

\- Es más complejo que eso, créeme.

\- Entonces no funcionó. – Dijo Zayn. No era una pregunta, era algo obvio.

\- No.

\- ¿No quedaron como amigos tampoco?

\- No lo creo, no.

Zayn asintió. Se veía incomodo, y Louis entendía. Él y Harry jamás debieron involucrarse sentimentalmente, porque independientemente de que si Marine hubiera terminado como terminó, en algún momento las cosas habrían salido mal y cada quién tendría que elegir lados, o quedaría un hueco cada maldita vez que se juntaran. Todo estaría mal, incomodo y fuera de lugar.

Louis y Harry habían provocado eso. No parecían ser la mejor de las combinaciones. Nunca lo habían sido.

\- Odio este departamento. – Dijo Louis restregándose el rostro con sus manos.

El siguiente departamento que visitaron no cubría sus expectativas tampoco, y al final del día estaba cansado y de mal humor y hambriento y quería regresar para caer muerto en su cama.

Zayn quedó con Louis de acompañarlo la próxima semana para buscar más departamentos, sólo si no encontraba uno en los siguientes días. Louis no recordaba que fuera tan jodidamente complicado decidirse por uno.

En el momento que tocó su habitación se arrojó a su cama y cogió las mantas para cubrirse con ellas. No salió de ahí en un buen rato, deseando dormir, pero no podía.

Su cabeza estaba tratando de pensar en Harry, y en decirle que había sido un error terminar las cosas, también parecía querer decirle que no habían terminado en serio, y que en cualquier momento Harry se contactaría con él en busca de hacer las paces.

Harry no mandó mensajes ni lo llamó en todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de su cama. Y Louis con cada hora que pasaba se sentía cada vez más y más miserable.

Estaba seguro que no era sano sentirse tan necesitado por Harry.

Tal vez salir y conocer gente nueva le ayudaba a aclarar su cabeza. Eso es lo que hacían las personas solteras, ¿cierto? Salir y buscar a alguien con quien follar.

Jake estaba a la vuelta, y Jake era alguien seguro, pero honestamente no quería follar con Jake. Jake le ayudaba demasiado, y no quería perderlo al tener sexo. Por más atractivo y deseable que fuera a la vista, no se acercaría a su pene aunque fuera el último que quedara en el planeta.

 

 

La persona que compró el reloj pagó £2,100 por el, lo suficiente para que Louis se considerara jodidamente rico, de momento.

Louis llegó a su empleo con el Dr. Maddox esperando que lo despidiera, considerando que ahora había sumado dos días sin ir sólo porque no quería, pero Bruce no lo despidió. Lo trató mas mierda de lo usual, pero Louis podía soportar eso. Lo que no podía soportar era ser despedido de su único empleo y tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien como si fuera un total perdedor, que lo era, pero esos dos días habían sido necesarios.

Por la noche salió con Niall y bebió hasta que no encontró vergonzoso mover su trasero contra la entrepierna de Niall luego que el mismo Niall se lo pidiera, enfrente de un grupo de chicas que encontraron todo el show bastante entretenido. Niall se había partido de la risa, pero Louis sólo se había sentido solo y patético todo el tiempo. La idea había sido quizá encontrar a alguien con quién tener sexo porque estaba enojado todavía y porque parecía la cosa correcta para hacer, pero habían visitado el club equivocado. Todo lo que Louis había recibido habían sido miradas reprobadoras y un par de insultos por hombres homofóbicos que creían que Louis podría contagiarlos si se ponía de pie cerca de ellos.  

Definitivamente de esa manera no había esperado que fuera su noche.

 

 

A una semana de haber terminado con Harry, o de haberse tomado un tiempo, no estaba seguro, le llegó el primer rumor por parte de la última persona de la que esperaría escuchar.

\- Un amigo de Liam miró a Harry besándose con una chica. – Dijo Danielle y Louis casi falló en actuar casual.

Había sido un rumor, y no había manera en que Louis pudiera saber si era real o no, pero se había sentido terrible, y enojado.

Danielle había sonado apenada por tener que decírselo, pero claramente no se había sentido tan apenada al respecto, de otra manera se hubiera limitado a saludar y contarle algo agradable y vergonzoso sobre Liam.

Louis quería llamar a Harry y discutir. Sabía que era una malísima idea, pero tenía que hacerlo. La parte irracional de él no podía entender que no había absolutamente nada por hablar.

Canceló su búsqueda y cuando estuvo en la parada de buses lo llamó. Harry había sonado confundido e indeciso cuando Louis le preguntó en dónde estaba.

\- Estoy con unos amigos... ¿por qué? – Louis podía escuchar risas en el fondo. ¿Se estaban riendo de él? Sus manos estaban temblando.

\- ¿En dónde? – Insistió.

\- ¿Quieres el lugar? – Louis le dijo que sí. – Estoy en el  _Weeping Chef_. Con amigos. – Agregó con advertencia.

Louis colgó la llamada.

 

 

El  _Weeping Chef_  estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba, realmente. Sólo tuvo que andar en bus por un par de minutos para llegar. Louis bajó tranquilo y caminó con naturalidad hacia el restaurante. Estaba vacío dentro, salvo por tres mesas ocupadas. Harry y otros tres chicos estaban ocupando una, la más cercana.

Louis miró a uno de ellos golpeando a Harry en las costillas con su codo para advertirle que Louis estaba ahí. Otro de ellos se rió. Louis sabía que era enteramente posible que estuviera avergonzándose a sí mismo yendo ahí, pero no podía controlarse. Tenía que saber si habían terminado de verdad.

En la mesa que estaban ocupando había una silla sin usar. Louis ocupó esa silla.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó. Se sintió orgulloso de él mismo por no hacer una escena.

Harry asintió. Salió de su asiento con dramático cansancio por la situación y Louis sólo tuvo que contenerse un poco a no mandar a la mierda su diplomático comportamiento para empezar a hacer una escena.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se sentaron innecesariamente lejos el uno del otro.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Louis? – Preguntó Harry. Dios. Había sonado como un imbécil, pero era probablemente porque estaba realmente enojado con él. Louis entendía, sólo... necesitaba saber si eran algo todavía, y no podía saberlo por una llamada telefónica.

\- Quiero hablar. – Respondió, serio.

\- Lo sé, ya lo dijiste. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- De nosotros.

\- ¿Qué hay con nosotros? – Preguntó. Louis cerró sus ojos, reuniendo paciencia.

\- Sólo quiero saber si, ya sabes. Si terminamos realmente, o si sólo nos estamos dando un tiempo. Yo sé en qué página estoy, pero no sé en qué página estás tú. No hablamos esto lo suficiente.

\- Oh. – Soltó Harry fingiendo sorpresa. – Wow.

\- No seas imbécil ahora mismo, Harry, estoy tratando de ser serio con esto.

\- Lo sé. Sólo... me está volando la cabeza que finalmente hayas pensado en lo jodidamente estúpido e inmaduro que fuiste al actuar así.

\- Como sea. Dime qué estamos haciendo, según tu.

\- ¿Según yo?

\- No tengo idea si seguimos juntos. – Confesó Louis. Por dentro estaba enojado, y quizá esa no era la mejor manera de sentirse para discutir sobre el futuro de su relación, pero honestamente no confiaba en Harry para que se mantuviera leal hacia su relación, si es que aún tenían una. Sentía que era mejor hablarlo lo más rápido posible.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- No me importa. – Dijo, lo cual. Wow.

\- ¿No te importa? – Le preguntó Louis. Harry negó con su cabeza.

\- No. He tenido tiempo para pensarlo, sabes, todo esto, lo que tenemos, o tuvimos.

\- Y te diste cuenta que sólo querías follarme y que sólo fui tu pequeño experimento y no te gustó demasiado lo que era estar con un hombre pasando por un mal momento. – Dijo Louis siendo un imbécil.

Harry no reaccionó.

\- No. Recordé lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, eso que dijiste, ya sabes, que me odiarías siempre, y que aunque un día despertaras y sintieras que no me odiabas demasiado después de todo, aún así me odiarías por siempre. Y es verdad, cada vez que discutimos eso es lo único que veo. No puedo estar así contigo, Louis. Tengo sentimientos, sabes, contrario a la creencia de todos, los tengo, y son nuevos, y son propensos a dañarse fácil.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

No sabía qué demonios decir.

\- Eso no es... no es, no es verdad. – Respondió tartamudeando. ¿Lo era?

\- Así que, ¿nos estamos dando un tiempo? – Se preguntó Harry a sí mismo. Estaba apretando sus propios dedos, nervioso. - Tal vez, si eso quieres, pero por mi parte no estoy muy preocupado. He estado bien esta semana. Triste y enojado como un imbécil perdedor, pero más que nada he estado bien. He salido con mis amigos, he intentado divertirme y nadie me ha llamado idiota o me ha acusado de nada. Así, que, tengo eso ahora.

\- Me dijeron que besaste a una chica. – Dijo Louis. Sentía que el corazón se le escaparía por la garganta.

\- Lo hice, sí. – Respondió Harry, frío. – Y a mí me dijeron que estabas tratando de follarte a alguien, así que estamos a mano.

\- Oh, Dios mío. No estaba tratando de follarme a nadie. Sólo...

\- Puedes follarte a quien quieras ahora, si quieres. – Dijo Harry. Se escuchaba realmente enojado, y como si esa hubiera sido la razón por la que estaba actuando así. – Eso querías todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? Follar con Jake, follarte a alguien más.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Puedes ser el mismo puto fácil de antes, Louis. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Louis estaba en shock. - Nadie te está deteniendo. Sé libre.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó mirándolo caminar hacia al restaurante. – El nervio que tienes, si tú eres igual.

\- Yo no me follo a nadie a cambio de relojes. – Respondió Harry caminando al revés para poder ver a Louis. – Eres un buen polvo. No eres material para novio leal. Eres sólo un agujero en donde meterla. Sólo eso.

Louis iba a defenderse, pero no tenía palabras.

Se mantuvo en su lugar y a través de las paredes de cristal pudo ver a los amigos de Harry riéndose luego que Harry les dijera algo.

Louis se sentía realmente, genuinamente mal.

 

 

Regresó a su departamento, fumó marihuana con Jake y no le mencionó en absoluto su encuentro con Harry. A nadie se lo dijo.

Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las advertencias fuertes del fic se aplican en esta parte. Se aprecian los kudos y comentarios, ya saben.

Era cumpleaños de Jake y Louis definitivamente no estaba de humor para ir a una fiesta. No estaba de humor para ser un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones, tampoco.

Jake quizá había invitado a Harry a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No, Louis de hecho estaba bastante seguro que Harry estaría ahí, porque ahora él y Jake eran amigos y porque Louis no le había dicho nada a Jake sobre las cosas desagradables que Harry le había dicho.

Louis lo trató, de todos modos.

 _“no iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, lo siento”_ , escribió agregando bastantes emojis tristes.

 _“por qué no?”_ , preguntó Jake utilizando la misma cantidad de emojis tristes.

_“tengo otra cosa que hacer, lo siento. soy el peor amigo”_

_“mi hermano estará aquí... yo creí que podría tenerte conmigo para que no fuera todo tan mierda“_

Dios. Louis se sentía demasiado culpable. Jake le había contado sobre Danny, y las razones por las que no se llevaban bien. Jake creyó que podía contar con él. Además Louis había planeado estar ahí desde el primer día que se conocieron, literalmente.

 _“es por harry?”_ Preguntó Jake, entonces. _“porque si es por harry, le pediré que no venga, lo entenderé”_

Oh, no.

No podía hacer eso. No podía controlar a quién o a quién Jake no invitaba a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No era tan jodidamente egoísta.

_“no es por harry, de verdad tengo algo que hacer, pero trataré de llegar, lo prometo”_

El Dr. Maddox notó que su humor estaba más terrible de lo usual, por lo que le dijo que sus líos amorosos no podía ni debía traerlos al trabajo. Le dijo que era poco profesional e inmaduro de su parte. Y Louis estaba de acuerdo, honestamente.

Soportó estar ahí hasta el final, fingiendo buen humor enfrente de extraños a quienes no les importaba que su ex novio le hubiera llamado un “puto fácil” y un “agujero en donde meterla” afuera del _Weeping Chef_.

Regresó a su departamento y se escabulló con rapidez para ponerse ropas más presentables que las que traía. Había chicos y chicas en el pasillo y en las escaleras y afuera del departamento. Había personas en todas partes, así que Louis no tuvo éxito en pasar desapercibido.

Liam entró con él a su departamento. Ya traía una lata de cerveza en su mano.

\- Qué sucedió. Dime. – Pidió dejándose caer en la cama mientras Louis buscaba con desespero entre su closet algo para usar.

\- No derrames alcohol en mi cama, Payno. – Dijo Louis apuntando acusadoramente hacia Liam, que tenía un brazo extendido con la lata a salvo en el aire. - Estaré triste y tendré mi corazón roto y todo lo demás, pero aún puedo gritarte por arruinar mi cama.

\- Por supuesto que puedes. – Dijo Liam estirando su cuerpo para dejar la lata en su buró. - ¿Creí que los casaría? ¿Ya sabes, por mi falsa profesión como reverendo?

Louis se rió frenéticamente mientras se ponía una camisa sencilla color rojo. Después se la quitó porque por alguna razón le recordó a Harry. Cogió una color azul oscuro en su lugar.

\- No puedo creer que lo recuerdas.

\- No soy un anciano, Louis.

\- Estabas ebrio.

Liam se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con tristeza.

\- Esto es terrible. Harry está dentro del sitio de Jake y trae a una chica de su brazo. Volvió a ser el mismo de antes, ¿cierto?

Louis se deshizo de sus jeans cuando notó que los había manchado de la mostaza de su almuerzo.

\- Nunca dejó de ser el mismo, dulce e inocente Liam.

\- No, sí cambió. ¿Fui al único que le parecía raro verlo comportarse como una persona normal? No sentía que fuera Harry. Me acostumbré al imbécil-Harry. – Louis alcanzó a mirar el cambio de sus facciones, de relajado a aterrado. - No le digas que dije esto.

\- No le hablo a Harry, ¿recuerdas?

\- Cierto.

Louis encontró nuevos jeans que no estaba del todo seguro si estaban limpios en primer lugar, pero al menos no estaban manchados de nada. Cuando empezó a arreglarse su cabello miró a Liam a través del espejo, pensativo.

\- ¿Tú crees que yo sea un puto fácil?

\- ¿Un qué? – Preguntó Liam, sorprendido.

\- Un puto fácil. Ya sabes, alguien que sólo folla y no conoce la palabra compromiso. Alguien fácil, sin moral.

Liam no respondió por un par de segundos. Louis encontró eso algo preocupante.

\- ¿Harry te llamó así? – Preguntó entonces. Había preocupación en su mirada, pero también había molestia por la posibilidad de que estuviera correcto.

\- No. – Mintió Louis. – Sólo estaba pensando.

Liam no le respondió. Se distrajo con su lata de cerveza y no dijo nada hasta que entraron donde Jake. Después Louis ya no supo más de él, porque Liam venía con más amigos.

A pesar de que había bastantes personas en el departamento de Jake, Louis pudo notar rápido que Harry no estaba adentro, lo cual no supo distinguir si era un alivio o una molestia para él.

Bebió cerveza con Jake y Niall, bailó con Zayn y Niall entre medio de ambos y charló de nuevo con Thomas, el chico que Louis estaba seguro tenía una obsesión con _The Matrix_. En todo ese tiempo Louis no pudo evitar notar a Danny, siempre esperando que el chico empezara a golpear personas, pero Danny estaba tranquilo bebiendo cerveza y riendo con otros chicos que lucían más o menos de su edad.

Había chicas de a montones, y mayormente cada chico ligeramente atractivo tenía a una de compañía, pero Danny claramente prefería estar rodeado de su grupo de amigos que con una chica. Una en especial parecía interesada en Danny. En un punto Danny la había tenido abrazada susurrándole algo al oído, quizá hicieron más, pero Louis se sintió demasiado escalofriante y patético mirando a un chico heterosexual de 21 años coqueteando con una chica, así que se ocupó en otras cosas, como tratar de desaparecer en el momento que Harry aparecía en su campo de visión.

Justo como en las fiestas en las que había estado acompañado de Jake, había drogas, y cada quién estaba haciendo lo suyo. Harry estaba fumando marihuana, Zayn estaba aspirando cocaína de vez en cuando, y Niall tenía sus oxys. Louis sólo tenía su cerveza y el ocasional vodka con soda.

No se sentía en el modo de drogarse, se sentías mas en el modo de regresar a su departamento y dormirse temprano, si era honesto. Las palabras de Harry todavía se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, y se sentía terrible cada ocasión, como si las hubiera escuchado por primera vez.

Harry no lucía como una persona que hubiera sido realmente desagradable con su ex. Lucía bien, lucía preparado para llevarse a la cama a quien sea que fuera su cita en esa fiesta. Era una chica atractiva, pero lucía demasiado decente como para que Harry se la pudiera follar esa noche. Louis se sentía extrañamente en paz con eso.

Jake los deleitó con algunas canciones de Together PANGEA, y todos se volvieron locos con Perro Serpiente de nuevo. Harry incluso participó en la guerra de cuerpos y golpes y gritos a causa de no saberse la letra de la canción.

Harry en realidad parecía estar bien sin Louis.

Louis salió del departamento tratando de escapar y tener un momento a solas, pero afuera había todavía demasiadas personas. Había un grupo de chicas entretenidas con Harry El Gato, y el bastardo ni siquiera le dedicó un maullido cuando Louis entró en su campo visual.

Se recargó contra la pared con un pie en ella y encendió un cigarrillo. Checó su teléfono y miró la foto que Sasha le había enviado. Era una foto de ella mientras la maquillaban. _“estoy en nueva york todavía”_ , decía. _“yay por mi!”_. Y ciertamente, _yay_ por Sasha.

 _“tu papá ha continuado preguntándote acerca de mi?”_ preguntó, nervioso. Sus manos le temblaban sólo un poco. Sasha lo llamó.

\- No. – Dijo cuando Louis atendió la llamada. – Le dije que dejara de ser tan jodidamente molesto. Le pregunté, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con tener una hija que ha sido abusada sexualmente? No ha vuelto a tocar el tema desde entonces.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis, aterrado.

\- Sí, como sea. Conocí a Cara Delevingne. – Anunció entonces con excesivo entusiasmo. Louis sonrió.

\- Me alegro, aunque no tengo idea quien sea. Bien por ti.

\- Es mi modelo favorita, junto con Naomi Campbell, por supuesto. Es como si tú conocieras a tu persona favorita en el mundo. Casi lloré, pero afortunadamente no me avergoncé enfrente de ella. – Louis no dijo nada. Danny había salido del departamento también; parecía buscar a alguien. – Sabes que le gustan las mujeres también, quizá pueda conseguir follar con ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, dijo hace tiempo que era bisexual. Su voz es tan sexy, Louis. Dios. Creo que sí soy bisexual.

\- Amigos Bisexuales Por Siempre.

\- ABPS. – Dijo Sasha empezando a reír. – Pero basta de mi, cuéntame sobre ti, cómo está tu vida amorosa. Mejor que la mía, asumo.

Louis no respondió, en parte porque era jodidamente deprimente lo que tenía para decir, y en parte porque desde las escaleras estaba subiendo el Sr. Deleeuw.

Oh no.

\- Me tengo que ir, lo siento. Suerte con todo. – Dijo Louis rápidamente antes de terminar la llamada.

Danny se recargó contra la pared y encendió un cigarrillo también. Louis por su parte empezó a voltear de izquierda a derecha, tratando de escapar.

\- Tu. – Dijo el Sr. Deleeuw. - ¿Estás teniendo una fiesta, marica?

\- No, no. – Respondió Louis caminando hacia él. Los movimientos del Sr. Deleeuw eran torpes y pesados; estaba ebrio. No fue hasta que estuvo en su espacio personal que lo comprobó realmente al oler su aliento cuando le gritó ‘marica’ una vez más.

\- ¿Estás feliz por haber asesinado a mi hija? ¿A eso se debe esta fiesta?

Louis colocó sus manos en los brazos del Sr. Deleeuw y lo guió con decisión hasta el final de las escaleras, bajando cada escalón con cuidado para no tener que ser culpado por querer atentar en contra de la vida del Sr. Deleeuw también.

\- Tienes que irte. – Le dijo Louis. – No puedes hacer esto aquí.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que te avergüence, o no quieres que todos sepan que eres un asesino?

Louis no tenía palabras, tampoco parecía tener una respuesta en mente. El interior de su cabeza era estática y una canción de Together PANGEA.

\- Vete. – Repitió Louis encaminándolo hasta la salida. El cuerpo del Sr. Deleeuw estaba pesado, y Louis estaba seguro que no recordaría absolutamente nada de esta noche si es que lograba llegar sano y salvo a su casa. - ¿Quieres que te consiga un taxi? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Estás tratando de ser amable. – Dijo el Sr. Deleeuw. – Eso no elimina el hecho de que me quitaste a mi hija por siempre, marica.

Louis se restregó el rostro con cansancio mientras el Sr. Deleeuw se apoyaba contra la pared.

\- Estoy ebrio. – Dijo el hombre.

\- Sí, lo estás. Escucha, te pediré un taxi. Por favor no vuelvas a molestarme. Yo no provoqué el suicidio de Marine.

...¿o sí? Estaba seguro que tenía algo de culpa, pero el Sr. Deleeuw no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- No he dormido bien desde que mi hija se suicidó. – Dijo el Sr. Deleeuw con miseria. – Dios. Espero que tú tampoco hayas podido hacerlo. Espero que cada vez que cierres tus ojos la mires a ella y sepas que fuiste tú la causa por la que lo hizo. Espero que toda tu vida sea un infierno. Espero que cada vez que te suceda algo malo sepas que te está sucediendo porque eres un asesino.

Louis tragó con fuerza. Pidió por el taxi del Sr. Deleeuw y esperó en silencio hasta que le dio la dirección al taxista y finalmente pudo entrar al departamento.

Y eso había sido todo. Su maldita noche se había arruinado totalmente, sólo con eso.

Subió los escalones lentamente, como si su cuerpo le pesara el doble de lo normal. Estaba arrastrando sus pies cuando escuchó a alguien enfrente de él.

\- ¿Asesinaste a alguien? – Preguntó. Louis levantó su cabeza y sólo apretó sus parpados cuando notó que era el hermano de Jake.

\- Déjame solo. – Le pidió Louis.

El chico lo siguió.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Preguntó dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

\- Nadie de tu incumbencia. – Louis abrió rápido su puerta y la cerró antes de que Danny pudiera decir otra cosa.

\- Sabes, conozco personas que han asesinado a alguien de verdad. – Contó Danny desde el otro lado de la puerta. Louis escuchó que se dejó caer con lentitud hasta quedar en el suelo. Podía ver su sombra también.

\- Bien por ti. – Dijo Louis de pie frente a la puerta, mirando la sombra con confusión y advertencia.

\- No luces como una persona que ha asesinado a alguien, así que voy a asumir que ese hombre estaba culpándote por un crimen que definitivamente no cometiste.

 _Oh_.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Louis.

\- ¿Por qué cree que asesinaste a su hija? – Preguntó Danny. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Ni siquiera te conozco. – Respondió. - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirte algo así?

\- Bien, conozcámonos entonces. Soy Danny.

Louis soltó un bufido.

\- No parecías tan interesado cuando casi me mandaste al suelo aquella ocasión.

\- ¿Cuál ocasión? – Preguntó Danny.

\- Fue hace aproximadamente un mes. Toqué a la puerta de tu hermano y tu saliste de ahí sin siquiera saludar, casi me empujaste de hecho. ¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan interesado en conocerme?

Danny no respondió por un rato, pero Louis podía escucharlo cortando algo.

\- ¿Tienes una pluma? No puedo decir esto en voz alta. Mi orgullo es demasiado grande.

Louis volteó hacia la mesa de centro de su sala de estar.

\- Puede ser.

\- Fantástico. Hazla rodar por la ranura de la puerta.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero de todos modos caminó hacia la mesa, cogió la pluma y la hizo rodar por el suelo enfrente de la puerta hasta que llegó a manos de Danny.

Un momento después Danny le hizo llegar un pedazo de cartón que rompió de una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

En la parte blanca estaba dibujado alguien con ojos en forma de ‘x’. La boca era una S volteada y en un globo de texto decía ‘a veces soy un imbécil’.

\- ¿Por qué no estás siendo un imbécil ahora? – Preguntó Louis con curiosidad. Jake le había dicho que su hermano estaba jodido de la cabeza. Jake le había dicho también que Danny golpeaba personas. Louis no se arriesgaría a abrir la puerta o charlar con alguien que probablemente sólo quería golpearlo por haber respirado su mismo oxigeno.

\- Tuve una mala noche yo también, sabes, el tipo de mala noche que no te hace querer golpear cosas sino rendirte. – Respondió Danny. – Soy complicado. Me gustan las personas complicadas. Pero vengo en son de paz.

\- No soy complicado. – Dijo Louis. No lo era, de verdad.

\- Alguien te acusa erróneamente de asesinato, no puedo imaginar cómo eso no te convierte en alguien complicado.

Louis apretó el cartón y la pluma en sus manos. Después se dibujó a sí mismo al lado de Jake con alas y una aureola arriba de su cabeza. Debajo de su dibujo escribió “yo”, y debajo del de Danny escribió “tú”.

Se lo envió debajo de la puerta.

Danny se rió.

\- Buen dibujo.

Louis no agradeció el cumplido, sólo se quedó ahí, con su brazo extendido y su mano contra la pared, pensativo.

\- ¿Por qué lucías miserable antes de que ese hombre llegara? – Preguntó Danny. Louis no supo qué decirle.

\- ¿Me estabas acosando? – Preguntó en cambio. Danny se rió.

\- No, pero sólo resultó que te observé más de una vez. Es un lugar pequeño.

Lo era. Louis asintió, aunque Danny no podía verlo.

\- Mi relación con um,... alguien... terminó. – Contó, porque definitivamente no le diría que ese alguien era un hombre, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien, preferible alguien que no volviera a ver otra vez.

\- Eso apesta.

\- ¿Por qué se arruinó tu noche? – Preguntó Louis dejándose caer contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

\- Porque me obligaron a estar aquí.

\- Mm.

Jake y Danny no se llevaban bien. Cierto. Y ahora que unía algunos cabos, probablemente Danny había sido desagradable aquél día porque había tenido que estar con Jake.

\- Tengo que regresar. – Dijo Louis poniéndose de pie. Abrió la puerta y observó a Danny poniéndose de pie también. Pudo ver el elástico de su ropa interior cuando su camisa se alzó por detrás.

\- Sí, yo también.

Los dos regresaron juntos, y porque Louis era probablemente la persona más desafortunada del planeta tierra, en el momento que entró, lo primero que vio fue a Harry besando a la misma chica.

Tomó un respiro profundo y dobló hacia la izquierda con rapidez para encontrar algo para beber. Se quedó en la cocina por un largo rato, hasta que ese lugar se vació de personas porque algo más interesante estaba ocurriendo afuera. Una pelea, probablemente.

Cuando Louis salió de la cocina, Danny entró a la cocina. Harry estaba solo en el sitio donde había más personas minutos atrás, sin la compañía de su nueva novia, o lo que sea que fuera para él.

Louis quiso evitar dirigirle la palabra, pero no pudo. No había nadie a su alrededor que fuera testigo de lo que haría a continuación.

\- ¿Estoy siendo sensible o sonaste extremadamente dolido cuando terminaste conmigo como para que ya tengas a alguien con quien follar? – Preguntó Louis a varios pasos de distancia por temor a que la posible discusión avanzara y se pusiera física, como cuando lo golpeó en el rostro. Por más que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, podía admitir que sería una terrible idea.  

Harry se rió amargamente en el momento que empezó _Come Walk With Me_ de M.I.A.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Fui demasiado sensible o es algo normal para ti querer follarte a alguien más cuando aún estás en una relación con alguien, ir a un club a conseguirlo y/o vender un objeto que un ex que sólo te follaba a cambio de cosas costosas te dio para poder mudarte de departamento sin decirle a tu pareja?

Louis se rió, porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

\- ¿De verdad te molestó tanto que haya querido vender el reloj que me regaló Jackson para poder mudarme de _mi_ departamento? Wow. Eso no es para nada controlador, Harry.

\- Pudiste haberlo comentado. Nunca lo supe.

\- Sí, como sea. No veo qué relevancia tiene ahora hablar de ‘pudiste’ y ‘hubieras’, considerando que ya tienes una nueva novia. – Dijo Louis. – Y no me follé a nadie esa noche de todos modos.

\- Oh, qué alivio, porque no importa para nada que lo hayas pensado en primer lugar. – Dijo Harry. – Ya sabes lo que dicen, una vez un puto, siempre un puto.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Eres repugnante.

\- Yo no soy el que deja que se la metan extraños o personas que acaban de conocer un par de meses atrás.

\- Oh Dios mío. ¡Tú follas regularmente con chicas que apenas conoces! – Gritó Louis sin poder contenerse. – Eres tan imbécil, te contradices a ti mismo constantemente.

\- Sí, pero a mí nadie me la mete por el culo, ¿cierto? Así que no es exactamente lo mismo. Yo soy el que usa, pero tú eres el usado.

Louis negó con su cabeza. Realmente no entendía cómo demonios pudo haber salido con Harry. Era la persona más idiota e imposible. No valía la pena.

\- ¿Sabes qué? te odio. – Confesó, porque en ese momento lo hacía, de forma increíble. - Ahí está, lo dije.

\- Nada nuevo. – Dijo Harry.

Louis realmente, genuinamente quería golpearlo.

La chica de Harry apareció por detrás de Louis, y lucía incomoda, como si hubiera escuchado su conversación.

Harry la cogió de la cintura y salieron del departamento de Jake. Louis tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de empezar a hiperventilar. Nunca antes había estado tan putamente enojado.

Entró a la cocina para buscar más alcohol. Caminó con decisión y apuro, pero la voz de Danny lo hizo detener con sorpresa.

\- Esa fue la discusión mas jodida que he escuchado.

\- Te quedaste aquí apropósito. – Lo acusó Louis con molestia. Danny estaba recargado contra la alacena.

\- Tal vez. – Dijo Danny. – En realidad no, me estaba tomando una selfie y no pude salir porque sería incomodo.

\- Mentira. – Dijo Louis deteniéndose en el centro de la cocina con sus manos en su cintura, estresado.

\- Es cierto, mira. – Danny checó algo en su teléfono y se acercó a Louis para mostrarle su selfie. Y no había mentido.

Louis se rió con cansancio.

\- Así que eres gay. – Dijo Danny. Louis se mordió su labio superior, luego el inferior.

\- Tal vez. ¿Me vas a golpear por tal vez ser gay? – Preguntó riendo nerviosamente, porque sabía que era posible. Jake le había contado después de todo que su hermano era un demente abusivo.

\- ¿Por qué demonios te golpearía por ser ‘tal vez’ gay? – Preguntó Danny, aterrado. – Dios. ¿Tan terrible luzco?

\- No, no es... – Louis no sabía si podía decirle que Jake le había contado algunas cosas, aunque suponía que no sería una buena idea. La relación de ambos ya estaba lo suficientemente jodida como para arruinarla más. - ¿Entonces no lo vas a hacer?

\- No. Lo que podría hacer es buscar al imbécil que te dijo todas esas cosas y golpearlo por ti, si quieres.

Louis fingió pensarlo por un segundo.

\- No, así está bien.

Danny asintió, sonriendo.

En ese momento cualquier canción que haya estado de fondo cambió a _Knowing Me, Knowing You_ de ABBA y el rostro de Danny se suavizó y relajó como si hubieran oprimido un botón.

\- Amo esta canción. – Dijo cerrando sus ojos, bailando él solo lentamente.

Louis volteó hacia todas partes, fuera de lugar.

\- ...De acuerdo, esto es raro.

\- ABBA es mi placer culpable. – Dijo Danny sin dejar de bailar, suspendiendo sus manos en el aire como si alguien más estuviera bailando junto con él. Louis estaba bastante seguro que en cualquier otra persona la acción se vería ridícula y extraña, pero en Danny lucía casi normal. – Creo que ABBA es lo único que Jake y yo tenemos en común, ahora que lo pienso mejor.

Louis sonrió. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora.

\- El día que conocí a tu hermano cantamos juntos _Take A Chance On Me_ en su auto.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Danny con diversión. – Eso es genial. Si tuviera que hacer un nuevo amigo esa sería la mejor forma de empezar a hacerlo. ¿Quieres ir a mi auto a estrictamente sólo cantar canciones de ABBA? – Preguntó fingiendo extrema emoción.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- No, gracias. Mi noche ya fue arruinada las suficientes veces y creo que debo terminarla ahora mismo. Antes de que algo salga mal otra vez.

\- Tú te lo pierdes. – Dijo Danny. Louis sonrió.

Ambos empezaron a caminar muy lentamente hacia la sala de estar de Jake.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? – Preguntó Louis, porque recordaba que Danny había estado horas atrás con un grupo de chicos de su edad.

\- Porque son unos idiotas adictos y yo sólo soy un idiota. – Respondió con sinceridad llevando sus brazos detrás de su propia cabeza. - Sin las adicciones. Sólo un idiota, así que obviamente no tenemos mucho en común cuando ellos empiezan a aspirar e inyectarse porquerías.

\- Mm. – Exclamó Louis, pensativo.

\- ¿No me crees? – Preguntó Danny, riendo. – Probablemente fuera un jodido adicto también si no provocaran cosas atroces en mí todas esas mierdas, así que no es como si todo esto fuera yo siendo alguien consciente y un buen ser humano, sólo soy yo tratando de no ser una molestia para otras personas.

Louis frunció el ceño, mirándolo con confusión.

Danny no se suponía que debía ser tan entretenido y sensato, ¿cierto? ¿O Jake le había mentido sobre Danny?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Danny.

\- Nada, sólo... te juzgué mal, supongo. – Respondió Louis sintiéndose genuinamente mal.

Danny inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido.

\- Oh.

\- Ya no volveremos a vernos otra vez, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Louis, porque si Danny le respondía que no, tal vez aceptaría ir a su auto para escuchar ABBA. No era como si tuviera algo súper importante por hacer. Sabía que no podría dormir esa noche, y dudaba que pasar el rato escuchando música con Danny arruinara más cosas que encerrarse en su departamento.

Danny tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia el frente.

\- Si pudiera evitar visitar a Jake y fingir por mínimo media hora que somos dos hermanos en una relación normal te respondería que no, pero actualmente vivo con mis padres así que debo hacer lo que ellos me pidan.

\- Entonces tu respuesta es sí. – Dijo Louis.

\- Mi respuesta es sí, desgraciadamente.

\- Oh, ¿tan malo fui? – Preguntó Louis con gracia.

\- Sabes que no me refería a ti. – Dijo Danny con una sonrisa. - ¿De verdad no quieres salir de aquí antes de que Jake empiece con su mierda de rock de garaje, o como diablos sea que le llame a esa porquería de música con la que tanto está obsesionado?

Louis miró a su alrededor. No podía ver a ninguno de los chicos, eran sólo extraños o amigos de Jake que reconocía vagamente de las fiestas a las que lo había acompañado.

\- Puede que haya cambiado de opinión desde que salimos de la cocina de tu hermano. – Respondió Louis. – De hecho, tengo una mejor idea. Estuve quedándome aquí por un tiempo hace semanas y entre tu hermano y yo hicimos una lista de reproducción, hay ABBA y otras canciones viejas bastante cool. Están en mi laptop, sólo necesitaría meterlas en mi USB para poder escucharlas en tu auto.

\- Por mi está bien. – Dijo Danny.

Louis se excusó con Danny un segundo para buscar a Jake y darle un abrazo final y desearle feliz cumpleaños por última vez aunque técnicamente ya no era su día. Lo encontró en su habitación con otros cinco chicos, riendo y charlando sobre algo.

Le dio su abrazo y trató de ignorar las jeringas y demás drogas que había sobre su cama.

Cuando volvió, Danny estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos mientras miraba con curiosidad hacia un lugar totalmente ajeno a donde estaba el rostro de su amigo. Entretanto Louis se acercaba, se fue dando cuenta que estaba observando a Harry haciendo una llamada sin la chica que había besado.

\- Gracias, gracias, eres el mejor. – Dijo Danny con rapidez, guardando algo en el bolso de su chaqueta y con la otra mano palmeando la espalda de su amigo mientras lo empujaba fuera de él. – La usaré cuando esté en mi habitación porque me encanta ser una mierda con mis padres y todo lo demás. Ya me conoces. – Continuó, sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó Louis, observando hacia el amigo de Danny marchándose y hacia Harry, de izquierda a derecha.

\- Ese era Rick siendo un buen amigo, entregándome esto. – Dijo Danny mostrándole una bolsa con cocaína.

\- Oh. Eso es... ¿Y es tu amigo, dices? – Danny asintió.

\- Con esa clase de amigos, para qué necesitas enemigos, ¿cierto?

\- Wow.

\- Jake la apreciará más que yo. – Dijo Danny caminando hacia un sofá. Metió la bolsa debajo de un cojín y volvió con Louis. - ¿No vas a despedirte de tu ex? – Preguntó en un susurro.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Dios, no.

\- Creo que no podrá follársela después de todo. – Continuó Danny con tono melancólico.

\- Bien. Me alegro. – Dijo Louis.

Ambos salieron del departamento de Jake y entraron donde Louis.

Era extraño tener al hermano menor de Jake en su hogar. Todavía estaba pensando en la historia que Jake le contó, acerca de lo jodido que estaba Danny de la cabeza; de los exorcismos que aparentemente Danny tuvo, y del adolescente que golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente. ¿Cómo era que Danny resultó ser alguien tan entretenido para pasar el rato? ¿Cómo diablos había terminado acompañado de Danny en primer lugar?

Louis se sentó frente a su laptop y pasó las canciones a su USB mientras Danny lo esperaba sentado detrás de él. Estaba checando su teléfono con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto.

Quizá cancelaría el plan. Y quizá sería lo mejor, porque Danny se había interesado en ser agradable con Louis desde el momento que quedó ambiguo el tema de si Louis asesinó o no a la hija de alguien.

Tal vez creía que Louis era como él.

Estaba casi terminando de pasar las canciones a su USB cuando su teléfono le alertó que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era de Harry y decía: _“vas a follarte a ese chico también?”_.

Louis apretó sus parpados y sus puños.

Quitó el USB, cerró su laptop con fuerza y se puso de pie.

Danny se puso de pie también y se quedó mirando a Louis por un momento, esperando.

\- Luces molesto. – Dijo Danny.

\- Lo estoy, pero no contigo. Es...

\- ¿Tu ex? – Louis asintió. – Tenía cara de que era alguien molesto. – Agregó haciendo que Louis soltara un bufido.

\- Para mi tiene cara de la porquería más grande de ser humano que habita actualmente en el planeta tierra. – Respondió Louis. Danny lució mortificado por un segundo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Kim Jong-Un?

\- De acuerdo, después de Kim Jong-Un.

\- Suena justo.

Y con eso a Louis volvió a parecerle maravillosa la idea de escuchar música en el auto de Danny. Si se quedaba en su departamento terminaría respondiendo el mensaje de Harry con algo como _‘por qué tu nueva novia se arrepintió de follar contigo? Es porque estás lleno de enfermedades por follar con una chica diferente cada vez que tienes la oportunidad?’_ , pero probablemente Harry tendría algo más terrible para responder. Siempre lo tenía.

Danny tenía un Ford Focus 2008 color negro con un equipo de música que probablemente le había costado más que el propio auto. Louis se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Danny puso la música en un volumen bajo.

La lista abrió con _The Tide Is High_ de Blondie, y Danny no la cambió, así que Louis asumió que era de su agrado.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que la canción se terminó.

\- ¿Puedo fumar? – Preguntó Louis. Danny asintió.

\- Sólo baja el cristal.

Louis lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué terminaron tú y tu ex? – Preguntó Danny relajado contra su asiento.

\- Nada especifico. – Respondió Louis sacando su encendedor y un cigarrillo. – Solíamos ser mejores amigos, de hecho, a mi me gustó desde siempre, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto porque siempre estaba saliendo con una chica. – Luego le ofreció uno a Danny, pero lo negó.

\- ¿Era heterosexual? – Preguntó Danny con interés. Louis se encogió de hombros. – Wow, lo convertiste entonces.

\- No, no exactamente. Jamás hice algo para conquistarlo, o lo que sea. Harry siempre me intimidó.

\- Harry. – Repitió Danny como si quisiera saber a qué sabía el nombre con su voz.

\- Se burlaba de mí y siempre me hacía sentir que valía menos, o que yo no era tan importante como él en nuestra amistad.

\- ¿Por qué te gustó entonces? – Preguntó Danny con genuina confusión. Louis le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. - ¿Te gustan los imbéciles?

Louis se rió.

\- Sé como suena, pero en realidad no tengo idea por qué me gustó tanto desde... wow, desde siempre.

\- Tengo ojos, y noté que es bastante atractivo, así que ¿quizá fue atracción física? – Sugirió Danny. - Porque no puedo entender cómo pudiste haber sentido atracción hacia su hermosa personalidad, ¿cierto? – Louis volvió a reírse. - ¿Por cuánto tiempo salieron?

\- Demasiado poco. – Respondió Louis con amargura. – Pasé más tiempo babeando por él que, ya sabes, follándolo, o como sea.

Danny asintió.

\- Entonces simplemente dejaron de gustarse. – Dijo Danny. Louis volvió a encogerse de hombros. No había tiempo para contarle toda la historia, y además no se sentía demasiado cómodo contándole los detalles a alguien que apenas conocía.

\- ¿Cómo es que no luces disgustado con lo que te estoy contando? – Preguntó Louis, curioso. Danny sonrió. – No es como si le hubiera contado a muchos extraños esto, pero estoy bastante seguro que cualquier otra persona estaría al menos ligeramente disgustada con los detalles.

\- Bueno, yo no. Es muy normal todo esto, ¿no crees? Es sexo, no es el jodido fin del mundo.

Louis asintió lentamente, mirando a Danny cada vez con más sorpresa.

\- Me caes bien, Daniel.

\- Llámame Danny. – Pidió con un rostro exageradamente disgustado. - Daniel es demasiado formal y extraño para mí.

\- Danny, entonces. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

\- No me has dicho tu nombre. – Dijo Danny.

\- Louis.

Danny asintió y cambió de canción hasta que encontró una de ABBA.

\- No es _Take A Chance On Me_ , pero funciona, ¿cierto, Louis? Cantemos.

Y entonces Danny y Louis cantaron _Chiquitita_ juntos en su Ford Focus, y fue en realidad mejor que cuando lo hizo con Jake.

 

 

Una semana después Bruce lo despidió, finalmente.

Louis no estuvo demasiado preocupado porque tenía el dinero del reloj, y porque tenía otras cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, como el hecho de que sus amigos eran unos malditos traidores.

Niall le había dicho a Harry que Louis había ido al club con él con la idea de encontrar a alguien con quién follar. Lo único que Louis había dicho al respecto lo había dicho hasta que abandonaron el club. Dijo _“No hubo nadie ahí que quisiera follarme”_ , y había sido mayormente una broma, pero también había sido una observación real. Y Zayn. Dios. Zayn le había dicho a Harry que Louis se quería mudar, y le mencionó que para poder lograrlo vendería el reloj de Jackson.

Si ninguno de ellos le hubiera dicho a Harry esas cosas, Harry no habría terminado con él de esa forma tan desagradable y hubieran quedado quizá como amigos porque habría algo por resolver, y habría una manera también, pero ahora no tenían nada.

Había perdido a Harry, por siempre.

Quería encarar a Niall y a Zayn por haberle dado la espalda de esa manera, pero no quería incomodar las cosas con ellos también.

Estaba en Facebook charlando con Stan, Hannah y Sasha cuando le llegó una solicitud de amistad de un tal Daniel Bloom. La foto de perfil era la misma selfie que Danny le había mostrado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake.

Louis lo aceptó.

 _“hey, acosador”_ , escribió.

 _“ajjajajajaja te encontré en la lista de amigos de Jake...”_ , explicó haciendo reír en voz alta a Louis.

 _“eso es exactamente lo que un acosador diría!”_ , escribió Louis.

El Facebook de Danny decía que no estaba en una relación con nadie. También decía que cumplía los veintiún años hasta finales de Abril. También decía que sólo le interesaban las mujeres.

Después de pensarlo demasiado y de no sentir deseos de buscar un departamento él solo, y considerando que Stan y Hannah estaban en Doncaster, Sasha estaba en Madrid y el resto de sus amigos sí tenían empleos o estaban molestos con él, intentó tocar suerte con Danny.

 _“de casualidad no tienes libre un par de horas para que me acompañes a checar departamentos?”_ , preguntó. Danny miró el mensaje inmediatamente, pero no respondió hasta quince minutos más tarde.

_“tengo libre de las 6pm en adelante, funciona para ti :)????”_

Cualquier cosa funcionaba para Louis, realmente. Le urgía desaparecer de ese departamento.

_“sí! eres mi héroe!”_

Louis y Danny se encontraron a las 6:30pm, y a pesar de que la prioridad de Louis era buscar un empleo, Danny lo convenció de comprar algo para comer antes de empezar con su búsqueda.

\- Me estoy muriendo de hambre. – Explicó mientras echaba patatas fritas en su boca repetidamente, como si de verdad estuviera _muriéndose_ de hambre.

\- Wow.

\- Me tuvieron limpiando baños en un hospital. – Contó con una cara de disgusto. – Putamente degradante.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó fingiendo que no tenía idea. Entonces Jake no había mentido del todo.

\- Servicio comunitario. – Respondió evadiendo el por qué, así que Louis insistió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por ser un imbécil. – Dijo rodando sus ojos, como si ni él mismo pudiera creer en dónde terminó. - ¿Y qué me costó ser un imbécil? 300 malditas horas de servicio comunitario. Boom. – Exclamó apuntándose hacia su cabeza, creando un arma con sus dedos. Louis tragó con fuerza. - ¿Por qué te mudarás? – Preguntó Danny. - ¿Para no recibir más visitas del demente que cree que mataste a su hija?

Louis asintió.

\- No es... um, no me siento seguro ahí.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Danny. – Aunque yo optaría por una orden de restricción, si soy honesto.

Louis podía pensar en miles de razones por las que una orden de restricción sólo le ocasionaría más problemas que los que ya tenía. Primeramente, le aterraba la posibilidad de que el Sr. Deleeuw estuviera en lo cierto y sí pudieran llevarlo preso, aunque suponía que si fuera posible ya hubiera recibido constantes llamadas al respecto. De todos modos tenía miedo y no quería poner a prueba su mala suerte.

Cuando terminaron de comer pasaron las siguientes dos horas visitando departamentos, pero ninguno le parecía correcto. Estaba buscando llegar a uno y sentir _“aquí será mi nuevo hogar”_ , o algo, pero no había sentido nada igual con ninguno. El único que le había parecido ligeramente decente estaba demasiado cerca y accesible para el Sr. Deleeuw y Harry. ¿Y desde cuándo estaba escapando de Harry también? Louis no tenía idea.

Otro que le había parecido fenomenal estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance.

Pasó las siguientes dos semanas buscando departamentos, ya fuera con Danny o con Liam porque Louis se rehusaba a pedirle favores a Niall y Zayn después de haberlo traicionado, y Louis ya estaba listo para pagar por el primero que le hiciera sentir al menos 1% de comodidad cuando en una de sus búsquedas acompañado de Danny le dijo un buen plan.

\- Puedes pagar por uno elegante y lejos si compartes con alguien, ¿no es cierto?

Louis detuvo su andar, confundido.

\- ¿Quieres rentar un departamento conmigo, Danny? – Preguntó.

\- Sólo si no le dices a Jake. – Respondió. – He estado planeando en salirme de la casa de mis padres de todos modos. He estado ahorrando. – Contó con seguridad. - No he juntado mucho porque apesto haciéndolo, pero si dices que sí, podría empezar a ser un adulto responsable y todas esas mierdas. Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir con mis padres, honestamente.

Louis abrió su boca con extrema sorpresa y shock.

\- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? – Preguntó, sólo por si lo había entendido bien. Danny se rió.

\- No es como si te estuviera pidiendo jodido matrimonio. – Respondió con gracia. - Sólo es una idea. Sería divertido.

\- Seguro que sí. – Dijo Louis.

Louis pensó en esa idea toda la noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. No sonaba tan mal.

 

 

Louis recibió otra breve visita del Sr. Deleeuw una tarde, reclamando explicaciones sobre la muerte de Marine. También preguntó cómo le había hecho para chantajear a Sasha para que no dijera una palabra en su contra.

\- Eres un monstruo. – Dijo el Sr. Deleeuw bajo el marco de su puerta, porque era eso o dejarlo gritar afuera, llamando la atención de todos. – Y un asesino.

Louis lo miró con tristeza. El Sr. Deleeuw estaba ebrio, y era definitivamente demasiado temprano para que estuviera en ese estado. Louis se preguntó si era así todos los días. ¿Qué pensaba la Sra. Deleeuw sobre eso?

\- Me voy a mudar pronto. – Dijo Louis. – Porque sé que volverás y creerás que huí de aquí por tu acoso, pero en realidad tengo bastante tiempo planeando esto.

\- Este fue el último lugar en donde mi hija vivió. – Dijo el hombre, desahuciado. – No puedes irte.

\- Sí puedo. – Respondió Louis tragando con fuerza. – Y lo haré.

El papá de Marine lloró, y Louis estuvo a punto de llorar con él, porque no le gustaba ser un imbécil con personas que no se lo merecían, pero de verdad necesitaba irse de ese departamento. Eran más los días que no podía dormir que los días que tenía una noche descansada. Necesitaba superarlo.

Necesitaba seguir adelante.

Y también tenía que empezar a defenderse a sí mismo, a hablar cuando algo le parecía mal, como lo que habían hecho Niall y Zayn. Necesitaba hablarlo con ellos, de preferencia juntos, pero odiaba el drama, y tenía miedo perderlos por quejarse de algo que quizá sólo dijeron para hacerle un bien.

Para evitar hacerlo rechazó invitaciones de los chicos, aunque fueron lo suficientemente sensibles y conscientes para sugerir no invitar a Harry. El único con el que estaba en buenos términos era Liam, así que continuó pasando el rato con Liam y le hizo prometer que no les diría a los chicos que sólo salía con él sin explicarle exactamente por qué.

Liam aceptó de todos modos, porque Liam era increíble.

También estaba evitando a Jake, pero no tenía una razón exacta para eso, aunque imaginaba que tenía que ver con Danny.

¿Por qué diablos le había mentido sobre Danny? Danny no era ninguna de las cosas que le había dicho Jake que era. Había exagerado, totalmente.

Otra cosa por la que estaba evitando a Jake podía ser que estaba a punto de mudarse con su hermano menor y tenía que guardar el secreto. No quería mentirle en su cara después de todo lo que Jake había hecho por él.

Danny tenía £200 ahorrados, y por el departamento que más le había gustado pagarían £112 por mes, los dos. Con £2,000 de Louis (menos ahora, porque había salido de compras compulsivamente) y £200 de Danny podían costearlo, totalmente. Muchos meses. El departamento estaba lejos del suyo, lejos de todos realmente. Louis no tenía prisa en buscarse un nuevo empleo gracias al dinero del reloj de Jackson, y Danny conseguiría un empleo de tiempo completo cuando terminara con su servicio comunitario.

Tenían todo figurado.

Louis nunca había vivido con alguien más, y Jake no contaba porque sólo había dormido con él en un tenido, y Harry era una historia totalmente diferente. Harry había sido su novio, Danny era un amigo solamente. No tenía idea si les funcionaría, pero por el momento mudarse juntos sonaba como una fantástica idea y un buen plan.

 

 

Louis odiaba mentir, incluso en situaciones totalmente necesarias, como despedirse de su vecino un día antes de mudarse a un lugar que no podía decirle por razones que tampoco podía decirle.

Jake no parecía entenderlo. Estaba confundido y tenía la palabra traición escrita por todo su rostro.

\- Si pudiera decírtelo lo hiciera, sabes que sí, ¿cierto? – Dijo Louis abrazando a Jake con fuerza en el centro de su habitación.

\- No lo entiendo. – Dijo Jake en un susurro.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, no lo entenderías a menos que te lo dijera directamente. Pero pasaré a saludar, no dejaré de estar en contacto contigo. – Explicó con desespero. – Con nadie, en realidad. Sólo necesito hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Dices que no perderemos contacto, pero lo que estás haciendo suena bastante a que estás huyendo de todos nosotros. – Dijo Jake. Louis no se apartó del cuerpo de Jake, porque si rompía el abrazo tendría que mirar su rostro más veces de las que podía mirarlo de reojo. No creía poder soportar mirarlo herido a causa suya.

\- Sé como suena, pero... de verdad necesito salir de mi departamento y estaría más seguro si nadie más lo supiera.

\- ¿Estás en peligro? – Preguntó Jake apretando con fuerza a Louis de forma protectora. – Porque si lo estás trataré de protegerte hasta el final.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis. – Pero no estoy en peligro, al menos no en _ese_ tipo de peligro que piensas. Sólo quiero sentirme bien en mi propio hogar. Sólo eso.

Jake suspiró.

\- ¿Puedo organizar una fiesta de despedida en tu honor al menos? – Preguntó apartándose. – Sólo los chicos y yo.

Louis sonrió.

\- Supongo que puedes. Sólo no digas que es una fiesta de despedida.

Esa noche Louis se mantuvo despierto en su sofá, fumando e ignorando los mensajes de Niall y Zayn que le habían llegado horas atrás. No había nada que estuviera entreteniendo sus oídos además de _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_ desde el sitio de Jake. Y Louis sabía que la había puesto para él, estaba demasiado calculado como para que no fuera así.

No sabía cuál había sido el objetivo de Jake con esa acción, pero sólo hizo que Louis se sintiera eternamente triste y miserable por alguna razón.

 

 

Danny quería reunirse con Louis después de su servicio comunitario para pasar el rato, pero Louis tenía la fiesta de despedida de Jake y no sabía si sería apropiado o demasiado arriesgado pedirle que fuera él también.

\- ¿Qué estarás haciendo que estarás tan ocupado? – Preguntó Danny desde el otro lado de la línea. Parecía que tenía la boca llena de comida. Louis se lo imaginó en un café cerca de su sitio de trabajo, fuera lo que sea que lo hayan puesto a hacer ahora con el teléfono contra su oído sostenido con la presión de su hombro contra su mejilla y sus dos manos ocupadas con cubiertos. No supo por qué puso tanta imaginación en eso, pero tampoco se lo preguntó. Tampoco se preguntó a sí mismo por qué demonios había encontrado la imagen mental agradable.

\- Cosas. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tonterías. Dime, ahora tengo curiosidad.

\- Haré un maratón con mis dvds porno y quizá invitaré a uno de mis compañeros de sexo para recrear todas mis escenas favoritas.

Danny no dijo nada por un rato, pero Louis no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse porque lo siguiente que hizo Danny fue empezar a toser, ahogándose entre risas.

\- Wow.

\- Estoy bromeando, por cierto. Mi vida no es tan interesante. Ni siquiera tengo pornos favoritas. – Explicó sin ninguna pizca de pena.

\- Dime qué harás. – Pidió Danny en un grito exasperado, como un niño haciendo un berrinche. – Nunca me habías negado nada.

\- Oh, lo siento. Siempre hay una primera vez, Danny.

\- Dime. – Repitió. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Tu hermano organizará una fiesta de despedida para mí.

\- ¿Puedo ir? – Preguntó. – Los imbéciles de mis amigos cancelaron nuestros antiguos planes porque quieren salir y encontrar una desconocida con la cual follar.

\- Y tú no quieres eso. – Dijo Louis, buscando que Danny se lo confirmara. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le interesaba tanto saber si Danny quería follar con una chica esa noche. – Sí, seguro. – Agregó de todos modos para no sonar tan interesado.

\- No, no es eso, sólo no estoy de ese humor. – Explicó. – Quería tener una jodida noche tranquila.

\- Ir a una fiesta organizada por tu hermano no es exactamente pasar una noche tranquila, Danny. – Dijo Louis.

\- Y quedarme en casa para morir de aburrimiento no es una noche tranquila, tampoco, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Danny. Louis no contestó. No creía que fuera una buena idea que Danny fuera. No soportaría no hablarle a Danny enfrente de Jake, y si le hablaba con la naturalidad que le salía Jake encontraría rara la situación y haría preguntas. - ¿Puedo ir o serás un imbécil?

\- No podremos hablar si estás ahí, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Será raro, ya sabes, actuar como si no estuviéramos a punto de mudarnos juntos.

\- Lo sé, quiero ir de todos modos. – Dijo Jake con cansancio en su voz.

Louis aceptó. ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser?

 

 

Desde el momento que empezaron a llegar los chicos fue incomodo, y no ayudó que Niall fuera el primero en llegar y que estuviera actuando como si nada hubiera salido mal. Había desesperación en sus intentos por pretender que no había delatado a Louis, y Louis odiaba eso. Odiaba que no hubieran podido mantener sus bocas cerradas de la misma forma que él mantuvo su boca cerrada cuando sabía que Niall se estaba follando a otras chicas cuando ya tenía a Ellie, y de la misma forma que él no delató a Zayn con Perrie por usar drogas a sus espaldas.

¿Por qué le habían dicho a Harry que él había querido follarse a alguien más o que vendió su reloj para poder mudarse? ¿Por qué creyeron que sería una buena idea en primer lugar? ¿Qué querían lograr con eso?

Louis quiso pretender que todo estaba bien, pero no pudo. Cada vez que Niall se alejaba para hablar con Jake o buscar algo para beber y comer, Louis siempre necesitaba un momento para pelear contra su propia molestia y reprimirla.

Danny llegó al último y fingió que todo había sido mera casualidad. El único que podía saber que eran mentiras era Harry, pero Harry no estaba ahí.

Jake quiso correr a Danny diciéndole que no era un buen momento para tener sus reuniones familiares, pero Niall relajó el ambiente atrayendo a Danny hacia él para ofrecerle algo para beber.

Louis probablemente no debió sentir tanto rencor hacia Jake por ser tan imbécil con Danny, pero lo sintió de todos modos. No pudo evitarlo.

Fuera como sea, Liam era su única salvación, y Danny también, pero no podía hablar con Danny, así que se aferró a Liam. Pusieron música y dejó que Liam eligiera qué poner. Liam, naturalmente, puso Justin Timberlake y junto con Louis trataron de bailar _What Goes Around Comes Around_ acompañados de vez en cuando por Niall haciendo toda una broma de su baile. Louis y Liam estaban siendo más serios al respecto, haciendo rostros sensuales.

Danny estaba tratando y fallando de no estallar en carcajadas al lado de Jake. Eventualmente Zayn se les unió, cosa que no habría hecho si la canción no fuera tan jodidamente larga; al ver que sólo faltaban Jake y Danny, Louis se acercó a los dos y jaló a Jake del brazo, intentando ser indiferente con Danny pero al mismo tiempo haciendo obvio que lo estaba incluyendo, sólo lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas.

Los seis bailaron entonces, Niall y Jake más como un juego pero el resto tomándoselo en serio, y a pesar de que Niall y Jake estaban haciendo toda una broma del baile, a Louis en realidad le causaba mas risa mirar a Zayn, Liam y Danny bailando con tanta falsa seriedad. No fue hasta que Jake cambió de canción y eligió poner _Hey Mickey_ de Toni Basil que empezaron a saltar y correr de un lado a otro como idiotas.

Y quizá todos pensarían que una fiesta con seis adultos involucraría algo más emocionante e inapropiado que canciones de Toni Basil y Justin Timberlake, pero ahí, saltando y cantando con fuerza _‘Hey Mickey estás bien bueno que me vuelas la cabeza’_ , Louis había sentido que era la fiesta perfecta de despedida, aunque nadie estuviera preguntando _por qué te mudarás_ y _por qué no nos quieres decir a dónde te irás_ , lo noche prometía ser divertida y positiva y Louis había estado a punto de olvidar sus problemas con Zayn y Niall. De verdad.

Estaban a punto de dar por terminada su fiesta, ayudando a Jake a limpiar su sala de estar cuando alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza y frenesí.

Por alguna extraña razón Jake miró a Danny con molestia, como si creyera que era culpa de Danny que alguien estuviera tocando tan fuerte desde afuera.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Danny a la defensiva.

Zayn y Liam lucían igual de confundidos, y Louis estaba aterrado, en realidad, porque podía ser el Sr. Deleeuw sufriendo otro de sus episodios donde tenía que culpar a Louis y hacerlo sentir aún más mierda. No creía poder soportarlo si lo hacía enfrente de los chicos.

Niall lucía extrañamente incomodo al lado de Louis, mordiéndose las uñas y rehusándose a participar en la confusión colectiva de la habitación.

\- ¿No van a abrir? – Preguntó Danny.

Jake miró a Louis, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso, lo cual era tonto porque era su departamento y podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Louis asintió de todos modos.

Jake abrió la puerta y un ebrio Harry lo recibió abriéndose paso con fuerza entre Jake. Danny inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Louis, y fue tan intenso que Louis lo sintió mirándolo sin voltear hacia él antes.

\- Oh. – Soltó Harry fingiendo extrema tristeza cuando vio a los seis de pie a la expectativa. - ¿Llegué tarde a la fiesta? – Preguntó.

Estaba ebrio, y alguien lo había golpeado. Louis tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo físicamente para no correr hacia él y preguntarle qué le había sucedido. Había sangre en su nariz.

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – Preguntó Liam haciendo el trabajo por Louis. Se acercó a Harry y lo sostuvo desde la espalda, pero Harry lo apartó con molestia.

\- Estoy bien, Liam. No es nada. Lo que quiero saber es desde cuándo Jake aquí ocupó mi lugar. – Dijo Harry mirando hacia Jake con rencor. Louis volteó hacia Danny. Danny estaba con sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás, sosteniéndose del sofá, sus hombros lucían amplios y su rostro estaba frío y sin expresión, observando a Harry.

\- No he ocupado tu lugar, ¿de qué hablas? – Preguntó Jake, riendo.

\- ¿No? Estás con mis amigos dando fiestas, marginándome de ellos.

\- No, para nada. No es... – Dijo Jake con trabajo. – Lo tuyo con Louis ha... ya sabes, complicado algunas cosas.

\- Oh, por favor. – Dijo Harry rodando sus ojos. – No importó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿por qué importa ahora?

\- Es la fiesta de despedida de Louis. – Explicó Liam. – No tenía demasiado sentido que te invitaran a ti. No fue por marginarte.

\- No lo fue. – Repitió Jake.

\- Bueno, lastimaron mis sentimientos.

\- Harry, por favor. – Dijo Zayn. – Estás ebrio y golpeado y estás diciendo tonterías. Jake no ha ocupado tu lugar y sé que es difícil con todo lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y Louis pero no es justo para Louis que trates de hacer esto en su fiesta.

Harry frunció el ceño y caminó hacia Louis.

\- ¿Te molesta mi presencia en tu fiesta de despedida, Louis? – Preguntó Harry. Louis no respondió. Quería hacer desaparecer la sangre que había en su fosa nasal. También quería desaparecer él mismo, o que Harry desapareciera. Quería que todo desapareciera.

 _Una vez un puto, siempre un puto_. ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? Dios. Había tantas cosas que quería reprocharle, pero no era el momento. Harry estaba lastimado, tanto de sentimientos como físicamente y Louis no tenía idea qué demonios hacer al respecto.

\- Está bien. – Dijo Louis.

\- ¿Ves? – Preguntó Harry en dirección a Zayn y Liam con sus brazos extendidos.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Preguntó Louis, porque no podía no preguntarle.

\- Ahora te importo. – Dijo Harry, riendo.

Louis notó que Danny y Jake estaban abandonando la sala de estar.

\- No hagas esto ahora mismo. – Pidió Louis en voz baja. – Estoy tratando de ser civilizado.

\- Enfrente de ellos. – Gritó Harry con molestia. – Para hacerme quedar mal. Para hacerme ver como un demente.

\- No.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no estás gritándome y reprochándome entonces? Los dos sabemos que eso es lo que te mueres por hacer.

\- Harry, vamos. No hagas esto. – Dijo Zayn sosteniendo el brazo de Harry. Harry trató de zafarse, pero Zayn no se lo permitió. – No es el lugar adecuado. Es una casa ajena.

\- Salgamos entonces. – Dijo Harry. – Quiero hablar con él.

\- No, ese no es el punto de todo esto en absoluto. – Dijo Zayn. – Necesitas irte a casa y descansar. Vamos, yo te acompañaré.

\- No quiero... – Dijo Harry en un susurro. – No sé qué—no sé qué hacer, de acuerdo, él—Louis. Maldita sea.

Louis tragó con fuerza y buscó con pánico la mirada de Danny, pero Danny no estaba por ningún lado.

Zayn se fue con Harry y Niall pretendió irse también, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Louis no se lo permitió.

\- Tú lo llamaste. – Lo acusó con molestia. Niall no contestó. Estaban en la cocina ahora, y Danny y Jake estaban entre ellos además de Liam. - ¿Por qué le dijiste que estábamos aquí? No lo entiendo.

\- No creí que se atrevería a venir. – Respondió Niall con pánico. – Te juro que no creí que vendría.

Louis negó con su cabeza. No era suficiente. Era una patética excusa, en realidad.

\- Has estado molestándome bastante últimamente. – Confesó Louis entre una risa frenética.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Niall.

\- Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

\- Louis, tranquilo. – Dijo Liam.

\- No, cállate. – Le dijo a Liam. Jake estaba frunciendo el ceño y parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba en silencio junto con Danny. - ¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que quería follarme a alguien más? – Le preguntó a Niall apuntando hacia él con rencor. - ¿Qué demonios querías lograr?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Niall, fingiendo confusión. – Yo no le dije nada.

\- ¿Quién le dijo entonces? Esa noche salí contigo y nadie de los que estaban con nosotros le habla a Harry. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?

\- Louis, yo no...

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Repitió en un grito condescendiente.

Liam soltó un suspiro cansado y se retiró de la cocina.

Niall no respondió.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que causaste? Que Harry y yo tuviéramos una estúpida discusión y termináramos en los peores términos posibles.

Niall estaba apretando sus labios y lucía triste.

\- Lo siento.

Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Como sea, no importa ahora. – Y sólo porque ya lo estaban discutiendo, agregó: - Me sentí traicionado. Aún me siento así. Tú y Zayn me traicionaron.

\- Harry es mi amigo también, Lou. – Dijo Niall. – Él preguntó y yo..., ya sabes, respondí. No creí que llegaría a esto.

\- Tomaste el lado de Harry. – Dijo Louis con voz fría pero inestable. – Como quieras. Zayn lo tomó también. Supongo que al final no eran tan buenos amigos como creí.

\- Louis, no digas eso. – Dijo Niall, lastimado.

Louis salió de la cocina, cogió sus cosas y salió del departamento. Liam y Jake lo siguieron.

\- Niall está bastante afectado por lo que le dijiste, Louis. – Dijo Liam con dureza. Y tenía razón, ¿pero quién había estado para él defendiéndolo de las acciones de Niall y Zayn? ¿A quién le importó? ¿Y ahora Liam estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir culpable? Había dicho la verdad, Niall lo había traicionado, así de simple. – Deberías disculparte. – Agregó haciendo que Louis frunciera el ceño.

\- No tienes idea de lo que causó con lo que hizo. – Dijo Louis sintiendo como su teléfono móvil vibraba como loco en su bolso anunciándole la llegada de varios mensajes.

\- Louis, sabes que siempre estaré de tu parte. – Dijo Jake con calma. – Pero Niall está realmente afectado con lo que dijiste. Y sé que Niall causó que terminaras lo que tenías con Harry, y también sé que no tengo idea qué fue lo que dijo en primer lugar, pero deberías hablarlo mejor con Niall.

Louis negó con su cabeza. Harry literalmente lo llamó un agujero en donde meterla y  había sido a causa de lo que Niall le había dicho.

\- Jake, honestamente aprecio todo lo que has hecho pero no tienes una jodida idea de lo que estás hablando.

Jake y Liam se miraron como si hubieran agotado sus palabras. Se abrieron paso y dejaron que Louis caminara hacia su puerta.

Cuando estuvo dentro Louis sacó su teléfono móvil en busca de los mensajes de Danny, porque sabía que tendría mensajes de él, no había manera que no los tuviera. Y estaba en lo cierto, pero también había de Zayn y uno de Harry. El de Harry sólo decía _“por qué”_ , y los de Zayn decían lo afectado que estaba Harry por el quiebre de su relación. _“Lloró en el momento que llegamos a su casa”_ , escribió. _“Harry parece arrepentido de haber sido un imbécil. Les recomendaría hablar. De preferencia si ambos están sobrios”._

Louis no creía que hubiera algo para hablar. Harry había dejado bastante claro lo que pensaba de él.

 _“Deja de tratar de hacerme sentir mal”_ , le escribió de vuelta. _“Es tu maldita culpa que esté así”_.

Observó su teléfono móvil en sus manos esperando por el mensaje. Louis estaba enojado y triste y había lágrimas en sus ojos ahora. Se sentía tan jodidamente patético. Sus amigos no habían sido los mejores amigos que había creído que eran. Habían elegido a Harry, a pesar de que Harry era un imbécil hacia ellos; aún así Louis no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ellos como para tomar su lado.

Zayn no le envió un mensaje. Lo que hizo fue llamarlo. Louis contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con rudeza.

\- Louis, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

\- ¿Está Harry contigo? – Preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que me mudaría usando el dinero del reloj de Jackson? Recuerdo haberte pedido que no lo hicieras, porque conozco a Harry y sabía que no reaccionaría bien.

\- ¿Por decirle eso significa para ti que es mi culpa que Harry esté así? – Preguntó Zayn con sorpresa y confusión.

\- Odia a Jackson, siempre lo ha odiado.

\- Lo sé, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con que yo sea culpable de su estado?

\- Iba a arreglar las cosas con él, Zayn. Me tragué el orgullo y lo busqué en un estúpido restaurante y quise arreglar todo con él. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

\- Louis...

\- Me dijo que era libre ahora, que podía ser el mismo puto fácil de antes que folla a cambio de cosas costosas. Que sólo era un agujero en dónde meterla. Eso dijo.

\- Oh, Dios.

\- Lo dijo porque estaba enojado con lo que Niall dijo y con lo que tú dijiste sobre mi plan de mudanza. Así que, muchas gracias, Zayn.

\- Louis, no tenía idea. ¿De verdad te dijo esas cosas?

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Preocúpate por Harry, ya que él es quien, ya sabes, quien tiene el corazón roto ahora mismo.

\- Louis, no seas así. Yo no sabía.

\- No estuviste muy preocupado en saberlo, ¿cierto? Porque inmediatamente creíste lo que sea que Harry te haya dicho. Pero yo soy el malo aquí, porque Harry lo dice.

\- Louis...

\- Creí que eras mi amigo. – Dijo Louis con voz fría.

\- ¡Lo soy! Escucha, regresaré para hablar mejor las cosas.

\- Mañana. Tengo que dormir ahora.

\- Mañana te mudarás. – Dijo Zayn. – Y no podré verte hasta tarde.

\- Entonces hablaremos mañana por la tarde. – Dijo Louis. Zayn suspiró a través de la línea. – Cuida de Harry. – Agregó antes de terminar la llamada. Su teléfono recibió una llamada más de Zayn inmediatamente, pero Louis la terminó antes de empezarla.

Los mensajes de Danny decían _“quieres que nos veamos? me quedaré un rato aquí para esperar por tu respuesta”_.

Louis no quería tener a Danny exactamente con él, pero sentía que aún le quedaban muchas cosas de las cuales quejarse y necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara en su decisión de ser un imbécil con ellos, y Danny lo haría, así que escribió _“sí quiero. gracias”_.

Lo esperó sentado en su sofá, ansioso, fumando con desespero. Su teléfono móvil continuaba sonando y vibrando, ya fuera para anunciar un nuevo mensaje de Zayn o Niall o una llamada de ambos. Louis ignoró todo.

Danny llegó un poco tarde y en el momento que cruzó la puerta Louis empezó a hablar.

\- No puedo creer lo que hicieron, son unos idiotas. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, caminando por su sala de estar de un lado a otro sin dejar de fumar. Danny se quedó frente a la puerta, observando. – Trataron de hacerme sentir culpable por herir los sentimientos de Niall y Harry. Pero ¿quién diablos se preocupó por los míos?

\- Fuiste algo duro con Niall. – Comentó Danny. Louis volteó hacia él y le mostró su dedo del medio. - ¿Qué? Es cierto, pero eso no elimina el hecho de que Niall fue un imbécil también. 

\- Gracias. – Dijo Louis apuntando hacia él. – Gracias, maldición.

\- ¿Qué hizo Zayn? – Preguntó Danny empezando a encender un cigarrillo. – Dijiste que ambos te habían traicionado, ¿qué hizo él?

Louis soltó un bufido.

\- Le contó a Harry mis planes de mudanza. Antes de ti Zayn me estaba acompañando a buscar departamentos y le pedí que no le dijera nada a Harry. Nos habíamos tomado un tiempo entonces y no quería que supiera sobre eso, pero ¿qué hace Zayn? Le cuenta a Harry exactamente lo que le pedí que no le contara, y también le dijo con qué dinero lo haría.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el dinero? – Preguntó Danny, confundido. Louis se rió frenéticamente.

\- Salí con un hombre mayor adinerado hace tiempo. Me compraba cosas costosas todo el tiempo por ser un “buen amante”.

\- Oh, eso suena escalofriante.

\- No, no lo era... escucha, no era lo que crees que es. No salí con él para que me comprara cosas a cambio de sexo, era mi novio, así como lo era Harry.

\- Seguro. – Dijo Danny, riendo. No le creía.

\- ¡Es verdad! – Insistió Louis riendo también. – Como sea, un día me dio un reloj. Sabía que era costoso, pero me estaba dando problemas en mi trabajo así que lo guardé. Resultó que el reloj costaba £3,000.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Soltó Danny, boquiabierto. - ¿Con quién estabas saliendo? ¿Un jodido empresario?

\- Director de películas.

\- Wow. ¿Era bueno en la cama al menos? – Louis se encogió de hombros. – Mm.

\- Harry lo odiaba. Literalmente siempre que hablábamos de él o algo se centraba en él, Harry se convertía en la persona más odiosa del planeta tierra.

\- ¿Más de lo que ya es? – Preguntó. Louis se rió.

\- Más. Decía que sólo me estaba usando y manipulando, y que era asqueroso que estuviera teniendo sexo con alguien de esa edad, lo cual podía tomar como criticas genuinas, porque en algún sentido era cierto, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en su momento.

\- Pero estaba celoso. – Apuntó Danny. Louis asintió.

\- Incluso después que terminé con él, Harry continuaba siendo sensible con el tema. Y es así, siempre le ha molestado saber que existió en mi vida, así que, cuando Zayn le dijo que había vendido el reloj y estaba pretendiendo usar ese dinero para conseguir un departamento nuevo, se molestó y me lo echó en cara y me dijo las cosas más desagradables que me han dicho jamás.

\- ¿Fue más desagradable que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Louis asintió.

\- Siempre me ha llamado ‘fácil’ y siempre me ha atacado por ser un ‘puto’, así que ese día lo hizo, por supuesto. Me dijo que ahora era libre para ser un puto otra vez, y que sólo era un agujero para follar.

Danny tomó un respiro profundo.

\- Bueno, es oficial. Lo odio. – Dijo haciendo reír a Louis.

\- Somos dos.

Danny tomó un par de pasos hacia él y le ofreció su palma para chocar. Luego charlaron sobre Danny y sus amigos y lo imbéciles que eran también. Se les hizo tarde y cuando menos lo esperaron eran cerca de las 2am.

Louis no permitió que Danny regresara a su casa. Ambos durmieron juntos para de paso probar si podía funcionarles lo de vivir juntos. Louis despertó a mear cerca de las 4am y caminó hacia el sofá en el que Danny estaba durmiendo y lo observó por un rato, sintiéndose raro con el hecho de que hubiera alguien más que él ahí.

Por la mañana cuando Louis despertó Danny ya no estaba en el departamento. Había dejado las mantas echas un desastre en el sofá.

 

 

El camión de mudanza llegó temprano por la mañana. Para la tarde Louis tenía todas sus cosas en su nuevo departamento junto con las de Danny.

Danny en su mayoría sólo tenía cosas personales, lo cual estaba bien. Lo único que Louis le envidiaba era su tv, porque era enorme y lucía cool en su habitación. La habitación de Louis era más larga mientras que la de Danny era más ancha, como un cuadrado. Ninguna de las dos habitaciones tenía mucho espacio, pero eran lo suficientemente decente.

Toda la cosa eran dos pisos, en el primero estaba el pasillo hacia un baño y la habitación de recepción, donde habían instalado sus sofás y su mesa de centro, a su derecha tenían el comedor y luego la cocina. En el segundo piso estaba un pasillo que guiaba hacia la habitación de Louis y a la de Danny. Luego estaba el segundo baño. El primer baño tenía una ducha, pero el segundo baño tenía una tina y era mucho más amplio.

Louis estaba enamorado del departamento. Era súper accesible también; quedaba cerca del parque Hyde, del jardín Kensington y del museo.

Tardó horas sacando sus cosas de cajas y más cajas. Cuando Danny llegó Louis estaba cerca de terminar.

\- Bueno, esto es agradable. – Dijo Danny extendiendo sus brazos con su cabeza hacia atrás y su rostro enfrentando el techo. – Deberías ayudarme a desempacar. Tengo montones de cosas innecesarias que no pude juntar el valor de tirar a la basura.

Louis se rió.

\- Seguro, amigo. Sólo si me ayudas a mí con esto. – Apuntó hacia una caja medio vacía que tenía detrás de él. Danny asintió y se arrodilló con entusiasmo para empezar a sacar las cosas.

\- ¿No encontraré nada prohibido y sucio aquí? – Preguntó mientras sacaba un par de suéteres perfectamente doblados.

\- Lo peor que puedes encontrar es quizá un anillo para penes. – Respondió Louis genuinamente pensativo. Recordaba haber tenido uno cuando tenía 18, o 19. No recordaba en dónde estaba, pero suponía que era posible que estuviera en una de las cajas. Después de todo algunas de las cajas que había traído con él ya estaban hechas desde hace años y no tenía idea qué podía haber en ellas.

\- ¿Un qué? – Preguntó Danny poniéndose de pie rápidamente, alejándose de la caja de un salto. Louis se rió.

\- Estoy bromeando. – Mintió.

Danny frunció el ceño y lentamente volvió a arrodillarse.

Louis no le dio la espalda de inmediato. Se quedó observando a Danny sacando con cuidado sus cosas y buscando un lugar seguro en dónde ponerlas. Era adorable, de hecho.

Danny ciertamente no lucía como un chico que había pasado por todo lo que Jake le había contado. Es decir, seguro, era alguien problemático y lucía como un imbécil, pero no lo era, aún no había visto eso en él al menos, y suponía que era algo bueno.

Aún así, aunque Jake no había tenido ninguna razón para mentir, Louis se preguntaba si Jake mintió cuando le contó sobre Danny y su niñez. Tal vez mintió para hacer parecer que su familia era interesante y que no tenían problemas comunes, o quizá mintió por una razón totalmente diferente que no podía pensar.

Probablemente debería preguntarle a Danny sobre ello, no por ser entrometido sino porque compartiría un departamento con él y quería saber que estaba seguro.

No fue hasta que estuvieron casi terminando con la habitación de Danny que finalmente encontró una manera de empezar esa conversación.

\- Sabes, estaba pensando, esto será realmente divertido para mí.

Danny sonrió desde el otro extremo de la habitación donde estaba colocando trofeos y demás. Louis después le preguntaría por ellos.

\- Vivir juntos, tu y yo. – Continuó Louis, nervioso. – Nunca he vivido con otro chico de mi edad.

\- No tenemos la misma edad. Tú eres viejo. – Dijo Danny tratando de mantener un rostro serio. Louis abrió su boca con ofensa y le mostró su dedo del medio. - ¿Qué? Lo eres.

\- Por dos años. Eso no es nada. Como sea, nunca tuve un hermano de mi edad, o cerca de mi edad. De hecho el único hermano varón que tengo es un bebé y ni siquiera me conoce, así que no cuenta.

\- Tienes suerte, aunque no lo sepas. – Dijo Danny soltando un bufido. – Los hermanos no son tan geniales como crees.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Ya sabes que tengo problemas con Jake. Toda mi vida he tenido problemas con él.

Louis bajó las cosas que tenía en sus manos y se sentó en la cama, palpando el terreno.

\- ¿Qué tipo de problemas tuvieron? ¿No sabían compartir sus juguetes, o algo?

Al escucharlo, Danny se rió de buen humor.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido eso.

Louis se llevó una mano a su boca y empezó a morderse la uña de su dedo pulgar. Sentía que sería demasiado imprudente continuar preguntando sobre eso, así que se quedó sentado mirando hacia Danny, pensando en lo que podría suceder si insistía.

Danny ignoró su mirada. Le dio la espalda y continuó ordenando sus cosas. Luego de un rato soltó un bufido y lo enfrentó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Tienes curiosidad. – Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Louis se rió.

\- Soy una persona terrible, sí.

\- Bueno, que mal. Primero tienes que llevarme a cenar.

\- _Llévame a cenar, fóllame después_. – Dijo Louis, sonriente. Cuando Danny asintió Louis frunció el ceño con su corazón acelerado. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó, sólo para estar seguro si Danny había asentido en serio, pensando que Louis no estaba jugando.

\- ¿Qué? – Repitió Danny, luego se rió. – Estoy bromeando, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, después de todo me sé casi toda tu vida y tú no sabes nada de la mía además de que mi hermano es un adicto y un mentiroso. Sería justo.

\- ¿Jake es mentiroso? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Es un adicto, todos los adictos son mentirosos.

\- Oh.

\- Te contaré lo que quieras cuando terminemos de desempacar mis cosas. – Dijo Danny. Louis miró a su alrededor y soltó un quejido cuando notó que aún faltaba bastante.

Tardaron aproximadamente otras dos horas cuando Danny decidió que había sido suficiente. Louis casi hizo un baile de victoria pero estaba demasiado ansioso con la posibilidad de que Danny hubiera olvidado lo que había prometido. Por alguna razón le interesaba demasiado escuchar su historia. Su interés podía deberse a que quería comparar la historia de Danny con la de Jake. También estaba interesado en saber qué cosas terribles tenía para decir sobre Jake.

Ambos bajaron y comieron sándwiches de atún con una lata de cerveza para beber y miraron un horrible documental sobre una serie de asesinatos que se llevaron a cabo en Australia. Danny parecía especialmente interesado, mirando todo con una expresión pensativa. Louis más que nada encontró todo el documental grotesco. Era un hombre, acompañado probablemente de una mujer que nunca encontraron, que raptaban chicos atractivos entre 12 y 20 años, los drogaban, los encerraban en la casa de la mamá del hombre, en su sótano, y los mantenían ahí por días o semanas, abusaban de ellos sexualmente y los torturaban. Los mantenían drogados todo el tiempo, y eventualmente cuando morían, los cortaban en pedazos y los arrojaban al río.

Danny ni siquiera demostró estar asqueado cuando recreaban las escenas del tormento que pasaron esos jóvenes. Y se veían demasiado realistas.

\- Dios, que les den un maldito Oscar. – Comentó Louis mirando raro a su sándwich de atún. De repente ya no tenía mucha hambre.

\- Es gracioso como les aconsejaban a los padres que no permitieran que sus hijos adolescentes salieran solos tan noche. – Dijo Danny soltando una risa. – Como si fueran chicas.

\- Tenían buenas razones para tomar esas medidas, ¿no crees? – Preguntó Louis. Danny miró el sándwich de Louis abandonado a su lado y lo cogió para terminar de comérselo. Louis no se molestó ni siquiera un poco.

\- Como sea, puedes preguntar ahora. Pregunta lo que quieras, así sabes en qué estás metido. – Dijo Danny guiñando un ojo mientras masticaba un pedazo de sándwich. Louis asintió.

\- Cuéntame de tu vida en general, desde el comienzo hasta el día de hoy.  – Dijo Louis, cuidadoso. – Dime todo lo importante que creas que tienes para contar, o que creas que debo saber.

\- Um. – Danny entrecerró sus ojos, pensando. – Nací en Abril, así que ya casi estoy de cumpleaños. – Louis asintió. – Tengo 20 años, mis padres están juntos, pero por un tiempo estuvieron separados y ese fue probablemente el tiempo más confuso y extraño de mi vida.

\- Qué quieres decir con... um. – Louis se remojó sus labios, tratando de no verse tan obsesionado con esa parte de su vida. – ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue el tiempo más confuso y extraño de tu vida?

\- Bueno, primeramente, siempre fui el favorito de mi mamá, y Jake odiaba eso, así que siempre fue terrible conmigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Era realmente terrible, pero siempre me defendía a mí mismo, así que no era como si hubiera sufrido abuso por ese imbécil, sólo, ya sabes, habría querido que fuera más agradable para haber podido formar un lazo más fuerte entre ambos.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Louis, asintiendo.

Le quedaba un gran pedazo al sándwich de atún. Danny lo observó por un segundo y lo metió todo en su boca.

\- Cuando se separaron nuestros padres Jake quería irse con mi mamá, pero mi mamá no podía llevárselo porque el trato era que cada uno de ellos se quedaría con uno de nosotros, y mi mamá de ninguna manera me dejaría atrás. Mi papá no era tan malo, era algo despistado y tendía a ignorarnos siempre, y a no hablarnos nunca a menos que nos necesitara para algo, pero mi mamá era... – Danny hizo una pausa mirando hacia algún punto detrás de la cabeza de Louis. – Era genial, sabes. Sabía de música y arte, pero era joven aún, era atractiva y tenía amantes de a montones. Yo más que nada sabía sobre eso porque me llevaba siempre con ella. Cuando se separaron no fue la excepción.

\- Me imagino que Jake estaba realmente afectado con eso. Con que tu mamá no lo hubiera llevado con ella.

Danny asintió y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

\- El imbécil no tiene idea que fue lo mejor que le sucedió en su vida. – Comentó soltando una risa amarga. Louis quería preguntar, pero suponía que era un tema sensible. Jake le había dicho que Danny había regresado diferente desde entonces. No sabía cómo preguntar algo así.

\- ¿No la pasaste bien con ella? – Preguntó Louis, casi susurrando.

\- Nah.

\- ¿Por qué?

Danny tardó un par de segundos en responder. Uno de sus parpados se cerró en una expresión adolorida, aunque Danny no parecía estar al tanto de esa reacción.

\- Se volvió como mi papá, descuidada y distante. Un par de años después su nueva pareja la descubrió con otro hombre y nos corrió a los dos. Regresamos con mi papá y de repente mi abuela llegó a la conclusión de que algo había tomado control de mi jodida alma o algo así, ni siquiera recuerdo qué cosa exactamente aclamaba que un demonio había tomado de mí, pero fue extraño y recuerdo que la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba confundido.

\- Wow.

Entonces Jake no había mentido sobre los exorcismos. Louis no sabía si sentirse aliviado o aún más aterrado.

\- Hey, al menos no llamó a alguien para que te realizara un exorcismo. – Dijo Louis fingiendo tranquilidad. Danny se rió frenéticamente. Lucía terrible; Louis creía recordar que Danny tenía más color en su rostro que en ese momento.

\- Lo hizo. – Contó Danny.

\- Oh.

\- Pero fue gracioso. – Continuó rápido, pero sus ojos parecían creer lo contrario.

\- Dios, eso debió haber apestado para ti. – Danny asintió. - ¿Por qué diablos creyó que estabas poseído de todos modos?

\- La verdad, no lo sé. – Admitió Danny con derrota. – ¿Tal vez creyó que algo en mi comportamiento no estaba bien? No tengo una jodida idea, pero mi mamá de repente estuvo convencida de que mi abuela tenía razón, lo cual provocó una pelea enorme con mi papá. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo conmigo.

Danny no le estaba contando todo, Louis podía sentirlo. Danny no estaba contando las ocasiones que golpeó a Jake sólo porque sí, o cuando golpeaba a su propio padre. O tal vez eso Jake se lo había inventado. Louis no podía saber.

\- Así que estoy viviendo con alguien que fue exorcizado. – Dijo Louis fingiendo alejarse de Danny.

\- Suerte para ti, tu vida ya no será aburrida. – Dijo Danny atrapando a Louis de la parte trasera de su cuello para atraerlo hacia él con diversión. - Además los demonios sólo me poseen en Halloween. – Continuó con seriedad. Louis se rió.

\- Suerte la mía, sí. Falta bastante para Octubre.

\- ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

\- No lo creo, no. Definitivamente has dicho más de lo que habría querido escuchar, así que, no.

Danny se rió y palmeó la pierna de Louis rápidamente.

\- Bien, entonces. Volveré en un par de horas.

Louis miró su reloj de mano.

\- Son las 10pm, ¿no crees que es algo tarde para salir?

\- No. – Respondió Danny subiendo rápido las escaleras. Cuando bajó tenía una chaqueta puesta y todavía no regresaba el color a su rostro. Louis estaba un poco preocupado, si era honesto.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie, apuntando hacia las escaleras. – Sólo tengo que ir por mi abrigo.

\- No. – Insistió Danny, distante. No parecía querer hacer contacto visual con Louis.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis con el ceño fruncido.

Danny cogió sus cosas del apoyabrazos del sofá en el que había estado sentado y se apresuró a salir. Parecía más como si estuviera huyendo, y tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

Louis regresó a su habitación y checó su teléfono por primera vez desde que había empezado a desempacar.

Tenía once llamadas perdidas de Zayn, y siete mensajes.

_“contesta el teléfono”_

_“contesta el teléfono”_

_“louis contesta el teléfono”_

_“de verdad estás tan enojado conmigo? lo siento, contesta el teléfono para poder hablar”_

_“no te importa para nada arreglar las cosas conmigo cierto?????”_

_“contesta el teléfono”_

_“de acuerdo... te dejaré en paz”_

Louis siseó y se mordió su labio inferior. No había planeado ignorarlo apropósito, aunque su plan había sido no contestar sus llamadas, de alguna manera lo hacía sentir mierda habérselas perdido realmente.

Odiaba sentirse culpable por ser un imbécil, porque ellos claramente no se preocuparon por estar de su lado con su ruptura con Harry. Harry era el verdadero imbécil de los dos y no entendía cómo después de casi diez años todavía no se daban cuenta.

Louis bajó de nuevo e intercambió mensajes con todos menos con los chicos. Sasha le pidió recomendaciones de películas y le hizo preguntas pero Louis se rehusó a contarle la verdad. Le dijo que todo estaba bien, que nada interesante o emocionante estaba sucediendo e incluso fingió que todavía estaba saliendo con Harry.

No quería que una adolescente de diecisiete años, modelo y recientemente rica por cuenta propia sintiera pena por él.

Louis trató de mantenerse despierto para esperar por Danny y quizá disculparse por preguntarle cosas tan personales, pero se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, el departamento estaba lleno de luz y Danny todavía no estaba por ningún lado.

 

 

En su nuevo departamento había una chica asiática bastante linda y agradable que tal vez pudo notar lo solo y patético que era él ahora, porque lo invitó a pasar el rato con ella en su hogar después de verlo regresar del museo.

Se llamaba Yumi, y tenía un gato gordo y peludo llamado Pato. Louis se rió con ganas cuando le dijo el nombre de su mascota y por la forma entusiasta y genuina que Yumi le devolvió su risa Louis decidió hacerla su mejor amiga. Aunque probablemente no funcionaría, porque Yumi parecía demasiado glamurosa para su círculo de amistades, aunque Sasha ya le había dado práctica, suponía.

Se quedó con ella jugando con Pato y mirando un maratón de _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ mientras bebían vino hasta tarde. Yumi no parecía afectada por el alcohol en absoluto, pero Louis para el final ya estaba diciendo cosas como _“me follaría a bruce”_ y _“me parece totalmente injusto no ser Kylie Jenner”_.

La razón por la que se fue a las 6pm era porque Danny regresaba a esa hora, y quería disculparse frente a frente y no por un estúpido mensaje de texto. Además, ahora tenía confirmación de que Danny estaba enojado y raro por la conversación que habían tenido anoche, porque normalmente Danny le enviaba mensajes todas las tardes sólo para molestarlo y ahora no había recibido ninguno de su parte.

Louis se estaba sintiendo extrañamente desesperado al respecto. Quería arreglarlo.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en su departamento se puso su ropa de dormir sin ninguna razón aparente y bajó para mirar tv en la sala, luego se distrajo pensando en Harry y en lo miserable que era sin él. Había perdido a sus amigos, había perdido su departamento y lo había perdido a él. Luego se sintió horrible por no haber pensado antes en Marine y entonces su rostro se desfiguró por un par de segundos en llanto, antes de distraerse de nuevo con un gato maullando fuera de su puerta.

Louis caminó hacia la puerta y se arrodilló, mirando con interés las patas del gato metiéndose bajo la ranura de la puerta, como si estuviera llamando por él. Luego escuchó a Yumi diciendo _“Pato, ven aquí”_.

Abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

\- Creo que le agrado. – Dijo Louis sorbiendo por su nariz. Yumi tenía a Pato en sus brazos y estaba mirando a Louis con algo de pena.

\- Le agradan todos, no te sientas tan especial. – Dijo Yumi, sonriendo.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis tocándose su pecho. – Mi corazón.

\- Luces como si te viniera bien continuar bebiendo. – Comentó Yumi con un rostro apenado. Louis odiaba provocar pena en los demás.

\- Sí, tal vez.

\- Dame un segundo. – Dijo Yumi dejando suspendido uno de sus dedos. Le dio a Pato para que él lo cargara y regresó rápido con la misma botella de vino de la que estaban bebiendo. - ¿Quizá podemos acabarnos esta?

\- Suena bien. – Dijo Louis. Le dio el paso, soltó a Pato y trató de ordenar algunas cosas para no avergonzarse demasiado, como las migas del sándwich de atún que había comido Danny, más las latas de cerveza.

Cuando estuvo todo listo se sentó con Yumi y charlaron un rato. Yumi aparentemente no era totalmente asiática, porque su mamá era francesa, como Marine. Yumi tampoco podía hablar otros idiomas que no fueran ese idioma y francés, justo como Marine.

Las únicas dos chicas francesas que había conocido no le habían traído nada bueno a su vida, empezando con Marine y pasando por Josephine, así que se preguntó internamente si sería una buena idea continuar socializando con Yumi. Su cerebro alcoholizado le decía que era una señal de que estaba pasándosela demasiado genial y no se lo merecía.

Yumi y Pato se retiraron poco después de las 8pm, cuando su mamá llegó de trabajar. Yumi lo presentó con su mamá y la mujer no lo miró exactamente con ojos agradables, lo cual Louis hasta un punto entendía. Yumi era una chica muy atractiva y lo normal sería que Louis estuviera tratando de ligársela.

Cuando entró de nuevo a su departamento se quedó en la cocina haciendo girar una moneda sobre la mesa, ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Zayn, Liam y Niall, y escuchando vagamente el sonido de la lluvia.

Danny llegó cerca de las 9pm.

Louis se puso de pie, alerta, cuando lo vio entrar. Danny tenía sangre en su boca y nariz, y uno de sus ojos parecía inflamado y amoratado.

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucedió? – Preguntó Louis, aterrado. Danny tenía sus manos convertidas en puños y en su mirada podía notar que estaba tratando de tomar una decisión.

Louis no se movió de su lugar. Se quedó donde estaba incluso cuando Danny caminó con rapidez hacia él. Louis tuvo un segundo para encogerse en sí mismo, anticipando el empujón violento que lo mandó al suelo, tropezando con la silla en la que había estado sentado.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero Danny lo mantuvo contra el suelo poniendo demasiada fuerza en su pecho con uno de sus puños.

\- Me estás lastimando. – Le dijo Louis en un susurro, asustado. Danny lucía ido, dañado y casi tan asustado como él. - ¿Qué te sucedió? – Preguntó después, cuando Danny quitó fuerza de su pecho.

Danny no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó hasta que la sangre en su nariz empezó a gotear y caer en el puente de la nariz de Louis. Louis cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes e insistentes que sentía que se le saldría a través del pecho.

\- Tú hiciste esto. – Dijo Danny pasando su pulgar por el puente de la nariz de Louis, tratando de limpiar su sangre.

Después lo besó en sus labios, y eso había sido probablemente lo último que Louis había esperado que sucediera.

Lo besó superficialmente, pero cuando Louis abrió sus labios para besarlo mejor, Danny lució sorprendido por un segundo, como si hubiera creído que Louis no lo besaría de vuelta. Danny sujetó la mandíbula de Louis con más fuerza de lo necesario y abrió su boca también, besándolo apropiadamente ahora.

Louis no pensó en lo extraño que era ser besado mientras estaba siendo físicamente forzado a estar contra el suelo, con los dedos de la mano de Danny fuertemente oprimidos en su mandíbula y mejillas. Louis sólo lo besó, y lo hizo con hambre, porque había deseado al hermano de Jake desde la ocasión que lo había visto en aquella fiesta.

Y era incorrecto, lo sabía. Jake probablemente dejaría de hablarle si se enteraba, pero ¿qué cosa había sido correcta en toda su maldita vida? No recordaba nada que hubiera prometido ser bueno y no lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda.

Louis quitó con cuidado la mano apuñada de Danny de su pecho y lo sujetó desde sus mejillas, irguiéndose poco a poco sin dejar de besarlo. Sus manos se habían manchado con la sangre de Danny, y su rostro también. No le importaba. Dios. No le importaba para nada.

Los ojos de Danny estaban cerrados, y había miedo en su tacto, como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo o como si no estuviera seguro si era una buena idea en primer lugar. Louis se sentía igual. Quería decirle que no estaba solo, pero temía romper la tranquilidad.

Ambos dejaron de besarse pero no se apartaron inmediatamente. Sólo se observaron, y Louis no pudo evitar notar lo aterrado que Danny lucía todavía. Quería hacerlo sentir mejor, quería decirle que no era el fin del mundo si besaba a otro hombre.

\- Hey, está todo b... – _Bien_ , iba a decir, pero Danny se apartó rápidamente y casi al mismo tiempo que se apartó regresó con su puño contra el rostro de Louis, justo en su nariz, fuerte.

Louis llevó sus manos a su nariz inmediatamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Qué demonios. – Soltó, confundido y lleno de dolor. Podía sentir ya la humedad que estaba corriendo de su nariz. – Maldita sea.

Danny no estaba diciendo nada, así que Louis abrió sus ojos. Danny estaba observándolo, aún asustado, pero parecía algo culpable también. Sus ojos estaban irritados y su rostro en general lucía más confundido que nada. Louis nunca había visto a alguien expresando tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? – Le preguntó Louis dejando libre su nariz, sintiendo la sangre correr hasta sus labios. Pasó el dorso de su mano por ella y luego hizo una mueca al ver sangre ahí también.

\- No me voy a disculpar. – Dijo Danny, defensivo, luciendo como un animal salvaje acorralado.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no te tendrías que disculpar? Me golpeaste por nada. – Gritó Louis poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia el lavamanos y abrió el grifo para lavar su nariz.

\- No lo hice por nada, tengo una razón. – Dijo Danny, siguiéndolo.

\- No, aléjate de mí. – Le pidió Louis apuntando hacia él con advertencia.

\- Creo que tengo una razón. No lo sé.

\- Genial. – Dijo Louis, sarcástico. – No me importa. Es en serio, aléjate de mí.

Danny frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse, pero Louis volvió a apuntarle con su dedo.

\- Aléjate de mí. – Repitió.

Danny cogió el brazo de Louis desde su muñeca y lo bajó con rapidez, acercándose para luego sostener su cabeza desde su cabello y besarlo de nuevo. Louis sólo le correspondió por menos de un segundo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Louis cuando Danny lo soltó.

\- Creo que me gustas. – Respondió Danny casi confundido.

\- Me golpeaste. – Dijo Louis entrecerrando los ojos. – No puedes besarme, golpearme y después decirme que te gusto.

\- Sí puedo, lo acabo de hacer. – Dijo Danny. Louis sabía que era posible que en otras circunstancias se estuviera riendo por sus respuestas, pero Danny estaba totalmente serio, y totalmente aterrado y cubierto de sangre aún enfrente de él.

\- ¿Qué demonios le sucedió a tu rostro? – Le preguntó Louis entonces. Danny se encogió de hombros.

\- Soy un desastre, soy un imbécil. – Respondió caminando hasta cortar tres rectángulos grandes de servilletas, las dobló hasta formar un solo rectángulo y las oprimió contra su rostro.

\- Ahora lo veo. – Dijo Louis pasando su dorso por su nariz para checar si continuaba sangrando. Ya no lo estaba. – Escucha, me agradas, y es posible que me gustes también, pero no puedes besarme y golpearme en un espacio de tres segundos.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Danny caminando ahora hacia la sala. Se aventó en uno de los sofás, apoyó sus codos contra sus rodillas y su rostro volvió a juntarse con las servilletas. – No puedo controlarlo.

Louis asintió. Jake tenía razón entonces, había tenido razón en absolutamente todo lo que le había contado.

\- Jake me dijo, sabes. – Dijo Louis caminando hacia Danny. Se sentó a su lado, un poco lejos, por si Danny decidía atacarlo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jake me dijo de tus problemas.

\- ¿Y aún así aceptaste mudarte conmigo? – Preguntó Danny descubriendo su rostro. Louis asintió.

\- No le creí, pensé que estaba exagerando o que simplemente me había mentido.

\- ¿Qué tanto te dijo?

\- Me dijo de los exorcismos, y acerca de que regresaste siendo diferente. Dijo que lo golpeabas todo el tiempo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Danny se rió amargamente.

\- Bueno, no estaba mintiendo. – Dijo Danny.

\- También me dijo que habías golpeado a un chico por haberte llamado marica.

\- Lo hice, sí. A cambio obtuve 300 horas de servicio comunitario, ¿recuerdas?

\- Nunca me dijiste que era por haber golpeado a alguien.

Danny hizo una esfera con las servilletas y empezó a oprimirla contra su nariz.

\- Hay demasiadas cosas que no le he contado a nadie.

\- Lo entiendo. – Dijo Louis. - Pero no puedes ir por la vida golpeando gente hasta dejarlos inconscientes sólo porque te llamaron de cierta manera o porque entraste en pánico por haber besado a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Danny inclinó su cabeza con derrota.

\- Lo sé. Estoy trabajando en ello. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

\- No. – Respondió Louis, rápido. – Pero debería.

\- Lo siento, ya sabes, por estar jodido.

Louis negó con su cabeza y respiró con profundidad. Sabía que lo más inteligente a hacer sería probablemente empezar a considerar que vivir juntos no funcionaría nunca, pero no quería hacerle eso a Danny.

\- ¿Ibas en serio cuando dijiste que te gustaba? – Preguntó Louis. Danny lo volteó a ver, sonriendo.

\- No, Louis, te besé porque quería que tuvieras mi sangre en tus labios.

Louis se rió.

\- Dios, esto es tan raro. ¿Qué diría Jake sobre esto? – Preguntó. Danny soltó un quejido.

\- Usualmente dejo a ese imbécil fuera de mis asuntos, así que apreciaría que hicieras eso también, por mí. – Dijo Danny.

\- De acuerdo. Sólo... ¿es esto algo que recién te ha ocurrido? ¿Gustar de otro hombre? – Preguntó Louis. Danny negó con su cabeza. – Oh.

\- No actúes tan sorprendido.

\- Lo estoy. – Confesó Louis. – No creí que... Wow.

\- Nadie lo sabe. – Continuó Danny con voz firme. – Y me gustaría también que todo permaneciera así, hasta que esté listo, ¿de acuerdo?  

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Louis. – No le diría a nadie, y no es como si tuviera a alguien para decirle de todos modos.

\- Lo siento por eso también. – Dijo Danny. – Que todos tus amigos hayan resultado ser imbéciles.

\- Nah, está bien. No es tu culpa. Tengo a Liam todavía, creo.

Danny asintió.

\- Me iré a dormir ahora, ha sido un día largo.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis, nervioso, tocándose sus rodillas y piernas constantemente. Danny volvió a asentir y quiso sonreír, luego se inclinó hacia Louis y besó sus labios otra vez. - Duerme bien.

Louis no salió del sofá; observó a Danny subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Su estomago se sentía extraño, como cuando recibía buenas sorpresas, y su sonrisa estaba fuera de control, aunque su nariz ardía cada vez que respiraba, Louis estaba feliz.

 

 

Danny no fue a trabajar al día siguiente. Ambos se acurrucaron en la misma cama por la mañana y miraron tv besándose sus rostros golpeados.

Fue extrañamente el mejor día que había tenido desde que Harry lo había dejado.

 

 

Louis continuó ignorando los mensajes y llamadas de los chicos, lo cual sabía que era un movimiento imbécil, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlos y contestar las preguntas que obviamente harían. Más que nada estaba evitando a Jake, pero Jake había empezado a enviarle mensajes, preocupado, preguntándole que si se encontraba bien, o que si estaba en peligro. Louis no quería dejar sin contestar esos mensajes, pero si contestaba, entonces Jake procedería a preguntar más cosas aprovechando que ya tenía su atención, y cualquier cosa que le dijera se lo diría a los demás, lo cual probablemente heriría a Zayn, Niall y Liam porque había preferido contestarle a él que a ellos.

Louis odiaba mentir, y ocultar verdades lo cual era básicamente lo mismo.

Un par de días después que Danny decidió confesarle que le gustaba, golpearlo y besarlo, salió a buscar empleo. En realidad buscarse un empleo no había sido parte de su plan, pero Yumi había sugerido que la acompañara a hacer sus compras y en el proceso visitaron varios lugares donde estaban solicitando empleados.

Yumi no parecía entender por qué Louis dejaba su información en lugares para gente “pobre”, pero al final Louis decidió no juzgar.

Ambos se detuvieron para comer en un restaurante elegante y vacío. Las pocas personas que estaban ahí lucían adineradas y parecieron juzgarlos en el momento que entraron.

\- Creo que no estoy vestido para estar aquí. – Comentó Louis cuando una mujer en especial continuaba observando hacia su mesa por sobre su hombro con un rostro lleno de desdén.

\- La verdad no, pero pueden joderse si no les gusta. – Dijo Yumi haciendo que Louis abriera su boca con sorpresa.

\- Puedes maldecir.

\- Por supuesto que puedo maldecir, aunque no lo hago a menudo. Si Pato pudiera hablar te contaría cosas terribles de mí.

Ambos comieron entre música clásica y Yumi contándole las aventuras de Pato, y acerca de cómo su madre no tenía idea que estaba saliendo con un fotógrafo. El fotógrafo se llamaba Guillaume, y sólo lo veía cuatro meses al año, no exactamente consecutivos. Guillaume era francés como ella y era mucho mayor también.

\- Si mi mamá supiera me deshonraría. – Dijo entre risas nerviosas.

\- Wow. Estás teniendo la aventura por excelencia con Guillaume.

\- Es tan lindo. Me fotografía todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres ver mis fotos? Tengo todo un álbum en casa.

Louis le dijo que sí.

Cuando regresaron al departamento lo primero que hizo Louis al entrar al de Yumi fue coger a Pato en sus brazos y hacer sonidos de besos en su dirección.

Yumi se perdió por un rato y cuando regresó traía un álbum pequeño en sus manos. Se sentó en un sofá e invitó a Louis a ocupar el lugar a su lado. Por supuesto, ya traía dos copas de vino. Louis ya se sentía algo mareado con lo que había bebido en el restaurante, pero le lastimaría su propio ego rechazar el alcohol si Yumi aún podía continuar bebiendo.

\- Mira esta, fue hace dos meses, la última vez que nos vimos. – En la foto estaban Guillaume y Yumi, era una foto instantánea y decía “Nueva York”.

\- ¿Fueron a Nueva York? – Yumi asintió, emocionada. - ¿Y tu mamá no sospechó nada?

\- Le dije que iría con mis amigas. Ellas me cubrieron la espalda, son geniales.

\- Wow.

\- Lo sé, tengo suerte. – Louis asintió, sintiéndose algo melancólico. Los chicos definitivamente harían algo así por él, o tal vez no. La posibilidad de que ahora ya no contaba con ellos para nada lo hizo sentir ganas de llorar.

La segunda foto era a blanco y negro y mostraba a Yumi acostada en una cama, mirando hacia la cámara, relajada.

\- A esas fotos las llamo “a través de los ojos de mi novio”. Fue el mismo día.

La tercera foto era a blanco y negro también, y en ella mostraba a Yumi en una cama, desnuda, pero cubierta por una manta blanca.

\- Como esta. – Dijo Yumi apuntando a la tercera foto. – Y esta. – Le dio vuelta a la página y apuntó a la cuarta; era ella acostada en el suelo sobre su estomago mirando tv. – Esta es de mis favoritas, por cierto. – Dijo mostrándole una donde estaba tomando un baño en la tina. – Y esta también. – Agregó, apuntando a una de ella bajo la ducha cubriéndose sus pechos desnudos.

\- Oh, wow. Me siento inadecuado ahora mismo. – Dijo Louis haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Yumi.

\- Tengo pornografía infantil, si lo piensas. No tengo la mayoría de edad todavía.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Dijo Louis, aterrado, cerrando el álbum inmediatamente. Yumi se rió más fuerte.

\- Estoy bromeando, ya tengo dieciocho. – Dijo volviendo a abrir el álbum. Lo hizo por la mitad y volvió a cerrarlo. Lo abrió y cerró una y otra vez mientras se reía.

Louis se congeló por un segundo cuando creyó reconocer a alguien en una foto en especial.

\- ¿Quién es... quién es ella? – Preguntó poniendo su mano en la foto para que Yumi no volviera a cerrar el álbum.

Yumi frunció el ceño.

\- Oh. Ella. Um. Una vieja amiga, supongo.

\- No pareces feliz. – Comentó Louis, nervioso. Sentía el corazón en su garganta. - ¿Ya no son buenas amigas?

\- No. Dejamos de ser amigas a comienzos del año pasado.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Louis respirando con fuerza.

\- Guillaume y yo éramos muy amigos de ella, pero nos dio la espalda, así que nosotros se la dimos a ella. Eliminamos su contacto de nuestras vidas, ya sabes, número, Facebook, Instagram. Todo.

\- Oh.

\- Y ahora está muerta, así que no hay mucho que decir.

Louis respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Marine estaba en el álbum de fotografías de Yumi.

\- Debió haber hecho algo terrible. – Continuó Louis con voz inestable. – Para que continúes molesta aún después que falleció.

Yumi sonrió, triste.

\- Mi novio y yo hicimos mucho por ella y nunca nos lo agradeció. Quería manipularnos y quería ponernos en contra del uno y el otro. No estaba bien de la cabeza, estaba enferma.

\- Mm.

\- Y entonces se largó a otro grupo de amigas que ciertamente no le ayudaron de forma adecuada y para final del año se suicidó. No dijo nada, no dejó una carta, simplemente se fue.

Louis estaba temblando.

\- En esta foto Guillaume la editó transparente cuando supimos que se había suicidado. Se mira cool, ¿cierto?

Se veía cool, sí, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Louis se puso de pie y se tomó de un largo trago todo lo que había en su copa.

\- Me tengo que ir.  

\- Oh. - Soltó Yumi poniéndose de pie también. Louis la miró por un rato sin saber qué hacer. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Sólo... recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. – Se inclinó para acariciar a Pato una vez más y casi corrió hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuvo afuera se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se quedó así por un par de segundos.

¿Era una coincidencia? ¿O era una señal de lo mierda y egoísta que estaba siendo? Marine lo estaba siguiendo por doquier.

Entró a su departamento y esperó por Danny arropado en el sofá mirando el noticiero, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Cuando Danny llegó tenía cara de no haber tenido un buen día tampoco.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis cuando lo vio intentando pasar de largo. Danny se detuvo y caminó hacia él, se inclinó y besó sus labios, como si fuera algo que ya hacían desde hace años.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – Preguntó dejándose caer a su lado.

\- Horrible. – Respondió, sincero. Danny soltó un bufido.

\- Igual.

\- ¿Quieres contarme?

\- Nah. ¿Tú quieres contarme?

Louis no respondió de inmediato. Lo miró por un largo rato, sin que ninguno de ellos rompiera el contacto visual hasta que Danny cruzó sus ojos, haciéndolo reír.

\- De hecho, sí. – Se sentiría mejor si lo hacía, lo sabía. – Yumi, nuestra vecina.

\- ¿La chica asiática? – Preguntó, interesado. Louis asintió. - ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Te está molestando?

\- ¿Qué? No, no. Ha sido mi fuente de entretenimiento desde que llegamos aquí. Es agradable, deberías hablar con ella un día.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Eso es todo?

\- No, ten paciencia. – Dijo Louis apoyando su cuerpo contra el costado de Danny. – Tenemos un conocido en común.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? – Antes de que Louis pudiera hablar, Danny lo cortó. – Déjame adivinar. ¿Es Harry? Tu rostro dice que no es una buena noticia.

\- No, no es Harry. Es... Dios. – Louis se alejó del cuerpo de Danny y suspiró. Necesitaba contarle de Marine; es decir, tendría que hacerlo algún día. No veía por qué no podía hacerlo en ese momento. – La chica que aquél hombre cree que asesiné, ¿lo recuerdas? – Danny asintió. – Bueno, Yumi la conocía.

\- Oh.

\- Su nombre era Marine y... – Hizo una pausa. Todavía no podía creer lo jodidamente difícil que era hablar para él sobre ella. – Era mi novia.

\- ¿Novia? – Preguntó. Lucía confundido.

\- Sí. Mi novia. Salimos por un par de meses. Vivíamos juntos, incluso.

\- Wow. Creí que... ¿creí que eras gay?

\- Bueno, hasta ella creí eso yo también. Aún estoy resolviendo mi identidad, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustó, y se sintió correcto salir con ella.

\- ¿La amabas? – Preguntó Danny, serio. Louis se empezó a morder una uña. No tenía idea, en realidad.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, derrotado. – Creo que sí. Más que nada creo que me sentía increíblemente protector de ella, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño, y sentía cariño por ella, por supuesto, pero no creo que... _ugh_ , es complicado. No lo sé.

\- Mm. – Danny lo estudió por un momento. - ¿La amaste como a Harry? – Preguntó entonces. Louis volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- No lo sé. Con Harry es diferente, sabes. Harry siempre fue alguien que sabía que no podía tener, así que eso creó una clase de irrealidad y fanatismo, era como cuando te enamoras de alguien famoso, que sabes que no sucederá, pero eso no te detiene a soñarlo y desearlo.

\- Pero lo tuviste, ¿cierto? Saliste con Harry. – Louis asintió. - ¿No sentías igual por él que como sentías por ella?

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga que estaba enamorado de ella? – Preguntó soltando una risa nerviosa. Danny se encogió de hombros.

\- No me digas, da igual. ¿Cómo murió de todos modos? ¿Por qué su papá cree que tú la mataste?

Louis tomó un respiro profundo y le contó. Le dijo todo, sorprendiéndole lo fácil que le fue confiarle los detalles a Danny. Le dijo sobre Harry manipulándolos a ambos, a él y Marine, le mencionó que empezó a acostarse con Harry poco después de empezar a salir con ella. No adulzó las partes donde fue un imbécil tampoco, no se hizo pasar como el bueno de la historia. Fue real.

\- Así que, ¿crees que tuve la culpa? – Preguntó al final. Sus manos le estaban temblando bastante, así que las metió entre sus piernas.

Danny lucía sorprendido y preocupado.

\- Sabes qué, antes de contestar, ¿puedo contarte algo?

\- Sí. – Respondió Louis, rápido, entendiendo a dónde estaban yendo. Se juzgarían ambos, ¿no era cierto? Se dirían todas las cosas jodidas que hicieron y juzgarían si eran una mierda de personas al final.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Danny. Louis lo pudo ver preparándose mentalmente para hablar. – Hay razones por las que mi abuela creía que estaba poseído por un demonio.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis. Danny soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- No, te das una idea, pero créeme, es más. Cuando regresamos mi mamá y yo a casa, estaba cambiado. Era violento y gritaba y lloraba todo el tiempo. No recuerdo mucho de esa parte de mi vida, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que odiaba a todos y quería lastimarlos, así que lo hacía. Golpeaba a Jake más que nada, pero luego empecé a golpear a mi papá también. No sé por qué diablos no me detenían.

\- Jake dijo que no podía golpearte de vuelta porque su papá no se lo permitía.

Danny asintió, distante. Parecía que tenía más cosas por decir, pero también parecía que no se lo diría en ese momento.

\- Y desde entonces he golpeado a otras personas sólo porque me molestaron o me llamaron de alguna manera que no me agradó. No lo hago con malicia, ni siquiera pienso cuando lo hago. Después me arrepiento pero supongo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Un ‘lo siento’ no borrará los daños, ¿cierto?

\- No lo creo, no.

\- Así que, he golpeado a mi propio padre, y a otras personas hasta dejarlas inconscientes. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? – Preguntó. Louis no respondió. – Tú probablemente provocaste que tu novia se suicidara, no es el fin del mundo. Ambos somos unas mierdas, no es gran cosa.

Louis empezó a reírse.

\- Es fácil decirlo, ¿eh? Pasé casi un mes sin poder dormir. De hecho aún hay días que no puedo dormir.

\- Aguántate. – Dijo Danny como si fueran jodidos panqueques. Louis frunció el ceño, fastidiado. – Con llorar y lastimarte a ti mismo mentalmente no solucionarás nada. Tu novia continuará muerta.

\- Dios, eres horrible. – Dijo Louis poniéndose de pie.

Danny lo hizo también, siguiéndolo hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Estás molesto? – Preguntó tomándolo de los hombros, haciéndolo girar hasta encararlo. – Quise ser lo más honesto que pude, porque quiero que tú seas honesto conmigo también.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿No estás molesto, entonces?

\- No.

\- ¿Puedes besarme? – Preguntó.

Louis rodó sus ojos y lo besó, aunque sí estaba algo molesto.

\- ¿Cuándo tendremos sexo? – Preguntó Danny después.

Louis se rió. Quitó las manos de Danny de sus hombros y se sentó en su cama. Se quitó sus vans y se arrastró por la cama hasta que dejó su espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. Luego invitó a Danny a sentarse a su lado. Danny no fue tan cuidadoso y ciertamente no se quitó su calzado para subir a su cama, pero llegó rápido a su lado, interesado, y eso era lo que contaba, suponía.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de sexo entonces? – Preguntó Louis buscando lo esencial en su buró. Danny asintió.

\- Sí. Mil veces sí. Siempre es divertido hablar sobre cómo se hacen los bebés. – Respondió Danny fingiendo exagerado entusiasmo. Louis se rió. La risa le salió algo temblorosa por todo lo que había experimentado su cuerpo recién, pero ya se estaba recuperando.

\- Aquí no estaremos haciendo bebés, Danny, cariño. Aquí estaremos follando por el amor a follar. Como animales, casi.

\- Mm, me gusta cómo le describes.

\- Debería gustarte. Ahora, dos cosas importantes, o tres, mas bien. – Le mostró el lubricante. – Esto es importante. Esto es lo más importante que aprenderás en toda tu vida.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Danny, asintiendo.

\- Siempre tienes que usar lubricante cuando vayas por detrás. Follar con un hombre no es lo mismo que follar con una mujer, ¿de acuerdo? Las mujeres se lubrican solas cuando están excitadas, nosotros no. Si lo hicieras con un hombre sin lubricante le harías daño.

\- Anotado.

\- Además, antes tienes que usar tus dedos. – Danny asintió. - ¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿Has tenido sexo con un hombre?

\- Nunca. Es por eso que estoy prestando tanta atención.

\- Bien. Tienes que usar tus dedos, uno por uno. Puedes meter los que sea que te pida tu pareja con el tiempo. Si el chico puede soportar cuatro dedos, dale cuatro dedos. Si quiere todo el maldito puño dentro, entonces... – Louis imitó el movimiento que haría su mano convertida en un puño entrando por algo ajustado.

\- ¿Se supone que eso da placer? – Preguntó Danny, aterrado.

\- Para algunas personas, sí.

\- Dios.

\- Afortunadamente para ti, no es lo mío. – Se apresuró a decir Louis, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de alivio. – Cuando la persona que esté recibiendo sienta que ya está listo, es entonces que debes usar lo tuyo, y debes de entrar lento.

\- Lento. Anotado. – Dijo Danny, asintiendo.

\- Por supuesto, antes tienes que ponerte un condón, pero asumo que ya sabes cómo va eso. – Danny asintió tres veces, rápido. – Nunca lo hagas sin condón, aunque no haya uno a la mano, la salud está primero.

\- Esto es tan informativo, deberías estar en un comercial. – Dijo Danny, sonriendo.

\- Es mejor sonar como un jodido infomercial que me lo hagan mal. – Admitió Louis con amargura. – No te he contado, ¿cierto? Mi primera vez con Harry fue un desastre.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No usó lubricante y no me preparó. – Dijo soltando un bufido. Aún no podía creer que eso había sucedido en su vida, y que había vuelto a aceptarlo después de eso. - Harry es... grande, así que, me dolió, obviamente. Más de lo que debería doler. 

\- Qué imbécil. – Dijo Danny.

\- Como sea. Ahora, los enemas.

\- ¿Enemas?

\- Para limpiar el... ya sabes.

\- Oh.

\- No son necesarios siempre, pero si planeamos algo agradable y lindo, quien sea que se preste a recibir puede, ya sabes, usarlos. No es para nada atractivo, lo sé. – Se apresuró a agregar entre risas cuando miró la cara de duda y asco de Danny. 

\- Me imagino que serás tú, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Danny besando su cuello superficialmente. Louis sonrió. – Quiero hacértelo a ti.

\- De acuerdo. Pero no hoy, y probablemente mañana tampoco.

\- Suena justo. ¿Qué tal una mamada entonces? – Insistió con voz encantadora.  

Louis rodó sus ojos.

Suponía que podía hacer eso, así que esa noche Louis le dio una mamada y durmieron juntos.

No había sido exactamente lo más romántico que pudieron hacer, pero suponía que lo suyo con Danny no era romántico en absoluto.

 

 

Yumi continuaba ignorando las marcas que había cerca de sus ojos y nariz a causa del golpe de Danny. Louis creía que era algo lindo, de hecho, y algo considerado de ella que actuara como si todo en el rostro de Louis luciera normal. Tampoco sospechaba nada cuando Louis le pedía que le contara mas sobre Marine, o al menos no lo demostraba.

De Yumi había aprendido que Marine no había sido exactamente una buena persona con ella y con su novio. Le hizo ver que en el tiempo que realmente conoció a Marine conoció a una Marine más relajada y agradable, más abierta a recibir ayuda. Yumi también conocía a Sasha, eso Louis lo supo cuando Yumi comparó el comportamiento de Marine con la peor persona que conocía.

 _“En un punto Marine empezó a actuar incluso peor que Sasha”_ , había dicho. _“Y Sasha es la peor persona en la que puedo pensar ahora mismo”_. Louis tenía curiosidad. Demasiada, en realidad, pero no podía insistir tanto para no provocar que Yumi comenzara a hacerse preguntas y luego pensara en pedirle a alguien que revisara el Facebook de Marine y mirara sus fotos ahí. Después de todo Sasha le había dicho que todas las amigas de Marine creían que Louis y ella habían provocado su muerte. No creía poder soportar que alguien más se lo señalara, o que al menos Yumi lo estuviera pensando mientras charlaban.

La primera cosa que hizo al entrar a su departamento fue abrir sesión con el correo de Marine en Facebook, guardar todas sus fotos y eliminar su Facebook después. También eliminó el suyo sin leer los mensajes que los chicos le habían enviado tratando de comunicarse con él por ese sitio, porque si no eliminaba el suyo le estarían enviando mensajes acusándolo de haber eliminado el Facebook de Marine. Sus amigas aún le enviaban mensajes ahí, cada semana, pero Louis no podía correr el riesgo de que Yumi supiera.

Quería sentirse a salvo en su nuevo departamento, en su nueva vida.

A Sasha le tomó medio día darse cuenta.

_“el face de marine desapareció????????????????? sabes algo de eso???”_

Louis no contestó el mensaje.

_“además niall me empezó a preguntar por ti desde hace días? creí que era su táctica para hablar conmigo pero creo que tu amigo está realmente preocupado por ti. está todo bien??”_

Louis no contestó ese mensaje tampoco.

Cuando Danny llegó comieron juntos y hablaron sobre las cosas terribles que tuvo que hacer en su día de servicio comunitario, y Louis entendía que Danny quería hablar acerca de cómo era totalmente injusto que lo hicieran limpiar retretes por haber dejado inconsciente a un menor de edad, pero Louis todavía estaba pensando en lo que podrían estar escribiendo las amigas de Marine en sus Facebooks.

Era obvio que sabían que Louis lo había hecho, incluso Sasha había hecho la conexión, sólo no esperaba que eso les hiciera sentir que era una confirmación por parte de Louis en el tema de la muerte de Marine.

Por la noche entraron ambos a la habitación de Louis y se prepararon para dormir juntos. Llevaban días haciéndolo, pero extrañamente se sentía como si tuvieran años haciéndolo. Se sentía correcto, y cómodo.

Danny apagó las luces y se acomodó de costado mirando hacia Louis, atento.

\- Estuviste distraído hoy. – Comentó. Louis apretó sus labios.

\- Eliminé el Facebook de Marine. – Respondió como si no fuera gran cosa. Danny lo tomaría así después de todo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Yumi podría buscarlo y mirar mis fotos ahí.

Danny entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, ¿creí que eran amigas?

\- No, se pelearon y no volvieron a hablarse. Yumi eliminó todo contacto con ella y ahora yo no puedo dejar de hacerle preguntas sobre Marine. Eliminando su Facebook me estoy asegurando de que no cheque el Facebook de Marine y me mire en todas sus fotos.

\- Entonces es tu culpa. – Señaló Danny, fácil.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Bueno, eso es algo jodido. ¿Quieres escuchar algo jodido de mi vida para que no te sientas tan mal con la tuya? – Preguntó. Louis sonrió.

\- Si no te importa.

\- Oh, me importa. – Dijo Danny, susurrando. – Pero prefiero que dejes de sentirte mierda por cosas que hiciste y no puedes cambiar y te distraigas con algo más. Ya sabes, para que no sientas que tu vida es la peor vida existente.

\- Hice que mi novia se suicidara. Y ¿ya mencioné que lo hizo en mi cama, en mi departamento?

\- Sí, lo has hecho. Tuve pesadillas esa noche, por cierto. Muchas gracias.

Louis sonrió con tristeza.

No tenía idea qué le diría Danny para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero apreciaba su esfuerzo de todos modos, aunque sólo terminara contándole sobre las cosas asquerosas que tuvo que hacer en su servicio, o las noches de insomnio que probablemente tuvo que pasar después de haber golpeado a alguien sólo por decir una palabra equivocada.

Harry nunca había ofrecido algo así de él para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Mm.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó Danny, sonriendo.

Louis asintió, curioso de repente cuando notó que el rostro de Danny se veía diferente. Parecía nervioso y asustado. Se veía justamente de la forma que lucía cuando lo besó y golpeó, sólo que en esta ocasión estaba sonriendo con miedo.

\- No tienes que decirme nada. – Se apresuró a decir, inseguro ahora de lo que Danny podría decirle.

\- No, quiero decirte. – Dijo Danny tragando con fuerza. – No le he dicho a nadie y creo que puedo decírtelo a ti.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Louis. Danny asintió. – De acuerdo.

Danny no dijo nada por un par de segundos. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna.

\- Cuando me fui con mi mamá me sucedieron bastantes cosas. – Empezó. Llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Louis e hizo a un lado su fleco, sosteniéndolo detrás de su oreja. – Cosas que no deberían pasarle a ningún niño, pero que de todos modos me sucedieron a mí, y no sé por qué. No entiendo qué hice para que... ya sabes, para que me sucediera todo eso a mí de todos los millones y billones de personas que existen en el mundo.

Louis sostuvo la respiración, esperando.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Preguntó, porque Danny parecía necesitar ayuda para continuar.

\- El novio de mi mamá empezó a golpearme. – Contó luciendo de repente bastante cansado. – Por cualquier cosa, no podía cometer ningún error. Una ocasión me golpeó por haber subido mis pies a la cama. Y no era cualquier golpe, lo hacía fuerte, como si quisiera hacerme daño de verdad.

\- Oh, Danny. – Dijo Louis, preocupado.

\- Empezó a hacerlo casi desde el momento que empezamos a vivir con él. Nunca lo hizo enfrente de mi mamá pero ella veía las, ya sabes, las marcas. Tenía que mentirle diciendo que eran por caerme. Cuando golpeaba mi rostro era otra historia, por las noches los escuchaba pelear, y eso sólo hacía que fuera peor para mí al día siguiente, así que, de nada ayudaba que mi mamá tratara de estar de mi lado.

\- ¿Por eso golpeas a las personas? – Le preguntó Louis en un susurro. Danny sonrió otra vez, más triste que antes. Sus ojos estaban brillando y Louis no quería pensar que eran lágrimas. No creía poder soportar verlo llorando.

\- Ojalá sólo fuera eso. – Respondió llevando su mano a su rostro, restregando uno de sus parpados cerrados con su puño. – Tenía diez años y me gustaba hacer amigos. Después de la escuela me traje a un amigo a casa. Hice emparedados para los dos y fuimos a mi habitación para mirar tv. Cuando el novio de mi mamá me miró con él empezó a llamarme nombres. Me decía cosas como _“por qué nunca estás cerca de niñas? Por qué sólo tienes niños por amigos? Eres gay?”_ Le gustaba golpearme la cabeza, como un juego, pero me dolía.

Louis asintió.

\- Estuvo un año, más o menos, llamándome “gay” o “marica”, la palabra marica era su favorita, de hecho, yo apenas y sabía qué significaba en ese entonces. Cuando estaba por cumplir los doce fue cuando empezó a... – Danny tragó con fuerza. Su voz estaba empezando a temblar. – A tocarme, y otras cosas, ya sabes, lo usual.

\- ¿Lo usual, Danny? – Preguntó Louis, aterrado. – Eso no es algo usual.

\- Lo sé, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Empezó a hacer todas esas cosas que hacen los predadores sexuales, conmigo. Antes de empezar a hacerlo estuvo hablándome sobre cómo tocar en ciertas partes del cuerpo de otras personas no era tan malo, hasta que me lo creí, supongo. No recuerdo haberme asustado cuando me tocaba, prefería eso que los golpes. Luego empezó a abusar de mi, ya sabes, sexualmente, desde antes que cumpliera los doce hasta el último día que abandonamos su casa, cuando ya tenía trece. Cuando hacía ruido era desagradable con mi mamá y no había nada peor que saber que todo eso sucedía por mi culpa.

\- Oh, Danny. – Soltó Louis, totalmente disgustado y aterrado y preocupado. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que estaba a salvo ahora, pero no quería interrumpir lo que estaba contando.

\- El último día lo hizo contar. – Dijo, riendo. – Porque sabía que no lo volvería a hacer jamás. Me hizo daño con ganas, no recuerdo haberme sentido peor que como ese día y la semana que le siguió. Cuando me sentí mejor fue cuando empecé a golpear a Jake. No lo quería cerca de mí, no quería que me hablara, sobre todo cuando me decía cosas como _“tienes suerte de haberte ido con mamá, aquí es aburrido”._ No tenía idea de lo que decía, el imbécil.

Louis más que nada estaba sorprendido y horrorizado por lo que Danny le estaba contando. Nadie más sabía sobre eso. Ni siquiera Jake. Nadie. Sólo él. Danny había tenido que vivir con eso toda su vida, y por alguna razón Louis era tan importante y confiable que le estaba contando todo.

\- Lloraba y gritaba por las noches. Tenía pesadillas y me aterraba la posibilidad de que me encontrara y continuara haciéndome daño cada noche cuando me quedaba solo en mi habitación. A los trece era un chico delgado con las mejillas huecas y la piel maltratada. Me veía como un chico de la calle, propiamente, de esos que no tienen dinero o formas para comer. Golpeaba a todos los que me hacían mala cara, sumándole los gritos por las noches y el llanto y los golpes hacia mi propio padre, fue cuando mi abuela dedujo que estaba poseído por un demonio. Lo que me faltaba.

\- ¿Cómo fue que no se dieron cuenta que algo andaba seriamente mal contigo? – Preguntó Louis, perplejo. - ¿Tu mamá de verdad no dedujo que su novio provocó ese comportamiento en ti con su abuso?

\- No lo sé. – Confesó Danny con voz cansada. – Sólo sé que cuando mi abuela dijo que había un demonio dentro de mí me sentí mejor, porque eso significaba que ese hombre no había dejado daños en mí, lo malo que había conmigo era por demonios. Era más fácil aceptar eso. Pero entonces... entonces empecé a crecer y darme cuenta que sentía vacía la idea de salir con chicas, pero pensar en salir con un chico me hacía enojar, porque algo dentro de mí siempre sintió que _él_ me había convertido en esto.

\- Oh, Danny. – Repitió Louis. Era por eso que estaba en el closet y nadie sabía sobre su sexualidad. Danny probablemente odiaba su identidad, y quizá esa había sido la razón por la que lo había golpeado después de besarlo.

\- Y ahora no sé quién soy exactamente. – Admitió, derrotado. – No tengo idea si soy así por lo que él me hizo, o si ya estaba destinado a ser así desde el comienzo. Eso me enoja porque no me hace sentir que estoy en control de mi vida.

\- Tienes derecho a estar enojado. – Le dijo Louis. – Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojado al respecto.

\- Lo sé, pero mi enojo normalmente viene acompañado de golpes, y eso me causa problemas. No puedo controlarlo. Soy un desastre. Los dos lo somos.

Louis sonrió, triste. Los dos lo eran, de verdad.

\- ¿Nadie sabe sobre esto, Danny? – Preguntó Louis apoyando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Danny.

\- No, nadie. Sólo tú. Y él, supongo.

Louis asintió y atrajo el cuerpo de Danny hacia el suyo. Cuando lo tuvo cerca lo abrazó con fuerza, protector.

\- Lamento que eso te haya ocurrido a ti. – Susurró Louis cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, asustado. Danny necesitaba ayuda porque claramente aún tenía daños. Danny lastimaba personas porque alguien lo lastimó primero a él, tanto que ahora sólo sabía reaccionar con violencia.

Danny necesitaba ayuda, justo como Marine la necesitó también. Louis no creía poder ayudar a Danny, no creía poder ayudar a nadie en realidad. Siempre empeoraba todo, pero haría un esfuerzo.

 

 

Louis despertó con Danny apresado en su cuerpo aún, tenía sus piernas a través de sus muslos, su pecho contra su espalda y sus brazos entrelazados a la altura de su cuello. Danny no parecía molesto con el torniquete que había formado en su cuello, en cambio checaba su teléfono y no hacía ningún esfuerzo en moverse.

\- Vas a llegar tarde. – Murmuró Louis estirando uno de sus brazos con pereza, liberándolo.

\- Tengo tiempo todavía. – Respondió sin quitar su mirada del teléfono. – Además estaba demasiado cómodo para moverme.

\- Te estaba ahorcando. – Dijo Louis, riendo.

\- No, no es cierto. Escucha, me invitaron a salir hoy. Jake estará ahí.

\- Oh.

\- He estado pensando y quizá podrías contactarte con Jake y hacer que te invite también. ¿Qué dices? Así salimos juntos sin que nadie sospeche algo.

Louis se restregó los ojos con sus puños, bostezando.

\- No le he hablado casi en una semana. ¿Con qué me excuso?

\- Dile que lo echas de menos, no sé. Dile que quieres salir con él.

\- Si le digo eso Jake querrá cancelar esta salida y armará otra que sólo nos involucre a mi o a él, y si tengo menos suerte probablemente invitará al resto de los chicos también.

\- No, no lo hará. – Aseguró Danny saliendo de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque la fiesta es de la hermana de Rick. Sandy es una chica corriente y drogadicta, Jake jamás rechaza las fiestas de Sandy.

\- Oh. Bueno, en ese caso supongo que tu plan es brillante. – Dijo Louis checando a Danny mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. – Lindo trasero, por cierto.

Danny se rió.

\- Llegaré temprano ahí, probablemente a las 8pm. Jake tal vez quiera llegar aún antes por la promesa de drogas gratis. Nos veremos allí, supongo.

\- Te veré ahí, Danny Bloom. ¿Será lo usual? – Preguntó, porque ya habían estado juntos en la fiesta de despedida de Louis y no sería tan raro que hablaran un poco.

Danny asintió.

\- Buscaremos momentos para hablarnos, si tenemos suerte incluso podemos regresar juntos, dependiendo cuán jodido esté Jake.

\- Suena bien.

Danny asintió una vez y se apresuró a ducharse. Louis bajó para prepararse algo para desayunar. Cuando Danny bajó también Louis esperó a que se sentara junto con él pero Danny pasó de largo, sólo deteniéndose un segundo para dejar un beso en su cabeza y casi correr hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Louis cogió su teléfono y buscó el contacto de Jake.

 _“hey, te echo de menos, podemos salir hoy?”_ preguntó, directo. En realidad no lo echaba tanto de menos, pero tampoco le molestaba tanto la idea de verlo. A Liam, por otra parte, sí lo echaba desesperadamente de menos, pero aún no se sentía preparado para las preguntas que le haría. Sabía que le preguntaría por qué parecía como si estuviera huyendo y todavía no preparaba una respuesta.

 _“louis!!!!!!! tanto tiempo! por supuesto que podemos salir hoy, dime a qué hora estás disponible!”_ , escribió Jake de vuelta.

_“cualquier hora funciona para mi, a dónde podemos ir?”_

Jake tardó un poco para responder.

 _“tengo una fiesta hoy, estás interesado en ir conmigo?”_ preguntó, luego envió otro mensaje. _“juro que sólo seremos tu y yo, no me convertiré en niall y llamaré a alguno de los chicos para que aparezca. puedes confiar en mi”_

_“sí, suena bien, a qué hora debo estar listo?”_

_“no es una fiesta normal donde es cool llegar tarde, así que diría que mas tardar a las 7pm? pasaré por ti?”_

_“no te preocupes por eso. envía un mensaje cuando estés listo, yo pasaré por ti”_

Jake no hizo más preguntas al respecto pero pretendió ser casual al preguntar _“cómo está todo por allá?”_ , lo cual hizo que Louis se sintiera incomodo e inadecuado, así que no contestó ese mensaje.

El resto del día lo pasó esperando por una llamada de los trabajos en los que se mostró interesado, checando el Facebook de los chicos para ver cómo estaban viviendo sin él, respondiendo mensajes de Danny y sus amigos en Doncaster y conteniéndose a no contactar a Harry.

Se encontró con Yumi por la tarde y pasó tiempo de calidad con su gato mientras Yumi charlaba con su novio por teléfono. Después salieron juntos a caminar y eventualmente terminaron en el jardín de la plaza Belgrave, donde hablaron sobre Guillaume y su obsesión por asesinos seriales.

\- Quiere entender por qué hacen las cosas que hacen. Yo le dije, Guillaume por favor, tú eres un fotógrafo, mantente en tu lugar.

Yumi continuó hablando, pero Louis estaba pensando en Danny y en lo que le había confesado.

Cuando regresó a su departamento buscó en Google historias de personas abusadas sexualmente de pequeños para checar cómo estaban viviendo ahora. Algunos estaban ya casados con una familia formada y vivían bien a pesar de su pasado, otros habían atravesado por adicciones y otras desgracias que habían ocurrido a causa de su abuso. Todos ellos habían tenido terapia, los que terminaban mal no la habían tenido. Danny no había tenido nada. Nadie le había ayudado a superar el abuso que vivió, por lo tanto todavía estaba viviendo en su pasado.

Le envió mensajes a Danny a través del día preguntándole cómo estaba pero Danny no respondió ninguno.

A las 6:30pm Jake le informó que estaba listo para irse y Louis ni siquiera estaba listo aún. Considerando que no iría a quedar bien con nadie y Danny lo veía por las noches con saliva corriendo de su boca abierta, se duchó en tiempo record y se puso lo primero que encontró. Tampoco se echó producto en su cabello, simplemente lo dejó secar en el camino.

En el bus escuchó _Arcade Fire_ y le envió mensajes a Danny avisándole que estaba en camino. Danny no contestó ninguno.

\- Y ahí está, el desaparecido. – Dijo Jake en el momento que lo vio aparecer en el pasillo del departamento. Louis colocó una mano en su estomago y la otra la suspendió en el aire, haciendo una reverencia, presentándose.

\- El mismo, en persona.

Jake lo estaba esperando afuera recargado contra la pared. Parecía que tenía prisa.

\- Antes de irnos, no le he dicho nada a los chicos, pero si has cambiado de opinión puedo decirles que nos encuentren en la fiesta.

\- No, no. – Dijo Louis, serio. – Gracias, pero no.

En camino hacia la fiesta escucharon ABBA, y Louis trató de no pensar demasiado en Danny pero no tuvo éxito.

Le gustaba, lo admitía. Le gustaba quizá bastante, más de lo que debería, considerando la gran bandera roja de advertencia que se le presentaba cada vez que pensaba en ello. Le gustaba su estúpido corte de cabello y sus ojos y su nariz y su voz. Le gustaba su forma casual de vestir y sus piernas. Le gustaba su trasero y sus bíceps y el olor natural de su cuerpo. Le gustaba que no lo juzgara y no se asustara fácil con las experiencias jodidas de los demás. Le gustaba que le compartiera sus propias experiencias jodidas con el fin de hacerlo sentir acompañado.

Le gustaba que aún le faltaran demasiadas cosas por saber de él.

Cuando llegaron, Jake pretendió tener toda su atención puesta en Louis, pero Louis podía sentir que estaba desesperado para empezar a socializar. Danny todavía no estaba por ningún lado.

Jake le consiguió una cerveza y le preguntó también si quería otra cosa. No le dijo exactamente que le estaba ofreciendo drogas, pero Louis entendió, así que le dijo que no, pero sí aceptó la cerveza. No sabía si Danny consumía, pero por lo que había visto  no parecía hacerlo. Por alguna razón no quería que Danny lo categorizara junto con el resto de sus amigos de los que huía por su estilo de vida.

Louis quería que Danny siguiera gustando de él.

Se quedó en la sala principal bebiendo y charlando con quien sea que se sentara a su lado para poder ver cuando Danny llegara, pero luego de un par de horas que gastó caminando por toda la casa empezó a preguntarse si Danny iría en absoluto.

_“ya estoy aquí, dónde estás???”_

Nada.

_“está todo bien?”_

Danny no respondió ninguno de sus mensajes. Jake tampoco estaba exactamente prestándole atención, así que decidió volver a su departamento.

Estaba algo fastidiado, si era honesto. Y en el camino hacia su departamento su cabeza estaba inventando miles de escenarios que explicaban el por qué Danny lo había dejado en la fiesta. Louis ni siquiera había querido ir para empezar, y ahora se sentía como un idiota aunque nadie supiera que lo habían dejado plantado.

 _“dónde estás?”_ envió cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido del teléfono de Danny recibiendo su mensaje.

Louis caminó rápido y con molestia hacia la fuente del sonido, pero se detuvo en seco cuando miró a Danny sentado en la cocina con su codo contra la mesa y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Su rostro se veía congestionado y afligido. O estaba terriblemente resfriado o había llorado. Louis no quería que fuera la segunda opción.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó caminando hacia él, casual. Dejó las llaves en la mesa y abrió la nevera para coger algo para beber. – Nunca fuiste. Dijiste que irías y no lo hiciste.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Danny. Su voz se había escuchado extraña.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Louis sentándose con un vaso de agua. Danny sólo movió su boca hacia un lado, haciendo una mueca.

\- Estuve pensando, en... ya sabes, cosas. – Louis asintió. – Y llegué a la conclusión de que estoy aterrado de que me miren contigo y que de alguna manera puedan ver a través de mí y averigüen quién eres realmente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Louis, confundido.

\- Sé que suena ilógico, y sé que lo es también, pero tengo miedo, literalmente, que todos mis amigos realicen que estoy saliendo contigo con sólo vernos en el mismo lugar.

\- Oh, Danny.

\- Lo sé, es estúpido, pero no pude... Dios, no pude ir. Esto es algo grande, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió otra vez.

\- De verdad quiero tener sexo contigo. ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo? – Preguntó después. Sus facciones no habían cambiado, continuaba luciendo igual de miserable que desde que Louis había llegado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Louis. Danny le dijo que sí. – No creo que lo estés, mírate. Estuviste llorando.

\- No es cierto. – Respondió Danny con rapidez y ofensa. – No. – Repitió. – Todo está bien, sólo estaba pensando.

\- De acuerdo. Escucha, esto es raro. Es obvio que no estás bien y no quisiera verme como si estuviera aprovechándome de tu vulnerabilid...

Danny no lo dejó terminar. Literalmente se dejó ir hacia Louis sobre la mesa y empezó a besarlo, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda contra el suelo. Louis se golpeó la cabeza y Louis golpeó a Danny en el proceso pero nada lo detuvo. Danny sostuvo a Louis y continuó besándolo, agitado.

\- La habitación. – Dijo Danny. Louis asintió.

Intentó ponerse de pie para caminar hacia donde Danny lo quería, pero Danny no dejó de besarlo.

\- Nadie puede saber. – Continuó. – Sólo tú y yo. - Louis volvió a asentir. Había algo sobre los besos de Danny que lo dejaban sin aliento. Nadie lo había besado así antes, con tanto desespero y ansiedad que incluso él podía sentirlo.

Cuando Danny le permitió ponerse de pie ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Danny. Danny estaba caminando detrás de Louis, besando su cuello y tocando su estomago y trasero como si no pudiera aceptar la idea de no tener contacto con su cuerpo ni un segundo menos. Al llegar a la habitación Danny cogió el lubricante y el condón con destreza y facilidad mientras Louis lo observaba haciéndolo, inseguro si era una buena idea hacerlo en ese momento, con Danny en ese estado. Aún podía ver la irritación en sus ojos.

\- Danny...

\- Shh. – Danny puso presión en el pecho de Louis y lo guió hacia la cama. Apoyó la espalda de Louis contra el colchón y le quitó la camisa, como si Louis necesitara ayuda. Empezó a besar su pecho mientras se deshacía de sus propios jeans y Louis se ocupaba de los suyos, y Louis sabía que debía tener cuidado, porque la bandera roja de advertencia se estaba agitando enfrente de él con insistencia, como si ese momento fuera crucial.

\- Un dedo, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Danny. – Un comienzo lento.

Louis asintió mientras miraba a Danny abrir con urgencia el lubricante y derramar bastante en casi toda su palma y dedos. Lo miró deshaciéndose de su ropa interior y continuó observando sin hacer nada mientras Danny le abría las piernas con desesperación.

\- Danny, ¿estás seguro? – Preguntó. Danny estaba bastante ocupado mirando lo que Louis tenía escondido entre sus piernas, como si de repente no supiera exactamente qué hacía ahí. – Podemos esperar.

\- Quiero esto. – Aseguró tratando de formar una sonrisa. – Esto se siente correcto, ¿verdad? ¿Se siente así para ti?

Louis iba a contestar, pero Danny empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos sin avisar. Louis estiró su cuerpo sin pensar y apretó sus puños y parpados, sintiendo el ardor.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedo agregar el otro ahora?

\- No, espera un segundo.

Danny metió y sacó su dedo sin perder la urgencia en sus movimientos.

\- ¿Ya? – Preguntó después. Louis negó con su cabeza, ocupando otro segundo más, pero Danny empezó a agregar el otro de todos modos.

Tenía bastante lubricante en sus dedos así que no estuvo tan mal, pero de alguna manera quería pedirle que se detuviera por un momento pero no quería que al decirlo lo hiciera sentirse incomodo o inseguro de continuar. No era como si fuera el fin del mundo tampoco, así que se aguantó.

El tercer dedo no estuvo dentro lo suficiente para cuando Danny ya quería penetrarlo. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido y todo se sentía demasiado intenso, casi como si estuvieran forzando el momento, pero Danny parecía lo suficientemente decidido.

En sus ojos había algo que le comunicaba a Louis que si no lo hacían en ese momento no lo harían nunca.

Cuando Danny empezó a penetrarlo, Louis estaba contra su espalda y Danny estaba totalmente apoyado sobre el cuerpo de Louis, con su cabeza contra el colchón más arriba de la de Louis. Louis quería verlo porque todo de repente empezó a sentirse demasiado parecido a su segunda vez con Harry.

\- Danny. – Lo llamó. Danny continuó penetrando; lo hacía con fuerza, siempre forzándolo. – Danny, hey. Mírame.

Danny lo ignoró.

\- Danny. – Repitió, esa vez más firme. – Mírame, tienes que mirarme. No te estás follando a cualquier persona.

Danny no hizo un esfuerzo en verlo, al contrario, lo que hizo fue empezar a tocar partes de su cuerpo que tendría más sentido que tocara si Louis fuera una chica.

\- No soy una mujer. – Le recordó, sólo por si lo había olvidado. – No te estás follando a una maldita chica. – Repitió.

Danny se irguió y miró a Louis directamente a los ojos. Louis le sostuvo la mirada esperando que sus palabras hubieran ayudado un poco. Danny lució agradecido por un momento pero después volvió a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de Louis, negándose a verlo.

Louis dejó de poner fuerza en sus piernas y las dejó caer a los lados, derrotado. ¿Ese sería su destino ahora, entonces? ¿Follar con hombres que en su lugar sólo querían estar con una chica?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Danny de repente, mirándolo de nuevo.

\- Nada. – Respondió Louis. – Sigue.

Danny siguió.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – Preguntó Danny. Louis frunció el ceño. – Ya sabes, ahora mismo. ¿Te gusta así? ¿Vainilla?

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis, riendo con sorpresa. – ¿Estás diciendo que soy aburrido en la cama?

\- No, estoy preguntando si te gustan cosas arriesgadas en la cama. Cosas como estar atado y jugar con la respiración y esas mierdas.

\- ¿A ti te gusta? – Preguntó Louis, interesado ahora, volviendo a poner fuerza en sus piernas para sostenerlas en su lugar.

\- Sí, pero está bien si a ti no. – Dijo rápido. Louis se rió.

\- Bueno, siempre he querido follar con otros tres hombres, dos penetrándome al mismo tiempo mientras se la mamo al tercero. – Contó mirando hacia el techo, pensativo. Danny gimió y aceleró sus penetraciones. – También me ha cruzado por la cabeza estar atado, pero nunca lo he hecho.

\- Oh, Dios.

\- ¿Te calienta que hable de estas cosas? – Preguntó Louis sosteniendo a Danny de sus hombros, sonriendo. Danny asintió con sus ojos cerrados. – Quiero que me folles con fuerza. – Empezó a decir entonces. - Quiero que me lo hagas contra la pared, que me inclines contra un escritorio y me hagas olvidar mi nombre con lo fuerte y frenético que me lo estés haciendo. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

Danny abrió sus ojos al escucharlo decir lo último. Louis lo miró por una fracción de segundo cuando lo notó observándolo con shock, casi como si hubiera estado esperando que dijera eso toda la noche.

Louis iba a preguntarle qué había dicho exactamente que lo había hecho lucir así, pero antes de hacerlo la mano de Danny viajó a su cuello y abarcó toda su garganta cortándole su voz y dificultándole la respiración, luego, inmediatamente lo impulsó hacia atrás y lo levantó un poco hasta hacerlo chocar contra la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo sentado. Danny se metió entre sus piernas tan pronto como creyó que Louis no estaba en una posición tan incómoda y continuó penetrándolo con su mano sujetada a su garganta. Y Louis no sabía qué hacer, o qué pensar, porque él mismo le había dicho que siempre había querido hacerlo así, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, pero no estaba muy seguro si le gustaba ahora.

No dijo nada, de todos modos, aunque la breve desaparición de su erección debería decirle lo suficiente.

\- ¿Así está bien? – Preguntó Danny de repente. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Un poco menos. – Respondió. Danny le hizo caso, pero luego de un minuto volvió a apretar la mano en su garganta.

Y la cosa era que, sus penetraciones estaban bien. Eran fuertes y profundas y rápidas y a Louis le gustaba eso, pero la mano en su garganta estaba _demasiado_ apretada.

\- No. – Dijo Louis llevando una de sus manos hacia la de Danny, abarcando su muñeca con fuerza para informarle que quería que se detuviera o que hiciera su agarre más débil.

Danny quitó la mano de Louis con su otra mano, pero cuando Louis insistió, la mano de Danny viajó hacia su mejilla, abofeteándolo. No lo hizo fuerte, pero el impacto sorprendió a Louis de todos modos.

Al final Louis sólo deseaba que Danny se viniera para poder dormir y terminar todo eso. Probablemente pelearía mas en contra de lo que no quería que le hiciera pero una parte de él tenía miedo, si era honesto. Tenía miedo que Danny se molestara y empezaran a discutir y Danny no se detuviera.

De esta manera al menos Louis tenía control, porque estaba decidiendo quedarse.

Danny recordó que el pene de Louis existía y empezó a masturbarlo sin dejar de penetrarlo. Louis alcanzó el orgasmo rápido a pesar de la distracción que era la mano alrededor de su garganta, y aunque Louis apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el colchón y Danny no necesitaba ahorcarlo de nuevo, la mano no abandonó su cuello, simplemente lo apresó contra la cama desde su garganta hasta que Danny tuvo su orgasmo.

En el momento que Danny se apartó de su cuerpo Louis salió de la cama y caminó rápido hacia el cuarto de baño. Sus piernas se sentían inestables y su respiración salía agitada y cortada. Se detuvo frente al espejo e inspeccionó su cuello, sólo encontrándolo enrojecido.

Se duchó tratando de convencerse de que su primera vez con Danny no había sido tan mala y regresó a la habitación vacía quince minutos después.

\- ¿Danny?

No estaba en la habitación, eso era seguro, así que lo buscó por el resto de la casa. No estaba en la sala de estar, ni en la cocina y comedor. Louis regresó a su habitación y se puso su ropa para dormir, después salió del departamento y se quedó como idiota en medio del pasillo mirando de derecha a izquierda.

Por un segundo se sintió mal, como si de alguna manera fuera su culpa que Danny hubiera huido. ¿Quizá le había decepcionado que Louis no pareciera estarlo disfrutando? Porque si eso era, bien, porque era verdad.

Louis entró al departamento y se preparó un cereal. Terminó de cenar y se quedó un rato más ahí, esperando por Danny. Cuando decidió irse a dormir se le ocurrió checar el baño de la planta baja, porque era el único lugar que no había checado. Había pensado hacerlo, pero había preferido salir directamente hacia el pasillo.

Caminó hacia el baño y decidió no tocar. Entró rápido y casual, como si no hubiera estado buscando por Danny como loco por todas partes. Y ahí estaba, sentado en las baldosas con sus piernas recogidas contra su pecho y sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos. Parecía mortificado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Louis deteniéndose enfrente de él. Danny se quitó las manos de su rostro y lo miró por un par de segundos, sonriendo con miseria.

\- No te gustó, ¿cierto? – Preguntó en cambio. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Te refieres al sexo? – Preguntó. Danny asintió. – Um. Sí, pero no fue... no fue lo que esperaba, de alguna manera.

\- Lo sabía. – Dijo Danny con resignación. – Cada maldita vez me las arreglo para arruinar todo.

\- No, hey. No arruinaste nada, simplemente fue demasiado fuerte para mí.

\- Dijiste que te gustaba fuerte. – Dijo Danny. Louis se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, pero pronto cambió de opinión y prefirió sentarse.

\- Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que dije, pero fue demasiado intenso.

\- Oh.

\- No es tu culpa. – Se apresuró a decir. – Debí ser específico.

Danny asintió. Se incorporó un poco para extender sus brazos hacia Louis, y cuando lo alcanzó lo inclinó hacia él. Louis se movió en su dirección y se dejó abrazar por Danny. Su cuerpo estaba temblando.

\- No quiero arruinar esto. – Dijo contra el hombro de Louis.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Me gusta esto, sabes, estar contigo y hacer cosas contigo.

\- A mi también, Danny. – Era verdad. Los momentos favoritos de su día eran cuando Danny estaba en casa con él.

\- Y también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. – Agregó, haciendo que Louis se apartara y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

\- No puedes decir cosas así sólo por decirlas.

\- No lo estoy diciendo sólo por decir. – Dijo Danny, serio. – De verdad me estoy enamorando de ti, y es aterrador, si soy honesto. Jamás había estado enamorado de alguien, sólo he gustado de otras personas, pero nunca así de intenso.

Louis sonrió pero no dijo nada de vuelta a sus palabras. Ya había cometido ese error una vez con Jackson. No volvería a decir que amaba a alguien o que estaba enamorado de alguien sin antes estar cien por ciento seguro de ello.

\- Vamos, regresemos a la cama. – Dijo Louis en cambio. Danny no reaccionó a que obviamente estaba evitando decir algo referente a lo que acababa de confesarle. Simplemente sonrió y asintió.

Tuvieron sexo una segunda vez en la habitación y en esa ocasión no hubo ninguna mano alrededor de su garganta. Fue dulce.

 

 

 _“cómo es que fuiste a ver a jake pero no quieres verme a mí o a los demás chicos?”_ , fue lo primero que leyó al despertar. El mensaje era de Liam.

Louis se estiró con pereza y salió de la cama con un bostezo.

 _“no lo planeé, simplemente sucedió, lo siento”_ , escribió de vuelta.

 _“entonces haz que algo suceda simplemente conmigo también?”, luego, “espera, eso se leyó mal, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. quiero verte”_. Liam había agregado el emoji que estaba llorando.

\- Oh, Liam. – Soltó en un susurro, sonriendo.

Danny ya no estaba en ningún lado. Pero de nuevo, era tarde y no tenía nada que hacer ahí a esas horas. Había dejado desayuno hecho para Louis en el horno.

_“de acuerdo, dime cuándo quieres que nos veamos”_

_“puedes hoy? estoy disponible, no fui a trabajar. estoy resfriado”_. Louis sonrió al ver el emoji del monito cubriéndose los ojos.

_“sí, sí puedo hoy. iré a tu departamento y luego nos figuraremos qué hacer. en un rato estaré ahí”_

_“yayyy este será el mejor día!”_

Louis salió de su departamento un par de horas después. Saludó a Yumi y pensó en invitarla con él pero realmente quería ver a Liam a solas. Sentía que quería contarle sobre Danny sin decirle exactamente de quién estaba hablando. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco siendo la aventura secreta de un chico que todos creían que era heterosexual.

Liam lo abrazó en el momento que abrió la puerta y Louis actuó escandalizado porque Liam lo llenaría de gérmenes. Tenía la nariz y sus ojos irritados y su abrazo se había sentido demasiado caliente.

\- Liam, tienes fiebre. – Le informó Louis entrando de largo a su departamento. - ¿Danielle no te dio algo para eso?

\- Sí, pero no se baja. Es bastante molesto. – Respondió arrastrando sus pies, dejándose caer a su sofá.

\- Esto es inaceptable. – Dijo Louis buscando por pastillas. No había nada, o quizá era un asco buscando por cosas. – Escucha, ¿tienes hambre?

\- No.

\- Liam, te haré la mejor sopa imaginable y te sentirás mejor después, lo prometo.

\- No tengo hambre. Ven conmigo. – Dijo sentándose y extendiendo su brazo miserablemente hacia Louis.

Louis fue a con él y se dejó abrazar por un rato.

\- ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente? – Preguntó Liam, serio. Louis no respondió. – Es como si estuvieras huyendo. ¿Estás huyendo de nosotros?

\- No. Dios, Liam. No.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde vives?

\- Porque el resto de los chicos hicieron cosas que lastimaron mis sentimientos. – Respondió sintiéndose realmente tonto al decirlo. No parecía gran cosa todo lo que hizo sólo porque sus amigos lo traicionaron, pero tampoco podía decirle que el papá de Marine lo acosaba y lo llamaba nombres desagradables y le decía que merecía morir.

\- No. Ya sé qué es. – Dijo Liam. Louis frunció el ceño. – Es por Marine, ¿cierto?

Oh.

\- Es decir, tiene sentido que sea por Marine, y también es totalmente entendible que quisieras mudarte, pero ¿por qué no nos dices dónde vives? Eso es lo único que no entiendo.

Louis guardó silencio un rato, pensando.

\- Escucha, no decirte a ti fue un error, lo admito, pero no quisiera tener al resto de los chicos sabiendo dónde vivo. Le dirían a Harry, y de Harry sí estoy huyendo.

Liam hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Harry es un desastre, ¿sabes? Lo vi este fin de semana. Estaba ebrio y triste.

\- Que bien. – Dijo Louis.

\- No seas cruel, tú no eres así. Harry te echa de menos.

\- Y yo lo echo de menos a él, pero eso no significa que lo perdonaré por decir las cosas que dijo. O a Niall y Zayn, ya que estamos en eso.

\- ¿Qué dijeron ellos? – Preguntó Liam pasando un brazo por los hombros de Louis.

\- Zayn le dijo a Harry con qué dinero me mudaría y Niall le dijo a Harry que estaba buscando a alguien para follarme.

Liam se apartó con sorpresa, dudoso.

\- ¿Niall dijo eso? – Louis asintió. - ¿Y es verdad?

\- No exactamente. Zayn no se suponía que le diría a Harry que estaba queriendo vender el reloj de Jackson, o que me quería mudar. Sabía cómo lo tomaría Harry y sabía que sería una mala idea decírselo. Zayn me _prometió_ que no le diría, pero le dijo de todos modos.

\- Oh, Lou.

\- Y Niall le dijo a Harry que quería follarme a alguien más, y ni siquiera estábamos separados propiamente en ese momento, así que todo se mezcló y aparentemente fue demasiado drama para Harry y decidió terminar conmigo definitivamente.

\- No creo que hayan dicho todas esas cosas porque querían dañarte, Louis. – Dijo Liam con una expresión arrepentida y culpable, como si él hubiera cometido un error también.

Louis negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

\- ¿Con qué maldito fin le dijo Niall a Harry que salí en busca de alguien para follar? ¿Qué diablos ganaba diciéndole? – Liam no respondió. – Quería quedar bien con Harry, porque es su amigo, lo entiendo, pero no le importó hacerme ver mal a mí, ¿cierto? Eso es lo que me molesta.

\- Sí, Niall estuvo mal.

\- Y Zayn ni siquiera pudo guardar un jodido pequeño detalle, no planeo decirle en dónde vivo porque seguro le diría eso también a Harry si un día le preguntara.

\- Siempre pregunta. – Dijo Liam. – Cuando lo vi me rogó que le dijera en dónde vivías. No me creyó cuando le dije que no sabía. Tampoco le cree a Jake, o a nadie, en realidad.

\- ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que no quiero decirle a nadie en dónde estoy viviendo.

\- Bueno, entonces no desaparezcas. ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Preguntó. Louis asintió.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿no es así?

Liam sonrió, cálido.

\- Lo siento por lo que te hicieron Zayn y Niall. Apesta que todo esté tan mal entre nosotros.

\- Lo sé. Créeme, quisiera poder solucionar todo esto y regresar a la normalidad, pero hay otras cosas sucediendo en mi vida ahora mismo y tengo que figurar qué hacer con eso para poder solucionar después lo de Niall y Zayn.

Liam asintió y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, entonces? – Preguntó. - ¿Tienes vecinos agradables?

Louis sonrió y le contó todo sobre Yumi. Le dijo también que Yumi solía conocer a Marine, pero que su amistad había terminado mal. Le contó sobre el novio de Yumi y sus fotos. Le contó sobre Pato. Le habló de los empleos que probablemente no conseguiría. Le habló de todo menos de Danny porque estaba jodidamente asustado de que estuviera cometiendo un error al decírselo.

Louis esperó que Liam le hablara sobre su vida y las cosas que había estado haciendo últimamente, pero en cambio le habló sobre Harry. Dijo que estaba pasando bastante tiempo con Jake. También contó que Harry siempre estaba ebrio o triste o enojado y que casi nadie lo soportaba a causa de eso. Jake aparentemente era demasiado bueno como para alejar a Harry, pero Louis conocía a Jake y probablemente no lo alejaba porque no quería arruinar lo que recién había conseguido de él.

\- Harry de verdad te echa de menos. Creo que si un día pudieran hablarlo te pediría disculpas reales por todo lo que te dijo.

Louis sabía que sí, que Harry podía arrodillarse incluso, pero tenía a Danny ahora. No podía arruinarlo con Danny también justo como lo hizo con Marine.

Además, Harry no le había enviado ningún mensaje. Si lo hiciera Louis probablemente no sería capaz de ignorarlo. Lo echaba demasiado de menos, así que era bueno que estuviera siendo una persona decente y no tratara de contactarlo después de decirle tantas cosas terribles, porque si lo hacía Louis se dejaría ver como un pobre idiota patético obsesionado y desgraciadamente aún enamorado.

\- Tal vez podrían volver, quien sabe. – Continuó Liam con una sonrisa feliz pero cansada. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Creo que ahí podría haber un ligero problema. Y no sería yo actuando difícil de conseguir, es... ¿puedes mantener un secreto, Liam? – Preguntó con seriedad y dramatismo, tomando los brazos de Liam para mantenerlo en su lugar. – Mírame a los ojos y dime si puedes mantener un secreto. – Repitió.

\- Sí puedo. – Respondió Liam, rápido. – Me estás asustando, dime tu secreto. ¿Es algo malo? – Preguntó con preocupación. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Siempre piensas lo peor. No, no es nada malo.

\- Dime, entonces.

Louis respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Era Liam. Liam era el mejor para guardar secretos de los cinco. Ni siquiera Louis era confiable para guardar secretos, a veces, pero Liam sí lo era.

\- Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie. – Pidió, serio. Liam asintió.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo elevando una de sus manos.

\- De acuerdo. El secreto no es mío, técnicamente, pero algo así como que sí lo es, al final. – Liam asintió. – Estoy saliendo con alguien más. Un hombre.

\- Oh. ¿Lo conocemos?

\- No puedo responder esa pregunta. Él está en... ya sabes, el closet, y en realidad le prometí que no le diría a nadie hasta que estuviera preparado, pero siento que es necesario que tu lo sepas. Eso podría explicar muchas de las cosas que podría hacer en un futuro. O en el presente, también, como no invitarte al lugar donde estoy viviendo porque vivimos juntos.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Liam con sorpresa. No parecía aterrado o decepcionado o traicionado. Lucía feliz por él, y algo triste también. – Eso es... wow.

\- Lo sé. Es cool. La situación y él. También es complicado por todo eso del closet, pero me alegra que me tenga, sabes. Le puedo ayudar con eso, considerando que pasé por ahí.

\- ¿Puedes decirme su nombre al menos? – Preguntó Liam emocionado. Louis se rió.

\- No.

\- De acuerdo, ¿edad?

\- Es menor que yo. – Respondió Louis con un tono misterioso.

\- ¿Esto es lo máximo que podré sacarte? – Preguntó Liam con derrota. Louis pensó por un segundo en qué más podría decirle sin soltar demasiado.

\- Sí, eso es lo máximo. – Liam hizo una cara triste. – Lo siento. Si dependiera de mí te dijera todo, pero no es mi secreto.

\- Entiendo. – Dijo Liam. – Wow, vives con él. Con Harry nunca llegaste tan lejos.

\- No, no lo hice. Sólo con Marine, pero no era lo mismo porque era una menor y sus padres decidieron dejarla conmigo.

\- ¿Eres feliz? – Preguntó Liam.

Louis asintió.

\- ¿Lo amas? – Preguntó. Louis sonrió.

\- Es demasiado pronto todavía para responder eso, Liam. – Dijo con exasperación, poniendo toda su palma en el rostro de Liam para que no lo pudiera ver entrar en pánico.

No era como si no sintiera cosas por Danny, porque sí sentía afección hacia él. Lo que le asustaba era que se rehusaba casi de manera inconsciente a enamorarse de él, y temía que se quedara esa idea por siempre incrustada en su cabeza.

Si continuaba así dudaba que un día fuera plenamente feliz.

 

 

Danny y Louis follaban bastante. Follaban más de lo que Louis jamás había follado con Jackson, Marine o Harry. Louis ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que existían personas que preferían follar que comer, divertirse afuera o dormir. A Danny ciertamente le gustaba estar dentro de Louis, y no era como si Louis tuviera una queja, aunque de hecho, sí tenía algo parecido que probablemente nunca diría por temor a simplemente estar siendo sensible y exagerado.

Continuaba haciéndoselo rudo. Continuaba abarcando su mano en la extensión de la garganta de Louis y continuaba haciéndoselo demasiado rápido sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a su grosor.

Además, Danny no era de los que gustaban de recibir mamadas aburridas y normales. La primera vez que Louis le dio una había sido lo usual, pero las próximas ocasiones Louis lo había dejado llevar el ritmo y había follado su boca con fuerza, como si no le importara dejarlo sin oxigeno por más tiempo de lo adecuado. Danny hacía esta cosa donde le pedía que se arrodillara y sostuviera sus propias manos detrás de su espalda y sólo las usara cuando _en realidad_ las necesitara. Cogía su cabeza desde la parte trasera con una mano y con la otra sostenía su mentón, luego embestía sus caderas hacia su rostro con rudeza y rapidez y profundidad. La primera vez que lo había hecho Louis había llevado sus manos a las piernas de Danny para alejarse, sorprendido y algo asustado con lo rudo que había sido y Danny se había detenido, pero las siguientes ocasiones le había tomado más tiempo detenerse.

Louis de verdad estaba empezando a temerle al sexo oral, y odiaba sentirse tan tonto y _“vainilla”_ para Danny.

Ahora tenía que buscar excusas para no tener sexo con él. La que más usaba era que le dolía la cabeza y odiaba pretender no sentirse bien para no causar problemas.

Era jodidamente estúpido, eso era lo que era.

 

 

Danny era demasiado lindo con él cuando Louis pretendía estar enfermo. Le enviaba mensajes todo el día contándole cosas bobas de su día o emojis expresándole su cariño por él, o simplemente diciéndole que lo echaba de menos y que esperaba que se sintiera mejor por la noche. Cuando llegaba hacía lo que Louis quería hacer, miraban en la tv lo que Louis quisiera mirar y hablaban sobre lo que Louis quería hablar.

Lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, porque era posible que Danny no fuera consciente de las cosas que hacía en la cama, o que en realidad no fueran tan grandes y Louis sólo se hubiera hecho un bebé llorón con el paso del tiempo.

\- Hey, ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? – Preguntó Danny con emoción mientras miraban una serie de HBO.

Louis sonrió, nervioso.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Mañana Chad organizará algo en casa de sus padres. Son ricos.

Louis asintió.

\- ¿Jake estará ahí? – Preguntó.

\- No necesitas que Jake esté ahí. Irás conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Oh.

Louis aceptó ir y creyó que sería terrible e incomodo porque no conocía a nadie y porque era obvio que Danny no estaba preparado para hablar con él enfrente de otras personas, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando el día llegó y Danny prefirió pasar la noche afuera con él mientras el resto de las personas en la fiesta se inyectaban e inhalaban porquerías.

Ambos se sentaron en el cofre del auto de Danny y miraron las estrellas con sus manos sostenidas entremedio de sus cuerpos, el gesto oculto de los demás.

Había sido lindo e inesperado.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento tuvieron sexo y en ningún momento la mano de Danny hizo contacto con la garganta de Louis.

 

 

Louis había logrado conseguir un empleo, salvo que era de medio tiempo y para las 4pm ya no tenía nada que hacer. Yumi y Liam eran su único centro de entretenimiento por el momento, y Yumi lo aterraba porque sabía sobre Marine y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Yumi supiera quién era Louis.

Con Liam salía a beber o jugaba videojuegos con él o simplemente pasaban el rato afuera haciendo cosas que no formaban parte de ningún plan.

Liam no era muy obvio al respecto, pero había momentos en que muy casualmente le hablaba sobre Harry.

\- Ayer Harry estuvo con Jake. – Informó mientras comían froyo. - Un amigo de Niall cumplió años y Harry llegó con Jake. – Aclaró. Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Son amigos ahora, no hay nada de malo en eso. – Dijo Louis. No sabía cuál había sido el punto de Liam. Si sólo lo había mencionado para que Louis supiera o si quería que Louis pensara que era posible que Harry y Jake hubieran empezado a follar. Fuera como sea, Louis sabía que lo segundo era imposible.

\- ¿No te incomoda que dos personas que saben diferentes cosas sobre ti se junten? – Preguntó entonces. – Porque, no me malinterpretes, pero ambos parecen desesperados por contactarte y no creo que salga algo bueno de ambos uniendo fuerzas para conseguirlo.

\- Miré a Jake hace poco. – Dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño. – Y Jake no sabe tantas cosas sobre mí de todos modos.

\- Sí, pero... ya sabes, algunas personas mienten. – Continuó, distante. Louis dejó de comer.

\- ¿Hay algo que sepas que no me estás diciendo, Liam? – Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos.

Liam respiró con exasperación.

\- Pude o no haber escuchado a Harry diciéndole a Jake que ya sabía que había tenido sexo contigo y que no había problema, que sólo quería escucharlo de su boca.  

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis, sorprendido. – Le dije que no había tenido sexo con él. Nunca en mi vida me he follado a Jake.

\- Sé sobre eso. – Dijo Liam. - Esa fue la razón por la que me pareció extraño que Harry mintiera.

\- No me creyó. – Dijo Louis negando con su cabeza. – Es un imbécil.

\- No te preocupes, Jake le dijo que nunca habían tenido esa clase de contacto, aunque sí mencionó que quizá se habían besado en un par de ocasiones.

Louis apuñó sus manos.

\- Eso es mentira también.

\- Eso fue lo que yo escuché, no le dispares al mensajero. – Dijo Liam mostrándole sus manos.

\- Los dos son unos imbéciles. Increíble.

\- Estaban ebrios, si de algo ayuda. No creo que hayan tenido esa conversación con malicia, sólo estaban, ya sabes, pasando el rato.

\- No los defiendas, Liam. – Dijo Louis, enojado y sorprendido. – Dios. Los odio a los dos.

\- No te enojes con Jake por lo que dijo, ya has perdido a varios de nosotros. – Dijo Liam con preocupación. – Jake es un buen chico, sólo estaba ebrio. Todos hacemos y decimos cosas estúpidas cuando estamos ebrios, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero ahora Harry cree que le mentí y probablemente piensa que también le mentí acerca de no haberme acostado con Jake. – Dijo Louis apartando el froyo de él, como si el jodido froyo tuviera la culpa de todo.

\- ¿De verdad te importa tanto lo que Harry piense? – Preguntó Liam metiendo una cucharada de yogurt a su boca con calma.

Louis se cruzó de brazos y se recargó totalmente en su silla, mirándolo directamente.

\- Tu eres un imbécil también, a veces, Liam.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con confusión.

\- Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por sentir interés por lo que Harry piense estando ya en una relación con otra persona. No creas que no me doy cuenta, no soy idiota.

\- Wow, creo que estás siendo paranoico. No todos estamos en contra de ti, Louis.

\- La parte triste es que ni siquiera ocupan estar en mi contra para juzgarme todo el tiempo o pensar lo absolutamente peor de mí.

Liam se cruzó de brazos también y se puso en su misma posición. Parecía molesto.

\- Siempre hemos sido así. Siempre nos hemos dicho nuestras verdades, ¿por qué de repente te tomas todo tan a pecho? – Preguntó. - No estoy en tu contra, Louis. Menciona una ocasión donde te haya dado la espalda.

Louis trató de pensar, pero sólo se le venían a la cabeza ocasiones demasiado inocentes, como Liam no tomando su lado en un bobo argumento porque era obvio que Louis estaba equivocado y mintiendo y no le gustaba mentir.

\- Nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que no estás siendo un imbécil ahora mismo. ¿Por qué diablos me estás hablando de Harry de todos modos? Harry es irrelevante.

\- Bueno, lo siento. – Dijo Liam inclinándose hacia la mesa, apoyando sus codos ahí. – Creí que querrías saber lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

\- No quiero. Harry puede hacer o decir lo que quiera, ya terminamos. Estoy con otra persona ahora y soy muy, muy feliz.

Liam asintió.

\- Y me alegro por ti.

Louis no podía encontrar nada en las facciones o acciones de Liam que le hicieran saber que en realidad estaba feliz por él, aunque suponía que no tenía demasiadas razones para estarlo. Danny estaba en el closet y no podía presentárselo a Liam o al resto de los chicos hasta que se arreglara con ellos y estuviera preparado para probablemente perder a Jake de su vida.

Cuando Louis regresó a su departamento Danny ya estaba ahí. Estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, y aunque no sabía con quién estaba hablando, al ver su rostro molesto asumió que estaba hablando con Jake.

\- Hey. – Susurró pasando por su lado, colocando su mano en su estomago y dejándola correr hacia su cintura. Dejó un beso en su mejilla también pero Danny lo apartó como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

Louis frunció el ceño y no se quitó de ahí hasta que Danny terminó la llamada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Danny.

\- Estás de mal humor. – Señaló Louis. – No creo que podamos tener una conversación así.

Sonrió para hacerle ver que no había ningún problema con eso. Luego caminó hacia la cocina para encontrar algo para comer. Danny lo siguió.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Repitió.

\- Afuera. – Respondió tratando de ser listo y gracioso. Se aproximó a la nevera y la abrió. Danny de repente se acercó a él, rápido, cogiéndolo de su mandíbula con fuerza innecesaria.

Louis llevó una de sus manos al brazo de Danny para evitar que hiciera algo más. Estaba aterrado.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Repitió.

\- Con un amigo. – Respondió Louis lo más rápido que pudo, sólo para que Danny lo dejara libre, pero Danny no lo hizo, al contrario, puso más fuerza.

\- ¿Cuál amigo?

\- Liam.

\- ¿Por qué estabas con él?

Louis cerró sus ojos y movió con brusquedad su cuerpo para liberarse de Danny. Al final tuvo éxito y retrocedió de él, rápido.

\- ¿Qué importa por qué estaba con él? – Preguntó gritando. – Tienes problemas, Danny. No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.

\- ¿Le hablaste de mi? – Preguntó entonces, acercándose hacia donde Louis estaba ahora. – Lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto? Liam es el único con el que no tienes problemas.

\- No le hablé de ti. – Mintió.

\- No tienes a nadie más. – Continuó. Louis frunció el ceño, herido.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? – Preguntó.

\- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. No tienes a nadie. Estás solo.

\- No... – Susurró Louis, pensativo. ¿Lo estaba? – No. – Repitió.

\- Sí, lo estás. Pero no es tu culpa. – Agregó. – No es tu culpa que tus amigos te hayan dado la espalda, y que te hayan hecho abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que no te apreciaban tanto como tú a ellos.

Louis asintió pero también se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me tienes a mí. – Dijo Danny. Louis asintió de nuevo. – Y a mí no me importa lo que has hecho. ¿Qué le estabas ocultando a Jackson? Que estabas enamorado de Harry y que estabas teniendo algo con una menor a sus espaldas, ¿cierto? – Louis asintió una vez más, de repente sintiéndose expuesto. - ¿Y a Marine? A ella le estabas ocultando tu aventura con Harry. Y a Harry le estabas ocultando que querías mudarte.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué me estás ocultando a mí? – Preguntó.

\- Nada. Danny, no te estoy ocultando nada. – Respondió con frenesí. Era verdad, no le estaba ocultando nada así. Liam sabía que existía alguien en su vida pero no le dijo que era Danny. Danny estaba a salvo aún.

\- Exacto. Yo sé todas esas cosas sobre ti y estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto? Sé que te sientes culpable por el suicidio de tu ex novia, e incluso sé que crees que se suicidó por tu culpa, por serle infiel. ¿Cuántas personas saben eso?

Louis respiró profundamente. Estaba temblando.

\- Una.

\- ¿Y dónde está esa persona ahora?

\- Me dejó.

\- ¿Por qué te dejó? – Preguntó Danny acercándose tanto que su pecho estaba contra el de Louis.

Louis se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de hacerlo dejar de temblar. No quería llorar. Se sentía demasiado idiota y vulnerable.

\- Ya sabes por qué.

\- No le gustaba cómo eras. – Dijo Danny. – No pudo aceptarte como eras. Pero yo estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto? – Repitió. – Y sé todas esas cosas.

\- Supongo.

\- Quiero que recuerdes esto todos los días. – Dijo Danny sosteniendo el mentón de Louis con cuidado ahora. - ¿De acuerdo?

Louis asintió.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Estaré en mi habitación, por si quieres dormir conmigo hoy. – Dijo antes de empezar a caminar lejos de él. – De verdad espero que no le hayas hablado a Liam sobre mí.

Louis se sostuvo a la mesa con fuerza, sintiéndose más miserable que feliz de contar con el supuesto apoyo de Danny.

 

 

Estuvo en la cocina mordiéndose el labio inferior o sus uñas por un rato, pensando.

En realidad estaba solo, ¿no era así? No tenía a nadie ahora. Sin contar a Liam. Incluso Jake hablaba de él a sus espaldas. Y Danny era demasiado rudo en la cama, y en todas partes, de hecho, pero hasta la fecha no le había dado la espalda. Parecía alguien leal, y había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho.

Si tan solo no fuera tan jodidamente violento en la cama Danny probablemente fuera el hombre perfecto, aunque no era su culpa, suponía. Era culpa del ex novio de su mamá.

Louis no creía que pudiera arreglarlo ayudándolo a ocultar sus secretos. Louis también creía que los problemas de Danny se reducirían cuando saliera del closet.

Después de meditarlo por al menos veinte minutos, Louis subió a la habitación de Danny.

Danny no lució sorprendido de verlo ahí.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Louis caminando hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de él. – Sí estoy solo, y lo que hicieron mis amigos fue algo decepcionante.

\- No son tus verdaderos amigos. Los verdaderos amigos no se decepcionan así. – Dijo Danny pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Louis, acercándolo más a él.

\- Los quiero de regreso a pesar de eso. – Confesó Louis abrazándose a Danny.

\- Y los puedes tener de vuelta, lo sabes ¿verdad? Parecían dispuestos a dejar todo en el pasado en el momento que tú eligieras. – Louis asintió. – Sólo no confíes en ellos otra vez. Nunca más, así no podrán lastimarte.

\- Lo sé, gracias.

\- Por nada.

\- No, de verdad, gracias. – Insistió Louis besando el cuello de Danny. – Sé que tus maneras de hacerme abrir emocionalmente no son convencionales, pero esto es algo que estaba ya en mi cabeza y no quería pensar en ello porque sabía lo mal que me haría sentir. Estoy solo, esa es la verdad.

\- Me tienes a mí. – Dijo Danny abrazándolo con más fuerza.

\- Te tengo a ti. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo con debilidad. Estaba tan jodidamente triste que quería llorar, aunque luciera patético llorando porque sus amigos lo habían decepcionado.

Había cosas peores por las cuales llorar, como haber hecho que Marine se quitara la vida, como haber arruinado las cosas con Harry, y como haber alejado a sus amigos.

Y lo peor era que no los hubiera perdido si se hubiera permitido ser un tonto. Si hubiera dejado pasar los comentarios de Niall y Zayn, ambos aún estarían en su vida totalmente ignorantes del daño que habían causado, o simplemente aliviados de que Louis fuera tan malditamente ingenuo que no tuvieron ninguna consecuencia.

\- Te juro que no le conté a Liam sobre ti. Y estoy agradecido de tenerte ahora que no tengo a nadie.

Louis tragó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de no llorar. No estaba teniendo éxito.

\- Hey, no llores. – Susurró Danny deslizándose por la cama, llevándose a Louis con él hasta que ambos estuvieron acostados. – Shh. – Lo cubrió con todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir algo seguro y más libre para llorar tanto como quisiera.

Y lo hizo. Estaba oculto entre el pecho de Danny y nadie lo podía ver. Absolutamente nadie podía verlo quebrarse porque sus amigos eran unos imbéciles y porque su actual pareja no confiaba en él.

Danny lo sostuvo todo el tiempo que lloró y sollozó, temblando y apretando los brazos de Danny para no tener que gritar.

Había perdido todo.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para perderlos a todos. Y ahora estaba viviendo con alguien que apenas conocía, lejos de todos los que solían ser sus seres queridos.

Danny le susurraba _“no estás solo”_ mientras Louis se desarmaba, pero eso no era un consuelo para él. Se sentía incluso más solo y asustado al saber que sólo tenía a Danny.

Lo peor era que sabía que _merecía_ sentirse así. A las personas buenas no les sucedían cosas malas. Y Louis no era una buena persona, en absoluto.

 

 

La próxima vez que tuvo sexo con Danny sintió que estaban abusando sexualmente de él. Y pudo haber reaccionado si no hubiera estado tan entumecido emocionalmente desde que llegó a la conclusión de que podía desaparecer de las vidas de sus familiares y amigos y a nadie realmente le importaría.

Lo que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que Danny decidiera si estaba apretando demasiado su garganta con su mano o si estaba causándole daño a su garganta cuando empujaba su pene con fuerza contra su rostro, o si sus bofetadas eran demasiado fuertes.

No se dio cuenta totalmente de ese sentimiento hasta que estuvo en su trabajo mirando a la distancia. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que necesitó entrar al baño para reaccionar.

 

 

Louis empezó a ignorar las llamadas de Liam también. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, si era porque estaba siendo melodramático o porque genuinamente no sentía deseos de comunicarse con él. Fuera como sea, ignoró sus llamadas.

En realidad estaba ignorando a todos, si lo pensaba mejor. Ni siquiera contestaba los mensajes de Sasha, Stan y el resto de sus amigos en Doncaster, y siempre se sentía feliz de hablar con ellos. La única persona a la que veía fuera de Danny era a Yumi, porque Pato le traía un poquito de felicidad.

Probablemente sólo estaba siendo un idiota y lo lamentaría después, pero realmente no podía recuperarse de la charla que tuvo con Danny días atrás.

Danny estaba siendo frío y distante también, aunque tal vez era una consecuencia a que Louis estuvo siendo distante y frío antes que él. Fuera como sea, continuaban durmiendo en la misma cama y continuaban teniendo sexo, aunque fuera una tortura personal para Louis cada vez que se metía a la cama con Danny.

Había empezado a dejar marcas en su cuello. Afortunadamente nadie preguntaba al respecto en su área de trabajo. De hecho no había formado ninguna clase de amistad con sus compañeros de trabajo. Cada uno de ellos lucía desinteresado en hablarle o en ser amable con él de todos modos.

Louis despertaba sintiéndose solo, trabajaba sintiéndose solo y regresaba a casa sintiéndose solo. Y era jodidamente agotador.

 

 

Estaba con Liam haciendo sus propios hotdogs cuando Danny lo llamó, paranoico, preguntando en dónde estaba y por qué no estaba en casa. Louis contestó con irritación y se alejó de Liam para que no pudiera escuchar la llamada.

\- ¿Dónde dices que estás? – Repitió Danny.

\- Con Liam. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Te traje algo para cenar. – Dijo Danny.

\- Estoy haciendo hotdogs, no puedo irme. – Dijo Louis mirando por sobre su hombro, para checar si Liam estaba cerca.

\- Entonces dejarás que se eche a perder lo que te traje. – Dijo Danny; no era una pregunta, claramente Danny ya sabía lo que Louis elegiría hacer, así que no entendía por qué continuaba haciendo preguntas.

Louis suspiró.

\- Sabes que puedes venir aquí, ¿cierto? – Preguntó, cuidadoso. – Liam es confiable, no le diría a nadie que viniste, si se lo pides.

Danny se mantuvo en silencio por largos segundos. Louis podía escucharlo respirando con agitación.

\- ¿Eres estúpido? – Preguntó. - ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir algo así?

\- No lo sé, Danny. Lo siento, sólo lo sugerí.

\- Sabes que no pueden verme contigo, ¿cómo diablos crees que iré con Liam sin dejar dicho lo obvio? Escúchate, por favor, dime en dónde está tu elocuencia.

\- Que vengas aquí no quiere decir que estás saliendo conmigo. – Dijo Louis con exasperación, checando de nuevo que Liam no estuviera cerca. – No es un jodido crimen que seamos amigos. Podemos ser amigos, estuviste en mi fiesta de despedida, ¿no es cierto? No es un maldito crimen. – Repitió.

\- Eres tan ignorante e imbécil, no lo puedo creer. – Dijo Danny. - ¿Puedes venir acá, al menos?

\- No puedo, cenaré con Liam. – Dijo Louis caminando hacia la puerta, sólo para mirar qué tan lejos estaba Liam.

\- Le contarás sobre mí. – Dijo Danny. Su voz sonaba llena de pánico.

\- No lo haré.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás. En el momento que termines la llamada Liam te preguntará con quién estabas hablando.

\- No le diré que estaba hablando contigo.

\- Insistirá, e insistirá hasta que se lo digas. Sé cómo van esas cosas, Louis. No puedes decirle.

\- Jamás le diría que eres tú. No soy tan imbécil. Además te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Louis, preguntándose si así se sentía Lottie en casa con el secreto de Louis en sus manos. Esperaba que no se sintiera igual, era terrible.

\- Podrías arruinarme la maldita vida. – Dijo Danny con odio en su voz. – Recuerda eso.

Luego colgó.

Louis tomó un par de respiros para reponerse y entró al departamento fingiendo una sonrisa. Liam estaba checando algo en su teléfono mientras se hablaba a sí mismo; lucía falso, como si sólo se hubiera ocupado haciendo algo para pretender que no estaba haciendo algo más.

\- ¿En qué nos quedamos? – Preguntó Louis aproximándose a la tabla. Liam dejó su teléfono y se lavó las manos.

\- Las salchichas. – Señaló. Louis se aproximó a ellas. Estaba colocando una en el pan abierto por la mitad de uno de sus hotdogs cuando Liam volvió a hablar. – ¿Era tu novio? Con el que estabas hablando.

Louis volteó a verlo, nervioso.

\- No.

\- Entonces era Danny, ¿Danny el hermano de Jake, o era otro Danny? Escuché que mencionaste su nombre. – Continuó. Louis inmediatamente sintió cómo sus piernas perdían un poco de fuerza.

\- No. – Repitió, evasivo. – No.

Liam lo miró, pensativo, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera resolviendo un problema. Luego de un par de segundos su rostro cambió de concentrado a sorprendido.

-¿Es _él_?

 _Oh, no_.

Louis no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

\- No, no es él. Sabes qué, creo que tengo que irme.

Había creído que Liam había estado demasiado lejos para escucharlo. Él mismo se había asegurado de no hablar tan fuerte para evitar eso. Maldita sea. Danny lo mataría si permitía que Liam tuviera confirmación de sus dudas.

\- Louis.

\- Es en serio. – Dijo Louis quitándose el delantal que Liam lo había obligado a usar. – Me encantaría poder quedarme, pero recordé que debo hacer algo. Yumi me necesita.

\- Yumi. – Repitió Liam. Parecía triste.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Danielle puede quedarse con mi cena.

\- Louis, espera. – Dijo Liam siguiéndolo por el departamento. Cuando Louis cogió todas sus cosas Liam lo detuvo de su brazo y no lo dejó escapar. - ¿Es Danny? – Preguntó con rostro amable. Sus ojos se veían cálidos y confiables, como si Louis pudiera contarle todo. - ¿El hermano de Jake está en el closet?

Louis no respondió.

\- ¿Es él? – Insistió. – No diré nada. – Prometió. – ¿Es él?

\- No, no es él, Liam. Déjame ir, tengo prisa.

\- ¿Por qué estás temblando? – Preguntó Liam sin soltar su brazo. Sino al contrario, atrayendo más a Louis para sentir el resto de su cuerpo.

\- No estoy temblando. Déjame ir.

Cuando Liam no lo dejó ir, Louis necesitó apartarse de Liam con brusquedad. Liam lo miró con confusión, como si no pudiera reconocerlo en sus acciones.

\- No le diré a nadie. – Repitió Liam mientras Louis caminaba hacia la puerta. – No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Louis lo miró por sobre su hombro con cautela y asintió en su dirección antes de salir.

 

 

Había arruinado todo, lo sabía. Había probablemente arruinado la vida de Danny si Liam decidía hablar. Dios, se sentía tan culpable. Aunque técnicamente Danny tenía algo de culpa, por haberle llamado por una razón tan estúpida como para saber en dónde diablos estaba. Los dos tenían la culpa, y Liam la tendría aún más si decidía decirle a alguien.

Louis llegó al departamento y se sentó con rudeza para ocupar un asiento en la mesa frente a Danny. Danny lucía tranquilo, algo pálido, mientras metía su cubierto con comida a su boca. Louis apoyó uno de sus codos en la mesa y se cubrió la mitad de su rostro, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia abajo para que Danny no pudiera notar que había hecho una estupidez.

Danny le acercó la parte de su cena y no dijo nada.

Y Louis trató de comer, de verdad lo hizo, pero tenía nudos en su estomago. Louis podía notar a Danny mirando hacia él y a su comida de vez en cuando, pero luego de quince minutos Danny frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

\- ¿No vas a comerte eso? – Preguntó. Louis negó con su cabeza. – De acuerdo. – Dijo, asintiendo. Lo que hizo después fue recoger toda la comida de Louis en el empaque, caminar hacia el contenedor de basura y arrojar todo ahí con fuerza.

Louis cerró sus ojos.

Estaba tan jodidamente cansado de estar en esa relación, pero en serio, ¿podía llamar a lo que tenían una _“relación”_? Nadie sabía que estaban saliendo. Sólo Liam, a medias, y ni siquiera contaba que él lo supiera. Había creído que estar con Marine y estar con Harry había sido tóxico, pero no era nada en comparación a lo que tenía con Danny.

Tenía miedo de hacerle frente. Tenía miedo de ponerse de pie y pedirle que dejara de faltarle el respeto. Tenía miedo que lo volviera a golpear, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si Louis un día lo golpeaba de vuelta. Tenía miedo que hubiera golpes en su relación para empezar.

Más tarde Louis escuchó a Danny golpeando las paredes. Louis permaneció afuera recargado contra la pared, sólo escuchando.

Se sintió mal por él, porque Danny no estaba bien, y ciertamente sus acciones tampoco lo estaban. Louis sabía que Danny era así porque nadie en su vida se había tomado el tiempo para brindarle ayuda, porque nadie tenía idea que Danny la necesitaba en primer lugar.

Pero Louis lo sabía, y no estaba haciendo nada al respecto.

Louis se mantuvo afuera un rato más hasta que no escuchó más golpes. Se preparó mentalmente convenciéndose de que Danny no era un monstruo que se lo comería vivo en el momento que tratara de razonar con él, luego entró y se sentó a su lado en el suelo contra la cama.

Danny tenía sus piernas abiertas en una V, con sus manos en el medio, derrotado. Louis cogió una de ellas con sus dos manos y apretó.

\- Estoy contigo. – Le dijo. – Me tienes a mí.

Danny asintió.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo en susurro. Después, como un secreto: - Te amo, me estás volviendo loco.

Louis no respondió. Su respiración se había acelerado un poco al escucharlo, y se había sentido bien con sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. En cambio pasó su cuerpo por sobre el de Danny hasta sentarse en su regazo y empezó a besarlo, sólo para no tener que hablar y para distraer a Danny en el proceso.

Tuvieron sexo esa noche, y Danny fue gentil y romántico. Casi le hizo sentir que todas las demás ocasiones no habían ocurrido.

 

 

Habían empezado a discutir desde temprano un par de días después. Había sido por una estupidez, realmente, pero ambos habían despertado con el pie izquierdo y se habían gritado y dicho cosas que probablemente sólo las hubieran dicho estando ebrios.

Esa había sido de las pocas ocasiones que Louis le había gritado de vuelta sin sentirse culpable por rebajarse a un chico de 20 años con problemas mentales por resolver, pero no había podido quedarse callado cuando Danny mencionó que quizá Harry tenía razón y Louis era alguien demasiado fácil, que no podía saber qué cosas hacía cuando salía de trabajar y alegaba estar con Liam. Danny genuinamente creía que Louis estaba viéndose con alguien más, y era ridículo.

Para probar un estúpido punto no miró a Liam ese día. Regresó a su departamento y casi murió de aburrimiento esperando a que ocurriera algo interesante o que en la tv pasaran algo más emocionante que un resumen de los años salvajes de Lindsay Lohan y sus problemas con la ley, las drogas y la anorexia.

Louis estaba con su espalda contra el suelo, cantando _Take Me To Church_ de Hozier hacia el techo con intensidad cuando su teléfono vibró y se iluminó sobre el sofá. Louis se puso de pie y checó el mensaje, inocente.

 _“podemos hablar?”_ , decía.

Louis había eliminado el número de Harry, pero la serie de números se había quedado grabado en su memoria de todos modos. Louis probablemente no debió haber abierto el mensaje, porque inmediatamente Harry continuó escribiendo.

 _“no hablaremos de cosas que no quieras hablar, sólo quiero saber si estás bien”_ , continuó. Louis tomó un largo respiro y se sentó en el sofá lentamente.

Louis quería creer que las coincidencias existían y que Harry pasó semanas sin comunicarse y sólo había decidido hacerlo ese día no porque Liam le hubiera contado sobre Danny sino porque simplemente le había apetecido hacerlo, después de todo ese tiempo.

Tenía demasiado miedo preguntar, también, así que bloqueó su teléfono y salió a caminar para tomar aire fresco.

Entró a diferentes tiendas para checar si veía algo apropiado para comprarle a Danny por su cumpleaños pero no encontró nada. Tenía en mente pagarle por un nuevo tatuaje, pero Danny no tenía muchos, de hecho sólo tenía uno en su pecho y no tenía idea si Danny necesitaba tener razones muy personales para tatuarse. Si no era el tatuaje podía ser un vinil de ABBA, pero estaba bastante seguro que Danny ya tenía uno. También podía mandarle a hacer una camisa que dijera algo increíblemente inapropiado. Esa idea sonaba bien.

Cuando salió de una de las tiendas tomó en cuenta que necesitaban comunicarse más.

Necesitaban hablar de otras cosas que no fueran sus traumas o las cosas que hacían mal. Necesitaban hablar sobre más cosas normales y felices y positivas.

 _“deberíamos hablar sobre cosas felices”_ , le escribió mientras caminaba de regreso al departamento, _“últimamente discutimos todo el tiempo, odio eso”_.

 _“si no te cuento a ti las cosas malas y mis pensamientos negativos entonces a quién debo decírselo?”_ , escribió Danny de vuelta, _“yo escuché todo lo que tuviste para decir sobre tus exes, no puedes hacer eso por mi también?”_

Louis iba a escribir algo, pero Danny terminó la conversación con un _“llegaré tarde hoy”_.

Louis odiaba no saber con exactitud si Danny era el que estaba equivocado y simplemente había demasiada negatividad en su relación o si él se estaba convirtiendo en Harry y quería que todo fuera felicidad cuando Danny claramente necesitaba hablar sobre sus traumas con alguien, y desquitarse y hacer cosas estúpidas sin que lo juzgaran erróneamente.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se preparó un baño de burbujas y se mantuvo observando la pantalla de su teléfono con los mensajes de Harry por un largo rato.

 _“creo que me estoy convirtiendo en ti”_ , le escribió. Ni siquiera pensó dos veces antes de oprimir enviar.

 _“por qué dices eso?”_ , preguntó Harry.

_“soy egoísta y exijo positivismo de alguien que no tiene positivismo para entregar”_

¿Por qué demonios le estaba diciendo eso a Harry? De todas las personas a las que podía decirles, Harry era la menos adecuada. Dios. Era tan estúpido, Danny tenía razón.

 _“quieres contarme?”_ , preguntó.

 _“no”_ , escribió Louis. Luego: _“me han dicho que no estás tomando bien el hecho de que te quedaste con todos mis amigos. siempre ebrio, siempre enojado. mis condolencias”_

 _“no seas idiota”_ , escribió Harry, _“no me quedé con nadie, todos me están evitando de todos modos”_

_“bien”_

_“creen que debo ir a rehabilitación”_ , continuó. Louis frunció el ceño.

_“drogas?”_

_“alcohol. en realidad no es nada, sólo están exagerando”_

_“estás bebiendo ahora mismo?”_ , preguntó Louis. _“no mientas”_

_“no, no estoy bebiendo nada ahora mismo, tú estás bebiendo alcohol ahora mismo?”_

Louis no estaba bebiendo alcohol en ese instante, pero había un vodka en la nevera que lucía atrayente y prometedor.

_“no, estoy tomando un baño. nada de alcohol, aunque ahora que lo mencionas no me vendría nada mal algo para beber. ha sido un día largo”_

_“quieres salir a beber algo conmigo? yo invito”_ , preguntó. Louis se rió tan fuerte que casi arrojó su teléfono a la tina.

_“no creo que a los chicos les guste la idea de que te saque a beber alcohol...”_

_“no tienen por qué saber”, insistió Harry. “es temprano aún, podemos salir hoy. qué dices?”_

Louis se restregó el rostro. Estaba cansado y sentía que sería una mala idea encontrarse con Harry, pero ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si ver a Harry de nuevo era lo más grandioso que le ocurría en el día? Danny no estaba. Danny llegaría tarde. Apenas eran las 7pm.

Podía volver en dos horas, definitivamente.

 _“de acuerdo”_ , respondió.  

 

 

El pub en el que quedaron de verse estaba peligrosamente cerca de su departamento, pero Harry no tenía idea. Era como un juego, porque Harry jamás pensaría que Louis lo había citado en un pub cercano a donde estaba viviendo actualmente, así que no estaba en peligro de que Harry figurara su plan.

Además, necesitaba tener la opción de huir lo más rápido posible hacia un lugar seguro si algo salía mal.

Louis llegó antes que Harry y pidió un trago para juntar valor. Charló un poco con una chica que estaba triste porque su novio recién la había dejado y aparentemente quería pasar un buen rato con alguien más que le hiciera olvidar la existencia de esa persona.

La chica parecía querer que Louis fuera ese alguien; afortunadamente Harry llegó antes de que Louis tuviera que inventar una excusa.

Louis se quedó en su lugar mientras Harry se aproximaba, observándolo. Harry había bajado de peso en las semanas que no se habían visto, y también lucía más pálido de lo usual. Sus ojos se veían cansados y su cabello se veía largo y descuidado. En general parecía agotado o enfermo, o ambas cosas. Louis quería preguntar qué le había ocurrido.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry sentándose, mirando a la chica con confusión. La chica miró a Harry y rodó sus ojos, retirándose. - ¿Amiga tuya?

\- No. – Respondió Louis sin dejar de inspeccionarlo. ¿Estaba enfermo? - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

\- Sí. ¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó Harry, confundido.

Louis asintió.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

Harry frunció el ceño, aún confundido.

\- En fin, iré por un trago, ¿quieres algo en especial, o todavía bebes lo usual?

\- Todavía me inclino por el _Gin and Tonic_ y el vodka en días pesados, sí. – Respondió, sonriendo. – Pero he empezado antes que tú y no planeo embriagarme esta noche. Tuve una Heineken recién.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. – Dijo Harry saliendo de su lugar, caminando hacia la barra. Louis continuó observándolo.

Quería saber por qué lucía así. Una parte de él, la parte vanidosa, suponía, creía que estaba en ese estado por él, porque lo echaba de menos, porque reconocía que había cometido un error al decirle todas aquellas cosas terribles y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Otra parte creía que estaba así por razones que no tenían nada que ver con él, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ante esa posibilidad.

A Harry le habían sucedido cosas en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Había pensado en algo y alguien que no había sido él; alguien lo había mantenido despierto por las noches y no había sido él. Alguien le había quitado el hambre y no había sido él.

Louis honestamente quería gritar.

Harry regresó con tres vasos de vodka.

\- Oh.

\- Mi plan sí es embriagarme esta noche. – Dijo Harry al ver la sorpresa de Louis. – ¿Quizá por esto los chicos creen que ocupo ir a rehabilitación?

\- Probablemente.

\- Realmente no es nada. – Dijo Harry empezando a beber inmediatamente. – Estoy teniendo una semana de mierda, esta es mi forma de lidiar con las cosas.

\- Eso es justamente lo que diría un alcohólico en negación. – Dijo Louis tragando con fuerza. Quería dejar de pensar en ello, pero no podía. ¿Por quién estaba así? ¿Era por Mandy? ¿Era por él? ¿Era por otro chico? Dios.

\- Cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Harry tratando de sonar casual.

\- Me mudé. – Dijo Louis. Harry se rió. – Y estoy viviendo con alguien más.

Harry dejó de reírse.

\- ¿Con quién?

Louis pensó de nuevo en la posibilidad de que Harry tuviera a alguien más, y ese alguien más lo tuviera en ese estado.

\- Con mi nuevo novio. – Respondió lentamente, sonriendo.

\- Oh. ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó descansando su espalda contra su silla. Louis asintió. – Bien por ti.

\- ¿Tú no tienes a alguien más? – Preguntó, retándolo. Harry sonrió casi con tristeza.

\- Nah.

\- Oh, vamos, es imposible que no te estés viendo con alguien. – Dijo Louis. - ¿Quién es? ¿Es una chica, o un chico?

\- Nadie, de verdad. – Respondió Harry. – Traté de continuar viendo a la chica que estaba conmigo en aquella fiesta, ¿la recuerdas? – Louis la recordaba, así que asintió. – Pero no funcionó. Desde entonces no he salido con nadie.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- He pasado bastante tiempo con Jake. – Continuó Harry. – Es un buen chico.

\- Lo sé.

\- Creo que Liam está enojado conmigo, pero no estoy seguro. – Agregó. - En cuanto a Niall y Zayn, frecuentamos los mismos lugares y las mismas fiestas pero bien podríamos estar en diferentes continentes, si soy honesto.

Louis sonrió.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Te alegras que no nos llevamos bien nosotros tampoco? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Hiciste que todos tomaran tu lado con el jodido complejo de mártir que cargas. – Dijo Louis con molestia. – Yo fui quien los perdió, tu no.

Harry no dijo nada por un par de segundos.

\- No los has perdido. – Dijo después lentamente. – No sé qué diablos fue lo que te hizo creer tal mentira, pero básicamente desde que desapareciste todo ha estado tenso y horrible y nadie sabe qué hacer. – Louis se encogió de hombros. - Todos quieren actuar, pero nadie lo hace por temor a empeorar aún más las cosas.

\- Bien. – Repitió Louis.

\- ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto de todos modos? – Preguntó Harry genuinamente interesado.

Louis necesitó esperar un momento para ver en el rostro de Harry si estaba bromeando o no.

\- Me dieron la espalda, Harry. – Explicó, fácil.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Escogiéndote a ti. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Le pedí algo a Zayn y Zayn decidió no hacerlo. Confié en Niall y Niall me dio razones para no hacerlo nunca más. Los dos eligieron no mentirte a ti, a pesar de que sabían que me causarían problemas.

\- Niall dijo que habías querido follarte a alguien más cuando aún no estábamos del todo separados, ¿es por eso que te enojaste? Niall no mintió.

\- No, no mintió, pero no debió decir nada. – Dijo Louis con obviedad.

\- ¿Es decir que si yo hubiera querido follar con alguien más cuando aún estábamos juntos y Niall lo supiera, ibas a aceptar que Niall no te dijera nada?

Louis no respondió.

\- Louis, te hice una pregunta.

\- La escuché.

\- ¿Entonces? – Louis no respondió. – Te habrías enojado con Niall de todos modos, te lo hubiera dicho o no, ¿cierto? Niall no tenía opción. No deberías estar enojado con él.

\- No estoy enojado con Niall, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy decepcionado, mayormente.

Harry apuró el resto de su trago y soltó un siseo.

\- Todo está mal y nosotros dos somos unos idiotas, blah, blah, blah. – Dijo con una media sonrisa. Louis soltó un bufido.

\- Habla por ti mismo, yo soy la victima aquí.

\- Oh, sí. Tú eres la víctima, siempre. – Dijo Harry con burla.

\- Hey, jódete. – Dijo Louis mostrándole su dedo del medio.

\- Si te funciona vivir creyendo que siempre eres la víctima en todos los casos, te tengo malas noticias, cariño. – Dijo Harry haciendo que a Louis le hirviera la sangre. Sólo Harry tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enojar así, qué demonios. – Entre los dos, tú eres el del complejo de mártir, y es jodidamente molesto.

\- Tú eres molesto.

\- Dime algo que no me hayas dicho antes.

\- Dios. Eres lo peor.

\- Ya lo has dicho.

\- Te odio.

\- Ya lo dijiste también.

Louis se rió, incrédulo a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso no podían pasar al menos cuarenta minutos sin discutir? Lo había echado de menos, había sentido cariño por él otra vez a pesar de las cosas horribles que le dijo, y ahora sólo quería golpearlo otra vez.

\- Sabes qué, ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué demonios acepté venir aquí contigo.

\- Sé por qué. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo. Parecía muy cansado y muy asustado también, de repente. – Todavía me amas.

\- No. – Mintió Louis riendo otra vez. Harry apretó sus labios, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Todavía me amas. – Repitió. – Eso podría ser potencialmente una malísima noticia para tu nuevo novio, que por cierto, ¿quién demonios es?

\- Nadie de tu incumbencia. – Dijo Louis. – Y ya no quiero estar aquí escuchándote hablar tonterías, así que...

Harry extendió su brazo por sobre la mesa y sujetó el brazo de Louis con rapidez y urgencia antes de que Louis pudiera moverse.

\- No. – Dijo. Había pánico en su voz. Louis frunció el ceño. – No te vayas. – Pidió.

\- Harry.

\- No te vayas. – Repitió. – Por favor. Estoy siendo un imbécil de nuevo, lo sé. Lo siento. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Como adultos.

Louis probablemente no se hubiera quedado si Harry no luciera tan cansado y aterrado.

\- De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar ahora? – Preguntó cubriendo su curiosidad y esperanza con molestia. Harry intentó sonreír.

\- Lo que te dije aquél día que estaba con mis amigos. – Empezó, luego cerró sus ojos con una expresión de arrepentimiento. – Estuvo totalmente mal. No debí decir eso, lo siento.

\- No, no debiste. – Dijo Louis con amargura.

\- ¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó sin soltar su brazo por sobre la mesa. Louis respiró profundamente, pensando.

Sabía que sería algo bobo perdonar a Harry como si sus palabras no le hubieran causado estrés emocional, pero también se sentía bobo con la idea de seguir enojado por sus palabras. Quizá si lo perdonaba podía seguir adelante más rápido. Quién sabe, podía intentarlo.

\- Sí. – Dijo con fuerza en su voz. – Te perdono, pero eso no quita que lo que dijiste cruzó la línea.

\- Lo sé, Dios, lo sé. – Dijo Harry quitando su tacto del brazo de Louis, apoyando su espalda contra su asiento con alivio. – Soy un imbécil, no puedo controlar lo que sale por mi boca, a veces.

\- Bastante conveniente para ti. – Dijo Louis, riendo. – Pero sé que es verdad, así que. Está perdonado pero no olvidado.

Harry asintió, agradecido y resignado. Luego de un par de segundos de estar observando sus dos tragos restantes, apuró uno completo, rápido. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué cuenta la vida entonces? – Preguntó Louis para sacar conversación. Harry se rió histéricamente.

\- Mi vida es bastante patética por el momento. Y aburrida.

\- Estoy seguro que no. – Dijo Louis con sospecha. La vida de Harry nunca era aburrida o patética. Tenía millones de amigos y miles de chicas con las cuales entretenerse. Y chicos también, podía apostar.

\- Soy un hombre triste y ardido ahora. He cambiado. – Dijo con gracia. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Entonces espero que este nuevo cambio te funcione.

\- Yo también. – Dijo cogiendo su último trago. Louis tragó con fuerza, asustado y preocupado por Harry.

Antes que Harry pudiera llevar el vaso de cristal a su boca, Louis extendió su brazo y le quitó el trago de sus manos.

\- Es mío. – Dijo guiñando un ojo, fingiendo descaro. Harry se rió.

\- Es todo tuyo, entonces.

Louis se forzó a beber el alcohol y sonrió.

\- Pediré más. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Louis no supo cómo detenerlo, así que se quedó ahí, esperando.

Cuando Harry regresó traía solo un trago con él, afortunadamente. Había creído que traería otros tres.

\- ¿Podemos brindar? – Preguntó observando el vaso medio vacío de Louis.

\- Por qué no, sólo dime por qué estamos brindando.

Harry sostuvo su trago y Louis sostuvo el suyo mientras Harry pensaba en algo.

\- Por ti y tu nuevo novio, quienquiera que sea.

Louis sonrió.

\- Por mí y mi nuevo novio. – Repitió chocando su vaso con el de Harry.

Harry bebió su bebida de un solo trago. Louis hizo lo mismo, frunciendo toda su cara.

Harry dejó su vaso en la mesa con fuerza.

\- Te amo todavía, ¿sabes? Estoy enamorado de ti, ahí está, ya lo dije.

\- Harry, no.

\- Es en serio. – Dijo con miseria. Louis se sentía triste, porque si las cosas no hubieran salido tan mal entre ellos absolutamente estaría con él todavía, porque también lo amaba, y lo deseaba. Echaba de menos tener sexo con él. Echaba de menos su dedicación a ser una mejor persona, aunque no le funcionaba muy bien. Harry no lo ahorcaba. Harry quizá era egoísta con los orgasmos, pero al menos no le hacía daño de verdad mientras estaba dentro de él. Cuando Danny follaba su rostro a veces no le permitía quitarse a pesar de que Louis le apretaba los muslos para que lo hiciera. Harry jamás le haría eso. – Es en serio. – Repitió.

\- Estás borracho. – Dijo Louis.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti sobrio, y estoy enamorado de ti en este estado también. No importa.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- Te echo de menos. – Continuó Harry. – A veces sueño que no te dije ninguna de esas cosas, y somos felices, todavía estamos juntos. Cuando despierto estoy enojado y me siento impotente. Dios. A veces desearía poder controlar lo que sale por mi boca.

\- No. – Dijo Louis en un susurro. – Eso es lo que te hace “tu”.

Harry sonrió un poco.

\- Estoy tan casado. Todo el tiempo. – Confesó Harry. Louis asintió. Se notaba que lo estaba. – No puedo dormir bien sin ti, sin saber que te tengo.

\- Harry, no. – Repitió apretando sus puños debajo de la mesa.

Odiaba estar enamorado de Harry todavía, porque tenía a Danny ahora, y Danny lo necesitaba.

\- Vuelve conmigo. – Pidió Harry colocando su brazo en la mesa, buscando la mano de Louis. Louis no sacó sus manos de debajo de la mesa, pero tampoco dejó de mirar la de Harry. – Por favor. Seré mejor. He aprendido, ya he arruinado esto de todas las formas que es posible arruinar una relación. He aprendido con mis errores, lo prometo. No lo volveré a hacer.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Sabes que no puedo. Tengo a alguien más confiando en mí, no puedo hacerle eso.

\- Pero sí quieres. – Dijo Harry. Louis no se lo negó. – Me amas todavía, ¿no es cierto? – Louis sacó sus manos de debajo de la mesa y colocó sus codos en ella para cubrirse la boca y sostener su mentón en un solo lugar. Sentía que empezaría a llorar.

\- No me preguntes eso. – Pidió.

\- Me amas todavía. – Repitió, pero en esa ocasión no estaba preguntando. También parecía estar feliz, y más en calma. – Regresa conmigo. Puedes vivir conmigo.

\- No puedo. – Dijo Louis sin quitar las manos de su boca. – Estoy viviendo con _él_.

\- Entonces no vivas con él. – Dijo Harry, como si fuera fácil. – Múdate conmigo. Te echo de menos. Te echo mucho, mucho de menos. Te amo.

\- Dios. – Louis quitó una de sus manos y se restregó su ojo, sólo para que la irritación que sentía pareciera que era porque estaba tallando ahí. No quería que Harry supiera que lo estaba haciendo llorar. – No puedo.

\- Echo de menos besarte. – Continuó Harry. - ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

\- Sí. – Respondió rápido, porque se estaba empezando a llenar el lugar, y la música de fondo no estaba ayudando.

Ambos pagaron por sus bebidas y salieron de ahí. Harry entrelazó su brazo entre el de Louis y Louis no lo detuvo.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? – Preguntó mientras caminaban lejos del sitio. Louis lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

\- No lo sé. No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- ¿Por favor? – Insistió. Louis no entendía por qué continuaba haciéndose el difícil, cuando estaba muriéndose por besarlo otra vez.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Louis acortó la distancia de sus rostros y lo besó. Fue algo superficial, sólo sus labios contra los de Harry. Nada más.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

\- Echo de menos besarte, también. – Admitió Louis, apenado.

Harry sólo estaba parpadeando, sorprendido. Después, sin decir nada lo cogió del rostro y lo besó de nuevo, propiamente en esa ocasión.

\- Dios. Te echo tanto de menos, me está matando.

Las personas que estaban pasando cerca de ellos hacían dos cosas, o los miraban con reprobación y disgusto o chiflaban y aplaudían. Louis se estaba empezando a avergonzar, pero también echaba demasiado de menos a Harry. Quería tener sexo con él, y no le gustaba la idea de jamás volver a intimar con él.

Esperaba que Harry también echara eso de menos.

Louis lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo caminar rápido hacia un pasillo entre dos calles. Lo impulsó contra la pared y lo besó otra vez, con hambre y desesperación.

\- Te quiero... – Empezó a decir sin poder contenerse. – Dentro de mí. ¿Puedo tener eso? – Preguntó. - ¿Por última vez? ¿Puedo?

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- Dios.

\- Por favor. Es... – Lo echaba de menos. De verdad echaba de menos follar apropiadamente. – Es demasiado. Esto. Lo que sea que sea.

\- Podemos ir a un motel. – Sugirió Harry apartando el cabello de su rostro. Louis asintió rápidamente. – Me echas de menos. – Dijo después, sonriendo con trabajo.

\- Sí, lo hago. Por supuesto que te echo de menos. – Admitió con amargura.

Había un motel al que podían llegar haciendo aproximadamente diez minutos en bus, aunque no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones. Quedaba cerca, así que se decidieron por ese.

En el momento que entraron a la habitación Louis le pidió que fuera rápido, que no podían quedarse demasiado, que estarían esperando por él si se le hacía tarde.

\- Quiero dejarte marcas. – Dijo Harry en un susurro mientras besaba y lamía su cuello. Pretendía morder la carne de ahí también, pero nunca lo hacía. Louis no quería marcas.

\- No. – Dijo Louis. – Nada de marcas. Puedes... ¿crees que puedas hacerlo lento? – Preguntó.

\- Creí que querías terminar rápido.

\- Lo sé, pero lo quiero lento. Delicado. ¿Puedo? Dios, me siento tonto pidiendo por esto.

\- No, hey. – Susurró Harry besando sus labios. – No digas eso. Lo puedo hacer. Puedo hacértelo con cuidado. Amo cuando lo hacemos así. Tú eras el que nunca lo quería así.

Louis lo sabía. Siempre había estado asustado de las cosas que Harry le hacía sentir cuando se tomaban su tiempo, pero ahora lo deseaba de esa manera. Danny casi nunca se lo hacía de esa manera.  

\- Por favor. – Suplicó respirando con agitación. – Lento.

\- Lo que quieras, Lou.

Harry lo hizo lento. Lo hizo tan lento, tan cuidadoso que Louis casi rompió en llanto. En ningún momento lo hizo sentir abusado. No hubo dedos apretando su garganta. No tuvo la sensación de estarse ahogando cuando le dio sexo oral. Harry lo acarició como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

Besó desde su frente hasta sus rodillas. Le dijo que lo amaba estando dentro de él. Le repitió que lo echaba de menos, que era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida. Que lo necesitaba con él de nuevo.

Fue catártico, estar en los brazos de alguien que lo trataba con delicadeza.

 

 

Louis no lloró en ningún momento mientras se preparaba para salir del motel. Harry lucía feliz y cansado y resignado, y todo era terrible y triste. Quería llorar, era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero tenía que regresar a su departamento y Danny haría preguntas si notaba que algo andaba fuera de lugar con él.

\- Nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿sí? – Preguntó Harry desde la cama. Louis asintió mientras se colocaba su abrigo. - Te amo. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Louis asintió de nuevo.

\- Estaré esperando por ti, sabes. – Continuó con voz rota. Louis respiró con dificultad. No quería llorar. – Todo el tiempo que creas necesario, para superar todo lo que te hice y dije.

Louis apretó sus labios y caminó lentamente hacia Harry. Se inclinó y besó su frente con cariño.

\- Gracias. – Dijo.

Harry sonrió.

 

 

Louis caminó rápido hacia la parada de buses. Sólo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos por el bus, y estuvo en su departamento poco antes de las 9:30pm. Corrió para llegar antes que Danny, pero se lo encontró esperando a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas para él.

\- Hey. – Saludó Danny con una sonrisa. Louis preparó su mejor fachada de normalidad.

\- Hey, tu. – Dijo acercándose para oprimir sus dedos en las costillas de Danny. Se suponía que estaban molestos, pero Danny no lucía molesto. Lucía casi feliz, y normal.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó checando que nadie estuviera cerca. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron. Danny inmediatamente lo besó, colocando sus manos con fuerza en sus caderas.

\- Afuera.

\- ¿Sí? – Louis asintió y le devolvió el beso. Esperaba que no oliera diferente.

\- Te eché de menos. Odio pelear contigo. Discutir, hablar sobre cosas que ni tú ni yo podemos controlar.

\- Lo sé. Lo odio también. – Dijo Louis. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron otra vez. Danny se apartó, pero sostuvo su mano para besar el dorso.

\- Mañana es mi cumpleaños. – Dijo, feliz. Louis asintió. Lo era. Mañana cumpliría 21 años. - ¿Qué vas a regalarme?

Ambos caminaron hacia su puerta.

\- Estaba pensando en comprarte un vinil de ABBA, pero puedo jurar que ya tienes uno.

Danny se rió.

\- Lo tengo, sí.

\- Y entonces pensé en comprarte una camisa que dijera “amo mamar vergas”, pero luego recordé que... ya sabes.

\- Sí. – Dijo Danny haciendo una mueca. – Todo el asunto del closet. Sería algo extraño, sí. Pero puedo guardarla, si quieres. La usaría el día que saliera de todo este rollo. La usaría con orgullo, más si pones tu nombre en algún lado. Un pene con tu nombre ahí. Suena cool.

\- ¿No sería muy aburrido? – Preguntó Louis mientras Danny abría la puerta. – Sólo una camisa. No sé, suena aburrido para mí.

\- Puedes darme la cogida de mi vida también. – Sugirió. Louis se rió nerviosamente.

\- De acuerdo.

Danny fue directamente a la nevera para buscar algo para comer. Louis se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, ansioso.

\- ¿Viste a un amigo hoy? ¿A Liam? – Preguntó Danny, inclinado. Louis sólo podía ver la puerta de la nevera, y sus pies por debajo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu aliento huele a alcohol. ¿O fuiste a beber tu solo como un raro?

Louis se rió.

\- Fui a ver a Liam, sí. – Mintió.

\- ¿Cómo va su vida? – Preguntó regresando a la mesa con el cartón del jugo.

\- Bien. Bien. – Respondió, ansioso. – Escucha, me iré a duchar.

\- No. – Dijo Danny. – Quiero follarte.

 _Oh_.

\- Con más razón, entonces. – Dijo Louis.

\- No. – Insistió Danny tomando un largo trago directamente del cartón. Louis recordó a Harry haciendo lo mismo, pero con alcohol. – Follaremos ahora mismo.

Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- De acuerdo.

Danny sonrió y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, de nuevo.

\- Te quiero mostrar algo. Es sexual. – Contó Danny con emoción. Louis cerró sus ojos.

Esperaba que no fuera algo que le ocasionara dolor. No era una de las cosas que lo excitaban, si era honesto. A Harry sí le gustaba el dolor, o al menos eso le había contado años atrás. Nunca lo habían probado.

Danny lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Louis lo vio en su buró, buscando algo.

\- Las compré hace días, pero quería que fueran una sorpresa. Las usaremos mañana. – Dijo mostrándole un par de esposas.

\- Oh, wow. Son... um, ¿yo las usaré?

\- Si quieres. – Dijo Danny. – Las podría usar yo también, mientras me montas, o mientras me das sexo oral. Luego nos figuraremos qué hacer con ellas.

Louis asintió. Luego se imaginó a sí mismo con las esposas puestas, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, con Danny follando su rostro sin ninguna delicadeza, ignorando sus pedidos para que se detuviera. Las esposas lo harían peor. Louis no quería usar esas esposas. Probablemente pronto le tendría que decir, y después discutirían porque Danny no estaría satisfecho.

\- Pero hoy quiero hacerlo normal. – Continuó. Louis respiró con alivio. - ¿Podemos hacerlo?

Eso era... nuevo. Danny actualmente nunca le preguntaba si quería hacer algo, siempre lo tomaba. Pero Danny estaba tan feliz, y relajado. Si le decía que no, haría que volviera a como estaba antes, enojado. Además, Louis acababa de serle infiel. Suponía que sería justo dárselo.

\- De acuerdo. – Repitió empezando a quitar su ropa. Danny hizo lo mismo.

Danny se encargó del condón y el lubricante. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Louis contra su espalda en el colchón mirando a Danny entre sus piernas, Danny empezó a mojar sus dedos con lubricante.

Louis respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse. Se sentía tenso.

\- No sabes lo afortunado que me haces sentir. – Dijo Danny inclinándose para dejar un beso en su pecho. Louis sonrió.

\- Tú también me haces sentir así.

\- ¿Aunque tenga la cabeza jodida? – Preguntó. Louis sonrió de nuevo.

\- Mi cabeza no es la más normal tampoco. Estamos a mano. Una cabeza jodida para una cabeza jodida. Nos merecemos.

\- De verdad que sí. – Dijo Danny mientras se abría camino hacia su ano con uno de sus dedos.

Su dedo entró fácil, rápido. Danny inmediatamente metió otro, y luego otro.

Danny frunció el ceño, confundido. La respiración de Louis se agitó. Danny haría preguntas, y Louis no tenía una mentira preparada. No podía decirle que había jugado consigo mismo mientras él llegaba porque Danny sabía que había salido a beber.

Tampoco podía entrar en pánico y salir de la cama porque con eso sólo admitiría culpa. Louis estaba realmente aterrado.

Sin embargo, Danny no preguntó nada. Metió sus tres dedos y lo abrió así, fácil. Los sacó rápido y se puso el condón. Después empezó a penetrarlo. Lo hizo rápido, con penetraciones largas, sacándolo totalmente para después meterlo con fuerza. No había ninguna obstrucción.

Louis continuaba aterrado, porque la única manera en que Danny no se diera cuenta era que fuera un idiota. Louis cerró sus ojos y deseó no haber aceptado hacerlo. No pensó en que estaría abierto aún.

Danny lo cogió de la garganta y no le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse a la fuerza con que apretó. Louis se asustó como cada vez hacía y cogió el brazo de Danny para apartarlo, pero en respuesta Danny lo abofeteó con fuerza en el rostro.

\- No te muevas. – Le pidió Danny con frialdad. Louis no quitó sus manos del brazo de Danny, pero tampoco tiró de él para apartarlo. Se sentía más a salvo así, con sus manos ahí.

Las penetraciones de Danny eran violentas y profundas. La cama se estaba moviendo demasiado, impactando contra la pared creando sonidos sordos cada vez que lo penetraba. La mano en su cuello tampoco perdía fuerza, Louis de hecho sentía que cada vez apretaba más y más.

No fue hasta que Danny apretó su pulgar debajo de su manzana de Adán que empezó a asustarse de verdad. Sujetó su brazo y tiró de él, queriendo apartarlo. Danny apretó más fuerte.

\- No te muevas. – Repitió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Louis movió sus piernas también, tratando de quitarlo de encima de su cuerpo porque ya no se sentía bien. Lo estaba lastimando. Lo estaba dejando sin aire, y Louis estaba realmente asustado.

Danny utilizó sus dos manos, entonces, arrodillándose en el colchón para sujetar sus caderas contra sus muslos, y cuando ninguno de sus esfuerzos tuvieron resultado, Louis lanzó ambos de sus puños hacia el rostro de Danny, pero estaba demasiado alto y sólo podía golpear su pecho. Tampoco podía gritar porque Danny estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

Louis ya no podía respirar para nada. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus venas estaban saltadas. Sentía genuinamente que se desmayaría o moriría.

Sus ojos estaban rodando hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando Danny finalmente decidió soltarlo.

Louis tomó un respiro largo y agitado, ahogado. Se sostuvo la garganta y salió de la cama con trabajo, conteniéndose el llanto.

Danny no se movió. Se quedó arrodillado en la cama.

\- ¿Te follaste a Liam? – Preguntó, furioso. Louis empezó a toser, buscando aire. – Responde.

\- ¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza? – Preguntó Louis, delirante. Todavía no podía normalizar su respiración y su garganta le dolía. Sus pies se sentían inestables y estaba jodidamente asustado.

Debería estar buscando algo de ropa para ponerse y correr lejos de ahí. No entendía por qué todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, pero sentía que debía mantener todo bajo control.

\- ¿Te lo follaste? – Insistió poniéndose de pie. Louis retrocedió y cogió uno de los jeans de Danny para cubrirse.

\- No, no lo hice. Y si lo hice no es una maldita razón para hacerme daño.

\- ¿Cómo creíste que no me daría cuenta? – Preguntó acortando los pasos hacia Louis. Louis extendió uno de sus brazos con advertencia.

\- Si te acercas un paso más gritaré. Llamaré a la policía.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó. Louis no respondió. - ¿Por qué te follaste a Liam?

\- No lo hice. No te acerques, Danny. Estoy hablando en serio.

Danny guardó silencio, mirándolo con sus brazos a cada costado de su cuerpo, en una pose derrotada. Tenía el pecho rojo por los golpes de Louis.

Louis estaba alerta, listo para actuar si Danny tenía en mente hacerle algo más. Louis realmente no entendía por qué simplemente no se marchaba de ahí. Su cabeza era un jodido lío, y estaba asustado y dolorido.

Un par de segundos después el rostro de Danny se aclaró con conocimiento.

\- No estabas con Liam, ¿cierto? No era Liam. – Dijo, sorprendido y casi entretenido. – Viste a Harry. – Afirmó. – Estabas con Harry, ¿cierto?

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Follaste con Harry otra vez. – Dijo, sonriendo con delirio. – Te lo follaste aún estando conmigo, y no te importó. ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?

Luego, de forma rápida e improvista a pesar de que Louis estaba esperando por una reacción, Danny corrió hacia él y colocó su antebrazo contra su cuello, arrinconándolo contra la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? – Repitió.

\- Suéltame. – Dijo Louis tratando de mantener la calma. Danny no estaba bien. Danny estaba dañado. Si Louis respondía con violencia era posible que no saliera vivo de esa. – Tienes que escucharme.

\- Eres tan jodidamente egoísta. – Dijo Danny. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. – No puedes hacerle esto a otras personas y creer que todo estará bien.

\- Me hiciste daño. – Dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos cuando Danny impulsó su antebrazo contra su cuello con más fuerza. – Te haré daño también si no te apartas de mí ahora mismo. – Advirtió, serio. Su voz estaba temblando.

\- ¿Harry sabe de mí? – Preguntó entonces, bajando su brazo pero sin moverse de lugar. Louis negó con su cabeza. – Responde con tu boca. ¿Harry sabe de mí?

\- No. – Dijo. - Me lastimaste la garganta.

\- Me lastimaste emocionalmente. – Dijo Danny como si fuera un ojo por ojo. Louis no dijo nada. - ¿Estás seguro que no sabe de mí? – Repitió.

\- Sí. Nunca dije tu nombre.

\- Pero le hablaste sobre mí.

\- Le dije que tenía a alguien más. Que estaba viviendo con alguien.

\- ¿Y aún así tuvo sexo contigo? – Louis asintió. Podría negarlo, pero por experiencia sabía que era mejor ser sincero.

Cuando Danny entrecerró sus ojos y amenazó con hacer algo, Louis habló.

\- Sí, lo hizo. Lo siento. No sé por qué lo hice.

Danny tenía sus manos convertidas en puños. Cuando impulsó su brazo hacia su rostro, Louis creyó que lo golpearía con su puño, pero sólo lo abofeteó con fuerza para después coger su cabeza por ambos lados desde su cabello, impactando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la puerta.

Louis estaba tan asustado que todo su ser estaba temblando.

\- Si un día sé que le dijiste a Harry, o a quien sea. – Dijo en un susurro. – Juro que haré algo más que hacerte daño, Louis.

Louis asintió.

\- No puedo creer que me hiciste esto. – Dijo Danny caminando lejos de él. Louis se llevó las manos a su garganta otra vez, dolorido, asustado y tembloroso.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que terminar lo suyo con Danny y mantenerse a salvo de él.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Louis.

\- ¿Lo amas todavía? – Preguntó mirándolo por sobre su hombro. Louis negó rápidamente con su cabeza, mintiendo. Danny asintió. – Debería hacer más que asustarte con estrangularte, sabes. – Comentó con tono casual. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Danny, tienes problemas.

\- Oh, por favor. Yo no soy el que cree que puede follarse a quien sea a espaldas de sus parejas y salirse con la suya. No has visto consecuencias a tus actos, Louis. Yo te daré las consecuencias que realmente mereces.

\- ¿Qué? No es como si estuviéramos jodidamente casados.

Esa ocasión fue el turno de Danny para fruncir el ceño. Lucía extremadamente ofendido y enojado.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Me escuchaste perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Entonces esto no es válido para ti? ¿No es suficiente? – Preguntó acercándose otra vez. – ¡Vivimos juntos! – Gritó apresurándose, acortando el paso y lanzándolo contra la puerta con fuerza otra vez. Louis cerró sus ojos, apuñando sus manos pero sin hacer nada. Realmente no quería averiguar qué sucedería si cerraba la conversación y simplemente golpeaba el estúpido rostro de Danny hasta que sus manos le dolieran. - ¡Dormimos juntos! – Continuó, golpeando la puerta al lado de su cabeza. Louis se encogió en sí mismo, tratando de no lucir tan asustado. Su garganta le dolía.

\- Aléjate de mí. – Le pidió con voz pequeña. Estaba agotando su paciencia. Danny lo miró directamente a los ojos, retándolo. Luego volvió a golpear la puerta, esa vez más fuerte. – Estás loco. – Murmuró. - Mírate.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti, y es una maldita broma para ti. – Dijo Danny golpeando otra vez la puerta. Louis sólo sentía su puño pasar por el lado de su rostro, cerrando sus ojos con el impacto.

\- No estás enamorado de mí. – Dijo Louis armándose de valor. – Si estuvieras enamorado de mi no me hicieras daño.

\- ¿Te follaste a alguien más y tienes el descaro de hablar sobre el daño que _yo_ te he causado? Wow. – Ambos no dijeron nada por un par de segundos. Danny tenía su cabeza inclinada, mirando hacia sus pies. - Sabes qué, estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que hiciste porque así de jodidamente enamorado estoy. Si no estoy enamorado ¿entonces qué soy? ¿Un idiota?

Las palabras de Harry diciéndole que esperaría por él y que podía vivir con él resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía que irse de ahí. Estar con Danny no era seguro.

\- No, Danny. Eres una persona realmente dañada. Abusaron sexualmente de ti, y nunca le dijiste a nadie. Nunca recibiste ayuda. – Dijo Louis, serio. Danny retrocedió, herido. – La única razón por la que no estoy golpeándote ahora mismo es porque sé que no sería justo. Necesitas ayuda.

\- ¿De dónde salió todo esto? – Preguntó Danny con sorpresa. – No sabes una mierda de mí.

\- Sé lo suficiente. Y te entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que estás en el closet y que tienes miedo, pero no puedes seguir tratándome así. Cada maldita vez que tenemos sexo me lastimas. Todo el tiempo lo haces.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo sobre ti? – Preguntó Danny, gritando, golpeando la puerta por ambos lado de su cabeza, gritando directamente en su rostro. – No hables como si supieras por lo que pasé. Lo que te dije son sólo palabras. No tienes una jodida idea cómo fue.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

\- No, no lo sabes, así que no vuelvas a hablar sobre eso a menos que yo inicie el tema.

\- Nunca quieres hablarlo. – Continuó.

Danny estaba respirando con agitación. Sus ojos lucían enloquecidos, furiosos, pero también lucían vulnerables. Louis no había pretendido hablarle sobre _eso_ , pero tenía que quitar la atención del hecho de que se había follado a Harry.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablarlo. – Insistió. Danny cerró sus ojos como si quisiera juntar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- Cierra la boca, no digas más. – Dijo. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- No. Deberíamos hablarlo. – Repitió, porque si se daba por vencido rápidamente aniquilaría cualquier dejo de veracidad que Danny pudiera haber creído que tenían sus intenciones. Y sí estaba preocupado, pero en circunstancias normales le daría su tiempo y lo dejaría desahogarse propiamente cuando él lo quisiera. En ese justo momento no podía costearse que Danny recordara por qué lo había arrinconado contra la pared en primer lugar. Danny todavía estaba desnudo.

Louis realmente no entendía por qué estaba aún ahí si minutos atrás Danny había tratado de estrangularlo.

Ser infiel era nada en comparación a lo que Danny le había hecho. Qué demonios.

\- Eres tan imbécil, Louis. Dios. Eres tan imbécil. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Eres como un maldito niño que no es consciente de sus acciones.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te follaste a Harry y ahora estás tratando de manipularme. Estás tratando de darme en lugares vulnerables para que lo olvide, ¿cuán estúpido crees que soy? Debería golpear tu imbécil rostro hasta sentir que estamos a mano.

Louis lo empujó, apartándolo de él.

\- ¿Yo estoy tratando de manipularte? Tu eres que el que está tratando de confundirme. – Dijo Louis con enojo. Danny frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Intentaste matarme.

\- No.

\- Sí, lo hiciste. Intentaste matarme porque te fui infiel y estás intentando hacerme sentir que estoy exagerado. Estás jodido de la cabeza, Danny. No puedo estar contigo así.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo estar contigo así. – Repitió. – No me importa cuántas cosas terribles te hayan sucedido en el pasado. Eso no te da un pase gratis para tratar de matarme o golpear a otras personas sólo porque sí.

\- No traté de matarte, ¿qué demonios?

\- Todavía me duele la garganta. – Dijo Louis. Era verdad. Danny debió haber lastimado algo ahí. – No podía respirar. Estabas apretando demasiado fuerte.

\- Debiste haberme dicho entonces. – Dijo, lo cual no tenía sentido.

Louis sólo negó con su cabeza.

\- Pasaré la noche con Liam.

Danny retrocedió en pánico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No puedo estar cerca de ti. Cuando regrese juntaré mis cosas y me iré. Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres, ya está pagado el próximo mes.

\- ¿Me estás dejando? – Preguntó Danny, agitado.

Louis se puso su camisa.

\- Trataste de estrangularme, Danny. Por supuesto que te estoy dejando.

\- Pero... No puedes.

\- Sí puedo.

Danny no dijo nada. Louis recogió sus jeans y caminó hacia su habitación, mirando por sobre su hombro para checar que Danny no lo estuviera siguiendo.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación se quitó los jeans de Danny y se puso los suyos. Se sentó un rato en su cama y pensó seriamente en si era una buena idea terminar con Danny así.

Danny era—era bueno, ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de que había intentado estrangularlo, a pesar de que había golpeado su rostro el mismo día que lo había besado por primera vez. Danny era violento, y Louis lo sabía desde el principio. Louis había sabido desde el primer día que Danny sólo le traería problemas. Lo que no se esperó encontrar fue a un chico asustado y traumatizado por las cosas que le había hecho el ex de su mamá cuando era apenas un niño.

Nadie lo había ayudado. Si Louis hubiera tenido que pasar por la muerte de Marine sin que ninguno de sus seres queridos supiera, probablemente estuviera golpeando personas también. Era sólo que—Dios, una parte de él quería irse de ahí, pero si cruzaba la puerta le harían preguntas, y tendría que mentir por siempre porque Danny no estaba fuera del closet. Su vida volvería a ser igual, sólo que tendría más mentiras.

Además, ¿y si no podía solucionar las cosas con Zayn y Niall? ¿Y si Harry se arrepentía de tenerlo con él y lo dejaba otra vez? ¿Y si Jake se enteraba que había quebrado a su hermano menor y dejaba de hablarle? Si salía por esa puerta con la promesa de no volver jamás, Louis se arriesgaba a perderlo todo, absolutamente todo. Si se quedaba al menos tendría a Danny.

Danny podía ser normal, un día. Cuando fuera honesto con quien él mismo era, cuando estuviera más en paz consigo mismo, cuando contara sus secretos y buscara ayuda profesional, Danny podía ser genuinamente feliz y libre con él.

Louis no sabía qué demonios hacer, porque Danny lo había tratado de estrangular minutos atrás, y para él no había sido nada. Lo había confundido tanto que Louis honestamente no entendía por qué demonios no estaba llamando a la policía en ese momento. ¿Estaba exagerando? ¿En realidad no había sido tan grave? Es decir, estaba vivo, ¿no era cierto? No estaba sangrando. No había sucedido nada.

Tragó con fuerza y sintió el dolor punzante en su garganta. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el espejo, y miró marcas en su cuello. Le preguntarían por eso también, y Louis no podría decir la verdad. Perdería la confianza de quien sea que se mostrara preocupado o interesado. No podía ganar. Nada le podría salir bien, al final.

Se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación alrededor de treinta minutos, pensando.

Al final tomó la decisión de terminar con Danny. No creía que le estuviera haciendo ningún bien, ni a él ni a Danny estando juntos. Probablemente se lo agradecería después, cuando se diera cuenta que Louis sólo le estaba agregando estrés a su vida.

Lloró un poco cuando se preparó para terminar con Danny, porque sentía aprecio por él, y estaba preocupado que hiciera algo drástico como Marine. No creía poder perdonarse si Danny amenazaba con hacer lo mismo.

Salió de su habitación y entró a la Danny.

Ahí estaba, sentado, con ropa ahora. Sus ojos lucían irritados, como si hubiera llorado también.

\- Deberíamos hablar. – Dijo Louis. – No de tus cosas, sino de nosotros. – Danny asintió. – Escucha, no creo que sea una buena idea continuar juntos. No estás preparado para estar conmigo. Ni siquiera has tenido el valor de ser visto en la misma fiesta que yo excepto por una ocasión. Creo que lo mejor sería que figuraras eso por ti mismo y después, ya sabes, puedes contactarme, si quieres.

Danny no dijo nada. Estaba tenso.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó Louis. Danny se encogió de hombros.

\- No parece que importe mucho lo que tengo para decir. Ya has decidido.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no lo sientes. – Dijo Danny con amargura. Louis no creía que fuera justo que Danny lo tratara de hacer sentir culpable; todavía podía sentir sus dedos apretando su garganta.

Louis se mantuvo de pie por un momento observando a Danny. Sentía que era extraño que estuviera tan compuesto, pero decidió no darle mucho pensamiento a ese detalle.

\- Me iré, entonces.

\- ¿A dónde irás?

\- Con Liam, tal vez. No puedo dormir aquí esta noche.

Danny asintió.

\- ¿Le hablarás de mí?

\- No le hablaré de ti si me pregunta por qué decidí volver. No te preocupes.

Danny sonrió con tristeza. Louis sabía que no le creía.

\- Me iré. No trates a nadie más como me trataste a mí. Te quedarás solo, o te meterás en serios problemas. Es ilegal golpear personas. – Aconsejó antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a retirarse.

\- Espera. – Llamó cuando Louis cruzó la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mencionaste que no estoy preparado para salir contigo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy? ¿Por última vez?

Louis frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo ven conmigo. Me dijeron que los chicos estarían haciendo algo. No tus chicos, los míos. Dije que no iría porque quería amanecer contigo en la cama, pero ¿podemos ir?

Louis se llevó una de sus manos a su cuello. Había marcas ahí, y todavía le dolía.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Por favor? Es mi cumpleaños mañana.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Louis. Por favor.

\- De acuerdo. Pero mañana estaré fuera de aquí. – Danny asintió. Louis volvió a negar con su cabeza porque estaba convencido de que sería una mala idea. Danny podría convencerlo de quedarse, Dios, sabía que lo intentaría y Louis se sentiría mierda por rechazarlo.

Regresó a su habitación y se puso otra camisa, una más limpia.

Ambos salieron del departamento en silencio y entraron al auto en silencio. Danny encendió la radio y escucharon música pop en el camino. Louis estuvo con su rostro hacia la ventana mientras llegaban, pensando.

Danny se detuvo en un vecindario privado con casas que parecían vacías. Sólo una de las casas estaba iluminada, con música fuerte sonando desde el interior. Había autos mal estacionados por doquier y había tres chicos afuera riendo con fuerza. Se parecían a Danny, parecían unos imbéciles poco tolerantes, intimidadores por excelencia.

Danny bajó del auto antes que Louis y trotó hasta llegar a ellos. Los saludó y se rió con ellos como si nada de lo que había ocurrido en su departamento con Louis hubiera sucedido. Louis caminó con calma hacia ellos y se detuvo detrás de Danny, esperando a que lo presentara, o algo.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó uno de ellos. Danny volteó hacia atrás, sorprendido al ver a Louis ahí.

\- Ese es Louis.

El chico asintió.

\- Cool. Yo soy Andy, y ellos dos son Carl y Clive.

Louis sonrió y asintió. Danny parecía incomodo. Sin esperar por Louis empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa donde se perdió entre los demás. No había mujeres en la fiesta, a donde sea que Louis volteara había hombres, y todos lucían desagradables. La mayoría de ellos estaban ebrios o bajo la influencia de alguna droga. Louis se preguntó si se había perdido de algo en el comienzo de su juventud, porque jamás sintió la necesidad de pasar sus días drogado para pasar un buen rato.

Había chicos que parecían menores de edad, si acaso de 17 años con sus miradas desenfocadas y sus cuerpos flojos. Louis trató de ignorar eso y continuó caminando, recorriendo el lugar en busca de las bebidas. Cuando dio con ellas Danny estaba ahí, buscando lo mismo.

\- Creí que dijiste que estabas listo para hacer esto. – Murmuró Louis sin hacer contacto visual. Danny soltó un bufido.

\- Estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? Diviértete un poco por tu cuenta, hay bebidas y drogas. Bebe todo lo que quieras. Coge esta, es toda tuya. – Dijo dándole una botella de licor entera. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres emborracharme? – Preguntó. Danny se rió.

\- Tengo que saludar a alguien, ponte cómodo. – Luego se fue.

Louis negó con su cabeza y se recargó contra la mesa, mirando a su alrededor. Todos eran copias de Danny, la misma edad, el mismo porte, la misma aura de Soy Un Imbécil y No Me Toques, no podía creer que hasta ese día había salido con uno de ellos. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Abrió la botella y le dio un trago largo. Caminó entre las copias de Danny y buscó por un lugar en donde sentarse y “ponerse cómodo”. Encontró a los nerds de la fiesta y se abrió camino entre ellos, sentándose en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sofás.

\- Hay edificios enteros preparados para llevar todo acabo. – Decía uno de ellos con intensidad. – Está todo asegurado. Hay soldados custodiando el lugar. Lo puedes ver en Google Earth. Alguien fue a visitar ahí y les preguntó a los soldados por qué estaban construyendo una pequeña ciudad tan remota, y por qué estaba todo cercado. No le respondieron. Era como si quisieran recrear el jodido holocausto.

\- Holocausto de zombis, hombre. – Dijo otro. Louis frunció el ceño, escuchando con atención. – Esas enfermedades que salen de repente, todas esas vacunas—quieren manipularte para que te inyectes para no contagiarte de enfermedades que ni siquiera existen.

\- Pueden dejarte estéril. – Dijo otro. Louis volteó a verlo. Era pelirrojo, de cabello rizado y tenía pecas. – O pueden dejarte como un zombi. Miré en Youtube a personas tan pobres que mueren de gripe, personas que ya las habían dado por muertas y se levantaron. Empezaron a caminar entre los vivos.

\- El mundo se está yendo a la mierda. – Dijo el primero soltando una risa amarga. Buscó algo entre sus bolsos y sacó una pequeña bolsa con cocaína dentro.

Louis tragó con fuerza sintiendo dolor y negó con su cabeza. Ni siquiera los nerds de esa fiesta estaban a salvo de las drogas.

El pelirrojo sacó otra bolsita y empezó a desparramarla en la mesa, partiendo líneas delgadas. Luego de haberla picado con una tarjeta de crédito se inclinó y aspiró la primera línea. El segundo se acercó e hizo lo mismo y el que había sacado la otra bolsa lo hizo después.

Louis se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Su ex novio lo había querido estrangular menos de dos horas atrás, lo había amenazado con asesinarlo si le contaba a alguien sobre él y ahora estaba ahí mirando a menores de edad aspirando cocaína, dejándolo suceder con una botella de licor en sus manos.

Bebió más y buscó en sus bolsos por dinero.

\- ¿Cuánto por una línea? – Les preguntó. El pelirrojo empezó a reírse, nervioso. Dijo una cifra y Louis aventó un par de billetes en la mesa. Después se inclinó y aspiró la última línea que quedaba.

Caminó lejos de ahí con su botella en manos y bebió otro trago largo. Caminó hasta que encontró a Danny, recargado contra la pared, riendo con otros cuatro chicos. Eran diferentes, se veían grandes y aún más imbéciles. Parecían unos dementes, en realidad. Louis le dio otro trago a su bebida.

Danny lo miró y dejó de sonreír. Louis se detuvo en su línea de visión y esperó a que Danny hiciera algo más que reconocer y después ignorar su presencia, algo como hablar y presentarlos a sus amistades de rostros imbéciles, por ejemplo.

Louis bebió de nuevo. _Enter The Ninja_ empezó a reproducirse y Louis no pudo creer que ese grupo de imbéciles supieran de la existencia de Die Antwoord. Había esperado Pitbull o Calvin Harris, pero que supieran de ellos le hizo tener ganas de abrazarlos, a cada uno, o a quien sea que haya creado el playlist.

Tomó otro trago y cuando sintió que derramó un poco tomó otro, sólo porque sí. Toda la botella era suya, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Caminó hasta encontrar el equipo de sonido donde un hombre con tatuajes en todas partes de su cuerpo estaba en medio del equipo charlando con otro hombre tratando de hacer funcionar las luces. Louis se detuvo y los observó un rato. El Dj tenía tatuajes en sus brazos, en su cuello y en su rostro. Se veía bien.

\- Acabas de salvar mi noche. – Le gritó al DJ.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó.

Louis señaló hacia ningún lugar en especial, queriendo referirse a la música, a esa canción. Después bebió de su botella otra vez. Ya no le ardía tanto cuando el alcohol pasaba por su garganta, pero todavía le dolía tragar. Danny le había hecho eso, el imbécil.

El DJ le mostró sus dos pulgares, queriendo decir que estaba bien, cool. Louis asintió y regresó con los nerds, pero ya no estaban. Caminó entonces hacia donde había visto a Danny por última vez y lo encontró hablando con los mismos imbéciles.

Parecía que estaban contándose un mal secreto; todos lucían serios y sospechosos.

Le dio otro trago a su bebida y caminó torpemente hacia el sofá donde estaban los nerds. Se dejó caer ahí y abrazó su botella como si fuera un bebé. Louis no se embriagaba muy a menudo, porque beber lo ponía triste, como si fuera el jodido fin del mundo y nada tuviera sentido. Siempre había creído que era como en las películas, donde te hacía olvidarte de tus problemas y te hacía más entretenido. A él sólo le hacía sentir miserable, aunque a veces lo relajaba, todo dependía de la compañía en la que estuviera.

En esos momentos ciertamente su compañía apestaba. Su compañía era inexistente. No, de hecho, su compañía era la mitad de una botella de licor. Louis volvió a tomarle un trago, esa ocasión más largo que los anteriores. Se quedó sentado ahí como un idiota aburrido pensando en lo miserable que había sido con Danny todo ese mes. ¿Y por qué todas sus relaciones duraban un mes o dos? ¿Por qué no podía sostener con él a alguien por un año al menos?

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que moriría solo, cuando el momento llegara. No se imaginaba que alguien vivo en el planeta tierra quisiera pasar más de veinte años con él. Parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado bueno para que le sucediera a él.

Liam tenía años con Danielle, igual Zayn con Perrie.

Luego de un rato ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer regresar a lo que había sido su vida meses atrás, porque Harry estaría ahí, y Harry creía que era un puto fácil, y sí lo era. Odiaba serlo. No podía controlarse, no sabía qué había de malo en él, qué estaba roto que lo hacía ser así.

Tal vez Danny tenía razón y lo seguía haciendo porque no había visto las consecuencias de sus actos. Quizá todos habían sido demasiado suaves con él.

Quizá Louis se merecía ser infeliz con Danny, quizá era un castigo por lo que le había hecho a Marine. Estaría siendo egoísta al querer buscar algo mejor, tal vez. Y qué era peor, de todos modos, ¿regresar con alguien que creía lo peor de él y que nunca confiaría en él realmente o continuar con alguien que le hacía daño físicamente sin siquiera darse cuenta? No sería feliz con ninguno de ellos. Nunca iba a ser feliz.

No merecía ser feliz.

Había ayudado a asesinar a Marine. Louis había ayudado incluso más que las pastillas que se había tomado.

Sus amigos no sentían interés por él. Sentían tan poco interés que no les importaba quedar mal con él, contaban sus secretos o cosas que simplemente no quería que nadie más supiera porque no lo tomaban en serio. No lo veían como un amigo para mantener durante toda la vida. Harry sí.

\- Oh. – Dejó salir, triste, derrotado. Puso la botella en la mesa y se inclinó contra sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos y trató de no llorar. Dolía tratar de reprimir sus sollozos porque Danny le había lastimado la garganta. Tendría que ir a checarse eso, mañana probablemente.

¿Cómo pretendía terminar con Danny si nadie se quedaría? Era obvio que perdería a Jake cuando supiera lo que había mantenido con su hermano, por las mentiras, por todo. No le quedaría nadie, sólo Liam, pero Liam ya tenía a Danielle, y no podía recurrir a Liam cada vez, porque Danielle se molestaría y le causaría problemas a Liam.

Dios. No tenía a nadie. Sólo a Danny, y pretendía deshacerse de él sólo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había visto consecuencias a sus acciones? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando al follarse a Harry estando en una relación con Danny? ¿Por qué creía que Danny era el malo ahí, si claramente el problema era él?

\- Oh, Dios. – Dijo contra sus rodillas. Se irguió en el momento que _I Wanna Be Your Dog_ se empezó a reproducir y lo primero que vio fue a Danny y a los chicos con rostros imbéciles. Estaban ahí, de pie y de brazos cruzados, esperando por algo. Lo estaban observando.

Louis no supo nada de sí mismo desde ese momento.

 

 

Despertó en su departamento y en la cama de Danny.

Danny estaba sentado al pie de la cama, pensativo. Louis cerró sus ojos. Su cabeza le dolía, y su garganta le dolía también.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó. Danny se encogió de hombros. Louis se cambió de posición en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos, gruñendo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en realidad.

Louis se quedó un rato en la cama, gruñendo y sintiendo pena de sí mismo. Tenía su ropa puesta así que asumía que no había follado con Danny, aunque todavía no entendía por qué estaba en su cama, o cómo llegó ahí.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Preguntó.

\- Te cargué hasta acá. – Dijo Danny.

\- ¿No hicimos nada? – Preguntó, nervioso. Danny negó con su cabeza.

\- Nah. Te cargué hasta acá porque temí que te ahogaras en tu propio vomito, o algo. Pasé un rato contigo en el baño pero no creí que fuera suficiente.

Louis no le creía. Conocía a Danny, era imposible que hubiera pasado la oportunidad de follar con él estando tan ebrio como lo estaba anoche.

Louis se estiró y salió de la cama con pereza, pero cuando empezó a caminar se sintió extrañamente igual a cuando follaba toda la noche con Danny y se ponía especialmente rudo con él.

Se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia Danny, que continuaba sentado al pie de la cama con tranquilidad, aún con actitud pensativa.

\- ¿Por qué me duele al caminar? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué?

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Follamos anoche, ¿cierto? – Preguntó. Danny negó con su cabeza. – Dios. Ya sé que lo hicimos, no necesitas mentir. Es estúpido.

\- No estoy mintiendo. – Dijo Danny. Louis cerró sus ojos y se apretó la sien que le dolía más, enfadado.

\- Está bien que lo hayamos hecho, no me enojaré. Será la última vez, de todos modos.

Danny inclinó su cabeza.

\- ¿Todavía crees que es sabio dejarme? – Preguntó. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sabio? Por supuesto que es sabio. – A pesar de que se quedaría solo y moriría solo, probablemente, Louis sabía que era lo mejor. Estaría siendo egoísta al querer buscar algo mejor, a alguien menos violento, lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse con él, por más que su ser masoquista lo deseara. – Con que me hayas puesto ebrio anoche no cambia que quisiste estrangularme.

\- No fue nada. – Dijo Danny.

\- Estás loco.

\- Sí, bueno, tú también lo estás.

Louis soltó un bufido y caminó hacia el baño sintiendo dolor con cada paso que daba.

\- Que amable de tu parte. – Gritó desde el baño mientras meaba, ignorando el olor a vomito. – Vestirme cuando terminaste para que no sospechara nada. Ingenioso.

Danny no respondió.

Se lavó las manos y su rostro y caminó hacia el baño de su habitación para lavarse los dientes. Buscó en su bolso y contó el dinero que le quedaba.

Todavía tenía suficiente para rentar un nuevo departamento, o un día en un motel. Empezó a meter ropa en una maleta y pensó en decirle a Liam que había terminado con Danny.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Danny, tranquilo bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Empacando. – Respondió tratando de sonar tan tranquilo como él. – Obviamente.

\- ¿Por qué estás empacando?

\- Porque me iré de aquí. Ya hablamos sobre esto, ¿lo recuerdas? Acepté ir contigo y me iría hoy.

Danny soltó un siseo.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea. – Dijo. Louis dejó de empacar y lo miró con atención.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Louis, nervioso. Danny lucía demasiado complacido y seguro de sí mismo. No le gustaba para nada eso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, o sólo estás siendo dramático y volverás en un par de días? – Preguntó. Louis apretó su sien otra vez. Casi estaba viendo doble del dolor.

\- Deja de jugar, Danny. – Dijo Louis. – Y dime qué demonios hiciste.

\- No hice nada. – Dijo Danny, serio.

\- ¿Por qué estás actuando así, entonces?

\- ¿Cómo estoy actuando?

Louis respiró profundamente.

\- Dios. Eres tan molesto. – Dijo volviendo a meter ropa en su maleta. No podía llevarse todo con él en ese momento, pero quería llevarse cosas que realmente necesitaba.

\- Piensa bien esto, Louis. – Aconsejó Danny desde la puerta. – No creo que te guste demasiado lo que sucederá si me dejas.

\- Me estás amenazando ahora. – Dijo Louis con derrota. – ¿Qué harás? ¿Me matarás? ¿Te montarás el “si no te tengo yo, nadie te tendrá” y me apuñalarás una y otra vez? – Preguntó con cansancio. Cuando terminó de decirlo se sintió mal. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su pecho se apretó, porque sabía que Danny lo podría hacer. Así de demente estaba.

Danny no respondió, sólo continuó observándolo empacar.

Cuando Louis tuvo preparada su maleta e intentó salir de su habitación, Danny le pidió que se detuviera. No lo gritó, usó su voz normal mientras apuntaba hacia la cama de Louis, ordenando que se sentara ahí.

Louis estaba intrigado, así que obedeció. Dejó su maleta a sus pies y se sentó en su cama, esperando.

\- Quiero que mires esto y luego pienses bien en lo que harás. – Dijo con calma mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono.

Antes de que Danny le mostrara el teléfono Louis escuchó risas. Era un video.

Louis frunció el ceño y trató de quitarle el teléfono, pero Danny lo sostuvo con fuerza enfrente de él, cerca para que pudiera ver bien.

Louis estaba en el video. Estaba recostado en un sofá color blanco, totalmente fuera de sí pero podía ver que parpadeaba lentamente. Estaba en una habitación. Y estaba desnudo. Se escuchaban voces tratando de decidir quién entraría en escena; todos se estaban riendo. La persona que estaba filmando estaba de pie al lado del sofá.

Uno de los chicos imbéciles con los que Danny había estado en la fiesta apareció en el video, desnudo, tocándose su propio pene ya erecto con un condón puesto. El chico llevó uno de sus brazos hacia el rostro de Louis en el video y lo empujó contra el sofá, hundiendo sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras Louis se quejaba débilmente, después le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas.

Aparecieron los otros dos y cada uno tomó un pie suyo para mantener sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas a los costados de su pecho.  

Cuando el chico empezó a penetrarlo el resto empezó a reír, como si fuera un chiste.

Danny pausó el video.

El mentón de Louis estaba temblando y había lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

\- Danny...

\- Si me dejas subiré esto a internet. Lo subiré a xvideos.com y miles de hombres se masturbarán con este video. ¿Quieres eso, Louis? Todos lo verán.

Louis sólo parpadeó. Estaba en shock.

\- Sin embargo, si decides no dejarme, este video no será subido a ningún sitio. ¿Qué decides?

Louis guardó silencio por un par de segundos.

\- Ese era yo. – Dijo luego de un rato sin poder creerlo. Danny asintió.

\- Ese eras tú siendo follado por, llamémoslo Thomas. Faltan al menos quince minutos del video.

Louis se llevó sus dos manos a sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas.

\- Elimínalo. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar? – Preguntó Danny. – Esto ni siquiera se trata de mi enamoramiento en ti. Se trata de que tienes una boca grande y no confío para nada en ti. No puedo arriesgarme a que hables sobre mí.

\- No lo haré. Danny, lo prometo. No le diré a nadie. – Dijo Louis poniéndose de pie. – Elimina ese video, por favor.

Danny guardó su teléfono en su bolso, rehusándose a eliminarlo. Louis sentía que la cabeza le explotaría. No estaba pensando bien.

Se lanzó hacia Danny y empezó a golpearlo, gritándole que eliminara el video. Danny sostuvo sus brazos sin quitar la satisfacción escrita en su rostro.

\- Elimina ese video, Danny, por favor. – Repitió Louis, llorando. – Por favor. Tengo hermanas. Mi mamá... Dios, elimina eso.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar? – Preguntó. – Ya dije lo que sucederá si decides quedarte.

\- No puedo quedarme, ¿acaso estás mal de la cabeza? – Preguntó Louis sin dejar de gritar. – Eres peligroso. Acabas de—Dios, permitiste que abusaran de mí y estás amenazándome con subir el video a internet, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo? – Preguntó logrando zafar uno de sus brazos del agarre de Danny. – ¡Elimina el maldito video! – Repitió lanzando su puño al rostro de Danny. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo.

Danny se puso de pie furioso y con su cuerpo lanzó a Louis hacia el pie de la cama donde lo arrinconó con su peso para que no pudiera moverse. Louis no había dejado de llorar. Había sido él en el video, y no recordaba nada. Danny había permitido que le hicieran daño. Alguien que no conocía había estado dentro de él, abusándolo, y no lo recordaba.

\- Eres lo peor que me ha sucedido en la vida. – Dijo Louis apretando su mandíbula, dejando salir libres sus sollozos. Danny no dijo nada, sólo continuó forzándolo contra el comienzo de la cama, respirando con agitación. – Eres un psicópata, estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza. – Continuó. – Deberías estar preso. Llamaré a la policía en el momento que pueda librarme de ti.

\- No, no lo harás. – Dijo Danny. Se escuchaba seguro de sí mismo. Louis movió su cuerpo violentamente de un lado a otro tratando de quitárselo de encima.

\- Sí lo haré. Tienes pruebas de lo que hiciste. Mostraré el video y tu y esos imbéciles irán presos.

\- Y todos tus amigos sabrán que abusaron de ti. – Dijo Danny cerca de su oreja. – Zayn lo sabrá, Niall lo sabrá, Liam lo sabrá. Incluso Harry lo sabrá, ya nada será igual, ¿no lo entiendes? Tu mamá, toda tu familia, tus hermanas pequeñas. Todos lo sabrán. ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar tu vida por siempre? ¿A ser reconocido como el adulto que fue abusado sexualmente por chicos menores que él? Nadie querrá acercarse a ti.

Louis cerró sus ojos con fuerza, llorando.

\- No creo que digas nada. Te conozco. – Continuó. Louis quería morirse, de verdad. No entendía cómo su vida había llegado ahí.

\- No merezco esto. – Susurró con miseria.

\- Tal vez no, pero Marine tampoco merecía que le hicieras daño, ¿cierto? Marine está muerta, Louis. Tú estás vivo. Tú tienes ese privilegio.

\- Privilegio. – Repitió sin dejar de llorar. – Esto no es privilegio.

\- Lo es en comparación a Marine. Ella no volverá, tú puedes reponerte.

\- Igual que tu. – Dijo Louis mirándolo con rabia. – ¿Quieres que quede igual de dañado que tú?

Danny entrecerró sus ojos, furioso.

\- No creas por un segundo que tu dolor se compara con el mío. – Dijo con voz fría. - Estaba viendo por ti, ¿qué no lo ves? No recuerdas nada.

\- Estás loco. ¿Cómo es ver por mí permitir que abusen de mí? Quieres arruinarme la vida.

\- Esto no es nada. Sé un hombre y aguántate. Es igual que con tus quejas sobre mí cuando tenemos sexo. Es demasiado para ti porque eres tan putamente débil. ¿Quién te hizo así? Es patético. Soporta lo que la vida tenga para darte y deja de llorar. Quédate conmigo.

\- Me estás haciendo daño. – Dijo Louis. Uno de sus hombros estaba apoyado en una posición incómoda contra la madera de la cama y Danny estaba poniendo demasiado peso en él.

\- Quédate conmigo. – Repitió. – Juro por lo que más creas en esta vida que si no te quedas conmigo te haré la vida imposible. No puedo dejarte ir.

Louis lloró más fuerte. Danny era un psicópata, y Jake le había advertido. Si lo hubiera escuchado en ese instante estaría en su viejo departamento sano y salvo.

\- Por favor déjame ir. Danny, déjame ir. No le diré a nadie.

\- Lo harás. – Dijo Danny. – Te harán preguntas y no sabrás qué contestar. Sabrán que estás mintiendo e insistirán hasta que les hayas dicho. No puedo arriesgarme.

Louis quería salir de ese departamento y buscar ayuda, pero no estaba seguro qué seguiría después de haberse liberado del cuerpo de Danny contra la cama. ¿Se golpearían otra vez? ¿Lo dejaría ir, así sin más? ¿O lo mataría? No podía saber. El hecho de que la última opción se sintiera posible lo tenía aterrado.

\- ¿Vas a mantenerme todo el día aquí? – Preguntó Louis después de haber tratado de zafarse una vez más y de haber fallado.

\- Sólo si continúas diciendo que me dejarás. – Dijo provocándole un escalofrío.

\- De acuerdo. No me iré. – Mintió. En el momento que le diera la espalda saldría corriendo de ahí. Si salía y gritaba y pedía ayuda no podía forzarlo a entrar. Yumi escucharía. Yumi lo ayudaría.

Danny estuvo un par de segundos pensando. Louis dejó de oponerse y se mantuvo flojo contra la cama para causarle confianza.

\- Bien. – Dijo Danny. – Pero si tratas de irte no seré razonable, ¿escuchaste?

\- No me iré. – Mintió de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no confío en lo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó Danny casi con tristeza. – No quisiera tener que ponerme violento, Louis, de verdad que no.

\- No tendrás que hacerlo, no me iré.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí.

Danny asintió y Louis pudo respirar un poco mejor. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y honestamente jamás en su vida había estado tan asustado. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, pero más que nada estaba el video, atormentándolo. No parecía que fuera real, no recordaba haber estado en esa situación. No sentía que fuera real todavía.

Louis se apartó con lentitud cuando Danny finalmente lo dejó libre y estiró sus brazos para quitar un poco el dolor en su hombro.

\- No me iré. – Repitió.

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo Danny.

Louis asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en la habitación de Louis por un rato, los dos de pie sin moverse. Su maleta estaba lista, podía cogerla y salir corriendo. Danny quizá no lo alcanzaba. Tenía que arriesgarse. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de bajar las escaleras más rápido que él y ser rápido al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo usar el baño? – Preguntó. Danny asintió. Saldría por la habitación de Danny y se iría.

Louis empezó a salir de su habitación, pero Danny lo estaba siguiendo. No podía regresar por su maleta porque Danny sabría, pero suponía que no ocupaba demasiado su maleta, podía comprar nueva ropa. Sólo necesitaba salir de ahí.

Cuando estuvo dentro del baño checó el compartimiento para ver por dónde podía salir, pero sólo había un pequeño escape, demasiado pequeño para él, y alto. Si hubieran rentado un departamento menos elegante probablemente habría podido salir fácil. Louis se arrepentía literalmente de todas sus decisiones desde que había conocido a Danny.

Tendría que correr. Tendría que hacerlo desde que abriera la puerta del baño, y tendría que ser hábil con sus movimientos para que Danny no lo alcanzara.

Louis estaba temblando, y sentía que entraría en pánico.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces tratando de calmarse, pero su respiración estaba fuera de control. Suspendió una de sus manos en el aire para ver cuán terrible estaba temblando y se puso mal al notar que el temblor era peor de lo que creía.

Empezó a llorar otra vez, sollozando en silencio y apretando sus dientes.

Si algo saldría mal suponía que saldría mal aunque rogara y rezara y pensara en mil y un razones por las cuales estaba ahí.

Abrió la puerta rápido y corrió hacia la habitación de Danny, después corrió por el pasillo y casi vio la salida cuando estuvo cerca de los escalones, pero Danny salió corriendo por la habitación de Louis y lo interceptó. La fuerza con que lo empujó los hizo caer a ambos al suelo. Louis lo golpeó con sus puños, en su estomago, en su pecho, en su rostro, y cuando Danny estuvo fuera de su cuerpo lo pateó antes de poder reincorporarse él mismo.

Sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado. Tuvo que probar dos veces para poder levantarse del suelo y fue demasiado tarde. Danny lo sostuvo de la cabeza y lo hizo pararse, golpeó su estomago con su rodilla y lo empujó de vuelta al baño a pesar de las protestas de Louis. Danny cerró la puerta con seguro y Louis corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero Danny lo estaba esperando ya ahí.

\- Voy a gritar. – Advirtió entre sus lágrimas. Estaba falto de respiración por el golpe en su estomago y todo su cuerpo le estaba temblando, pero Danny estaba sangrando. Louis se sintió un poco menos en peligro al ver eso. Al menos él no estaba sangrando.

\- Más te vale no hacerlo. – Dijo Danny caminando hacia él.

\- No, ¡no! – Gritó Louis extendiendo sus brazos. – No te acerques. Voy a gritar, llamaré a la policía.

\- No, no lo harás. – Dijo Danny. Tenía una mirada enloquecida y estaba dejando correr el hilo de sangre de su nariz hasta su labio superior.

\- No me hagas daño, Danny, por favor. No me hagas daño. Me iré y no le diré a nadie, lo juro.

Danny negó con su cabeza, moviéndose hacia donde Louis se movía. La habitación era pequeña, y la cama era demasiado grande. Louis saltó hacia el colchón y trató de pasar por ahí, pero Danny cogió uno de sus brazos y lo jaló hacia él con fuerza, después lo cogió de la cintura y lo arrastró hacia el baño otra vez. Louis lo golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitió y vio el rostro de Danny llenarse de sangre, pero no lo soltó.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y lo dejó ahí.

Louis lanzó sus puños contra la puerta, haciendo ruido y gritando para quienquiera que pudiera escuchar.

\- Deja de hacer ruido. – Gritó Danny desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Harás peor las cosas para ti.

Louis no obedeció. Golpeó con fuerza la puerta hasta hacer sangrar sus manos, y gritó hasta casi quedarse sin voz.

\- ¡Ayuda! – Gritó una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió entonces. Louis se apartó para no ser golpeado con la puerta, pero Danny lo recibió pateando su estomago. Fuerte. Louis se inclinó sobre sí mismo y cayó al piso lleno de dolor, no podía respirar bien.

\- Cierra la boca, Louis. No estoy jugando. Te mataré aquí mismo si sigues complicando esto. – Advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta otra vez.

Luego puso música en un volumen alto para que nadie pudiera escuchar a Louis.

Louis empezó a llorar, sosteniéndose el estomago. Se dejó quebrar, lloró como no lo hacía desde la muerte de Marine.

Estaba encerrado en su propio baño, en su departamento. Estaba herido. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Dios, tenía que serlo.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidarse del dolor en su estomago y del video y de todo lo que lo estaba rodeando en ese momento.

¿Cómo sabrían los chicos que estaba en peligro si nadie sabía sobre Danny? ¿Cómo lo salvarían?

Louis lloró más fuerte.

Estaba solo, estaba totalmente, patéticamente solo. Y estaba en peligro y nadie sabía. Nadie lo ayudaría.

 

 

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Louis decidió hacer ruido de nuevo. Yumi siempre estaba ahí a esas horas, y tal vez podía escucharlo, o algún vecino. Danny había bajado el volumen de la música momentos atrás. Además no sabía si Danny estaba ahí, pero no creía que lo estuviera. Había pasado demasiado tiempo; seguro había salido.

Había pasado horas sentado contra la pared, con sus piernas contra su pecho y su trasero le dolía y sus piernas estaban inestables y su cabeza le dolía y su garganta y estomago y manos le dolían. Tenía hambre y estaba mareado y quería salir de ahí.

No estuvo ni siquiera diez segundos impactando sus puños contra la puerta cuando Danny abrió y se le echó encima como un animal, golpeándolo.

Lo golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte, tantas veces que lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

 

 

Cuando Louis regresó en sí lo primero que hizo fue vomitar. Lo hizo al menos tres veces, quizá cuatro. Y no lo registró de inmediato, pero en el momento que quiso limpiar su boca notó que sus manos estaban sujetadas al lavabo con las esposas de Danny.

\- No, no, no, no. – Susurró dejándose caer al piso otra vez, recostándose con miseria lejos del desastre que había hecho. Estaba cansado y todavía le dolía el cuerpo, más que nada su cabeza.

No podía ver, pero había sangre en sus manos que estaba bastante seguro no era de cuando había golpeado la puerta con sus puños. Su rostro se sentía lastimado y sabía que estaba sangrando de algún lugar.

La sangre lo hacía todo más real.

Louis lloró toda la noche.

 

 

Danny lo mantuvo en el baño de su departamento los siguientes cuatro días. No le dio comida, no lo fue a ver, no le habló. Louis había pensado en hacer ruido para pedir ayuda o para recordarle a Danny que lo tenía encerrado sin comida, pero tenía miedo que entrara y lo golpeara otra vez.

Louis esperó, y esperó. Lo único que hacía era dormir y llorar y pensar.

Pensaba en sus hermanas y en su mamá, en los bebés. Odiaba estar en casa, en Doncaster, pero en esos momentos le parecía el paraíso poder estar ahí con ellas. Pensaba en los chicos y en Harry, en especial en Harry.

Había estado tan cerca de poder irse con él, de escapar, de darse otra oportunidad con Harry y ser feliz.

Lo peor era cuando pensaba y se repetía que nadie lo buscaría. Nadie sabía que estaba en problemas, y a nadie le extrañaría que estuviera fuera de contacto por semanas, o meses. Todos asumirían que sólo era Louis huyendo. No podía saber, desde las baldosas del baño, si a sus amigos y a Harry les interesaba y se preocupaban por él o simplemente no tenían manera de saber que algo había salido mal.

Nadie sabía en dónde vivía. Louis podía morir ahí, y nadie sabría. Nadie lo buscaría. Danny podía matarlo y tirar su cuerpo sin vida en un río o abandonarlo en un bosque y lo encontrarían gente extraña tirado como basura en lugar de ser encontrado por un ser querido. Nadie buscaría por él.

Louis no sabía de dónde salían tantas lágrimas, pero no podía hacerlas detener.

Quería ocupar su mente en otras cosas que no fuera el hecho de que estaba encerrado en su propio cuarto de baño y que probablemente moriría pronto, pero lo más al azar que pensó fue en qué fotografía de él usarían en el noticiero o el diario cuando encontraran su cuerpo sin vida.

Pensó en las fotos que tomarían de él tendido ahí, sucio y maltratado. Pensó en su mamá viajando hacia Londres para mirar su cuerpo sin vida lleno de golpes. Pensó en sus hermanas escuchando la noticia. Pensó en la posibilidad que había de que las fotos se filtraran a internet junto con el video si lo presentaban como evidencia.

Se convertiría entonces en un escape morboso para gente aburrida en internet.

Louis entró en pánico, lloró y le gritó a Danny que lo dejara salir de ahí. Lloró tan fuerte y gritó tan fuerte que se hizo vomitar.

 

 

En el sexto día el departamento estaba tan silencioso que Louis pudo escuchar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Un par de segundos después escuchó a Danny hablando con alguien. Estaba hablando en susurros, inusualmente bajo, tan bajo que no podía escuchar a Danny, sólo la voz de la otra persona.

Era Yumi, y estaba preguntando por él, por Louis.

Louis movió las esposas en el conducto, creando todo el ruido posible. Trató de gritar también, pero antes de que pudiera salirle la voz escuchó a Danny azotando la puerta. Louis inmediatamente se encogió en sí mismo, asustado.

Danny entró al baño con diferentes cajas y bolsas. Se veía ansioso y enojado, pero en ningún momento lo golpeó. Se sentó en la esquina de la tina y empezó a preparar una jeringa con un líquido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Louis, asustado.

Danny tuvo la decencia de contestar.

\- Es un sedante. – Había sonado honesto.

\- Por favor déjame ir. No le diré a nadie. Me iré de aquí, me iré de Londres, lo juro. Nadie sabrá lo que me hiciste, nunca te meterás en problemas. Desapareceré. – Dijo con desespero. Danny ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. – Danny, por favor.

Danny se arrodilló y se acercó a uno de sus brazos. Louis no peleó en contra de él porque sabía que sería riesgoso y peligroso. Lo sintió inyectándole el líquido y esperó que hubiera dicho la verdad y sólo fuera un sedante.

Sin una palabra más Danny se retiró y aseguró la puerta.

 

 

Los siguientes días Danny entró solamente para inyectarlo o simplemente para sentarse un rato enfrente de él, pensando y escuchando a Louis rogándole que lo dejara ir. Louis estaba bastante seguro que le inyectaba cosas diferentes, porque a veces se sentía adormilado y débil y en otras ocasiones su corazón se aceleraba y lo hacía sudar y no podía ser capaz de quedarse en una sola posición.

No le llevaba comida, nunca, y Louis estaba empezando a sospechar que Danny realmente quería matarlo. Quizá no lo haría con sus propias manos, pero controlaría su muerte a final de cuentas.  

Louis estaba débil, y adolorido, más los sedantes y lo que sea que le inyectara además de eso, nunca tenía fuerzas para continuar gritando por ayuda, pelear a Danny o hacer algo para salir de ahí.

\- Deberías darme algo para comer. – Dijo Louis, serio. Danny no respondió nada. – Moriré si no me alimentas, y lo haré en tu baño. ¿Qué crees que pensarán si un día descubren mi cuerpo? Te culparán, y todos sabrán que estabas conmigo de todos modos.

Danny frunció el ceño, como si lo estuviera considerando.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo puede durar alguien sin comer antes de que esté demasiado débil para continuar con vida, deberías darte prisa. – A Louis nunca le faltaba agua porque el lavabo tenía una fuga y podía beber del tubo como si fuera un animal, así que suponía que podía aguantar más días de lo que normalmente era posible.

\- Sasha ha estado llamando. – Dijo Danny. – No he apagado tu teléfono móvil porque se vería sospechoso, pero no sé si es más sospechoso que no devuelvas las llamadas.

\- ¿Has contestado? – Preguntó Louis.

\- No. Liam también ha llamado. Te ha dejado mensajes también.

Louis asintió. Al menos alguien había notado su ausencia.

\- Tengo hambre. – Dijo Louis.

Danny no dijo nada.

\- Dame lo que sea, una maldita manzana, si quieres. Lo que sea, por favor.

Danny se puso de pie y se fue. Louis lo maldijo y gritó todo lo que pudo mientras movía las esposas en el tubo para crear más ruido.

\- ¡Maldito psicópata, déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Ayuda!

Nadie fue en su ayuda. Danny tampoco regresó.

 

 

Por la mañana al día siguiente Danny entró con una caja de plástico transparente donde Louis podía ver que había una mezcla de verduras y frutas.

Louis casi lloró de alivio.

Danny se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y con un cubierto le hizo comer la mayoría de frutas y verduras que había en la caja. Louis se sintió algo tonto al notar que estaba llorando mientras comía, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan desolado, y humillado.

Por la tarde se sintió mejor. Por la tarde también pudo escuchar a alguien saliendo del departamento, así que supuso que Danny no estaba.

Aprovechó para hacer ruido y gritar por ayuda.

Tenía más voz ahora, y un poco más de fuerza. Estuvo gritando y golpeando sus esposas por tanto tiempo que sus muñecas sufrieron daños y su voz se puso afónica.

Esperaba que hubiera valido la pena.

 

 

Danny regresó un par de horas después. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta con fuerza y también escuchó sus pasos rápidos por las escaleras y por el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta del baño.

Danny lo volvió a golpear hasta dejarlo totalmente tendido en el suelo, golpeando con insistencia su abdomen más que nada, lastimando sus brazos esposados al lavabo.

\- No hagas ruido. – Dijo Danny con advertencia. – Te escucharon los vecinos. Me hicieron preguntas. Les dije que era la tv.

Louis rompió en llanto. Estaba cansado y golpeado y tenía hambre otra vez.

\- Déjame ir, por favor. – Suplicó. – Déjame ir.

\- No debí alimentarte. – Dijo Danny con voz fría. Salió del baño por un momento y regresó con una bolsa de sal.

Louis no tenía idea qué demonios haría. ¿Pondría sal en sus heridas? Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

\- No, no. Danny, no.

Danny lo hizo sentarse manejando su cuerpo como si fuera el de un muñeco de trapo e intentó abrirle la boca. Louis le mordió la mano con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar y no lo soltó hasta que Danny lo golpeó en el rostro con su puño, abriéndole la ceja izquierda.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Dijo Danny. Intentó abrir su boca otra vez y forzó la sal en su garganta, haciéndolo vomitar. - ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que provocas? – Preguntó mientras Louis vomitaba en sí mismo lo que había comido ayer. – Te doy la maldita mano y me agarras el pie. No me pruebes, Louis, porque al castigarte no me tocaré el corazón.

Louis lo sabía, de verdad lo sabía.

Por la noche Danny le inyectó lo que le hacía sentirse agitado. Fue de las peores noches de su vida.

 

 

La primera vez que Danny llenó la tina Louis no sospechó nada al respecto. Estaba sucio y olía mal, quizá le estaba preparando el baño a él. Era lo único que podía pensar, y estaba bien, suponía, porque así podía salir de las esposas por un momento.

Danny sí le quitó las esposas, pero antes de eso le inyectó un sedante, o al menos tuvo que ser uno porque no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para liberarse de Danny y tratar de huir. Danny lo desnudó y lo arrastró de sus brazos hacia la tina y lo tiró dentro sin cuidado.

Luego se recargó contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados.

\- Liam dice que si no contestas sus llamadas rastreará tu teléfono y te obligará a verlo. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Louis intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero era difícil. Asintió.

\- Si te permito contestar la llamada de Liam, ¿le dirás en dónde estás a pesar de que te diga que no le des ese tipo de información?

Louis no estaba seguro. Tal vez lo haría. Tal vez no.

Negó con su cabeza.

\- No, no lo harás. Por supuesto que no lo harás, porque si lo haces, ¿sabes qué haré, Louis? Encontraré a Harry y le haré daño también.

Oh, no.

\- No. – Susurró desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de dolor.  

\- Sabes que lo haré. Además te haré daño a ti también, pero no será necesario, ¿cierto? Porque no le dirás nada a Liam.

Louis asintió. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Te permitiré llamarlo cuando los efectos del sedante pasen. No fue fuerte, seguro en un par de horas podrás hacerlo. – Dijo.

Salió del baño y al regresar traía con él una colchoneta. Louis sollozó, porque eso significaba que podría estar acostado ahí. Sus piernas lo estaban matando.

Danny dejó la colchoneta en el medio del cuarto de baño y sacó a Louis de la tina. Louis trató de quitárselo de encima con brusquedad. Más que nada quería golpearlo para hacerlo sentir igual que él, aunque sabía que no era una buena idea, no estaba seguro, no estaba pensando con mucha claridad.

\- No hagas eso. – Dijo Danny. Louis volvió a hacerlo. – Dije que no lo hagas. – Repitió más fuerte.

Louis lo volvió a hacer.

Danny lo dejó caer al piso y Louis lo miró por un par de segundos caminar por todo el cuarto de baño con sus manos en su cabeza, preocupado, pensativo.

Cuando caminó hacia Louis encajó entre sus antebrazos el cuello de Louis y lo arrastró hacia la tina otra vez. Louis gritó, y trató de apartarlo de él. Aruñó sus brazos y lo mordió también cuando el brazo de Danny perdió fuerza en su agarre, pero no fue suficiente. Danny forzó a Louis en la tina y mantuvo la cabeza de Louis dentro del agua.

Louis estaba bastante seguro que todo era una pesadilla. Que estaba soñando y que despertaría jadeando y temblando. Sólo eso.

Danny lo mantuvo bajo el agua hasta que Louis empezó a ahogarse. Lo sacó cuando Louis dejó de poner resistencia y empujó su cuerpo hacia la colchoneta.

No lo esposó de nuevo.

 

 

Louis soñó con el documental del asesino de adolescentes que había visto con Danny. Se vio en el cuerpo de una de las víctimas, en un sótano, esposado y herido. Veía a Danny volver con nuevas drogas para inyectarle, veía a sus tres amigos abusando de él mientras estaba inconsciente y luego veía a Danny regresar con una moto sierra para descuartizar su cuerpo y tirarlo al río como si fuera basura.

Cuando despertó, Danny estaba sentado en la colchoneta, fumando.

\- No me siento bien. – Susurró. Su pecho le ardía y tenía calor. Danny volteó a verlo.

\- Tienes que llamar a Liam y pedirle que deje de molestarte. Dile que te irás lejos de aquí. Que quieres empezar de cero. De hecho, deberías decirle que ya no estás en Londres.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo, porque no ganaba nada con seguir discutiendo. Danny había ganado. Lo había abusado de todas las formas posibles. Louis no podía creer que todavía estuviera vivo, si era honesto.

No le molestaba demasiado la idea de morir tampoco. No a esas alturas.

Danny le dio tiempo para reponerse y le dio su teléfono. Louis lo sostuvo en sus manos por un momento, pensando en simplemente pedirle ayuda y decirle que Danny lo tenía encerrado en su baño y que le había hecho daño durante días. ¿Qué podría hacer Danny para eliminar las palabras que salieran de su boca? ¿Golpearlo más? ¿Asesinarlo finalmente?

Danny le quitó el teléfono y llamó al número de Liam. Activó el altavoz y le ordenó que hablara.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Hey, Liam. – Dijo Louis. Danny frunció el ceño y lo empujó un poco de su hombro para que hablara más firme.

\- ¿Por qué no has contestado nuestra llamadas? – Preguntó con preocupación en su voz. – No me dijiste que te habías visto con Harry. – Agregó. – Está preocupado también.

\- Estoy bien. Dile que estoy bien.

Liam guardó silencio por un rato.

\- ¿Hay una razón por la que nos estés ignorando _otra vez_? – Preguntó. Louis notó que estaba molesto.

\- No.

\- ¿Nos podemos ver entonces?

\- ¿Por qué quieres verme? – Preguntó Louis sin dejar de mirar a Danny.

\- Dime que no acabas de preguntarme eso. Dios, Louis. No necesito una razón para verte, eres mi amigo y te echo de menos y si te niegas a verme, me forzaré a pensar que algo anda mal.

\- Nada anda mal.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó. - ¿Nada ha salido mal con tu novio?

\- No. Somos felices. Creo que me mudaré otra vez. Fuera de Londres.

\- Louis. Escucha, ¿por qué no nos vemos? No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Danny pensó por un momento, luego asintió. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo. – Tengo que colgar. Gracias por llamar.

\- Nos vemos al rato, ¿qué te parece en el viejo café a las 7pm? – Louis le dijo que estaba bien. – Nos vemos ahí entonces. Cuídate.

Louis terminó la llamada con pánico.

\- No puedo ver a Liam.

\- Sí puedes.

\- ¿Cómo? Me hará preguntas. – Las preguntas no eran lo que le preocupaba. Tenía vergüenza, más que nada.

\- Dile que te peleaste con alguien. ¿Qué hay de raro en meterte en una pelea?

\- Yo no me meto en peleas, Danny.

\- Empezaste a hacerlo. Ya no eres el mismo Louis de antes, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero... no puedo. Es demasiado raro.

Danny lo sostuvo de sus brazos con fuerza y le habló directamente, firme.

\- No puedo permitir que Liam descubra en dónde estamos. No le des razones para preocuparse. Ríete cuando pregunte. No muestres debilidad.

Louis apretó sus labios con miseria. Su mentón estaba temblando y ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No he comido lo suficiente. – Dijo en un susurro. – Me duele todo.

\- Comerás con él en el café. Y te daré algo para el dolor.

Louis negó con su cabeza. No sería suficiente. No iba a poder fingir estar bien.

Mientras se daba un baño pensó en el plan. Danny no había compartido con él ningún detalle, lo cual podría o no complicar el resultado de las cosas. Suponía que Danny lo llevaría y se quedaría esperando por él cerca del café, parecía demasiado irreal y demasiado bueno que Danny le permitiera ir solo. Pero si lo hacía, si por alguna extraña razón era tan estúpido y confiaba en que Louis volvería, no lo haría.

Cuando terminó se detuvo frente al lavabo en sus piernas temblorosas y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro era un asco, y dolía donde sea que tocara. Su ojo izquierdo estaba inflamado y el color oscuro que había alrededor de él se pasaba hasta el otro. Su labio estaba partido y la herida de su ceja estaba viva todavía.

Parecía un zombi. Sus ojos lucían extraños, aparte de estar moreteados. Simplemente lucían extraños, vacíos. Había perdido peso también, era más obvio en su rostro que en el resto de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas nunca habían estado más hundidas.

Liam no le creería ni por un segundo que todo estaba bien con él.

Danny entró al baño, lo afeitó y cuando terminó lo jaló del brazo hacia la habitación. Le pasó un cambio de ropa que él eligió y le ordenó que se vistiera rápido. Luego le pidió que se sentara en la cama cuando terminara. Louis lo hizo.

\- No tengo algo más que esto. – Dijo sacando una nueva jeringa. Louis soltó un quejido.

\- No, eso no.

\- Inyectaré un poco. Casi nada. – Prometió. Louis confió en él. No creía que le diera una dosis fuerte considerando que el interesado en completar la reunión era Danny. Danny cogió su brazo e inyectó sólo un poco, casi nada, como prometió. – En las advertencias decía que te entumecía. Puede servir, ¿no? Como un analgésico.

Louis esperaba que sí.

 

 

Tal como esperaba, Danny lo condujo hacia el café mientras le daba instrucciones. Según Danny, no debía mencionarlo a él con su nombre ni como el misterioso novio que todos sabían que tenía, no debía responder nada sobre el departamento, debía esquivar preguntas personales, debía centrar la conversación en Liam y que Liam no se diera cuenta que estaba evitando hablar de él mismo. Tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien, y que los golpes se debían a una estúpida pelea que tuvo con alguien en un bar. Le dijo que mintiera tan bien que Liam no sintiera la necesidad de seguir haciendo preguntas sobre sus golpes.

\- Y si le dices sobre algo que te he hecho, como la vez de la tina, o la sal, lo voy a saber y te castigaré por ello. No me obligues a seguir haciéndote daño.

Louis entró al café tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas, ignorando el dolor de su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Lo que sea que Danny le hubiera inyectado no estaba funcionando. Louis sólo se sentía cansado y como si estuviera encerrado en una pesadilla.

Liam no estaba ahí todavía. Louis ocupó una mesa siendo totalmente consciente de las miradas que estaban en él y ordenó el plato de la casa. Era demasiada comida para él solo, pero quería sentir que tenía la suficiente y que no habría nadie cerca de él forzándolo a comer sal para que la vomitara después.

Estaba empezando a comer cuando Liam llegó.

Louis elevó su cabeza para mirarlo. Liam estaba sonriendo, pero tan pronto como lo vio su sonrisa desapareció.

\- Oh Dios mío. ¿Qué te sucedió? – Preguntó congelado en su sitio frente a Louis. No estaba sentado aún y parecía que lloraría. Louis miró hacia los ventanales buscando por Danny pero no lo vio en ningún lado.

\- Siéntate. – Dijo tratando de sonreír. – No es nada.

\- Dijiste que estabas bien. – Dijo Liam sentándose lentamente sin apartar sus ojos del rostro golpeado de Louis.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Tu rostro está hecho trizas, Louis.

\- Hey, no exageres. Luce peor de lo que es, en realidad.

\- ¿Quién fue?

Louis se encogió de hombros y metió comida en su boca, rápido para que no notara el temblor de sus manos.

\- ¿Quién diablos sabe? No lo conozco. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto.

Liam entrecerró sus ojos, sospechoso.

\- ¿Fue tu novio? Dime la verdad.

\- Dios, no. Él estaba ahí, de hecho, cuando me golpearon. Intentó evitar que sucediera, pero el tipo ya estaba encima de mí convencido de molerme el rostro a golpes. – Luego se rió, justo como Danny le pidió que hiciera. – No es para tanto, de verdad. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Preguntó extendiendo su brazo para sostener la mano de Louis. Louis permitió que la sostuviera por un segundo para después apartarla.

\- No quería preocuparte en vano. No fue nada.

\- Estoy seguro que a Harry le interesaría saber esto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto? Dijo que regresarían, ¿es verdad?

Louis tragó con fuerza al sentir el nudo en su garganta.

\- No.

\- Bueno, Harry parece bastante convencido. ¿Qué le dijiste para que creyera que regresarían? Deberías decirle que lo interpretó todo mal.

\- No he—no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Louis? – Preguntó Liam.

\- Tuvimos sexo. – Admitió. Liam frunció el ceño.

\- No lo hiciste.

\- Lo hice. Soy un imbécil, lo sé.

Liam guardó silencio, pensativo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? – Insistió luego de un rato. Louis no había dejado de comer todo ese tiempo, pero no estaba ni cerca de terminarlo.

\- ¿Gustas? – Le preguntó a Liam, ignorando apropósito su pregunta.

\- No, gracias. Louis, estoy preocupado por ti.

Louis continuó comiendo, evitando pensar en arruinar el plan de Danny y simplemente decirle a Liam que estaba en peligro, que el hermano de Jake era un psicópata, que había permitido que abusaran sexualmente de él, que lo había torturado durante días y que lo había privado de comida, pero si lo hacía, su vida estaría arruinada de todos modos. Danny subiría el video a internet, y Louis no podía permitir que a causa de un error suyo su familia también pagara las consecuencias.

\- Estoy bien. – Repitió débilmente.

\- Bueno, eso no me quita la preocupación. – Insistió Liam con tono determinante. Louis negó con su cabeza. Liam checó su teléfono. – Harry dice que si puede unirse con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Harry quiere venir.

\- No. – Dijo Louis lleno de pánico. – Dile que no. No puede venir.

\- ¿Por qué no? Así puedes explicarle que no significó nada lo que hicieron. Harry la está pasando mal también, Louis.

\- No puede venir. – Repitió, asustado. Liam frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

\- Nada. – Dijo. - Sabes qué, creo que ya fue suficiente.

\- Hace minutos que llegué.

\- Si bueno, lo has arruinado ahora. Harry no puede estar aquí. No quiero verlo. – Mintió mientras pedía la cuenta, verlo era lo que más quería.

Danny le había permitido llevarse algo de dinero, pero no el suficiente para comer y luego pedir un taxi y huir.

\- De acuerdo, no te pongas así. No lograrás convencerme de que estás bien si te comportas de esta manera con sólo sugerir que Harry podría estar aquí.

\- No puede estar aquí. – Repitió mirando hacia los ventanales. Danny no estaba a la vista.

\- ¿Harry te hizo algo? – Preguntó Liam. - ¿Te hizo daño? Dime. Juro por Dios que le partiré la cara sí—oh, Dios mío, ¿fue Harry? ¿Harry te hizo esto? – Preguntó apuntando hacia su rostro, enojado.

Louis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y terror.

\- No. – Casi gritó. – Dios. Sólo déjame ir, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – Preguntó Liam con culpabilidad. Le dejaron la cuenta y Louis aventó los billetes que tenía. Luego salió de su lugar en la mesa y se detuvo al lado de Liam.

\- No. Tal vez un día te lo pueda explicar, pero no eres tú el del problema. No has hecho nada mal, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por preocuparte. – Y sólo porque esa podría ser la última vez que lo mirara y hablara con él, agregó: - Te quiero, Liam. Gracias por ser mi amigo.

\- Louis... – Liam salió de su asiento y lo abrazó con fuerza. Louis lo abrazó de vuelta. - ¿Por qué te sientes tan caliente? ¿Estás enfermo?  

\- No es nada. – Era verdad. Su fiebre era la menor de sus preocupaciones. – Dales mis saludos a los chicos, ¿por favor?

Liam asintió. Louis besó una de las mejillas de Liam y caminó rápido hacia la salida sin voltear atrás. Cuando estuvo afuera se refugió en un lugar para llorar. Lo hizo en silencio, para no alertar a nadie.

Estaba tan, tan jodido.

 

 

Louis no tenía idea en dónde estaba Danny. Había caminado lentamente por el aparcamiento y no había encontrado a Danny. El auto estaba ahí, pero Danny no estaba cerca. Dio alrededor de tres vueltas y además esperó un largo rato afuera en el frío y no lo encontró ni Danny fue a él.

Se le hacía extraño, y demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Quizá Danny lo estaba probando? ¿Estaba checando si Louis huía con sólo media hora al aire libre? Louis no estaba seguro qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Tenía demasiado frío y se sentía mal.

Entró de vuelta al café con la esperanza de que Liam estuviera ahí, convencido de que era un caso de vida o muerte y que no podía pensar en lo que los demás pensarían de él o en lo que sus familiares opinarían o tendrían que pasar por tener a un familiar abusado. Tenía que hacer algo, pero tenía que ser sigiloso al respecto, porque Danny podría estar observando. No confiaba que Danny se hubiera ido de ahí. Danny no era tan descuidado.

Louis caminó hacia la mesa en donde habían estado ambos pero Liam ya no estaba ahí. Preguntó por Liam pero nadie le pudo decir con exactitud si estaba ahí aún o se había retirado porque Liam no había ordenado nada.

Cuando salió a la intemperie esperó otro rato más por Danny. Se quedó cerca del auto para que no pudiera perdérselo, pero después de quince minutos más empezó a frustrarse.

En quince minutos habría podido ir a pie a su antiguo departamento. El de Harry quedaba muy lejos y no podría llegar a tiempo, el de Liam igual. Y no sabía si sería una buena idea ir con Jake, aunque era lo más razonable por hacer.

Jake odiaba a Danny. ¿Podía convencerlo de todo? Jake ya sabía que Danny era un psicópata así que Louis no creía que necesitara demasiado convencimiento para que le creyera, pero era su hermano después de todo, ¿podría arriesgarse a llevarlo preso por lo que le hizo a Louis? Ciertamente no podía ignorarlo, así que Louis tenía que decidir si quería hacer a Jake parte de todo.

Empezó a caminar lejos del café mirando por sobre su hombro a la espera de que Danny lo atrapara y le hiciera más daño, pero nunca apareció. Se sintió algo bobo por preocuparse por él, pero literalmente no tenía explicación alguna por la que Danny hubiera desaparecido. No tenía sentido.

Cuando su antiguo departamento empezó a tomar forma en su visión Louis empezó a llorar. Se sentía un poco libre con sólo saber que estaba cada vez más cerca de Jake.

En uno de sus muslos tenía un golpe que le estaba causando dolor cada vez que daba un paso, así que lloró por ese dolor también. En realidad no estaba demasiado seguro por qué tantas cosas estaba llorando, pero cuando entró al departamento apenas y pudo subir las escaleras por el esfuerzo que le estaba costando.

Tocó con fuerza y urgencia la puerta de Jake y trató de no desmoronarse justo ahí.

Jake abrió la puerta luciendo asustado y Louis se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo fuerte.

\- Louis.

Louis sólo sollozó y lloró más sin ser capaz de emitir una palabra. Jake lo sostuvo y lo guió hacia su sala de estar, donde lo ayudó a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Preguntó arrodillándose enfrente de él con una de sus manos en la rodilla de Louis.

Louis no respondió. Sólo lloró.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Preguntó. Cuando Louis no respondió, Jake se irguió y empezó a caminar lejos de él. – Escucha, surgió algo. ¿Qué te parece si regresas después? – Lo escuchó susurrar. Louis se inclinó en sí mismo tratando de dejar de llorar y temblar, pero era imposible. – Es Louis, ¿lo recuerdas? Alguien lo golpeó. No sé si está bien, parece en shock.

Louis escuchó pasos urgentes hacia él, pero no se interesó en elevar su cabeza hasta que la presencia frente a él sólo se quedó ahí, serio.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Louis cuando vio quién era. Era Danny. – Oh Dios mío. – Repitió con terror, tratando de levantarse del sofá.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aq—hey! – Gritó Jake cuando Danny regresó el cuerpo de Louis al sofá con brusquedad. – No le hagas daño.

\- _Tú_ , escucha. – Dijo Danny apuntando hacia Jake. Louis se inclinó en sí mismo otra vez sin dejar de llorar. Se sentía mal, sólo quería despertar. Tenía que estar en una pesadilla, estaba seguro. – Necesito esas drogas. Las que te pedí.

\- No sé si quiero dártelas ahora, Daniel. ¿Para qué las quieres?

\- Para él. - Louis apoyó su espalda al respaldo del sofá, cansado y dolorido y asustado. Danny estaba apuntando hacia él. Louis no quería drogas. Nunca le habían gustado.

\- Jake, tienes que ayudarme. – Dijo Louis con voz pequeña. - Por favor ayud—

Danny lo abofeteó tan fuerte que hizo sangrar su labio. Debió haber arrancado una costra del anterior daño, pero estaba sangrando otra vez.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? – Le preguntó Jake a Danny, escandalizado. – No te vuelvas a acercar a él, Danny, juro que llamaré a alguien y estarás en problemas.

\- No llamarás a nadie. Escucha, cometí un error.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Jake con confusión y terror en su voz.

\- Me acosté con él, con Louis. Me mudé con él también. Vivimos juntos.

\- ¿Qué? – Repitió, pero esta vez había más urgencia en su voz.

\- ¿Recuerdas al ex de mamá? ¿Con el que nos fuimos a vivir ella y yo? – Jake dijo que sí. – El hombre... él abusó de mí, Jake, física y sexualmente. Cuando regresé a casa dijiste que me tenías envidia y te odié por eso, porque no entendías, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo te golpeaba? Lo hacía por eso.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no sabía sobre esto? ¿Por qué diablos Louis está tan golpeado, Daniel?

\- ¡Déjame hablar! – Gritó Danny. Louis se encogió en sí mismo, asustado. – Odio ser así. No puedo controlar nada de lo que hago y todo es culpa de él. No sé si estoy con Louis porque en realidad soy gay y estaba destinado a serlo o si él me hizo así con su abuso.

\- Estuviste con varias mujeres. No lo entiendo. – Dijo Jake mirando de Louis hacia Danny, confundido y asustado.

\- No significaron nada. Estuve con ellas porque creí que así me ‘arreglaría’. Bueno, no lo hice, y ahora estoy con él. – Danny apuntó hacia Louis otra vez. – Y me quiere dejar. Jake, les dirá a todos que estuve con él.

\- Oh Dios mío, Danny... – Jake caminó hacia Danny y Louis y se quedó un minuto observando a Louis con terror. - ¿Qué diablos hiciste? Esto... Dios, esto no puede quedarse así, lo sabes ¿verdad? Louis tiene familia, y estarás en problemas tan pronto como toda esta locura termine.

\- ¡Por eso quiero las malditas drogas! – Gritó Danny pateando el sofá en el que Louis estaba. Louis sólo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aterrorizado. – Tengo un plan, ¿de acuerdo? Me di cuenta que cometí un error en el momento que lo encerré en el baño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo encerré en el baño y lo golpeé y... Dios, sé que está mal, ¿de acuerdo? Lo torturé por días. No le di de comer.

\- Dios. Danny.

\- Y ahora no puedo regresar el tiempo, ¿cierto? Sólo me queda seguir adelante.

Jake no despegó sus ojos de Louis. Había lágrimas ahí, pero Louis no estaba seguro si Jake tomaría su lado. Si Danny no le permitía dar su versión de las cosas estaría perdido.

\- Me siento terrible con todo esto. De verdad quiero a Louis, pero ya no puedo hacer nada que lo haga bien, ¿no es cierto? No puedo dejarlo ir tampoco. No quiero ir preso, por favor ayúdame, hermano.

\- Jake. – Dijo Louis. – Tu hermano me torturó por días, no puedes ser parte de esto. Tú no eres así, no pued—

Danny saltó encima de Louis con su mano en su garganta y apretó tan fuerte que Louis empezó a sentir que perdería el conocimiento en menos de dos segundos.

\- No, Danny. ¡No, suéltalo! – Gritó Jake mientras trataba de apartar a Danny de Louis.

\- No vuelvas a hablar. Ya no eres una persona ahora, ¿me escuchas? – Louis de verdad estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero sonaba lejano.

\- Danny, no hagas esto aquí, en mi departamento. Por favor.

Danny lo soltó y Louis inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a su garganta, tratando de llorar y gritar pero tenía todo atrapado en su garganta. Se estaba ahogando, y a nadie le importaba.

\- Esto es una locura.

\- Lo sé, lo siento por meterte en esto. No era mi intención, no calculé que Louis terminaría tan pronto con Liam.

\- ¿Liam?

\- Liam amenazó con rastrear el teléfono de Louis si no se comunicaba con él. Luego quiso verlo. Cuando Louis se negó a verlo Liam insistió en que rastrearía su teléfono si no se encontraba con él, y aquí estamos.

\- Dios.

\- Necesito las drogas, las más fuertes que tengas. Lo estaré inyectando hasta que le de una sobredosis, luego puedo colgarlo, así luce como un suicidio, ¿cierto? No me he decidido.

\- Danny...

\- Tiene millones de razones para suicidarse, ¿no entiendes? Hizo que su chica se suicidara. Él la mató, prácticamente. Está lejos de su familia, lo suyo con Harry nunca funcionó. Está solo en el mundo.

\- Esto no es... yo no... Escucha, no me parece correcto. Louis es...

\- Yo soy tu hermano, Jake. No importa lo que Louis sea.

\- Dios.

Louis se recompuso y lo primero que hizo fue llorar. Ya no era una persona, Danny lo había dicho. No podía decidir lo que le sucedería, ni siquiera tenía voto de voz en cómo sería su muerte.

\- Por favor. – Susurró Louis, miserable. – Por favor no me hagan daño. No diré nada. Quiero a mi mamá, por favor, quiero verla otra vez.

Jake rompió en llanto.

\- Danny, no puedo hacer esto.

\- No tienes por qué hacer nada. Simplemente dame las drogas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo eso.

\- Pero, Louis...

\- No estarás dándome la espalda a mí, eso debe ser lo único importante. Estoy en problemas y sólo me estás ayudando.

\- No me gusta esto.

\- ¿Tú crees que a mí sí? – Preguntó Danny lanzándose hacia Jake con odio. - Estoy enamorado de él, Jake. Hacer esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi puta vida.

Jake no dijo nada. Louis tampoco. Miró a Jake y odió ver traición en sus ojos a pesar de que más que nada claramente estaba preocupado.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Jake con firmeza. – Te voy a ayudar.

Louis empezó a sollozar más fuerte. Eso era todo, entonces. Moriría a manos de ellos, del que solía ser uno de sus mejores amigos y de su ex novio. Lo iban a matar. Iban a hacer que pareciera un suicidio y su mamá y sus hermanas y los chicos creerían que se había suicidado y que era adicto a las drogas. Nunca sabrían la verdad.

\- Por favor déjenme ir. – Susurró lleno de pánico. – No quiero morir. Jake, por favor. Danny no me hagas daño. No le diré a nadie sobre nada, lo juro.

Jake lucía afectado con las palabras de Louis, pero Danny parecía imperturbable.

\- ¿Y qué si está diciendo la verdad? – Le preguntó Jake a Danny con voz temblorosa. - ¿Si lo dejas ir y no le dice a nadie?

\- Está mintiendo.

\- No es cierto. – Dijo Louis casi gritando. – Te juro que no le diré a nadie, Danny. Lo juro, lo juro.

\- Le harán preguntas, y tendrá que responderlas. No podrá hacerlo sin mencionarme. No puedo confiar en él, Jake.

\- Dios. Odio esto.

\- Escucha, iré por mi auto. ¿Puedes cuidar de Louis por un momento?

\- No, no puedo. Dime dónde dejaste tu auto e iré yo mismo por él. Si me dejas con Louis lo dejaré ir.

Danny asintió y le dio las llaves.

\- El café.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Date prisa.

Jake salió corriendo del departamento y en el momento que la puerta quedó cerrada Danny se sentó al lado de Louis en el sofá.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y lo miró, devastado.

\- Odio verte así, Louis. Tan lastimado.

Louis lloró.

\- Estoy realmente enamorado de ti, pero mi sentido de supervivencia es más grande. No puedo permitir que te vayas, lo siento.

\- No diré nada. Lo juro.

Danny negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme esto? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano, tocando el cabello de Louis. - ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme lo mismo que a los demás?

\- Lo siento. Dime cómo lo puedo hacer bien otra vez, lo haré, lo juro.

\- No, no lo sientes. Es decir, ahora mismo estoy seguro que sí, por todo lo que te he hecho y estoy por hacer, pero si de verdad lo sintieras no lo hubieras hecho en primer lugar, Louis. Nada de lo que hiciste. Me hiciste confiar en ti y todo fue siempre una broma, algo sin peso para ti.

Louis sollozó sintiéndose desamparado. Estaba solo, en eso Danny había tenido razón.

\- ¿Y qué puedes hacer para remediarlo? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. – Honestamente, nada. Pudiste haberlo hecho cuando estábamos en la habitación, antes de mostrarte el video, ¿recuerdas? Te di una salida y no quisiste escucharme. Ahora yo estoy involucrado en esto y no depende de ti hacerlo “bien”. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo Louis otra vez, llorando. - De verdad.

\- Sé que sí.

\- No me hagas daño. No me asesines, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego.

\- Yo no lo haré, Louis. Lo harán las drogas.

Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, apretó con desesperación y continuó llorando. Estaba lastimando sus heridas, pero no le importaba. Estaría muerto en un par de horas o días. Nada importaba.

Jake llegó con el auto en menos de quince minutos y entre los dos llevaron a Louis hacia afuera. Danny mantuvo su mano alrededor de la boca y rostro de Louis todo el tiempo, como si Louis pudiera tener la suficiente voz como para gritar. Jake mientras tanto cuidó que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlos.

Cuando estuvieron Danny y Louis dentro del auto con las drogas y Louis en el asiento trasero, Jake se inclinó a través de la ventana de la puerta del auto y abrazó a Danny.

Lo único que Louis pensó fue en que nadie lo abrazaría a él otra vez. Moriría y el último abrazo sería el que le dio a Jake momentos antes de que decidiera ser parte de su asesinato.

 

 

Danny hizo una parada en un baño público y lavó el rostro de Louis para deshacerse de la sangre y las lágrimas. Cuando estuvo listo entraron a su departamento y a Louis le pareció ver a Yumi, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Yumi no se acercó a saludar, así que era probable que no hubiera sido ella en absoluto.

Habría sido una buena ayuda y una razón para tener esperanza, que fuera ella.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Danny checó el teléfono de Louis y algo debió haber visto ahí porque cuando volvió su mirada a Louis lucía furioso.

Lo cogió del cabello y lo arrastró hacia el inicio de las escaleras, después lo obligó a subirlas mientras lo pateaba y Louis lloraba y le rogaba que se detuviera. Cuando estuvo finalmente dentro del baño Louis se apresuró a encogerse en sí mismo en la colchoneta pero Danny lo puso de pie sujetándolo del cuello y lo sumergió en el agua de la tina que Louis había usado para ducharse y que nunca despejaron.

Lo mantuvo dentro del agua por un rato, hasta que Louis no tuvo fuerzas para seguir luchando.

 

 

 _Super Trouper_ de ABBA se estaba reproduciendo a lo lejos cuando Louis abrió sus ojos.

Tosió, se sentó en la colchoneta y vomitó.

Había creído que no despertaría otra vez, si era honesto. El alivio que sintió lo hizo llorar. Si Danny lo dejaba con vida un par de días más, entonces Louis tendría otra oportunidad más de salir de ahí. Quizá alguien sí rastreaba su teléfono, quizá Yumi sí lo había visto regresar, quizá Danny cambiaba de opinión y lo dejaba ir y de paso eliminaba el video.

Se quedó acostado en la colchoneta, descansando, imaginando miles de finales felices donde podía salir de ahí.

Si lograba salir de ahí, con vida, era posible que Louis no volviera a estresarse absolutamente por nada. Cualquier problema sería motivo de reírse para él cuando lo comparara con su actual infierno. Si alguien nuevo se atrevía a amarlo después de saber por lo que había pasado, lo horrible que fue usado, Louis lo apreciaría como lo más grandioso que le hubiera sucedido en su vida. Las peleas que tuvieran serían nada.

Incluso Harry antes de Danny parecía un santo. Harry sólo era un idiota con una boca grande. Harry era una buena persona, sólo era joven y no sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Debió haberse ido con Harry cuando se lo pidió en el motel.

Y a pesar de que estaba sufriendo y nada de lo que Danny le había hecho pasar se le hacía justo, una parte de él se preguntaba si eso era lo que se merecía por lo que le hizo a Marine.

 

 

Danny lo forzó a comer sal y vomitar por la tarde y en la noche. Louis no entendía la razón, qué quería lograr si ni siquiera había comido algo, pero no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Cuando Louis terminaba de vomitar Danny siempre lo sumergía al agua y lo dejaba jadeando o inconsciente en su colchoneta.

A veces lo golpeaba también, pero Louis no registraba mucho de eso porque perdía rápido el conocimiento.

Tres días después de que Danny y Louis regresaron del departamento de Jake, Danny le inyectó una de las drogas que Jake le dio. Le hizo delirar, sentirse tan paranoico que él mismo se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared a la espera de que todo desapareciera y después de eso se sintió agitado y mal.

 

 

Cuando despertó, _Super Trouper_ de ABBA estaba reproduciéndose de nuevo. Danny entró al baño y lloró sin decir por qué. Simplemente lloró y se golpeó a sí mismo. Luego sumergió a Louis bajo el agua otra vez.

Por la tarde cuando Louis recuperó algo de conocimiento Danny le mostró el video completo. Louis no entendió por qué lo hizo, pero le pareció cruel. Los tres chicos habían tenido su turno y lo habían llamado nombres degradantes y habían insertado otras cosas en su ano también, sólo por diversión. Además lo habían escupido y habían orinado en él también.

Danny debió bañarlo porque Louis no recordaba el olor a orina.

El video terminó y Louis estaba tan cansado y dañado que ni siquiera pudo llorar apropiadamente porque dolía demasiado hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo mostraste? – Preguntó.

Danny respiró profundamente y con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas de Louis.

\- Porque me di cuenta que es posible que no me atreva a asesinarte. Sé que es lo más razonable a hacer, pero no creo que pueda. Te amo demasiado para hacerlo. No puedo pedirle a alguien más que lo haga tampoco, porque entonces tendría que deshacerme de la tercera persona también. Y Jake no lo haría.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme vivir? – Preguntó Louis con un hilo de voz, llorando.

\- No lo sé. ¿Le vas a decir a alguien que fui yo quien te hice esto?

\- No.

\- Si te dejara libre, el video aún podría encontrar su camino a un sitio porno, ¿me escuchas? – Louis asintió. Danny se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, preocupado. – No sé qué hacer, honestamente. Pudiera dejarte aquí y que alguien te encontrara, pero tu amiga sabe que vivimos juntos, no puedo hacerlo. Si te inyecto y permito que te de una sobredosis tu amiga me señalará también, pero al menos parecerá como un accidente.

\- Danny, no. Por favor. – Rogó. No debió haberle hablado nunca a Yumi. Dios.

\- Nadie puede culparme porque eres un adicto. Puedo reportar tu cuerpo y decir que éramos amigos. Jake me respaldará.

Louis se permitió llorar propiamente ahora, aunque le lastimaba el pecho y el resto de sus huesos.

\- Sé que si estuviera listo para arruinar mi vida la tuya estaría a salvo, pero si te dejara ir y pudieras— _pudiéramos_ decir que estuvimos juntos, perdería a mis amigos y a mi familia. Perdería todo, Louis, lo perdería todo por ti, y ni siquiera te importa. No te importó, no estaría contigo al final. Así que, sé qué es lo mejor para mi, lo cual es inyectarte y dejar que te convulsiones y mueras, o inyectarte una dosis razonable y luego colgarte, pero no puedo reunir el coraje para hacerlo.

Danny quizá no tenía el coraje para quitarle la vida, pero parecía salirle bastante bien golpearlo.

Cuando decidió que había sido suficiente charla lanzó su puño contra su rostro, noqueándolo.

 

 

 _Super Trouper_ estaba sonando otra vez en las bocinas del equipo de música de Danny mientras Danny lo forzaba a comer sal y lo preparaba para sumergirlo al agua.

Tenía una dosis preparada para inyectarle después, cuando estuviera inconsciente. Louis no sabía cómo, pero estaba bastante seguro que ese era el día en que Danny lo asesinaría. Ya no quedaba nada. Estaba demasiado hambriento y delgado y abusado como para soportar otro día más así. Si Danny no decidía provocarle una sobredosis o colgarlo Louis moriría por el abuso en sí.

Sólo sabía que sucedería ese día. Su corazón latía lento, como si no hubiera nada dentro de su caja torácica. Los golpes de Danny no los sentía, también había empezado a alucinar, y no con cosas desagradables. Había escuchado la voz de su mamá que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie estaría enojado con él, que todo iba a terminar pronto, todo el dolor y el abuso. Todo.

Louis opinaba que sonaba como algo genial. Él deseaba eso también.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Danny había decidido que Louis moriría colgado, como un suicidio. Arrastró el cuerpo apenas consciente de Louis fuera de la colchoneta y lo puso de lado en las baldosas frías. Alzó hasta su codo la manga de su camisa y alcanzó la dosis que ya tenía preparada.

El brazo de Louis ya lucía abusado, como el de alguien adicto.

Iba a oprimir la aguja de la jeringa en las venas de Louis cuando escuchó el incesante toque de su puerta por alguien que parecía ansioso y enojado. Los golpes eran demasiado violentos para que afuera sólo estuviera alguien que quería saludar.

Danny entró en pánico.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan de escape escuchó que derribaron su puerta, y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la voz grave y demandante de alguien que aclamó ser un policía.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Según la mente cansada de Louis, la persona que lo salvó fue Harry. La persona que se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el pulso y le pidió que resistiera lucía y sonaba como Harry.

Meses atrás, con burla y desprecio le había agradecido que fuera su héroe y que lo salvara de su miseria y de su misma autodestrucción, pero en ese instante Louis estaba tan aliviado y feliz de que fuera Harry la persona que lo salvara que quería besarlo, si pudiera.

\- Harry. – Dijo con trabajo. – Llévame a casa.

Y la persona que confundió con Harry le prometió justamente eso, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos en calma.


End file.
